Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts
by Isabel Black
Summary: Capitulo 23 up! Sorry por la tardanza! ¿A donde ha desaparecido Lily? ¿Quien es la Dama del Reloj de Arena? ¿que quiere con Lily? ¿Herederas? ¿quienes? ¿quien ataca a Catherine?.Entren y Mandenme Muchos Reviews!
1. Capitulo 1, El Comienzo

Hola chicos!!!! Como estan?! Este es humildemente mi ff, trata sobre la historia de mis dioses los Merodeadores (James, Sirius, Remus y Peter) y sus aventuras en Hogwarts, amores, amistades y otras cosas, mi historia comienza cuando resiven las cartas y eso :P espero les guste, ya había puesto en otras ocaciones pero he tenido problemas técnicos (sin comentarios¬¬) espero que esto sea de su agrado, y recuerden enviarme Reviews no sean malos!!

"Sirius no importa que pase de ahora en adelante siempre estarás en mi mente y en mi corazón, serás mi luz, mi ángel, mi guía, nunca te voy a olvidar, eres el Merodeador de mi Corazón"

sin mas que decir aquí les va el ff...

Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts

Capitulo 1

El Comienzo

No era la primera vez que en la casa de los Evans estallaba una discusión a mitad de la tarde.

- ¡Mamá fue ella! – decía una chica de cabello negro. 

- ¡Mamá yo no le hice nada! - insistía una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Claro que si, fuiste tú! – seguía insistiendo – si no ¿cómo rayos se incendio mi casa de muñecas? 

- No lo sé, solo sé que yo no hice nada – decía la pelirroja, apunto de llorar. 

- ¡No le creas! – insistía la otra. 

- Petunia, hija – intento explicar la madre por enésima vez - si Lily dice que no ha hecho nada entonces… 

- ¡Eso no es justo!, siempre te pones de su lado – se quejo la de cabello negro. 

- Eso no es cierto, Petu – dijo la pelirroja. 

- Déjame en paz y aléjate de mis cosas – dijo ella y subió como una ráfaga a su habitación. 

- Pero… – Lily se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre – mamá en serio yo no le hice nada…te lo juro…

- Te creo Lily – dijo su madre – pero para evitar estas cosas, será mejor que te mantengas distanciada de las cosas de tu hermana, ya sabes como es. 

- Si, mamá – dijo ella y subió cabizbaja a su cuarto. 

Al llegar a su habitación entro y cerro la puerta, se dio cuenta de que su hermana la espiaba desde el cuarto de al lado, debía de estar muy molesta con ella por incendiar su casa de muñecas, pero ella no había hecho nada, o no que ella supiera…, las dos habían estado jugando tranquilamente hasta que Lily se enfado por que Petunia insulto a una de sus mejores amigas y si había algo que Lily Evans no podía soportar era que alguien insultara a sus amigos. Petunia siempre fue una chica celosa tanto de la popularidad como de las amistades de Lily puesto que era amiga de todos, eso por no decir de su belleza, porque Lily siempre fue una chica preciosa y en mas de una ocasión la habían coronado reina de la clase, mientras que a Petunia no había ganado algo así ni una sola vez, también era la primera de su clase lo que hacia que las notas de Petunia quedaran algo opacadas ante los grandes logros de Lily. 

Lily se acostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos y continuo sus pensamientos, Lily nunca pretendió presumir sus virtudes a su hermana ni a nadie, pero la verdad no hacia falta ya que eran demasiado notorias, todos creerían que la vida de Lily era perfecta y normal, pero no, ella sufría mucho por no lograr entender lo que pasaba dentro de ella, porque cosas incomprensibles e inimaginables ocurrían a su alrededor. Prueba de ello, era lo que había tenido lugar minutos atrás, ella no quería hacerlo ni siquiera sabia que había hecho… pero esto no era lo único que pasaba, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy extraño, estaba ella en medio de un extenso terreno, rodeada de neblina espesa, una risa fría se escuchaba a lo lejos pero iba acercándose lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, hasta que al fin se colocaba junto a su oído y susurraba unas palabras con voz aguda y que helaba la sangre, la Voz decía: "Ven Lily, Ven conmigo…", Lily sintió como que era hipnotizada y era llevada por un personaje encapuchado, lo ultimo que vio antes de despertar fue un muchacho de cabello negro azabache… 

Lily se levanto sobre saltada, se había hundido de tal forma en sus pensamientos que había vivido el sueño de nuevo, y tal como había pasado la noche anterior, estaba bañada en sudor, y con un palpitar tan fuerte en su corazón que hubiera jurado que saldría de su pecho, ese sueño realmente había logrado consternar a Lily… no tenia idea de que fuera ese lugar, ese encapuchado, la voz… y el muchacho, no había logrado verlo bien pero estaba segura de que pronto sabría quien era…

Mientras tanto, un guapo chico de cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos de un azul tan intenso como el océano, que usaba lentes se encontraba acostado en su habitación, pensando en la forma en que la llegada de una Misteriosa Carta había consternado a sus padres, y aunque no le habían dicho nada, el era un chico curioso e inteligente y suponía de donde procedía tal carta que tanto había emocionado a sus padres…una encantadora sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar aquel verano en donde había acompañado a su padre a un Gran Castillo con amplias praderas y un gran lago, ese castillo era un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería llamado: Hogwarts, el sabia que tanto sus padres como sus abuelos conformaban una larga línea de magos antiguos, y todos habían asistido a Hogwarts, desde que estuvo allí, el también deseaba ser aceptado en tal colegio, y por las enormes sonrisas que tenían sus padres al ver el coreo esa mañana, podría jurar que había sido aceptado.

James Potter, era un chico sumamente guapo, agradable e inteligente, y a contrario de lo que decía su apariencia era un bromista de primera, un chico travieso, malicioso, y junto con su gran amigo Sirius Black al que conocía desde lo que para el era siempre, eran realmente temidos en el Valle de Godric, y por lo tanto todos estaban muy aliviados de que ya partirían a estudiar y dejarían de causar caos en el lugar. Pero James y Sirius no se encontraban tristes por abandonar a sus victimas, al contrario estaban deseosos de ir al colegio, de tener nuevos amigos… y nuevas victimas, en estos momentos lo único que les preocupaba era quedar en el mismo colegio, porque dudaban que separados pudieran vivir mas de dos días… 

De repente una voz saco a James de sus pensamientos.

- James, ya baja, no me voy a quedar aquí toda la vida – decía un chico guapo de cabello negro, y hermosos ojos negros y profundos. 

- Ya voy – dijo James saliendo de sus pensamientos y bajando a ver a su amigo. 

- Me van a salir raíces, James – se quejaba el. 

- Hay no exageres Sirius – dijo el bajando las escaleras. 

- ¿quién exagera? – dijo el falsamente enfadado. 

- Oye, ¿no recibiste una carta extraña el día de hoy? – pregunto James, una vez abajo. 

- Pues si, mis padres la tomaron y no me dejaron verla – dijo el de mala gana – pero supongo que a de ser… 

- Del colegio – interrumpió James. 

- Eso creo – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿qué colegio crees que nos haya aceptado? – pregunto James, deseando que fuera Hogwarts. 

- Pues no lo se, pero lo importante es que nos haya aceptado a ambos – dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

- Claro, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que sea Hogwarts – dijo James. 

- Desde que lo visitaste no dejas de pensar en eso, ¿qué es lo que tanto te emociona de el? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Pues es un castillo enorme…

- ¿y…?

- ¿te imaginas cuantos pasadizos a de tener, y las bromas que eso nos podría facilitar? – dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

- Amigo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa idéntica a la de James – me estabas asustando, creí que me saldrías con algo como los índices de estudio o que se yo… creí que perdía a mi amigo. 

- Jajaja… que exagerado eres – dijo James – cuando veas el castillo me entenderás. 

- Primero deben aceptarnos – le recordó Sirius. 

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo James confiado. 

En la noche, tanto James como Sirius, se fueron a dormir decepcionados debido a que sus padres aun no les decían nada, mientras que en un lejano lugar Lily se dormía, aun preocupada por su sueño y esperando que este no se repitiera… pero todos ellos al siguiente día al despertar se llevarían una gran sorpresa. A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto relajada pues había tenido una noche muy normal y su hermana comenzó a hablarle de nuevo, fue entonces cuento en el correo llego una extraña carta que emociono y sorprendió mucho a sus padres, y aunque iba dirigida a ella al ver al sello ellos la abrieron y no se la dejaron ver, luego las mandaron a su habitación, tanto a Petunia como a ella, Lily subió de mala gana, después de todo era su carta ¿por qué no dejaban que ella la viera?, subió las escaleras con esta pregunta en su cabeza. 

Muy lejos de allí James se encontraba levantándose, y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en su cama como si decidiera si pararse o no, se levanto y se arreglo, luego bajo a desayunar con rostro soñoliento, pero este se le quito casi de golpe al ver a sus padres sentados en el comedor esperándolo y con la carta de ayer en las manos. 

- James, siéntate – dijo su padre. 

- Yo… si ya voy – dijo el y se sentó en su usual silla, su madre se levanto y con una sonrisa sirvió a su hijo Panquecas y jugo de naranja – gracias – dijo James, la verdad estaba hambriento, pero pensó que seria mejor esperar a que sus pares hablaran. 

- Adelante come – dijo su padre, viendo que al parecer no dirían nada hasta después que comiera y que el se moría de hambre, así lo hizo. 

Mientras James comía, Lily daba vueltas por toda su habitación preguntándose que podría ser aquella carta y porque no le habían permitido verla, Petunia parecía satisfecha de que le negaran algo a Lily pero Lily no era la clase de chica que aceptara un no por respuesta, y averiguaría que decía tal carta así tuviera que quitársela a sus padres. En se preciso instante James termino de comer y no espero un segundo para saber que era lo que ocurría, aunque ya lo suponía quería escucharlo de parte de ellos. 

- Ya termine – dijo James alto, para asegurarse de que se dieran cuenta que había terminado. 

- Bien… James, has recibido dos cartas donde te aceptan como estudiante de dos colegios de magia – dijo su padre con una sonrisa. 

- ¿dos? – dijo James incrédulo – pero si ayer solo llego una. 

- Por eso es que no te lo dijimos ayer, hoy llego otra, la carta que llego ayer es de un colegio llamado: Instituto Salen – dijo su padre. 

- ¿Salen? – dijo James preocupado – pero… pero ¿y Hogwarts? 

- Esa es la carta que te llego hoy, has sido aceptado en ambas James y por la sonrisa que se te formo desde que escuchaste Hogwarts, creo que ya se a donde iras, y estoy orgulloso de tu decisión hijo – dijo su padre. 

- ¡Claro que iré a Hogwarts! – dijo James, emocionado. 

- Me alegra, mañana iremos comprar tus rutiles al Callejón Diagon – dijo su madre. 

- James – llamo su padre al ver que se dirigía como una bala a la puerta - ¿a dónde piensas ir? 

- A casa de Sirius papá – dijo James cerrando la puerta tras el. 

- Hay que niño, espero que madure mas en el colegio – dijo su madre con una sonrisa. 

Mientras James corría con todas sus fuerzas havia la casa de Sirius, Lily agotaba su paciencia y se dirigía a la sala en donde hablaban sus padres, llego y sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar su conversación, desgraciadamente no llevaba allí 10 min cuando se callo una figurilla de la mesa y esto alerto a sus padres sobre su presencia, Lily estaba lista para un regaño y para que la enviaran a su habitación pero, para su sorpresa, sus padres la hicieron entrar a la sala para explicarle lo que pasaba.. 

- Pasa Lily, no era necesario que bajaras aquí, íbamos a subir a decírtelo de todos modos – dijo su madre. 

- Siéntate hija, ya que estas aquí, te diremos de una vez que pasa. – dijo su padre. 

- Bien… primero has de saber que hemos recibido esto, bueno tu has recibido esto – dio su padre entregándole la carta que había llegado esa mañana. 

Lily la tomo en sus manos y se quedo fría al ver que en la carta decía: 

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería 

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe supremo, confederación 

Internacional de Magos).

Querida Señorita. Evans: 

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios que se encuentran adjuntos. Las clases comienzan el 1ero de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio. 

Muy Cordialmente 

Minerva McGonagall

Directora Adjunta 

- ¿Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? – dijo Lily incrédula. 

- Si, cariño tú… eres una Bruja – dijo su madre. 

- ¿qué soy que? – dijo ella levantándose de la silla y comenzando a sobresaltarse. 

- Una bruja – dijo su padre. 

- Pero no hay porque alterarse linda – dijo su madre tranquila. 

- ¿no hay de que alterarse? ¿me dicen que soy una bruja y no hay de que alterarse? – dijo ella perdiendo el control.

- Lily tranquila, te explicaremos todo – dijo su padre. 

Su padre se encargo de decirle a Lily todo sobre Hogwarts, lo cual el ya había averiguando, dado que debido a las extrañas cosas que pasaban alrededor de Lily y después de mucho buscar llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mas seguro era que Lily poseyera poderes Mágicos, y de allí surgió el deseo de investigar todo sobre el tema, hasta que se encontraron con Hogwarts, y desde comienzos del verano ya se imaginaban que Lily recibiría tal carta y estaban muy emocionados de tener una bruja en la familia. 

En el Valle de Godric, James tubo que esperar afuera mientras Sirius terminaba de hablar con sus padres, suponía que le decían lo mismo que a el, James estaba algo impaciente mas que todo por ver a cual Colegio desidia ir Sirius, al rato Sirius salió, Obviamente decidió irse, junto con su amigo a Hogwarts, James estaba emocionado, en menos de un mes iría a estudiar en Hogwarts en compañía de su mejor amigo, no podía esperar. Contó a Sirius que al día siguiente iría a comprar los útiles y Sirius estuvo de acuerdo en ir también. Pasaron el día planeando las bromas de bienvenida, pero solo eran dos, no se daban abasto para hacer cosas tan grandes, por ello esperaban encontrar algo de ayuda al llegar a Hogwarts. Mientras Lily pasó el día tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ella era una bruja, que iría a un colegio de magia y que al día siguiente iría con sus padres a un lugar llamado: Callejón Diagon, rodeados de brujas y magos a comprar libros de hechizos para su nuevo colegio de Magia. Lily se tapo la cabeza con la sabana, le estaba costando mucho entender que pasaba pero esperaba que pronto sus dudas se fueran, ya que en su cabeza comenzaba a aparecer la idea de rechazar la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts y ser una bruja por la de ir a una secundaria normal y ser Doctora, Reportera o algo así. 

Cuando Lily finalmente se durmió su cabeza era un desastre lleno de preguntas sin respuesta, las cuales esperaba se disiparan de su mente para la mañana siguiente…

A la mañana siguiente, por un lado iban los Evans con una muy confusa Lily que iba a un lugar que para ella era desconocido y extraño, con unos padres que parecían muy felices de lo que llamaban "El Don de Lily" mientras que Petunia se encontraba mas furiosa que nunca con lo que ella llamaba "La Anormalidad de Lily" . Por otro lado desde el Valle de Godric, partían tanto los Potter, como los Black simultáneamente, con el mismo destino que los Evans. En poco tiempo los Black y los Potter llegaron a su destino (ya que su medio de transporte los Polvos Flu, eran mucho mas rápido) e inmediatamente Sirius y James fueron a la tienda de Quidditch mientras que sus padres fueron por los útiles. Al poco tiempo los Evans llegaron también, no sin antes dejar a Petunia en casa de una amiga, Lily casi se muere al ver como se abría la puerta hacia el Callejón Diagon, y su estado no mejoro al ver las cosas dentro de las tientas, las cuales aunque eran fascinantes e interesantes para alguien que las veía por primera vez podían dar bastante miedo. Sus padres iban a entrar a una tienda extraña a comprar los libros, Lily no quiso entrar con ellos y decidió ir a curiosear lo que de ahora en adelante seria su mundo. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una tienda en donde estaban reunidos muchos chicos. 

La tienda tenia por nombre: Tienda de Artículos de Quidditch, y muchos chicos de aproximadamente su edad se reunían frente a la vitrina, Lily pensó que nada podía ser tan interesante como para entretener a tantos chicos, así que decidió averiguar con dos preguntas dentro de su cabeza, la primera era obviamente que era tan interesante y la segunda: ¿qué diablos era el Quidditch?. No pudo acercarse mucho debido a que los chicos parecían frenéticos por ver lo que sea que fuera lo que había dentro de aquella tienda. 

Pero Lily no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se alzo lo mas que pudo solo para llevarse una tremenda decepción, lo que los chicos veían era una simple escoba, trato de salir de allí sumamente desilusionada pero, luego como si súbitamente recordara que estaba en un mundo de Magos, pensó que la escoba podía tener poderes como por ejemplo volar, si, eso tenia que ser, si no como se explicaba que hubiera una multitud contemplando una escoba. Al fin logro salir de esa muchedumbre vio que junto a ella salían dos chicos mas, uno de cabello negro y ojos profundamente negros y uno con el cabello negro azabache y ojos tan azules como el océano y lentes. 

- James, es la última vez que te hago caso – se quejo de broma el primer chico. 

- ¡como si tú no querías verla Sirius! – se defendió bromeando el segundo. 

- Si pero… - se detuvo al ver que Lily los observaba, Lily se puso roja y bajo la mirada - ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? 

- Bueno… - Lily lo pensó, y no tenia de malo hacer tal pregunta - ¿qué están viendo todos esos chicos?

- Una escoba – dijo el primero. 

- No es solo una escoba Sirius – lo contradijo indignado el segundo – es la nueva Bengala 500, la mas nueva versión de las Bengalas, la de mayor potencia y la más rápida creada hasta ahora, tiene una velocidad de vuelo impresionante, la selección de Inglaterra la usara en los mundiales de este año y…

- No, debiste preguntarle de Quidditch o lo tendrás aquí todo el día – dijo el primero.

- No es cierto – dijo el otro rojo. 

- Soy Sirius Black – dijo el primero cambiando de tema. 

- Yo James Potter – saludo el segundo con una gran sonrisa.. 

- Lily Evans, un placer – dijo ella. 

- Igualmente – dijeron los dos a coro. 

- Oigan… - dijo ella algo pensativa – disculpen que los moleste de nuevo pero… 

- No es molestia – dijo James sonriendo. 

- ¿Me podrían decir que es el Quidditch? – dijo ella cohibida. 

- Bueno… - dijo Sirius – eso se lo dejo al Sr. Quidditch adicto. 

- Muy gracioso – dijo James y en unos cuantos minutos le explico a Lily que era el Quidditch - ¿entendiste? 

- Si, muchas gracias – dijo Lili sonriéndole. 

- ¿Eres de Padres Muggles no? – pregunto Sirius. 

- ¿Muggles? – repitió ella confusa,

- Creo que eso respondió mi pregunta – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Ah? 

- Muggles significa personas sin magia – explico James. 

- Oh… ya veo, creo que tengo demasiado que aprender antes de partir a Hogwarts – dijo ella apenada. 

- ¿Vas a Hogwarts? – preguntaron ellos al mismo tiempo. 

- Sí…¿por qué? 

- Fantástico, estudiaremos juntos – dijo James. 

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Lily incrédula – ¡qué bueno! – dijo ella emocionada. 

- Si, genial – aseguro Sirius. 

Después no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar pues llegaron sus padres y los tres partieron a sus respectivas casas, a Lily le habían caído muy bien tanto Sirius como James y a ellos ella, parecía que tenían una próxima prometedora amistad que esperaban duraría mucho tiempo, y por primera vez Lily sintió grandes deseos de asistir a Hogwarts para estar con ellos. 

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa emocionada por asistir a Hogwarts y ninguna pesadilla o preocupación perturbo su sueño, sabía que este era el comienzo de algo grande que estaba fuera de su imaginación y tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que le iba a encantar Hogwarts. Mismo presentimiento que tenia James mientras entraba en su cama, se quitaba los lentes y se acostaba a dormir… 


	2. Capitulo 2, Hogwarts

**Muchas gracias por leerme Laura, ojala entre mas gente :( y recuerden enviarme Reviews no sean malos!!!, de una les pongo el capitulo 2, solo para ustedes :P bueno aquí les va.... **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 2**

**Hogwarts**

El resto de los días pasaron sin ningún contratiempo para Lily mas que unas cuantas peleas con la celosa de su hermana, y se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto leyendo los libros de magia, los cuales resultaron mucho más interesantes de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Mientras que James y Sirius no abrieron un libro en todo el mes mas que para buscar hechizos que los ayudaran en sus próximas bromas, así pasaron los días hasta que finalmente el tan esperado 1ero de Septiembre había llegado, y se dirigían a la Estación King Cross para partir del Anden 9 y ¾, a las 11 AM, los Evans llegaron temprano, se despidieron cariñosamente de Lily (sin incluir a Petunia), Lily esperaba encontrar a James y a Sirius (y que ellos la recordaran) pues no conocía a nadie mas, cruzo el Anden y se quedo sin habla al ver el tren, pero aun mas cuando vio quien se acercaba a ella. 

- Hola James – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. 

- Hola Lily – dijo él – ya subí mis cosas ¿acaso necesitas ayuda con las tuyas? 

- Si por favor – dijo ella algo sorprendida de que James se portara tan cortes - ¿y Sirius? – dijo ella cuando se acercaban a la puerta. 

- Se ha de haber quedado dormido, como siempre – dijo él entre risas. 

- Ya veo… ¿hace cuanto que son amigos? – pregunto Lily. 

- Creo que desde siempre – dijo él, poniendo sus cosas en un vagón - ¿aquí te parece bien? 

- Si, muchas gracias James – dijo ella. 

- No hay de que, para que somos los amigos – dijo él y se sentaron a charlar un rato en el vagón, mientras llegaba Sirius - Y dime ¿qué hiciste el resto del verano? – pregunto James. 

- Bueno… mmm… leí todos los libros…y… creo que casi me los se de memoria… de verdad son muy interesantes – dijo Lily – ¿y tu?

- Igual – dijo el de manera extraña y sorprendido por la respuesta de Lily. 

- Sabes – dijo Lili después de un rato – me gustaría llegar a conocerte un poco mas, creo que seriamos buenos amigos.

- Si yo creo que… 

En ese preciso instante la puerta del vagón se abrió de golpe y por ella entraba un muy agitado Sirius, era obvio que se había quedado dormido esa mañana, estaba despeinado y mal arreglado. 

- Sirius, ¿qué te peleaste con el cepillo? – dijo James entre risas. 

- Si claro, mira quien habla – dijo Sirius mirando el cabello siempre alborotado de James. 

- Bueno, pero es que el es así de naturaleza – se defendió James. 

- ¿Ustedes siempre son así? – dijo Lily entre risas, mirando su comportamiento. 

- Si – dijeron los dos a coro. 

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que de afuera se escucharon ruidos que no podían significar mas que problemas, por supuesto que Lily, James y Sirius salieron a ver cual era el motivo de esto, al abrir la puerta del vagón vieron a una gran parte de alumnos rodeando a dos chicos, uno de Cabello marrón y ojos miel y uno de Cabello tan rubio que parecía casi blanco y ojos azules. 

- ¡Cállate Sangre-Sucia! – dijo el rubio. 

- Oblígame Malfoy – dijo el otro. 

- Con gusto – dijo el rubio y se abalanzaba hacia el cuando dos brazos sujetaron los suyos. 

- Déjalo en paz Malfoy – dijo James, que sujetaba uno de sus brazos. 

- Si, búscate una vida – dijo Sirius del otro lado. 

- Potter, Black suéltenme ahora mismo – les grito el rubio. 

- Cállate, niñito mimado – le dijo Sirius. 

- Ya te hemos dicho que lo dejes, dudo que te estuviera haciendo algo – dijo James. 

- Así que como te dijimos antes, te vas o te vas – dijo Sirius haciendo una seña a James quien lo ayudo a levantar a Malfoy y llevárselo fuera de la muchedumbre. 

- Sigue tu camino y… - empezó James. 

- Lárgate de nuestra vista – completo Sirius. 

Puesto que tanto James como Sirius eran mucho mas fuertes que Malfoy no le quedo otra opción que irse, no sin antes jurar que se vengaría de ellos, James y Sirius se dirigían hacia Lily cuando el chico al que defendieron se les acerco. 

- Gracias, pero no les pedí ayuda – dijo el. 

- Lo sabemos – dijo James. 

- Pero tenemos problemas desde antes y no nos gusta que se haga el importante, el muy estúpido – dijo Sirius. 

- Es un creído de los que se mete con todos – completo James. 

- Si, solo queríamos ponerlo en su lugar – concluyo Sirius. 

- Ya veo… pero habría podido yo solo con el – dijo el chico. 

- Claro, es un debilucho – dijo Sirius. 

- Y lo peor es que se cree el mejor – dijo James. 

- Soy Remus Lupin – dijo el chico. 

- Soy James Potter – dijo James. 

- Sirius Black – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Y tú? – dijo al ver que Lily se encontraba junto a James y Sirius. 

- Lily Evans, un placer – dijo ella mirándolo extrañamente. 

- El placer es mío – dijo Remus – bueno debo irme, tengo que buscar a Peter el muy cobarde se fue cuando Malfoy se acerco a molestar. 

- ¿Peter? – preguntaron los tres. 

- Si… es un chico que acabo de conocer, es agradable pero… es algo… extraño – dijo Remus – como sea, iré a buscarlo, Adiós. 

- Adiós – dijeron los tres. Y entraron de nuevo al vagón. 

El viaje siguió sin mayor contra tiempo mas que la visita de una mujer que llevaba los dulces y el hecho de que James y Sirius a cada momento trataban de hacerle una broma a Lily, pero afortunadamente para Lili y desgraciadamente para ellos nunca cayo, aunque llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, Lily creía que era el suficiente como para conocerlos muy bien y saber de que eran capaces, a medida que pasaba el viaje y Lily seguía sin caer desistieron y esperaron a llegar a Hogwarts, se cambiaron y esperaron la llegada del tren. 

Por fin legaron a Hogwarts, Lily creía que mataría a James y a Sirius si volvían a decir que tenían hambre y James y Sirius creían que morirían solos si no comían en los próximos 10 minutos. Bajaron juntos del tren y sencillamente perdieron el habla al ver el castillo (a excepción de James que ya lo había visto antes, aunque aun así no dejaba de impactarlo). 

- Wow ¿es aquí donde vamos a vivir? – fue lo único que Lily pudo decir. 

- Si… ves lo que te decía Sirius – dijo James. 

- Esto es… no puedo esperar a encontrar en primer pasadizo de este lugar – dijo Sirius. 

- Te entiendo – dijo James. 

- ¿Pasadizo? – dijo Lily suspicaz. 

- Olvídalo – dijeron los dos a coro. 

- Mmm… con que olvídalo… ya veremos – susurro ella. 

- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntaron. 

- No, nada – dijo ella. 

- Por aquí los de primero – dijo una voz sobre las demás, ellos se volvieron y vieron a un gran hombre que los llamaba – los de primero síganme  - repetía. 

- Vamos, somos de primero – dijo James, y los demás lo siguieron y llegaron junto al gigante – Hola Hagrid – saludo James para sorpresa de los otros. 

- Hola Sr. Potter, ¿cómo esta su padre? – pregunto el hombre. 

- Bien, gracias – respondió James y siguieron su camino. 

- ¿Lo conocías? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si, cuando visite Hogwarts en el verano nos conocimos – dijo James. 

- Genial – dijo Sirius. 

- Suban en los botes – dijo Hagrid. 

- ¿Botes? – dijo Lily abriendo los ojos como platos al ver los botes que se encontraban enfrente.

- Si, hay que subir en ellos para cruzar el lago – dijo James. 

- ¿Lago? ¿Con agua? ¿En un bote? – dijo Lily pálida. 

- Si… - dijo James extrañado con su comportamiento - ¿por qué te pones así? 

- Yo… yo no me subo en botes – dijo Lily. 

- Pues siempre hay una primera vez así que adentro señorita – dijo Sirius, empujándola para que caminara. 

- No, de ningún modo subiere allí, me mareo y además… - dijo ella. 

- ¿Además que? – pregunto James. 

- No se nadar – dijo Lily, más pálida aun. 

- No vas a caerte – dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio. 

- ¿Qué pasa si me caigo? – dijo Lily. 

- Saltamos y te rescatamos – dijo James con una cara que el creía era la de un "Héroe". 

- Si claro – dijo Lily, y se dio la vuelta con intención de devolverse.

- Oh no… - dijo Sirius tomándole el brazo – tu te vienes con nosotros Lily. 

- De ningún modo, suéltame Sirius – dijo Lily. 

- Claro que si – dijo James tomándole del otro brazo. 

- ¡Suéltenme! Es en serio – dijo ella. 

- Nosotros también somos serios – dijo James – te vienes con nosotros, no vas a caerte. 

- Y si te caes te salvamos – dijo Sirius irónicamente. 

- No, ya suéltenme chicos – dijo ella. 

- Los amigos estamos para ayudar – dijo James. 

- Si, y te ayudaremos a superar tu miedo – dijo Sirius. 

- Hay que lindos… ¡YA SUÉLTENME! – dijo Lily. 

- Que no – dijeron los dos y la llevaron y montaron en el bote 

- No, ¡bájenme! – dijo ella. Ellos se subieron con ella. 

- Todo va a estar bien Lily – intento tranquilizarla James. 

- Si ya quita esa cara que no estas viendo un espanto – dijo Sirius al ver que su cara estaba mas blanca que un papel y que no parecía capaz de articular palabra – hay ya no exageres. 

- Yo… - dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse – me caí de un bote de niña…

- Oh… ¿porque no dijiste eso? – pregunto James. 

- Es igual Lily, ya supéralo – dijo Sirius – ya te dijimos que estamos aquí, no vamos a dejar que te ahogues. 

- Gra… - dijo Lily, pero no pudo hablar mas, y no articulo palabra hasta que el bote se detuvo a las puertas del castillo (mas que todo porque Sirius no paraba de balancear el bote para fingir turbulencia). 

- ¡Los odio, no vuelvan ha hacerme eso! – dijo Lili apenas James la ayudo a bajarse. 

- Oh… no exageres – dijo Sirius. 

- No estoy… oh tienes razón Sirius – dijo ella con una mirada extraña – soy una exagerada. 

- Si claro que lo eres – dijo el retrocediendo al ver la mirada de Lily, conocía esa mirada era la que se ponía antes de hacer algo malo. 

- Si, de verdad gracias a los dos por montarme en ese estúpido bote y obligarme a llegar aquí, y más a ti Sirius por mover el bote para fingir turbulencia – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. 

- De nada – dijo Sirius cínicamente y continuo retrocediendo pero ella continuo acercándose mas, hasta que Sirius llego al borde del lago, noto cual era su plan, pero lo descubrió muy tarde. 

- Espero que te guste el agua Sirius – dijo Lily y empujo a Sirius al lago. 

- Nooooooooooooooooooooo… - grito Sirius mientras caía. 

- Auch… - fue todo lo que dijo James. 

- ¿Esta fría? – pregunto Lily sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta hacia James, este retrocedió colocando sus manos en frente. 

- ¿no vas a lanzarme a mi o si? – pregunto James. 

- No me tientes – dijo ella y entro al castillo sin decir nada más. 

- ¿amigo te comió el calmar gigante? – pregunto James después que se fue Lily. 

- Muy gracioso James – dijo Sirius, tratando de secarse. 

- No es broma… - dijo James – hay un calamar gigante allí. 

- ¡¿qué hay que?! – dijo Sirius, saliendo lo mas rápido posible del agua. 

- Un calamar gigante – repitió James. 

- ¿esta loca? ¿cómo se atreve a lanzarme al lago? – dijo Sirius después de utilizar un hechizo para secarse. 

- A mi me pareció gracioso – dijo James. 

- Claro porque a ti no te tiraron – dijo Sirius. 

- Jajaja… eso si – dijo James – bueno entremos o empezaran la selección sin nosotros. 

- Voy a vengarme – dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro.  

- Pues a ver con que cae, no cayo en ninguna de nuestras bromas – dijo James. 

- Ya veré como – dijo Sirius. 

- Pues suerte – dijo James – pero me pareció muy divertido, tienes que admitirlo.

- Pues si, pero no esta a nuestra altura aun, le faltan clases – dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente. 

- Jajaja… - rió James – pues eso si. 

Finalmente alcanzaron a los otros alumnos, se pararon junto a Lily que aun parecía algo molesta pero su rostro ya no reflejaba tanto miedo y furia, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Remus y un chico pequeño regordete y algo despistado que supusieron debía de ser Peter, parecía que especulaban sobre la selección, James les dijo que los seleccionarían con una especie de sombrero, ya que eso era lo que le había dicho su padre, pero ellos no entendían como un sombrero podía decidir en que lugar debían estar. Finalmente de una puerta salió una mujer de cabello negro, recogido en un moño con una túnica verde esmeralda, tenia un aspecto severo, ella parecía ser la destinada a darles la bienvenida. 

- Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall – dijo la mujer – y es mi deber darles la bienvenida al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en unos momentos tendrá lugar el evento donde serán seleccionados para pertenecer a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, las cuales son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.  

El salón se lleno de murmullos emocionados, mientras la profesora se daba la vuelta y hacia una seña para que los siguiera adentro de lo que era el Gran Comedor. Al entrar hay fue algo increíble era un lugar impresionante, habían en total cinco mesas, en cuatro habían solo alumnos (supusieron que deberían de ser las de las cuatro casas) y en la ultima habían solo brujos adultos (supusieron que eran los profesores), la Profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta de nuevo. 

- quiero que avancen tan pronto como oigan su nombre y se pongan ese sombrero – dijo ella, señalando un viejo sombrero que se encontraba en un taburete en el medio del comedor, para su sorpresa este empezó a cantar, 

Luego de finalizada la canción del sombrero la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos, todos estaban muy nerviosos uno por uno la profesora McGonagall fue llamándolos. 

- Kevin O'neal – llamo ella, y un muchacho, rubio y de ojos verdes avanzo al taburete. 

- Ravenclaw – el chico avanzo sonriente a su mesa. 

- Jessica Jemkims – una chica de cabello negro avanzo. 

- Hufflepuff – ella avanzo a su mesa. 

- Severus Snape – un chico de cabello negro grasiento, mirada fría y profunda avanzo al taburete. 

- Slytherin – grito enseguida en sombrero, y el avanzo a su mesa. 

- John Rowder – un chico de mirada distraída avanzo. 

- Hufflepuff. 

- Hanna Cartter – una rubia de ojos azules avanzo. 

- Gryffindor.

- Rose Whind – una chica pelirroja avanzo. 

- Ravenclaw. 

- James Potter – James avanzo confiado al taburete, al colocarse el sombrero este empezó a decir cosas interesantes como por ejemplo resaltar sus virtudes, pero definitivamente no se equivoco al decirle: "tienes cualidades diversas como para ser un digno miembro de cualquiera de las casas pero… a kilómetros se puede ver que eres un: Gryffindor", la mesa estallo en aplausos al igual que siempre. Luego siguió la selección.

Cuatro chicas y dos chicos mas fueron a Ravenclaw, tres chicas y unos gemelos fueron a Hufflepuff, dos chicas y tres chicos a Slytherin, la fila se iba acortando y cada vez quedaban menos alumnos, hasta que al fin llego el turno de:

- Lily Evans – una muy asustada Lily avanzo al taburete y se coloco el sombrero, este dijo a su oído: "Mmm… una selección interesante… eres inteligente, decidida y valiente eso no se puede negar, tienes las cualidades de un Gryffindor – Lily sonrió – sin embargo… oh pero que veo posees malicia, capacidad de tener corazón frío y de la traición… Slytherin quizás… - Lily se puso blanca ella no era así… ¿o si? – como veo que no quieres ir a Slytherin – dijo el adivinando sus pensamientos – serás una: Gryffindor. 

Lily se levanto confusa, preocupada, pálida más blanca que un papel del taburete, la profesora McGonagall lo noto y al quitarle el sombrero le pregunto: 

- ¿se encuentra bien Srta. Evans? 

- Si… - mintió ella aun pensativa por aquellas palabras, con esto en su mente avanzo a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

- ¡¡¡SI!!! ¡Quedamos juntos en Gryffindor! Ahora solo falta que Sirius también – le dijo y al ver su rostro – oye… ¿Te encuentras bien Lily? 

- De maravilla – mintió ella con una falsa sonrisa, aunque James no noto que era falsa. 

Así siguió la selección 4 chicas mas fueron Gryffindor (Katie Jhomson, Carol Richartsonn, Tina Thrist y Mary O'neal (Nota de la Autora: hermana de Kevin O`neal el primer chico seleccionado para Ravenclaw), cuatro chicas y tres chicos a Slytherin y cinco a Hufflepuff, 6 a Ravenclaw, dos chicos a Gryffindor (Peter Pettigrew que estuvo sentado en el taburete casi cinco minutos con el sombrero puesto y Remus Lupin que estuvo sentado apenas unos segundos). 

- Sirius Black – Sirius se acerco confiado al taburete.

- Gryffindor – grito el sombrero casi en seguida. 

James recibió calurosamente a su amigo y Lily que comenzaba a volver a la normalidad también lo hizo, luego de eso unos cuantos chicos mas fueron separados equitativamente entre las cuatro casas y así dio fin la selección. Después de unos cuantos minutos de bullicio se logro el silencio y el director Dumbledore se levanto para dar un discurso de bienvenida. 

- Un nuevo año dará comienzo, veo que muchos alumnos con prometedores futuros han llegado esta noche, esperemos que Hogwarts ayude a que todos desarrollen un gran poder mágico interior y que se conviertan en brujas y magos admirables, se les recuerda a los nuevos y algunos antiguos que los terrenos del bosque prohibido están totalmente prohibidos, que no se permitirá que usen magia en los pasillos y que se sancionara a los que no entreguen los deberes y lleguen tarde a clases – dijo mirándolos fijamente, luego sonrió – es todo a comer – dio una palmada y ante los sombrados ojos de los nuevos la comida apareció mágicamente frente a ellos. 

Todos comenzaron a comer, en especial James y Sirius que de broma no se tragaron la bajilla, Lily no prestaba atención a la cena las palabras del sombrero seguían en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez incansablemente: "posees malicia, capacidad de tener corazón frío y de la traición…" ella no era mala, ni tenia corazón frío o era capaz de traicionar a alguien… o eso creía ella trataba de convencerse de que era mentira y que ella no era eso… "yo soy una buen persona" se decía a si misma tratando de convencerse a si misma, ya no estaba tan pálida como antes y por fuera estaba bien pero por dentro su cabeza era un desastre…

- Lily, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo James. 

- ¿Si sigues molesta conmigo por lo de la turbulencia falsa? – pregunto Sirius – si es así ¿qué no lanzarme al lago fue suficiente? 

- No estoy molesta contigo Sirius, ni me pasa nada James, solo estoy algo distraída, es todo – dijo ella. 

- ¿seguro? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Si… estoy bien – dijo ella y les dedico una sonrisa, Lily decidió que no se preocuparía por tal cosa y que mucho menos la creería, acababa de entrar a n nuevo colegio y a un nuevo mundo debía de olvidarse de tonterías y disfrutar lo que ahora era su mundo junto con sus nuevos amigos.  

El resto de la cena estuvo muy divertida con las bromas de James y Sirius, y para dolor de cabeza de Lily y los demás habían encontrado dos bromistas casi tan buenos como ellos: Peter y Remus, Sirius paso la noche embrujando las cosas que se encontraban alrededor de Lily para ver si ella caía en alguna de las bromas y vengarse por que Lily lo lanzo al lago, pero Lily era demasiado inteligente como para caer y mas de una vez hizo que alguien mas cayera en las bromas de Sirius, casi siempre cayo Peter, James aunque ayudaba a Sirius sabia que esto no era su problema por esto nunca de metió demasiado en el problema, lo que le reclamo Sirius diciendo cosas como: "¡Eres mi mejor amigo ayúdame!", y Lily aplaudiéndolo diciendo cosas como: "Deberías aprender de James, al menos sabe cuando desistir", a James no le gustaba esto ¿y si terminaban peleándose?, pero lo dudaba, las bromas de Sirius y James nunca habían sido peligrosas o lo suficientemente fuertes como para causar una pelea, aun así esperaba que Lily cayera pronto o tendría a Sirius persiguiéndola hasta que lo hiciera. 

Lily pasó la noche hablando con unas chicas que también habían quedado en Gryffindor y nunca cayo en las bromas, Sirius seguía insistiendo y James se la pasaba hablando con Remus para evitar involucrarse en el problema. Así paso su primera noche en Hogwarts, después de la cena subieron a la torre de Gryffindor y les mostraron sus habitaciones, James, Sirius y Lily se sentaron en los primeros sillones a la vista. 

- ¡YA BASTA SIRIUS! – le grito Lily harta después de la enésima broma fallida de Sirius. 

- ¿cómo sabes que haré antes de hacerlo? – pregunto Sirius desconcertado. 

- Contigo atrás de mí toda la noche tratando de hacerme caer en una de tus ridículas bromas es fácil saber que piensas hacer – dijo Lily. 

- Pero… - Sirius pensó un momento, mejor debía cambiar de plan – de acuerdo… - murmuro de mala gana aunque solo era una farsa. 

Luego llegaron Remus y Peter y se pusieron a conversar, Lily se levanto y excuso diciendo que tenia sueño, subió a su habitación y se puso a hablar con sus compañeras de cuarto, mientras los chicos planeaban sus "Proyectos". Alrededor de la media noche todos se fueron a dormir. 


	3. Capitulo 3, Peleas y Sueños

**Muchas gracias Lady y Laura por los msgs!!!!!!!! Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, ojala les guste ;), recuerden enviarme Reviews y decirme su opinión, todas se aceptan criticas constructivas tambien :P jejejeje...**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 3**

**Peleas y Sueños**

Al poco tiempo de quedarse dormidos a James le dio hambre así que se levanto y tomo la capa invisible que le había regalado su abuelo antes de morir se la puso y decidió bajar a tratar de ubicar las cocinas, pensó en levantar a Sirius pero al moverlo solo dijo cosas extrañas como dando a entender que no quería levantarse así que James lo dejo en paz y bajo solo. Mientras tanto Lily se encontraba teniendo un extraño y misterioso sueño… ella estaba parada en los mismos terrenos que la vez anterior solo, solo que esta vez ya sabía donde estaba… estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts…

Ella se encontraba caminando con un chico, no logro ver quien era, pero iban hablando sobre algo que parecía serio, de repente de la nada salía un rayo y un grito agudo que decía:

- ¡Crucio! 

El chico con el que iba cayo de rodillas en el pasto retorciéndose de dolor… ella se arrodillo junto a el para intentar ayudarlo, en medio de su desesperación saco la varita y apunto al lugar en donde se había escuchado el hechizo grito un hechizo de los que había leído en los libros de encantamientos lo que hizo que de las sombras saliera un personaje extraño con una larga túnica negra… Lily sentía que de algún modo debía tenerle miedo a este personajes pero no le temía en lo absoluto, avanzo a el con mas valor del que había sentido nunca en toda su vida, con la varita levantada y decidida a lo que fuese. 

Camino unos pasos, repasando mentalmente tanto sus movimientos como los hechizos que conocía para defenderse de aquella persona… finalmente estuvo a unos escasos tres pasos de el, lo miro fijamente, pero no logro ver su rostro, el personaje ni retrocedió ni la ataco, solo se quedo allí parado, como si quisiera comprobar algo, Lily alzo la varita apuntándola a su pecho y dijo un hechizo de desarme, el hechizo no daño en lo mas mínimo al personaje y este solo se quedo unos segundos mas para lanzar a Lily algo que la dejo inconsciente y tendida en el pasto… 

Lily se levanto de golpe de la cama bañada en sudor y con el corazón súper acelerado, fue al baño se lavo la cara y se miro en el espejo fijamente a sus brillantes ojos verdes. 

- Lily eres una tonta, no te pongas así, un sueño es un sueño – se dijo a si misma.

Después se seco la cara, intento tranquilizarse y volverse a acostar, aunque no logro conciliar el sueño solo logro dar vueltas en la cama sin poder sacar el sueño de su mente…, por otro lado James no estaba teniendo suerte con la búsqueda de las cocinas, se arrepintió de no haber levantado a Sirius, después desistió estaba demasiado somnoliento para seguir caminando y ni siquiera había recordado traer la varita para iluminar los oscuros corredores dio la vuelta y volvió aun hambriento a la sala común. Lily se harto y bajo a la sala común, al mismo tiempo que James entraba por el retrato mientras se quitaba la capa. 

- ¿qué haces levantada? – pregunto James al verla. 

- ¿qué hacías fuera de la torre? – fue la respuesta de Lily. 

- Entiendo no es mi problema el porque no estas durmiendo – dijo el. 

- Ni el mío el porque estabas merodeando – dijo ella. 

- ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo el sentándose en un sillón. 

- Si… ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunto ella. 

- ¿te has visto en el espejo? Lily estas pálida – dijo James – desde la selección estas así, ¿es por lo del bote? 

- ¿qué? – dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos – no… no es por eso James. 

- ¿entonces que? 

- Yo… James ¿te importa si hablamos de otra cosa? – dijo ella. 

- Bien, pero ¿sabes que? Tengo sueño – dijo James. 

- Hay bueno vete a dormir – dijo Lily. 

- ¿segura? – pregunto James. 

- Si, vete James – dijo Lily.

- De acuerdo, Buenas noches Lily – dijo el y subió a su habitación. 

- Buenas noches James… - dijo ella. 

Lily sabia que no podría dormir así que busco el diario que le regalo su madre la noche antes de venir a Hogwarts, subió cuidadosamente las escaleras saco el diario de su maleta busco una pluma y se sentó en su cama con una linterna que siempre tenia consigo, se tapo con las sabanas y escribió: 

1ero de Septiembre:

Hoy he llegado a Hogwarts, es un lugar enorme con muchas cosas interesantes, el viaje en el tren fue muy emocionante y todo iba bien hasta que James y Sirius me hicieron montar en ese bote… casi los mato y tire a Sirius al lago por la cosa de la "turbulencia" cuando íbamos a medio camino por ello el quiere vengarse, James y Sirius ellos son unos chicos muy especiales… nunca había conocido ha alguien como ellos creo que esto será una larga amistad o eso espero, también conocí a unos chicos llamados: Remus y Peter, Remus es muy inteligente así que creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla también, Peter es agradable pero algo extraño, ¡y quede en Gryffindor! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy súper feliz por eso. Pero lamentablemente este no ha sido un buen día del todo… primero el sombrero seleccionador dijo cosas extrañas de mi como que tenia malicia y que era capaz de traicionar y de tener el corazón frío… no entendí nada de eso ¡yo no soy así! ¿O si? No, claro que no… pero no fue todo tuve un sueño muy extraño… soñé que me encontraba caminando con un chico, no lograba ver quien era, pero íbamos hablando, de repente de la nada salía un rayo y un grito agudo que decía que lanzaba una maldición imperdonable de las que leí en el verano, el chico con el que iba cayo de rodillas en el pasto retorciéndose de dolor… me arrodille junto a el para intentar ayudarlo, de no se como saque la varita y apunte al lugar de donde se había escuchado el hechizo grite un hechizo lo que hizo que de las sombras saliera un personaje extraño con una larga túnica negra… sentía que de algún modo debía tenerle miedo pero no le temía en lo absoluto ¿por qué tendría esa sensación? Yo no soy así…, lo mire fijamente, pero no logre ver su rostro, el solo se quedo allí parado, alcé la varita apuntándola a su pecho y dije un hechizo de desarme, el hechizo no daño en lo mas mínimo y este solo se quedo unos segundos mas para lanzar algo que me dejo inconsciente y tendida en el pasto…, fue realmente extraño y me afecto mucho tanto que no podido volver a dormir… acabo de encontrarme a James pero no quiero que lo sepa… ¿por qué no?  ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No lo se… 

Cerro su diario lo coloque en la mesa de noche, se acostó mucho mas tranquila, de verdad eso de desahogarse y escribir en un diario la hacia sentir mas tranquila decidió que de ahora en adelante lo haría cada vez que tuviera un problema, con este pensamiento en su cabeza finalmente se durmió. Lily paso una noche de sueño tan buena que a la mañana siguiente no quería levantarse y sus compañeras de cuarto fueron las que la despertaron. 

- ¡Lili despierta! – Dijo una chica de cabello negro azabache largo por la cintura y penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda oscuro. 

- Ya voy Carol – dijo Lily, y se levanto de la cama aun somnolienta. 

- Quien lo diría Lily ayer eras la mas emocionada por el comienzo de clases y ahora ni tienes ganas de levantarse – dijo una rubia con el cabello corto y ojos color miel. 

-  Mary, no exageres claro que quiero ir es que ayer me acosté tarde – dijo Lily bostezando. 

- Mmm… ¿haciendo que Lily si todas nos fuimos a dormir temprano? – dijo una de cabello castaño claro agarrado en dos colas y ojos marrones. 

- Es que me pare a mitad de la noche, Tina – dijo Lily entrando al baño para cambiarse. 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pesadillas? – pregunto una de cabello marrón oscuro agarrado en una cola y ojos grises. 

- Pues… podría decirse, Katie – escucharon responder a Lily desde el baño. 

- ¿nada serio o si Lily? – pregunto Carol mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera frente al espejo. 

- No… nada serio – respondió Lily lavándose la cara, lo que hizo que despertara finalmente. 

- Que bueno – dijo Mary. 

- Date prisa Lily o no tendremos tiempo de ir a desayunar con los demás – dijo Katie. 

- Cierto o aun peor a las clases – completo Tina, colocándose los lentes. 

- Ya voy – dijo Lily, saliendo del baño y llegando junto a Carol – préstame tu cepillo Carol. 

- Claro – dijo Carol dándoselo y tomando su bolso. 

- Date prisa Lily – dijo Mary. 

- No me apresuren – dijo Lily desenredando su larga cabellera roja. 

- Adelántense yo espero a Lily – dijo Carol. 

- De acuerdo – respondieron las otras tres y bajaron las escaleras a la sala común. 

- Gracias Carol, pero no tenias que hacerlo – dijo Lily colocando el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche de Carol. 

- Lo se, pero no tiene importancia, toma tu bolso y vamonos Lily – dijo ella sonriendo. 

- Bien – Lily tomo su bolso y las dos bajaron las escaleras juntas. 

Mientras tanto un muy dormido James desayunaba con sus amigos. 

- James cualquiera diría que no dormiste – dijo Remus. La respuesta de James fue pegar la cabeza en la mesa. 

- Después dices que el dormilón soy yo – dijo Sirius. 

- Lo eres – respondió James desde la mesa. 

- Díselo al pan pegado en tu cara – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿El que? – dijo James levantándose de golpe aun con los ojos medio cerrados. 

- Era broma – dijo Sirius entre risas. 

En ese momento llegaron: Katie, Tina y Mary, se sentaron algo apartadas de ellos, minutos mas tardes llegaron Lily y Carol quienes se sentaron Lili junto a Remus y Carol entre Sirius y James, esta ultima fue la que logro despertarlo. 

- ¡¡Hola James!! – dijo alborotándole el cabello para que se levantara.  

- Carol no, ya sabes que el es rebelde por nacimiento, no lo ayudes – dijo James. 

- Jajaja… eso si, pero no te duermas es el primer día con lo emocionado que estabas de venir a Hogwarts para que el primer día te lo pases así – dijo Carol.

- Bien, bien intentare permanecer despierto – dijo James, comenzando a comer. 

- Genial – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo. 

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – dijo Lily quien observo la escena confundida. 

- Si, desde toda la vida, nuestros padres son amigos – dijo James. 

- Oh… ya veo, que bien – dijo Lily. 

- No tanto, estos dos delincuentes juveniles siempre me veían como su blanco favorito – dijo mirando a Sirius y James con sus profundos ojos verde oscuro. 

- Si hazte la niña inocente, que bien que sabes como contrarrestar nuestras bromas – dijo Sirius.

- Después de tantos años tuve que aprender – dijo ella.

- ¿cuál es nuestra primera clase? – pregunto Remus cambiando de tema. 

- Mmm… Creo que es Transformaciones ¿no? – dijo Lily. 

- Ni me vean, estoy fuera de servició – dijo James. 

- Muy gracioso – dijo Sirius mirando su horario – si es transformaciones con McGonagall, esa es la profesora que nos dio la bienvenida ayer ¿no?

- Si… ella misma – dijo Remus. 

Después comieron en relativo silencio luego partieron a su primera clase del día y del año la cual seria: Transformaciones, 10 minutos antes de comenzar la clase los 6 fueron juntos al salón de transformaciones, desgraciadamente ninguno sabia donde era, así que tuvieron que seguir a trabes de la guía escolar que tenia Lily y tratar de adivinar el camino a clase, no tuvieron idea de cuantos pasillos caminaron pero al ver su reloj vieron que faltaban tres minutos para el inicio de la clase y que si no llegaban a tiempo tendría muchos problemas, perdieron la cordura y en vez de caminar rápido comenzaron a correr. 

- ¡a la izquierda! – dirigía el camino Lily mientras todos corrían. 

- ¿cuánto falta? – jadeo James. 

- Falta poco – dijo Remus corriendo junto a Lily para ver la guía. 

- Eso dijeron hace 4 corredores – se quejo Sirius. 

- Pues no queda otra opción que seguir corriendo, así que no se quejen – dijo Carol. 

- No me quejo – dijo Sirius. 

- No puedo dar un solo paso mas – dijo Peter desde atrás. 

- Claro que si – dijo Lily – al siguiente corredor doblen en la esquina. 

- Y por ultimo entren a la tercera puerta a la izquierda, la tercera porque la segunda es la entrada a las mazmorras – dijo Remus. 

- Si, no se vallan a equivocar de puerta – recordó Lily al doblar la esquina. 

- No somos tan tontos – dijo Sirius desde el frente, llegaron al pasillo y Sirius abrió la puerta, pero abrió la segunda puerta y casi cae escaleras abajo, si James no lo hubiera jalado por la túnica hubiera sido: Adiós Sirius. 

- Con que no son tan tontos ¡eh! – dijo Lily después que James salvo a Sirius. 

- Bueno es que… - empezó Sirius. 

- No hay tiempo entremos – dijo Remus abriendo la puerta. 

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a toda la clase viéndolos, James miro su reloj la clase había empezado hacia ya 15 minutos. Estuvo seguro de que no tendrían una buena primera impresión. De entre los sorprendidos ojos de los alumnos salió la Profesora McGonagall con expresión abiertamente molesta. 

- ¡Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, Richartsonn, Pettigrew! – dijo mas que molesta la Profesora McGonagall – ¡¡llegan tarde a su primera clase!!

- Profesora lo sentimos es que estos corredores son demasiados… y… - empezó Remus. 

- Nos perdimos – completo James. 

- Si, no pudimos encontrar el camino – concluyo Sirius. 

- Pues podrá ser su primer día, pero si los demás pudieron encontrar el salón y llegar a tiempo ustedes también pudieron hacerlo – replico enfadada – 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y que no se vuelva a repetir. 

- Si… - dijeron ellos y se sentaron en la última mesa del salón. 

Sin mas preámbulos la profesora comenzó a impartir la clase, dando una pequeña introducción sobre el mundo de las Transformaciones, la cual duro prácticamente las dos horas de clase por lo que solo dio tiempo de dar una pequeña introducción a la siguiente clase trataría sobre transformar una astilla en un animal pequeño como una rata. Todas las preguntas que realizo la profesora fueron respondidas por dos personas: Tina Thrist (compañera de cuarto de Lily) y Lily Evans, Lily era una chica sumamente inteligente tal y como se lo habían imaginado, Lily toda su vida había sido así, pero sentía que ahora era mejor porque estas materias si que le llamaban la atención. Después de eso salieron casi corriendo a clase de Herbología que compartirían con los Ravenclaws en el invernadero 1, esta vez no les fue tan difícil encontrar el camino pues era mucho mas fácil buscar fuera en los jardines del colegio que dentro en los corredores. 

La clase de Herbología paso muy rápido ya que era tan solo era una hora, la profesora que impartía esta materia era una chica relativamente joven con cabello marrón largo llamada: Sprout, y paso casi toda la clase hablando sobre los distintos tipos de plantas y sus diversas funciones, luego los mando a salir temprano como regalo del primer día. Por fin tuvieron un descanso y se dirigieron con tranquilidad al gran Comedor para almorzar, las otras compañeras de cuarto de Lily se unieron al grupo, con excepción de Tina que dijo que no iría a almorzar pues tenia que ir a la biblioteca. 

- Que raro, el primer día y en vez de venir con nosotros se va a la biblioteca – dijo Carol. 

- Es porque es una chica responsable no como tu – dijo Sirius. 

- Tu cállate, Black – dijo ella. 

- Oblígame – dijo el y tomo de las manos de Carol sus libros. 

- Dame eso, Sirius. 

- No quiero, quitámelos si puedes – dijo el y salio corriendo. 

- ¡SIRIUS! – grito Carol corriendo tras el. 

- Hay dios, ella es igual a ellos – dijo Lily. 

- Uh… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto James en tono "inocente". Lily dio un prolongados suspiro. 

- Nadie, alcancémoslos ¿si? – dijo Lili. 

Los otros trataron de caminar rápido para alcanzar a Sirius y Carol que parecían habían atravesado medio castillo corriendo, cuando por fin los alcanzaron fue en el Gran Comedor. Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y aparentemente Sirius había devuelto los libros de Carol pues los tenia en los brazos, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Katie y Mary se sentaron en la mesa con ellos. 

- ¿que tal el ejercicio? – pregunto James.

- Muy bien, buena manera de empezar el año – dijo Sirius. 

- Muy gracioso Sirius, creo que seré su victima vitalicia ¿¡no!? – pregunto Carol. 

- Sip – respondieron los dos a coro. 

- No importa, ya me vengare – dijo Carol con sonrisa maliciosa. 

- Uh… que miedo – dijo James. 

- Si, corran y escóndanse – dijo Sirius. 

- Ya me vengaré – repitió ella. 

- Ya dejen eso – dijo Lily. 

- Oh vamos Lily no seas…

- Lily no me ayudes o te agarraran de victima también – advirtió Carol. 

- Pero…

- Pero nada no les des alas a los dos niños sin oficio estos – dijo Carol.  

- Hey sin insultos – dijo James. 

- Hay dios, ya coman en silencio – dijo Lily, y para su sorpresa así paso.

El resto de la comida fue literalmente silenciosa, ya que Sirius planeaba la manera de vengarse de Lily (seguía picado por lo del lago), Carol concentrada en lo que le haría a Sirius, y James pensaba en si debía a o no contar a Remus y Peter sobre sus bromas y proyectos e incluirlos en el grupo, los demás si tuvieron un almuerzo animado y normal. En seguida se hizo la hora de volver a clases y al consultar el horario vieron que seria de… 

- ¿¡Pociones?!

- ¿con Slytherin? 

- ¿podría haber algo peor? 

- ¿Porque tanto alboroto por pociones? - pregunto Lily al ver la reacción de James y Sirius. 

- Es que mi padre nos contó sobre el profesor según es lo peor y odia a los Gryffindor – explico James. 

- Si… y es el jefe de Slytherin así que los favorecerá, además esos chicos son de lo peor – dijo Carol. 

- Si… - afirmo Sirius. 

- Creo que exageran – dijo Lily y al ver sus rostros añadió - Oh vamos que tan malo puede ser… 

Pero Lily estaba totalmente equivocada, al terminar de comer todos se dirigieron a donde seria la clase de pociones, Katie empalideció al enterarse que seria en las mazmorras. Camino allá James y Sirius trataron de asustarla en innumerables ocasiones y cayo unas cuantas veces pero no demasiadas, llegaron a las mazmorras, los Slytherin ya se encontraban allí y parte de los Gryffindor también. Cada uno de los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba a la izquierda y de los Slytherin a la derecha. James y Sirius lo notaron y supusieron que los Slytherin perderían la cabeza si un Gryffindor se sentaba de su lado, claro que no lo pensaron dos veces y se dirigieron a tomar asiento en la última mesa de la derecha. 

- ¿adonde creen que van Potter y Black? – dijo una voz, la cual al darse la vuelta notaron que era la de Lucius Malfoy y tras el venia un chico de cabello negro grasiento y mirada calculadora

- Adonde se me pegue la gana – respondió James, 

- Si, ¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? ¿tu? – dijo Sirius en tono burlón. 

- Cierra la boca Black – ordeno Malfoy. 

- Oblígame cabeza oxigenada – dijo Sirius. 

- Con gusto – dijo el y avanzo hacia el sacando la varita. 

- ¿quieres pelear? – dijeron James y Sirius sacando la varita al mismo tiempo. 

- Nadie te esta hablando a ti Potter – dijo el chico de cabello grasiento. 

- Ni contigo, pero el que se mete con mi amigo se mete conmigo – dijo James. 

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo? – dijo el chico. 

- Oh… porque me das tanto miedo Snape – dijo James. 

- Pues deberías – dijo el sacando la varita y abalanzándose sobre James. Pronto quedaron Malfoy y Sirius frente a frente al igual que Snape y James.

- ¡James, Sirius no! – gritaron Lily, Carol, Remus, Peter, Mary y Katie. 

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos oscuro entrando a las mazmorras. 

- Nada – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo. 

- Eso espero – dijo y al ver las varitas de James y Sirius que seguían fuera – que veo dos alumnos de Gryffindor con varitas afuera, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. 

- ¿Pero profesor y las varitas de Malfoy y Snape que? – dijo Katie. 

- Si ¿que las de ellos no cuentan? – ayudo Lily. 

- A nadie le gustan los soplones Señoritas Evans y Jhomson, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y agradezcan que no sean mas ahora tomen asiento y cállense – ordeno el Profesor, todos hicieron lo que ordeno – soy el Profesor Donaldson y este año seré su profesor de Pociones, esta materia tratara de…

James no siguió escuchando estaba demasiado molesto no solo con Malfoy y Snape sino que con el Profesor de Pociones había bajado puntos a Gryffindor pero no a Slytherin, James estaba tan molesto que hubiera podido explotarle la cabeza al profesor. James se dio la vuelta y al ver la cara que tenia Sirius noto que el estaba igual de molesto que el, James supo en ese instante que era hora de que los Merodeadores dejaran su primera huella en Hogwarts, también decidió que les diría a Peter y Remus que se unieran a ellos, dio una mirada significativa a Sirius el cual la capto muy bien y susurro. 

- Esta noche les diremos – susurro muy bajo Sirius. 

- Y prepararemos la venganza – culmino James. 

James y Sirius no pudieron concentrarse en toda la clase, se la pasaban pensando en que podrían hacerle a Donaldson. Lily respondió varias preguntas aunque no tantas como Tina quien casi no dejaba hablar al profesor. La clase paso y todos salieron de la mazmorra. Al salir Malfoy y Snape hicieron burlas de James y Sirius, pero por primera vez en sus vidas James y Sirius no contrarrestaron nada solo los miraron con odio y dijeron: 

- Será mejor que se cuiden de los Merodeadores – y siguieron su camino, aunque nadie pareció oírlos.  

Llegaron a la sala común y pidieron a Remus y Peter hablar a solas, se sentaron en los sillones más lejanos y comenzaron a hablar…


	4. Capitulo 4, Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts

**Muchas gracias Lady y Laura por sus reviews ojala entre mas gente jejeje... me alegro mucho que les este gustando, y Lady que bien que te guste le personaje de Carol :P, x cierto si quieren ver a las chicas (Lily, Katie, Mary, Tina y Carol) envíenme sus correos y les mando los dibujos :P, sigan pendientes de mi ff mandenme un msg y GRACIAS!!!! :P**

**Capitulo 4**

**Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts**

- Bien queremos confiarles algo – dijo James intercambiando miradas con Sirius. 

- ¿de que están hablando? – pregunto Remus. 

- De que llego la hora de que los Merodeadores lleguemos a Hogwarts – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿los Merodeadores? – dijo Peter. 

- Si… los Merodeadores – repitió James. 

- Explíquense – dijo Remus. 

- Bien… los Merodeadores somos algo así como los que nunca seguimos las reglas los que siempre las rompemos y hacemos travesuras más que todo durante la noche… - comenzó James. 

- También por lo de vagar por la noche claro – completo Sirius. 

- El caso es que somos una noble organización de quebrantadores de normas, que hacen travesuras y merodean durante la noche, ¿entendieron? – dijo James. 

- Si… pero ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en esto? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues… en el Valle de Godric James y yo nos dábamos abasto pero en Hogwarts… es muy grande para tan solo dos Merodeadores – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Cuál es el punto? – insistió Peter. 

- Queremos que se nos unan y juntos formemos a los Merodeadores de Hogwarts, los cuatro amigos, ya saben – dijo James. 

- Wow, ¿de veras? – pregunto Peter. 

- ¿lo dicen en serio? – dijo Remus emocionado. 

- Claro – respondieron James y Sirius - ¿Qué dicen? 

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – dijeron Remus y Peter a coro. 

- Genial entonces creo que ha llegado la hora de que Hogwarts nos conozca – dijo James. 

- Así es – afirmo Sirius – los Merodeadores hemos llegado. 

- ¡Si! – dijeron los otros dos a coro. 

En unos sillones mas apartados Lili, Katie y Carol trabajaban en sus deberes de Transformaciones. 

- Vaya recibimiento de primer día – dijo Katie mirando que aun le faltaba mucho por hacer. 

- No te quejes, que apenas estamos empezando – dijo Lily. 

- Ya estas sonando como Tina – dijo Katie - ¿verdad Carol? 

- Aja – dijo Carol con la mirada perdida en la animada conversación de los chicos. 

- Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas – dijo Katie. 

- Te entiendo, yo también me muero por saber de que hablan – dijo Lily. 

- No… ya yo se de que hablan, es solo que no puedo creer lo que están haciendo – dijo Carol al fin concentrándose en su trabajo. 

- Y según tu ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntaron Lily y Katie. 

- Pues… - dijo Carol nerviosa – eso pregúntaselo a ellos. 

- Mmm… - dijo Lily pensativa y fijando su atención en la conversación de los chicos – pues ya lo ya lo averiguare… 

- Suerte amiga, te va a costar – dijo Carol levantándose. 

- ¿adonde vas? – pregunto Katie – aun no terminamos el trabajo. 

- Yo si, además tengo algo que hacer permiso – dijo y salio por el retrato echando una mirada al lugar donde hablaban los chicos y dejando muy confundidas a Lili y Katie. 

- ¿y a esta que le dio? – pregunto Katie confusa. 

- Yo que se, pero eso estuvo extraño – dijo Lily pensativa. 

- Bueno listo lo haremos – dijo James desde el otro lado de la Sala Común. 

- Si, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius. 

- Pues… si nuestra siguiente clase de pociones es en el viernes y estamos apenas a lunes, creo que tendremos que esperar – dijo Remus. 

- Creo que eso será lo que Remus tiene razón esperaremos, en cuanto a lo que haremos… - dijo James pero fue interrumpido por Sirius. 

- Si hacemos eso el viernes será demasiado sospechoso y nos atraparan – dijo Sirius. 

- Mmm… ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunto James. 

- Hagámoslo en el comedor donde habrá otros cientos de alumnos a quienes culpar – dijo Sirius mirándolos con sus profundos ojos negros. 

- Dices… ¿Qué lo hagamos en pleno comedor? – dijo Peter preocupado. 

- Si… durante la cena – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿no seria muy riesgoso? – pregunto Remus. 

- Me gustan los retos – dijo Sirius – ¿que dicen? 

- Pues… - dijo James mirando a los demás – yo le entro. 

- También yo – acepto Remus. 

- ¿y tú que Peter? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Pero… es demasiado riesgoso nos van a atrapar y a expulsar – dijo Peter asustado. 

- ¿estas dentro o fuera? – pregunto James. 

- Yo… - dijo mirándolos luego dio un prolongado suspiro y dijo – dentro. 

- ¡Genial! – dijeron los demás. 

- Será en dos días en el comedor durante la cena ¿hecho? – dijo James. 

- Hecho – contestaron los otros. 

- En cuanto a lo que haremos, déjennoslo a nosotros – dijo James chocando la mano con Sirius. 

Esa noche los chicos tuvieron que entrar sin cenar a su cuarto para buscar el hechizo que necesitarían para jugarle la broma al profesor, ya que en la Sala Común ya estaban todos intrigados por ver que era lo que tanto secreteaban los cuatro principalmente Lili. Por ello subieron temprano y se pusieron a investigar, mientras que en el comedor Lily estaba apunto de colapso por la enorme curiosidad que tenia por dentro, Katie, Tina y Mary hablaban sobre el primer día y Carol no daba señales de vida desde que partió temprano de la sala común.

- ¿en donde demonios se metió Carol? – dijo Lily de repente sorprendiendo a las demás. 

- Ni idea – dijo Mary. 

- Voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo para buscarla, igualmente no tengo hambre – dijo Lily y se paro a buscarla. 

- De acuerdo Lily, nos vemos en el dormitorio – le dijo Katie. 

- Aja – dijo Lily y fue en dirección a las puertas del Gran Comedor. 

Camino por los pasillos pero al cruzar en la esquina del salón de Transformaciones se tropezó con alguien que iba caminando muy rápido, casi corriendo, como ambas iban muy rápido cayeron en el suelo por el impacto. 

- Disculpa – dijo Lily levantándose y mirando a la persona con la que se había tropezado. 

- No importa Lily – dijo Carol levantándose igual que ella. 

- ¿te encuentras bien Carol? – pregunto Lily mirando la cara pálida de su amiga. 

- Si… estoy bien – dijo sin mirarla. 

- ¿seguro? 

- Si…

- Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees Carol – dijo Lily.

- Si, gracias Lili, pero no me pasa nada – dijo Carol dedicándole una sonrisa. 

- ¿vamos al comedor? – pregunto Lily cambiando de tema. 

- No tengo hambre, creo que iré a la Sala Común – dijo Carol. 

- Bien, vamos juntas – dijo Lily, sabia que Carol quería ocultarle algo y no se iba a dejar engañar. 

- ¿pero que no tienes hambre? – pregunto Carol.

- Nop – dijo Lily – después de ti Carol. 

- Bueno… yo… - Carol se resigno – bien vamos. 

Fueron juntas a la sala común, no había nadie en los pasillos solo unos cuantos prefectos de quinto curso y unos profesores que llegaban tarde a la cena. Entraron por el retrato y al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter bajando las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, Lily los miro inquisidoramente como si pensara que con verlos así le dirían que tramaban, Carol en cambio avanzo rápido hacia ellos y tomo a James del brazo. 

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Carol. 

- ¿De que? – pregunto James intrigado. 

- Bueno… - dijo Carol, dio un largo suspiro y dijo – paso de nuevo…

- ¿te refieres a…? ¿como que paso de nuevo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – dijo James alterado. 

- Espera… - dijo viendo que todos los veían curiosamente - ¿podemos hablar a solas? 

- Si, claro – dijo James – chicos bajen ustedes esto es importante… 

- ¿Qué te pasa Carol? – dijo Sirius colocándose junto a ella. 

- Yo… - dijo ella bajando la mirada – no importa Sirius cosas mías, sabes que tiendo a exagerar…

- Pero… - empezó Sirius pero fue interrumpido por James. 

- Chicos por favor bajen – dijo el muy serio. 

- Claro – Remus caminando hacia el retrato con Peter. Por el contrario Lily y Sirius no tenían la menor intención de moverse, se quedaron allí mirando fijamente a James y Carol.

- Vamos Sirius, Lily – dijo Peter. 

- Sirius por favor – suplico Carol. 

- Bien… - dijo Sirius de mala gana y salio por el retrato. 

- Lily… - dijo Remus agarrandola por el brazo – tu también vienes. 

- No, espera, suéltame Remus – escucharon decir a Lily mientras era llevada al retrato. 

- Bien… ya estamos solos Carol… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto James. 

- James… - dijo ella y lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos – volvió…

- ¿Qué? – dijo James impactado. 

- Esta volviendo a hablar a mi cabeza de nuevo… - dijo Carol con lagrimas en los ojos – y se pone peor… - dijo secándose las lagrimas. 

- ¿Qué puede ser peor a que ese tipo loco te persiga Carol? – pregunto James fuera de si. 

- El quiere… quiere a Lily… - dijo ella. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

- Esta persiguiendo a Lily, solo que ella aun no lo sabe… - dijo Carol. 

- ¿a Lily? – repitió James impactado. 

- Si… James – dijo ella avanzando hacia el – tienes que proteger a Lily, ella no se merece pasar por todo lo que yo he pasado estos años… - dijo ella bajando la mirada. - ¡James prométeme que vas a protegerla! 

- Yo…

- ¡James promételo! – dijo ella acercándose mas a el. 

- Yo… de acuerdo claro que lo haré Carol – dijo James. De repente Carol coloco las manos sobre la cabeza dio un leve grito y cayo al suelo - ¡CAROL! 

- ¡Déjame! ¡aléjate de mí! 

- Carol – dijo James arrodillándose junto a ella – tranquila. 

- ¡No! ¡déjame! – dijo ella se soltó de James que la abrazaba y subió corriendo las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. 

- ¡No, Carol! – grito James corriendo tras ella. 

A pesar de que James era muy rápido y fuerte llego tarde justo cuando Carol cerró la puerta en frente de él, James golpeo desesperado la puerta para que Carol abriera. 

- ¡Carol ábreme en este instante! – grito James golpeando la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Vete James, vete! 

- ¡Claro que no, de aquí no me muevo! – dijo James tercamente. 

Mientras esto pasaba una muy molesta Lily y un furioso Sirius junto con unos confusos Peter y Remus caminaban por los pasillos con destino al Gran Comedor, Lily estaba muy intrigada y preocupada por lo que sea que le pasaba a Carol, también molesta porque ella no parecía confiar en ella. Por otro lado Sirius se encontraba indignado por el hecho que después de tantos años Carol no confiara en el, también estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que no era la primera vez que a Carol le pasaba algo así, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a el sabia que ella siempre se lo confiaba a James. 

- No puedo creer que confié mas en el que en mi – dijo Sirius de repente sorprendiendo a los otros. 

- Realmente no creo que esto fuera una cuestión de confianza Sirius, ella se veía muy consternada – le dijo Remus. 

- Es igual, me tiene muy preocupado y se que no me dirá que le pasa – insistió Sirius. 

- Sirius tiene razón, Carol me preocupa y como su amiga demando saber que le pasa – dijo Lily. 

- Pues la decisión es de ellos y no parecía que quisieran decírselos – dijo Peter. 

- Pues si no me lo dice yo iré a averiguarlo – dijo Sirius dando la vuelta. 

- ¡Sirius no! – grito Remus. 

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Lily. 

- No chicos vuelvan – dijo Peter, mientras ellos se alejaban - ¿y ahora que? 

- ¿Cómo que ahora que?  Tonto, vamos tras ellos – dijo Remus corriendo tras Sirius y Lily. 

- Esperame Remus – dijo Peter persiguiéndolo. 

Mientras tanto James seguía en la puerta de la habitación de Carol, golpeando pero Carol no parecía dispuesta a abrirle, James se estaba hartando y estaba muy preocupado ya que hacia unos 5 minutos que Carol no le hablaba ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo? ¿Qué tal si ese ser había vuelto por ella para que lo ayudara a llevarse a Lily? ¿Y porque quería llevarse a Lily? no, ese no era el momento de pensar en Lily. 

- ¡Carol si no me abres voy a tirar la puerta! – grito James perdiendo la prudencia, sabia que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar la puerta o al menos abrirla de un golpe, espero la respuesta de Carol la cual no llego. 

- ¿en donde se metieron? – pregunto Sirius al entrar con Lily en la Sala Común y no ver a James y Carol. 

- Pues han de estar aquí porque… - pero Lily se cayo al escuchar un ruido proveniente de arriba - ¿Qué fue eso? 

- Vino… vino del cuarto de las chicas – dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras muy rápidamente. 

- ¿en donde estas Carol? – pregunto James, había logrado abrir la puerta de un golpe pero no podía ver a Carol en la habitación. 

- ¡James! ¡Carol! ¿en donde están? – pregunto Lily subiendo junto con Sirius. 

- ¿por donde queda su cuarto Lily? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Aquí – dijo ella señalando una puerta abierta - ¿crees que estén allá? 

- ¿James? – dijo Sirius entrando por la puerta sin responder a Lily.

- Carol ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto James al encontrar a Carol tirada en el suelo semi-inconsciente y con los ojos llorosos - ¿Qué paso? 

- Nada… - dijo ella levantándose – se fue… 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

- El… no pudo controlarme para hacer… eso y se fue… - explico Carol más tranquila. 

- ¿crees que vuelva? – pregunto James tomando su mano para ayudar a levantarla. 

- No lo se… espero que no – respondió Carol. 

- ¿Qué no vuelva quien? – pregunto Sirius desde la puerta. 

- Sirius, Lily – dijo James - ¿Qué hacen aquí? 

- Este es mi cuarto la pregunta es ¿que haces tu en el cuarto de las chicas? – pregunto Lili con suspicacia. 

- Yo…

- Es mi culpa Lily además ya James se va – dijo Carol empujándolo a la puerta. 

- Pero… - empezó James. 

- Pero nada te vas y luego te cuento James – dijo Carol llevándolo hasta la puerta y recuperando su humor y carácter habitual al igual que su sonrisa. 

- Bien… me voy – dijo James comenzando a bajar. 

- ¿tu que esperas la invitación Sirius? – dijo Carol. 

- Bien, bien hay voy – dijo el bajando tras James. 

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lily una vez fuera los dos. 

- Solo que un viejo amigo decidió volver a torturarme – respondió Carol y se acostó en su cama. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

- Buenas noches Lily. 

- ¿Qué paso allá? – pregunto Sirius cuando llegaron a la Sala Común. 

- Pues… ya sabes que es una exagerada se preocupa por nada, ya olvídalo – dijo James. 

- A mi no me pareció que…

- Ya déjalo así Sirius, no te dirá nada – dijo Remus apareciendo por el retrato junto a Peter. 

- Así es, buenas noches chicos – dijo James y se fue a dormir sin decir una palabra mas. 

Esa noche les fue difícil conciliar el sueño pero a la mañana siguiente solo seria un mal recuerdo. Durante la noche Lily volvió a tener un sueño extraño, iba caminando con su misma ropa de dormir por los pasillos del colegio (parecía tener como destino las mazmorras), pero no iba caminando conciente mas bien parecía que iba sonámbula o algo así al doblar la esquina lo único que pudo ver fue a cuatro chicos que salían de la nada, como si de repente se aparecieran en ese sitio, sin mas ni mas, solo aparecieron en pleno pasillo, Lily aun con su actitud como de sonámbula se acerco a ellos y… 

- ¡Lily despierta! – grito Katie quitándole la sabana. 

- Cielos que dormilona eres – dijo Tina. 

- Ah… ¿Por qué que hora es? – pregunto Lily. 

- ¡Tarde! Así que ya levántate y ve a arreglarte – dijo Katie. 

- Voy, voy – dijo Lily en forma somnolienta y se levanto. 

- Oh… la bella durmiente se paro de la cama – dijo Carol, saliendo del baño ya arreglada. 

- Muy graciosa – dijo Lily sarcásticamente entrando a vestirse. 

Mientras se vestía se puso a pensar en su sueño, había tenido sueños muy extraños y aun no sabia porque ni que significaban… no había hablado de ellos con nadie, no sabia porque, pero pensaba que era mejor no decir nada…, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta del baño. 

- ¡Por el amor de dios Lily ya sal de allí! – dijo Mary.  

- Si… ¿Qué te quedaste dormida en el baño? – pregunto Katie lo que hizo que las demás rieran. 

- Que desesperadas son, en serio – dijo Lily saliendo del baño para peinar su cabello. 

- Bueno yo voy a bajar… tengo algo que hacer – dijo Carol abriendo la puerta. 

- James no esta despierto aun es muy temprano – dijo Lily adivinando el porque bajaba. 

- Si ya lo se por eso pienso… digo – pero Carol cayo en seco y se puso algo nerviosa - ¿Quién dijo algo de James? Tengo que dar algunos toques a mi trabajo en la biblioteca… 

- Claro, claro, salúdalo de nuestra parte – dijo Katie al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta. 

Después las cuatro bajaron las escaleras y fueron al gran comedor, Tina y Mary se sentaron algo apartadas, parecía que se habían hecho muy amigas, mientras que Lily se sentó con Katie a esperar a los demás. Después de un rato bajaron Sirius, Peter y Remus, poco tiempo después aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, sonrientes y bromeando James y Carol. Quienes se sentaron a ambos lados de Sirius, este se extraño un poco por su comportamiento mas no dijo nada. Carol se puso a hablar con Lili y Katie, mientras James se puso junto con los Merodeadores a planear su golpe que seria el día siguiente durante la cena. 

- ¿estas seguro de que eso servirá James? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Totalmente – dijo James – y si no… fue lindo conocerlos. 

- Muy gracioso – dijo Peter sarcásticamente.  

- Pues creo que mañana nos jugaremos el todo por el todo – dijo Remus. 

- Así es… mañana seremos unos héroes para cada alumno que odie a  Donaldson o batiremos el record de el menor tiempo que un alumno a estudiado en Hogwarts – dijo Sirius. 

- Así es… mañana es el día decisivo. 

El resto del día paso muy rápido primero tuvieron clase de Encantamientos (donde Peter exploto tres veces el cojín que tenia que mover de una mesa a otra) luego tuvieron Astrología donde les dieron un enorme mapa con millones de constelaciones que bebían memorizar para la siguiente semana, almorzaron de manera tranquila y sin idea del porque tuvieron libre la hora de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en fin el día paso sin mayores contra tiempos. A la mañana siguiente  a los chicos les esperaba un día muy importante. 

- Bien arriba tropa de dormilones – los levanto Remus esa mañana – es el día. 

- 5 minutos más – suplicaron James y Peter al mismo tiempo. 

- Nada de eso arriba – dijo Remus, quien ya estaba arreglado. 

- Voy – dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo y levantándose de manera somnolienta, Sirius por otro lado ni pendiente de que Remus lo llamaba. 

- Arriba bello durmiente – dijo Remus – levántate Sirius. 

- ¿Ah? – fue la respuesta de Sirius. 

- Que te pares – dijo Remus jalándole la cobija. 

- No… no quiero – dijo Sirius sin levantarse. 

- ¿Cómo que no quieres? ¡arriba! – dijo Remus, y después de 10 intentos Sirius finalmente se levanto. Todos estuvieron listos a tiempo, incluso Sirius que aun estaba medio dormido. 

- Es el gran día – dijo James. 

- Hoy se decide todo – dijo Peter. 

- Bien… suerte a todos, será mejor que nos mantengamos algo alejados durante el día para no levantar sospechas – dijo James - ¿De acuerdo? 

- Si – aceptaron los demás. 

- Bien, retirémonos ahora – dijo James y cada uno bajo a la Sala Común y se dirigieren por caminos distintos. 

Llegaron al comedor y ya las chicas estaban allí (parecía que Lily había tenido problemas para levantarse esa mañana), se sentaron entre ellas, y así comenzó su día, James nunca había tenido un día en el que estuviera tan distraído y pensativo como aquel, apenas notaba cuando iba a un cambio de clase o a almorzar, solo cruzaba los dedos para que aquel día terminara victorioso y no en el tren de regreso al Valle de Godric, los cuatro Merodeadores sabían que esta era su primera y tal vez mas importante prueba y que mas valía que saliera bien o serian expulsados. 

Las horas minutos y segundos pasaban y ellos apenas y lo notaban, finalmente la cena llego se encontraron juntos por primera vez en el día frente al Gran Comedor, solo por dos minutos mientras comprobaban posiciones, luego entraron de una manera que ellos creerían "normal" y tomaron asiento en distintos lugares de la mesa de Gryffindor, esa noche las chicas estaban sentadas juntas y hablaban animadamente, James tomo asiento cerca de ellas a mitad de la mesa y espero el momento adecuado para dar la señal a sus amigos. 

Minutos mas tarde por la puerta del Gran Comedor y llegando tarde entraba Profesor Donaldson, James se paro un poco de la mesa y dio la señas a Sirius, Peter y Remus. Remus quien sabia que le tocaba dar el primer golpe levanto su varita bajo la túnica para que no lo vieran y susurro: "Veraverto", y la copa en la que bebía el profesor se transformo en una paloma, a Donaldson casi le da un infarto al ver que sostenía una paloma en sus manos y la soltó rápidamente, esta se fue volando no sin antes dejar un recuerdito en el cabello del profesor quien comenzó a limpiarlo con una servilleta, Remus se sentó y dio la seña a Peter de que continuara, Peter hizo lo mismo que Remus levanto su varita y susurro "Waterful", y la servilleta con que se limpiaba Donaldson se transformo en agua que lo baño de pies a cabeza. 

Ahora todo dependía de James y Sirius, Peter se sentó y envió la señal, Sirius que se encontraba sentado junto a las chicas y estratégicamente cerca de James prendió una bomba de humo y la envió con un sencillo hechizo al centro del Gran Comedor, esta estallo llenando todo de humo sin que nadie pudiera ver ya nada, James quien sabia que debía dar el ultimo paso se paro de puntillas en su silla para ver al profesor y dijo: "Colorberto", luego se sentó rápidamente justo a tiempo para que el humo se disipara. 

Al disiparse el humo todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor estallaron en carcajadas, el serio y siempre estricto profesor de Pociones siempre vestido de negro, estaba de pies a cabeza colorido desde su túnica negra se había convertido en un arco iris de colores, su cabello estaba dividido en capas de verde, azul, amarrillo, naranja y rojo. Pero eso no era todo su cara (o mejor dicho toda su piel) estaba de color rosa, y en su túnica sobresalían las palabras: "Conozcan a los Merodeadores".

El profesor Donaldson estaba mas que furioso al verse en un espejo, nunca en todos sus años de Hogwarts alguien lo había sometido a tal humillación, miro directamente a la mesa de los Gryffindor, sabia que entre ellos estaba el o los culpables y algún día descubriría quien había sido, los Gryffindor reían con mas ganas que nadie y algunos tenían que agarrarse de la mesa para no desmayarse de la risa. El profesor indignado salio del Gran Comedor, seguido por los profesores, de los cuales McGonagall se encontraba muy seria y mientras que los demás trataban de no hacerlo Dumbledore iba riendo. 

Jamás en todos los años de Hogwarts se había tardado tanto en hacer silencio, cuando finalmente se logro la misma pregunta apareció en los presentes: ¿Quiénes son los Merodeadores?. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, estaban mas que demasiado felices de que su primera broma juntos hubiera salido tan bien y claro, también muy aliviados de que no los hubieran atrapados, solo lamentaban no poder decirle a los demás que ellos eran los Merodeadores. 


	5. Capitulo 5, El Profesor de Defensa Contr...

**Thanks chama! Espero les guste, mandenme msg hay va**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 5**

**El Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Esa noche mientras entraban a la Sala Común lo que deseaban mas que cualquier cosa todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor era saber quienes eran los Merodeadores, por otro lado, ellos no dirían nada a nadie ya sabían que al contarlo perdería la gracia. En la Sala Común los alumnos no se fueron a dormir hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, estaban demasiado emocionados por lo ocurrido, y algunos hasta planeaban como superar la broma, pero al parecer ninguno tenia las agallas que tuvieron los Merodeadores. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, durmieron esa noche con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio, mientras que en el cuarto de las chicas una muy pensativa Lily se iba a dormir pensando en que ya tenia idea de quienes eran los Merodeadores y que haría cualquier cosa para comprobarlo…

A la mañana siguiente Lily por primera vez desde que llego a Hogwarts no se quedo dormida, de hecho fue la primera en levantarse y estar lista, después se levantaron las demás sumamente sorprendidas de que Lily no solo estuviera despierta si no que ya arreglada. 

- Wow, hoy va a llover – dijo Katie. 

- ¿Llover? Mínimo nieva – dijo Carol. 

- Que lindas son las dos – dijo Lily. 

- Eso tratamos – respondieron las dos a coro. 

- Bueno voy a bajar, nos vemos abajo – dijo Lily. 

- De acuerdo – aceptaron las demás y Lili bajo a la Sala Común. 

- Hola Lily – saludo la única persona en toda la Sala Común. 

- Hola Remus, ¿y los otros Merodeadores? – contesto ella. 

- ¿Merodeadores? – dijo el con una muy buena actuación de sorpresa. 

- Si, Sirius, James y Peter. 

- ¿crees que somos los Merodeadores? Ja, eso quisiéramos – dijo el entre risas. 

- No me como esa mentira – dijo ella. 

- Lily, Lily, Lily, usa la lógica ¿realmente crees que cuatro alumnos de primer año que no tienen suficientes conocimientos de magia harían algo así? – dijo Remus muy serio. 

- Pero…

- Los Merodeadores han de ser chicos de grados avanzados ¿no crees? – dijo el inteligentemente. 

- Bueno… puede ser pero… 

- ¿pero que? No hay otra alternativa – dijo Remus. 

- Bueno… ¿bajamos a desayunar? – pregunto ella con un gran suspiro. 

- Claro, aunque si no soy yo me gustaría saber quien levantara a los otros – dijo el riendo. 

- Se las arreglaran – dijo Lily saliendo por el retrato seguida de Remus. 

Lily sabía que Remus había pensado mucho en que le diría y aunque era lógico ella aun no se lo creía, y hasta que no encontrara pruebas le valía lo que le dijeran. Bajaron al Gran Comedor (en el cual el tema de conversación seguía siendo la broma de los Merodeadores) y al poco tiempo llegaron las otras compañeras de cuarto de Lily y (cuando ya habían terminado de comer) bajaron unos muy desaliñados y medio dormidos Sirius, James y Peter. 

- ¡se supone que tú nos despiertas! – reclamo Sirius a Remus. 

- Pues ya es hora de que empiecen a levantarse solitos – dijo el. 

- Pero… - dijeron todos a coro. 

- Pero nada – interrumpió Remus – y no lleguen tarde a la próxima clase. 

- Si, los esperamos allá – dijo Lily partiendo con Remus. 

- Adiós – dijo Remus con una sonrisa ya yéndose. 

- ¿Qué clase tenemos? – pregunto Lily al salir del comedor. 

- Pues… Transformaciones – dijo Remus mirando su horario. 

- Mmm… seguramente revisara el trabajo que mando ¿lo hiciste? 

- Claro. 

- ¿comparamos notas? 

- Por supuesto – dijo el y entraron al salón a comparar notas. Mientras que en el Gran Comedor seguían los demás. 

- Es oficial no estoy despierto – dijo Sirius. 

- Uh… si no lo dices ni lo notamos – dijo Katie que estaba sentada frente a el. 

- Jajaja… conste que no fui yo – dijo James. 

- Muy graciosos – dijo Sirius, prácticamente dormido. 

- Hay Sirius no te duermas que ayer fue un gran… - empezó a decir Peter antes de que James lo pateara con todas sus fuerzas. 

- Si Sirius despierta – dijo James para evadir la atención de Peter. 

- Estoy despierto… - murmuro el. 

- Olvídenlo es caso perdido – dijo Carol quien estaba sentada junto a Sirius. 

- Te lo juro – afirmo James. 

- Ya dense prisa o no llegaran a clases y los regañaran de nuevo – dijo Mary quien partía con Tina. 

- Cierto ya tuvimos mal inicio con McGonagall mejor no arriesgarnos – dijo Carol. 

- Aja – dijo Sirius aun con los ojos cerrados. 

- Hay ya levántate Sirius – dijo Peter. 

- Ya vamonos – dijo James una vez que terminaron de desayunar y jalando a Sirius. 

- ¡Sirius camina! – dijo Katie. 

- ¿estoy caminando? – pregunto el de pie aunque aun con los ojos cerrados. 

- No – respondieron todos. 

- ¿Qué tal ahora? 

- ¡No! – dijeron y James y Peter jalaron a Sirius para que caminara. 

Para su sorpresa no llegaron tarde sino justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la clase. Lo único que hicieron fue revisar los trabajos mandados en la clase anterior a la Profesora McGonagall casi le da un ataque al ver el trabajo de Peter el cual era un desastre. Después de finalizar la clase fueron a Herbología en donde tuvieron que tomar largas y aburridas notas sobre las plantas e hierbas que servían para curar que y como. Luego fueron a almorzar en donde el tema de especulación para los alumnos de primero fue (aparte del de los Merodeadores) el del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que en su antigua clase el profesor no se había presentado. Después de almorzar rápidamente los alumnos de primer año Gryffindor fueron al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa…   

- ¿Papa? – dijo Sirius entrando al aula abriendo los ojos como platos y viendo a la persona que se encontraba en el escritorio como si viera un espanto. 

- Si…, hola hijo – dijo la persona sentada en el escritorio levantándose era un hombre relativamente joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos castaños.  

- Hay dios, hay dios creo que me voy a desmayar – dijo Sirius pálido como un papel echándose para atrás con las manos en la frente, como si se hubiera desmayado (Nota de la Autora: no era una actuación ¡eh!)

- Sirius – dijo James nervioso sosteniéndolo junto con Remusr para que no se cayera – hola Sr. Black – dijo muy serio mirándolo con algo que mas bien parecía rabia… 

-  Hola James, Carol – dijo mirando a la sorprendida chica que se encontraba junto con Lily y Katie tras los chicos. 

- Hola Sr. Black digo… Profesor Black – dijo ella saliendo del asombro y mirándolo de la misma manera que James. 

- Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando – repetía Sirius muy blanco mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie – es una pesadilla, voy a despertar, el no esta aquí no esta…

- Si, si esta – le susurro James – ahora deja de actuar como bobo y camina. 

- Creo que morí y me llevaron al infierno – dijo Sirius dijo Sirius muy serio (al igual que blanco).

- Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿de verdad es el nuevo Profesor? – pregunto James para disimular las loqueras que decía Sirius. 

- Si… apenas me lo dijeron el día que entraron a clases, no mande una lechuza a Sirius porque quería que fuera sorpresa y porque tal vez si lo hacia me hubiera encontrado con la noticia de que se escapo del colegio, suicido o algo así – dijo el en sentido de broma, los otros rieron forzosamente.

- Aun queda tiempo para eso – susurro Sirius de mala gana. 

- Creo – dijo James dándole un codazo a Sirius - que mejor vamos a… vamos a…  a… ¿A dónde? 

- A sentarnos – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el Prof. Black. 

- Lily Evans soy amiga de su… hijo – dijo Lili. 

- Ya veo, tienes razón, vallan a sentarse – dijo el y eso hicieron (arrastrando a Sirius, que parecía estar en transe). 

- Ya quita la cara que no te esta secuestrando un Ovni – le dijo James. 

- Preferiría eso, diles que vengan que aquí los espero – respondió Sirius como en piloto automático. 

- Sirius pareces un robot deja de hacer eso – dijo Carol. 

-  Preferiría ser un robot ellos no tiene "padres" que vendrán a darles clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – respondió Sirius del mismo modo. 

- Hay vamos, tu padre es profesor ¿Cuál es el gran problema? – pregunto Lily sin ver el problema, James y Carol abrieron los ojos como platos mas no dijeron nada.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Sirius saliendo del transe pero mas molesto de lo que muchos de los presentes lo habían visto o lo llegarían a ver de nuevo.

- Sirius tranquilo, no hay necesidad de… – empezó Remus pero fue interrumpido. 

- Cierra la boca que no te hablo a ti – dijo Sirius mirándolo de una manera que… bueno digamos que existen momentos en el que te encuentras mas allá de tus miedos, un momento en que tus ojos miran de manera distinta y todos entienden que estas hablando en serio. Remus, claro, guardo silencio.

- Realmente no veo por que hay que ponerse así – dijo Peter. 

- Yo… - dijo Sirius perdiendo el control, luego respiro hondo y hablo pausadamente aunque la rabia podía sentírsele – yo quiero que escuchen bien esto porque no volveré a repetirlo… nunca digan que no hay necesidad de ponerse así cuando me hablen de…de…ese Señor – dijo Sirius mirando al Profesor que en ese momento se levantaba del escritorio. 

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Remus, Lily, Katie y Peter. James y Carol los miraron de tal modo que hubiera sido mejor que los golpearan. 

- ¡SOLO NO LO HAGAN Y NO ME PREGUNTEN MAS! – grito Sirius. 

- ¿algún problema Sr. Black? – pregunto el profesor. 

- Si – grito Sirius mirándolo fijamente – TU ERES MI PROBLEMA y no voy a quedarme aquí – dijo tomo su bolso y salio del salón sin decir una palabra mas.

- Sirius Black vuelve en este instante – grito el sin éxito.  

Absolutamente toda la clase se quedo mirando al profesor Black, para ver que haría como respuesta a este comportamiento, para su sorpresa solo sonrió cínicamente como si estuviera acostumbrado y se dio la vuelta de nuevo a la clase para realizar la introducción y empezar el primer tema. Ninguno de los chicos pudo concentrarse en toda la clase especialmente a los que Sirius había mirado tan… extrañamente, Lily sintió como si con esa mirada le hubiera transmitido algo… algo que no podía explicárselo como rabia, dolor y sufrimiento, pero sabia que Sirius pasaba por un momento difícil, James parecía que si no salía a buscar a su amigo en dos segundos la cabeza le iba a estallar, Carol por otro lado parecía estar tan distraída por pensar en Sirius que abrió un libro de Transformaciones en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Nota de la autora: James y Carol miraban de manera acecina al profesor), Remus y Lily trataban continuamente de prestar atención a la clase, pues podían perderse algo que saldría en el examen pero era sencillamente imposible, Katie estaba sumamente preocupada e intrigada por el comportamiento de Sirius y no había manera de que prestara atención a la clase, sabia que el no era así… solo lo sentía, Peter no entendía nada de lo que el profesor decía (Nota de la Autora: como de costumbre) pero el pensar en Sirius distraía su mente aun mas (Nota de la Autora: si es que eso se puede).

Al momento en que el timbre de salida sonó, James se paro de la mesa como una bala dos segundos después lo hizo Carol seguido de los demás, sin embargo James era demasiado rápido y en cinco segundos se perdió de vista, debía de conocer muy bien a su amigo para saber incluso a donde se dirigiría. Después de eso Carol se detuvo de golpe y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Lily se coloco frente a ella y la miro fijamente a sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda, así pasaron un rato hasta que Lili se decidió a preguntar: 

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius? ¿Por qué reacciono así? 

- Yo…

- Si, Carol, sabemos que sabes que pasa por favor dínoslo – dijo Remus, Carol bajo la mirada mas no dijo nada. 

- ¿Qué pasa con Sirius? – repitió Lily. 

- ¿Por qué reacciono de ese modo? – dijo Remus, los demás solo observaban la escena sin decir nada. 

- Eso… es algo que a mi no me concierne decir – dijo finalmente Carol subiendo la mirada. 

- ¿Qué? No, no puedes hacernos eso tienes que decirnos, tu y James son los únicos que lo saben – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? – pregunto Carol. 

- Hay por favor ¡no estoy ciega! ¡Los únicos que entendieron la reacción de Sirius fueron ustedes dos! – dijo Lily. 

- Cierto, no puedes negarnos que lo sabes – afirmo Remus. 

- Bueno yo… lo único que puedo decirles es que Sirius y su padre no tienen una relación… - dijo ella respiro hondo y dijo – miren si quieren saberlo puedo asegurarles que ni por mi no por James lo sabrán… la única manera que tienen es preguntarle a Sirius y yo no creo que… suerte con eso – dijo ella se dio la vuelta. 

- No te vallas – dijo Lily y la tomo fuertemente del brazo. 

- Suéltame Lily – dijo ella tranquilamente. 

- De aquí no te mueves hasta que nos expliques que pasa… con Sirius y contigo – dijo ella mirándola fijamente. 

- O lo averiguaremos – aseguro Remus.  

- ¡Ja! – dijo y se soltó rápidamente de Lily – aun tienen mucho que aprender. 

- Hablas como si ustedes fueran mas maduros o mayores que nosotros – dijo Katie sin entender y de manera arrogante. 

- No somos mayores pero… pero digamos que las circunstancias nos han hecho madurar de golpe… a los tres – dijo Carol. 

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Lily. Carol se dio la vuelta. 

- Ya lo sabrán, pero aun no es tiempo – dijo ella y se fue. 

- Hay algo muy extraño en ella – dijo Katie. 

- Si… - dijo Lily mientras la veía alejarse. 

- Creo que debemos ir a la Sala Común, parece que allí va ella y tal vez James y Sirius también estén allí – dijo Remus. 

- Ustedes adelántense… ¿Remus puedes esperarme? – dijo Lily. 

- Claro, adelántense chicos – dijo Remus y Katie y Peter se fueron a la Sala Común. 

- Gracias – dijo Lily. 

- ¿de que quieres hablar? 

- Creo que ellos nos ocultan muchas cosas…

- Si eso lo sabemos pero, no querrán decírnoslas – dijo Remus. 

- Si… pero podemos averiguarlas, entre los dos se que podemos – aseguro Lily. 

- ¿tú crees? – dijo Remus incrédulo. 

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Lily. 

- Yo… creo que cada quien tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos – dijo Remus, quien tenia su propio secreto. 

- Si pero… de acuerdo tal ves estés en lo cierto y yo este exagerando – dijo Lily bajando la mirada. 

- Bien… alcancemos a los demás ¿si? – pregunto Remus. 

- Bien – acepto Lily. 

Los dos subieron a la Sala Común en silencio, Lily algo apenada por haber propuesto eso y Remus por ocultar sus propios secretos. Llegaron a la Sala Común, ni James ni Carol ni mucho menos Sirius estaban allí, Lily se fue con sus compañeras de cuarto (Katie, Tina y Mary) y Remus con Peter. Estuvieron bromeando un rato y una hora mas tarde entraron en la Sala Común Sirius, James y Carol, con una cara de preocupación e incluso les pareció que habían estado llorando. 

- ¿estarán bien? – pregunto Katie a Lily.

- Supongo que si… eso espero – dijo Lily, mirándolos preocupada. 

Esa noche la Sala común de Gryffindor por primera vez fue silenciosa tanto los chicos como las chicas habían decidido irse a dormir temprano y salvo algunos tranquilos estudiantes que leían libros la Sala Común quedo completamente vacía, Lily era uno de los que había decidido quedarse a leer pero al no poder concentrarse en su trabajo saco su diario y comenzó a escribir: 

4to de Septiembre

Han pasado muchas cosas extrañas últimamente, primero unos chicos que se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores", hicieron de las suyas en medio de la cena ayer, le hicieron una broma increíble al profesor de Pociones fue realmente muy divertido no recuerdo haberme reído tanto en toda mi vida creo que nadie nunca en Hogwarts había hecho algo así creo que han dejado un legado, todos están frenéticos por saber quienes son pero yo podría jurar que son James, Sirius, Remus y Peter por mucho que me lo nieguen. A parte de eso algo muy extraño esta pasando con Carol… creo que esta muy mal se comporta de manera extraña esta pálida y creo que se desmayo mientras hablaba con James el otro día…, como si esto no fuera suficiente el padre de Sirius es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Sirius se puso realmente mal por eso yo creo que a de tener algún mal recuerdo de su padre o algo así… realmente se veía que lo odiaba… me miro de manera muy extraña nunca nadie me había visto de tal modo… creo que esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y no quiere que sepamos de eso. James, Sirius y Carol han sido amigos por mucho tiempo así que han de compartir muchos secretos sin embargo hay algo que me molesta, si Carol sabe que pasa con Sirius ¿como es que Sirius no sabe que pasa con Carol? ¿Será Carol que fingía cuando se lo preguntamos o fue Sirius cuando Carol quiso hablar a solas con James? ¡Hay no entiendo nada! aunque Remus tiene razón todos tenemos nuestros secretos… 

Cuando Lily termino de escribir ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común, cerró su diario y subió a su habitación a dormir, al tiempo que ella hacia esto alguien bajaba por las escaleras de los chicos… eran James y Sirius. Se asomaron y al no ver a nadie bajaron y se sentaron junto al fuego en el sillón más próximo. Sirius parecía estar realmente mal James, al contrario lo que parecía era que estaba sumamente preocupado por su amigo. 

- James ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? – dijo Sirius amarrándose la cabeza con las manos y a punto de llorar. 

- Sirius tranquilo… 

- Como si no basto verlo en casa y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada y que… - luego se cayó en seco y James tuvo la impresión de que unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. 

- Sirius se que es difícil pero trata de tranquilizarte – dijo James comprensivamente. 

- James el tiene la culpa de que ella ya no este aquí es un acecino ¡¡lo odio!! ¡¡lo odio!! – dijo Sirius.

- Lo se… pero, creo que tendrás que controlarte o todos se darán cuenta de tus sentimientos – dijo James. 

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, QUE TODOS SE DEN CUENTA DEL CLASE DE PADRE QUE TENGO! – grito Sirius perdiendo el control. 

- Baja la voz, hoy quedamos en que te ayudaremos a ocultar lo que te pasa – dijo un voz desde las escaleras: era Carol. 

- ¿Como puedo confiar en ti si tu no confías en mi? – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿a que te refieres? ¡ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos! – dijo ella parándose frente a el y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda oscuro. 

- Será el a mi ya ni me dices nada… yo te confié lo de mi padre ¡mas tu no me dices que te pasa! – dijo Sirius devolviéndole la mirada penetrante con sus profundos ojos negros. 

- Yo… - Carol intercambio una mirada con James – ahora no es momento tu problema es mas importante. 

- ¿Cómo saberlo si no se cual es el tuyo? – dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio. 

- ¿quieres saberlo? Bien… te lo diré – dijo ella y le contó todo desde su sueño hasta el intento de "esa persona" de llevársela y las intenciones de hacer lo mismo con Lily. 

Sirius no reacciono muy bien a esto casi le da un infarto y estaba muy preocupado por Carol, luego de eso los tres planearon como harían para evadir la atención en caso de que la rabia de Sirius fuera notada. Dos horas mas tarde cuando casi amanecía (sin tener idea de porque) se fueron a dormir la hora y media que restaba para levantarse de nuevo e ir a clases. Remus tubo muchos problemas para levantar a los chicos esa mañana al igual que las chicas para levantar a Carol (Lily fue la primera en estar lista). Finalmente después de arreglados todos se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, y como Carol había advertido la noche anterior que los demás trataban de averiguar que pasaba, comieron separados los Merodeadores por un lado y las chicas por el otro. 


	6. Capitulo 6, La Pelea y el Libro

**Hello! Jejejejeje... Lady: no es que me ensañe con Sirius, yo lo AMO!!!!!! Pero que puedo decir, le toco vida difícil y ademas el es el que abre el camino a... bueno jejejeje... mejor me cayo :P, Andre: Gracias por entrar!!!! Significa mucho para mi!!!! **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 6**

**La Pelea y El Libro**

Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron a sus clases, desgraciadamente era viernes lo que quería decir: Doble Hora de Pociones con Slytherin, nada fuera de lo común paso allí, poniendo aun lado claro el hecho de que el profesor era un cretino que siempre estaba en contra de los Gryffindor y desde que Donaldson fue la presa de la broma de los Merodeadores parecía que su rabia había crecido al triple (claro que el odio era mutuo). Después finalizada la aburrida clase los Merodeadores se encontraban saliendo de las mazmorras hablando sobre la clase. 

- Te lo juro este tipo es el mismo demonio en persona – se quejaba Peter. 

- No insultes al diablo que comparado con ese ha de ser un amor – dijo James. 

- ¿podremos pedirle que venga a darnos clases? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Ojala, mas bajo que este tipo ya nadie podría caer – dijo Remus. 

- Potter, Black, nos encontramos de nuevo – dijo una desagradable y odiosa voz tras ellos. Era Malfoy en compañía de Snape. 

- Buscate una vida Malfoy – fue Remus el que respondió. Los demás que salían de las mazmorras comenzaron a rodearlos. 

- ¿Quién te esta hablando a ti? ¡asqueroso Sangre-Sucia! – exclamo Malfoy. 

- Cuida tus palabras, cabeza de cepillo – dijo Sirius. 

- Cierto, viejita oxigenada – dijo James. 

- Uh… que miedo nos dan los dos – dijo Snape tras Malfoy. 

- Si miren nada mas como tiemblo – dijo Malfoy temblando de mentira. 

- Y cuando creíamos que nadie podía caer mas bajo viene el bobo este y toca el fondo – dijo Sirius. 

- Señores tenemos un ganador – anuncio James – alguien aun más patético que Donaldson – hubo una risa colectiva. 

- Hay que falta de creatividad, Potter ¿Qué no tienes mejor argumento? – pregunto Snape. 

- ¡Y señores, viene en bono doble! – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. La multitud que los rodeaba estallo en carcajadas. 

- Oh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso quieren pelear con nosotros? – dijo Malfoy. 

- Yo encantado – dijo Sirius – tengo mucha rabia por dentro y me haría bien descargarla sobre ustedes. 

- Oh no que miedo me das – dijeron Malfoy y Snape al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿pasa algo chicos? – pregunto una voz. 

- Nada profesor Black – Remus fue el primero en contestar después de una muy incomoda pausa. 

- Me alegro, sigan su camino – dijo el mirando a Sirius quien lo miraba con odio incandescente - ¿pasa algo hijo? 

- Nada que sea de tu problema – dijo Sirius – ¡y ya te he dicho que no me llames hijo!

- Sirius – susurro James dándole un codazo al ver la manera en que veía a su padre y lo que acababa de decir – mejor nos vamos – dijo y se fue con Sirius.  

Después de esto el día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, fueron al resto de sus clases (Encantamientos y Astrología) y al almuerzo, es decir, nada fuera de lo común paso el resto de ese día, hasta que después de la cena cuando todos se encontraban en la Sala Común, James y Sirius habían pasado el día furiosos con Malfoy y Snape al igual que Remus; Peter, por otro lado, casi no opinaba y prefería quedarse cayado. 

Después de que todos se fueron a dormir, ya muy noche los Merodeadores salieron a buscar pasadizos (idea de James), encontraron cuatro uno que iba hacia las cocinas, otro que iba hacia el campo de Quidditch, uno que iba hacia las mazmorras y por ultimo uno al cual no pudieron llegar al final por que escucharon pasos que se acercaban a ellos y podrían descubrirlos, así que no supieron hacia donde iba y decidieron irse a dormir. 

Los días que pasaron en Hogwarts caminaban tan rápidamente que apenas lo notaban, y pronto todos se acostumbraron a su estancia en el castillo, desde las clases interesantes hasta las aburridas, y claro nadie tardo en acostumbrarse a las largas charlas en la Sala Común que parecían nunca tener fin. Claro que, a lo que no era fácil acostumbrarse era a las clases de Pociones que eran realmente molestas e insoportables así que rápidamente se transformo en la clase mas odiada por todos los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor o de cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin; a pesar de eso parecía que las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era las mas odiada para algunos de los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor también, empezando por Sirius que lanzaba miradas acecinas al profesor en cada clase y cuando este hacia preguntas o algo así, Sirius siempre trataba de retarlo y molestarlo, James siempre estaba pendiente de que a Sirius no se le fuera a pasar la mano pero era un trabajo realmente difícil, aunque Sirius iba mejorando en eso de controlarse (Nota de la Autora: ya saben mejorando la actuación :P).

El "Gran Grupo" que siempre andaba junto desde el comienzo de clases comenzó a separarse y cada quien prosiguió a tomar su lado separado de los demás, los Merodeadores ya no estaban tan juntos como siempre, Lily siempre estaba con sus compañeras de cuarto (se estaban haciendo  inseparables amigas las cinco) y debes en cuando Lily también andaba con Remus. Los que seguían inseparables eran James y Sirius, a veces Lily sentía un poco de envidia de no tener a alguien con quien fuera así, sin embargo ella, Katie y Carol también se hacían poco a poco tan inseparables como ellos, después de que Lily supero su trauma de querer saberlo todo pudieron hacerse muy amigas y aparte de las desapariciones que había de vez en cuando de Carol con James y Sirius siempre estaban juntas las tres (Nota de la Autora: de vez en cuando Mary y Tina también se unían al trío). En fin, la vida en Hogwarts se había hecho muy placentera, llevadera y tranquila y según los Merodeadores: Demasiado tranquila, más que eso aburrida. Una noche estando en la Sala Común… 

- Esto ya en vez de tranquilo parece… – empezó a decir Remus pero fue interrumpido. 

- ¿tranquilo? Esto no es tranquilidad es: ¡ABURRIMIENTO! – dijo Sirius. 

- Creo que eso hora de dejar otra huella – dijo James.

- ¿creen que sea hora de hacerlo de nuevo? – pregunto Peter emocionado. 

- Pues… ya han pasado casi dos semanas de la primera broma de los Merodeadores, todos han de estar creyendo que fuimos una cosa de momento o que no tenemos las agallas de hacerlo de nuevo – dijo James. 

- Lo que quiere decir que… - dijo Sirius. 

- ¡Es hora! Planeemos el siguiente Golpe – dijo James intercambiando miradas con sus amigos. 

- ¡Pero este tendrá que ser GRANDE! – dejo Sirius. 

- Bien, en ese caso – dijo Remus – hay algo que quiero mostrarles. 

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Peter. 

- Algo que nos ayudara en la broma – dijo Remus con una sonrisa significativa. 

- Oh… ¡el chico esta aprendiendo señores! – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien, vamos a ver – acepto James. 

- Bien, síganme – dijo Remus. Y salieron juntos de la Sala Común. 

En ese momento por el retrato aparecieron las chicas hablando animadamente, sobre algo de lo que ellos nunca se enteraron, siguieron su camino y las chicas se sentaron en el sillón más cercano a seguir su conversación. 

- ¿de verdad tu hermano hizo eso, Mary? – dijo Katie riendo. 

- Si, solo no le digan a Kevin que se los conté – dijo Mary riendo también. 

- ¿tu hermano es de Ravenclaw no? – pregunto Tina. 

- Si, pero me hubiera gustado que quedara en Gryffindor conmigo – dijo ella. 

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Katie como si no entendiera. 

- Es que somos gemelos y siempre hemos estado juntos, nos llevamos genial, y lo extraño un poco – dijo Mary. 

- Entonces no son hermanos – dijo Carol riendo sorprendida. 

- ¡En serio! – ayudo Katie. 

- ¿Qué quieren decir? 

- Que los hermanos siempre están peleando, deberías verme a mi y al mío – dijo Carol – no se crean lo quiero demasiado pero hermanos que no pelean…

- No son hermanos – completo Katie – mi hermano y yo somos idénticos. 

- Hay no sean así, Kevin es un ángel – dijo Mary. 

- ¡Si claro! – dijeron ellas sarcásticamente.

- Ellas tienen razón – dijo Lily bajando la mirada, al recordar a Petunia – mi hermana y yo también nos la pasamos peleando… - luego se quedo callada.

- ¿me vas a salir con que nunca te peleaste con Kevin? – pregunto Carol. 

- Bueno… esta bien si nos peleamos – dijo ella y las demás rieron, con excepción de Lily que se había puesto algo nostálgica. 

- Si, pero son peleas sin importancia, ya que los hermanos se quieren sin importar nada – dijo Katie. 

- ¡Claro! – dijeron Carol, Tina y Mary al mismo tiempo. 

- ¡Bueno ya basta de distracciones y a hacer la tarea! – dijo Lily para cambiar el tema de los hermanos. 

- ¡Hay no Lily, todavía no! – dijo Katie.

- Como que no, ahora mismo vamos – dijo Lily levantándose. 

- Si mi comandante, señora – dijo Carol bromeando, las demás rieron e incluso arrancaron una sonrisa de Lily. 

- Vamos soldados por las armas, digo, los libros – completo Mary haciendo junto con Carol y Katie como si marcharan. Todas rieron (incluso Lily). 

- Ya basta, vallan a buscarlos pues – dijo Lily. 

- Uno, dos, tres – dijo Katie – izquierda, derecha, izquierda. 

Las demás rieron y al fin Lily logro que empezaran a trabajar, Tina que era muy inteligente, aunque jamás tanto como Lily claro, ayudo a Lily a controlar a las otras. Lily era una maestra muy estricta que no las dejaba flaquear ni bromear durante el tiempo que estudiaron (Nota de la Autora: se parece a Hermione jajaja… :P), claro que después que terminaron eso fue otra historia… 

- Lily se esta convirtiendo en Donaldson hija – dijo Carol riendo. 

- ¡Oh no! – dijeron las Katie, Mary y Tina a coro colocando sus manos en su cara haciendo como si estuvieran sorprendidas. 

- No empiecen – dijo Lily. 

- Que delicada – dijo Katie. 

- Bueno ya vamos – dijo Lily. 

- ¿A dónde? – preguntaron las otras sin entender. 

- Ya se acabaron las clases Lily – dijo Tina. 

- Ya se, pero aun no hemos cenado, vamos al comedor – dijo Lily. 

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado – dijo Mary – bueno vamos. 

Las 5 bajaron a comer, mientras tanto en uno de los corredores del castillo de Hogwarts iban los chicos, Peter se quejaba de que tenia hambre mientras Remus los guiaba a quien sabe donde. 

- ¿Remus cuanto Falta? – pregunto James. 

- Solo unos cuantos… es aquí esta – dijo el deteniéndose frente a una puerta. 

- Oh santo dios – dijo Sirius sorprendido – ¡Remus invento las puertas!

- Muy gracioso – dijo sarcásticamente Remus – es lo que esta tras la puerta – dijo y la abrió.

- ¡Tienes razón, es aun mejor inventaste los salones! 

- ¡esto no es lo que quiero mostrarles Sirius! – dijo Remus – solo entren quiero mostrarles algo. 

- Bien – acepto James entraron y se sentaron en el escritorio - ¿ahora que? 

- Bueno, miren esto – dijo sacando un libro de lo que parecía ser una tablilla falsa en el piso.

- ¿¿nos trajiste aquí para ver un libro?? – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡No! Y ya deja de hacer eso – dijo Remus tratando de no molestarse – es esto – dijo deteniéndose en una pagina y mostrando unos hechizos. 

- ¿de que son? – pregunto James. 

- Son diferentes, hay de defensa, de desarme, de ataque incluso imperdonables, de lo que quieran – dijo Remus. 

- ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos con el? – pregunto James mirándolo fijamente. 

- Pues, dijeron que quieran vengarse de Malfoy y Snape ¿no? – dijo Remus. 

- Claro… ¿y? – pregunto Sirius.

- Significa que necesitamos las victimas y ya las tenemos ¿No? – dijo Peter.

- Encontrar las victimas no es el problema eso sobra, la cosa es que les vamos a hacer – dijo James. 

- Exacto – afirmo Sirius. 

- Bien, eso depende de ustedes – dijo Remus. 

- Creí que ya sabias que haríamos – dijo Sirius. 

- No, yo dije que tendría algo que nos lo facilitaría y aquí esta, en este libro están todos los hechizos, pociones y encantamientos que podríamos necesitar – dijo el con una sonrisa. 

- ¿de donde lo sacaste? – pregunto James. 

- Bueno… - dijo el algo nervioso – me lo regalaron. 

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Sirius empezando a sospechar algo. 

- Pues… eso no es importante ¿o si? – dijo el con una nerviosa sonrisa. 

- Si, ¿Quién te dio ese libro Remus? 

- Yo… bueno… tu padre – concluyo al fin. 

- ¿Mi Padre? – dijo Sirius levantándose fuera de sus casillas. 

- Sirius tranquilo – dijo James – ¿porque te lo dio? – continuo en forma suspicaz. 

- ¿aceptaste un regalo de ese tipo? ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!? – grito Sirius. 

- Sirius ya basta, Remus ¿Por qué te dio eso?

- Bueno, cuando nos peleamos con Snape y Malfoy… ¿lo recuerdan? Bueno… tu y Sirius se fueron cuando el profesor Black llego y…

- ¿y que? – pregunto James. 

- El me llamo y me pregunto si tenia alguna idea de porque Sirius se comportaba de ese modo con el – Sirius rió falsa e irónicamente – y como no lo se eso le respondí, entonces el saco este libro y dijo que era para Sirius y que es un libro muy avanzado que contiene información de Artes Oscuras y otras cosas muy interesantes, y que como Sirius obviamente no lo iba a querer que si yo quería me lo podía quedar solo que no debía decirles de donde lo saque y tenerlo en lugar seguro – dijo Remus. 

- ¡y tú de bobo que aceptas! – dijo Sirius. 

- Pues… insistió mucho… y me pareció muy interesante… ademas ni siquiera se porque ustedes no se llevan bien, así que no le veo nada de malo – se defendió el. 

- ¿y sabes porque insistió? Porque es un libro de… ¿quieres ser… como el? – dijo Sirius alterado. 

- ¿y se puede saber como es el? – dijo Remus. 

- Un loco, un psicópata, una mala persona – dijo James - ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar un regalo de el? 

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Peter.  

- ¡TODO! – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Por qué lo odias? – pregunto Remus. 

- Porque es una mala persona y… me hizo mucho daño… - dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Qué te hizo? 

- Eso… no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento – dijo Sirius con los ojos húmedos. Pero nadie lo noto por lo molesto que estaba. 

- ¡Si no me explicas como quieres que sepa! – dijo Remus alterado. 

- ¡Solo no lo hagas punto! – dijo James. 

- ¿Por qué no nos dicen que pasa? – pregunto Peter. 

- Porque no, no pregunten y solo háganlo – dijo James. 

- ¿ahora nos vas a ordenar cosas? – dijo Remus indignado – ¡no soy uno de sus sirvientes!

- No te estamos ordenando nada ni creemos que eres un sirviente pero… - comenzó a decir James. 

- Solo manténganse alejados de lo que no es su asunto y no tendremos problemas – dijo Sirius. 

- Creí que éramos amigos… ¿Qué no los amigos se cuentan todo? – pregunto Peter. 

- Esto no es cuestión de confianza – dijo James. 

- Remus dame el libro y ya punto – dijo Sirius. 

- No te voy a dar nada – dijo Remus tercamente. 

- Que me lo des, te digo – dijo adelantándose con intenciones de golpearlo, Remus se adelanto al mismo tiempo para golpearlo también.

- ¡¡Sirius Remus no!! – gritaron Peter y James deteniéndolos. 

- Suéltame James – dijo Sirius – si le gusta tanto el libro de mi padre haré que se lo trague. 

- Ni que yo fuera manco para dejar que si quiera te me acerques – dijo Remus – suélame Peter yo le voy a enseñar. 

- Sirius vamonos, deja las cosas así – dijo James al mismo tiempo que Peter decía.

- Remus vamos, deja ya todo como esta. 

Finalmente los sacaron por separado del aula, mientras lo hacían Peter y James no lograron callar a Sirius y Remus, James se sorprendió mucho con la actitud de Remus, siempre lo había visto como un chico maduro y tranquilo pero esa noche había demostrado ser muy temperamental… mas como Sirius, aunque por lo general Sirius solo es así cuando le hablan de su padre. Entraron por separado a la Sala Común y cada quien tomo por su lado, Remus y Sirius se echaron miradas acecinas toda la noche. Después de cenar las chicas habían subido a la Sala Común justo a tiempo para ver el extraño comportamiento de los chicos. Lily se levanto a ver que pasaba con Remus, mientras que Carol fue hacia donde estaban James y Sirius. 

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lily dentándose junto a el. 

- Me pelee con Sirius – respondió Remus. 

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Cómo? – Remus le contó todo, Lily se quedo pensativa por unos instantes y luego dijo – Aun no entiendo porque lo odia tanto.. 

- Somos dos, y no quieren decirme… ¿crees que hice mal al tomar ese libro? 

- La verdad… no, no le veo nada de malo. Pero ha de tenerlo para que se pusieran así – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho el Sr. Black para que Sirius lo odie tanto? – pregunto Remus. 

- No lo se… 

Mientras tanto en otro Sillón se sentaba Carol en medio de James y Sirius. 

- ¿ahora que paso? – pregunto Carol. 

- Pues mi "Padre" le regalo un "libro" a Remus – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Un libro? – dijo Carol algo preocupada y sorprendida - ¿de que? 

- Pues tiene hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y esas cosas pero… también Artes Oscuras y quien sabe que mas – dijo James. 

- Tenemos que quitárselo o quien sabe que le haga – dijo Carol preocupada. 

- Lo intente… pero no quiso dármelo, casi lo golpeo para que lo hiciera – dijo Sirius. 

- Sirius, la violencia no es la solución – dijo Carol. 

- ¿entonces que sugieres? – pregunto James. 

- Déjenme pensarlo – dijo Carol mirando a Remus que en ese momento hablaba con Lily. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no creo que la mejor manera de hacer que nos den ese libro sea golpear a Remus – dijo Carol.

- Entonces ¿que? – pregunto Sirius.

- Eso… es lo que tenemos que planear – dijo ella con una mirada significativa que ellos entendieron muy bien. 

- Uh… me gusta como piensas – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿James aun tienes la capa invisible de tu abuelo? – pregunto Carol (Carol y Sirius eran los únicos que sabían sobre la capa de James). 

- Claro… ¿Por qué? – pregunto James.

- ¿vieron en donde guarda Remus ese fulano libro? – pregunto Carol. 

- Si… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Creo… que hoy es buen día para salir a conocer el castillo ¿no creen? – dijo ella mirándolos significativamente. 

- Claro… claro, pero ¿no creen que el debió tomar el libro cuando se vino para acá? – pregunto James. 

- Eso no lo sabemos… y no perdemos nada con ir a averiguarlo – dijo ella.  

- Hecho… esperemos a que todos se vallan – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien…, mientras tanto hablemos un rato – dijo Carol con una sonrisa para aligerar la tensión. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto James. 

- Bueno… - dijo ella pensativa - ¿Qué tal de los Merodeadores? 

- ¿los que? – pregunto James haciéndose el que no entendía. 

- Los Merodeadores – repitió ella. 

- ¿te refieres a los brillantes chicos que le hicieron esa broma a Donaldson? – pregunto Sirius.

- Baja el ego Sirius – dijo Carol. 

- ¿crees que somos los Merodeadores? – pregunto James. 

- A mi no me vengan con el cuento de que ustedes no son los Merodeadores bla, bla… yo los conozco mejor que nadie, son como mis hermanos, a mi no me van a engañar.

- Tienes razón – dijo James.

Se pusieron a hablar sobre como habían planeado la broma que le hicieron a Donaldson y otras cosas mas, Carol sugirió algo para su siguiente broma que a los chicos les gusto mucho. La gente de la Sala Común finalmente comenzó a irse y poco a poco esta se fue vaciando hasta que no quedo nadie más que ellos tres. Supieron que la hora había llegado, James subió a hurtadillas a buscar la capa mientras Sirius y Carol esperaban abajo, luego se cubrieron con ella y salieron directo a el aula en donde los había llevado Remus esa tarde para mostrarles el libro. 

En el camino muchas veces escucharon ruidos y pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Pero nunca se detuvieron gracias a que la capa los hacia invisibles aunque si tuvieron que bajar la velocidad por que si corrían podían hacer ruido y alguien podría atraparlos husmeando, y como ya sabían si eso pasaba… adiós Hogwarts. 

Finalmente lograron llegar al aula en donde estuvieron esa tarde, sin embargo en ese sitio les esperaba una nada grata sorpresa… al llegar frente el aula y se quitaron la capa invisible (Nota de la Autora: ¡¡Gran Error!!) y abrieron la puerta. Los tres se quedaron más que fríos y paralizados al ver que dentro de esa aula estaba nada más y nada menos que…


	7. Capitulo 7, Una Noche de Contratiempos

**Muchas muchísimas GRACIAS a tooooooooooodas, Laura: Significa mucho para mi que estes tan pendiente de mi FF, Fleur: Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, significa mucho para mi que lo lean, Sana: Gracias por tu msg jejejeje... que bueno que te encante, por mi parte de por si es un honor que lo lean, Andre: muchísimas gracias por estar pendiente tambien, y si me olvido de alguien me disculpo por adelantado es que tengo una memoria que ni les cuento jejejeje... bueno sin mas que decir aquí les va....**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 7**

****

**Una Noche Llena de Contratiempos**

James, Sirius y Carol estuvieron a punto de gritar al ver que dentro del aula se encontraba un gran hombre peludo gigantesco y que en medio de esa oscuridad se veía tenebroso y macabro. El sorprendido los miraba fijamente a sus asustados rostros. 

- ¿Hagrid? – dijo James sorprendido mirando al gran hombre peludo que se encontraba frente a ellos - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? 

- Pues el profesor Dumbledore me mando a hacer un control de… un momento, la pregunta es ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – dijo Hagrid con tono de regaño. 

- Pues… nosotros estábamos… - tartamudeo Sirius. 

- Estábamos buscando… buscando – intento sin éxito ayudar Carol. 

- Merodeando por el castillo – dijo Hagrid como si fuera obvio. 

- Hay dios… ¡Hagrid por favor no nos delates! – suplico James.

- No los delatare, pero… ¿Qué hubieran hecho sin en vez de estar yo los hubiera encontrado Filch en mi lugar? – dijo Hagrid enfadado. Ellos bajaron la mirada. 

- Lo sentimos – dijeron los tres a coro. 

- Bien, pero ya mejor váyanse a la cama que Filch podría aparecer en cualquier momento para terminar de hacer el control de plagas – dijo Hagrid. 

- ¿control de plagas? – pregunto Carol - ¿para que? 

- Bueno, podría decirse que tendrán una muy interesante clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su padre es un gran profesor Sr. Black, pero no deseo arruinarles la sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora si váyanse en silencio para que no los escuchan. 

- Bien – dijo James y se fueron una vez fuera de la vista de Hagrid se pusieron la capa. 

- Rayos, no pudimos encontrar el libro – se quejo Sirius. 

- Si, pero al menos no nos expulsaron – dijo James. 

- ¿Oíste lo que dijo? "tendrán una muy interesante clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su padre es un gran profesor Sr. Black" – dijo Sirius molesto – como si mi padre sirviera para algo que no fuera…

- ¡Sirius! Baja la voz que nos podrían escuchar – dijo James. 

- No lo puedo evitar, hablar de ese… "tipo" me saca de mis casillas – dijo Sirius. 

- Ya se, pero trata de controlarte – dijo James. 

- Tratare… - dijo Sirius. 

- ¿te pasa algo, Carol? – pregunto James de repente, al notar que Carol no había dicho palabra después de salir del aula. 

- No nada… solo pensaba en que… - empezó a decir ella y se sumió en sus pensamientos de nuevo. 

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Bueno, si Hagrid esta registrando el salón y nosotros no sacamos el libro… ¿Qué tal si el lo encuentra? – dijo Carol suspicazmente. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto James sin entender. 

- Que si encuentran esa cosa y logran comprobar es de Remus… Va a tener muchos problemas – dijo Carol. 

- Pues ese libro no es de él si no de mi padre – dijo Sirius.

- Pero si el lo niega… ¿a quien le van a creer? – dijo Carol.

- ¡Es cierto!, rayos mejor volvamos a buscarlo – dijo James. 

- ¿pero y si nos volvemos a encontrar con Hagrid o peor… a Filch? Además Remus se lo busco por estar recibiendo regalitos de quien no debe – dijo Sirius.  

- ¡Sirius! No te pases, recuerda que el no sabe las cosas que ha hecho tu padre, no tiene la culpa – dijo Carol – pero si se lo dijéramos…

- ¡Fuera de discusión Carol! No les diré nada – dijo Sirius molesto. 

- Bien, pero no te enfades – dijo Carol. 

- ¡Bueno, bueno volvamos! – dijo James – aun hay tiempo. 

- Bien – aceptaron los otros dos y trataron de correr lo más rápido que la capa les permitía. 

Minutos más tarde llegaron al pasillo que conducía al salón en donde estaba el libro, frenaron el paso por si Hagrid o alguien más se encontraba en el aula. Sigilosamente se acercaron y con mucho cuidado (y sin quitarse la capa) abrieron la puerta, Hagrid ya no estaba allí… de hecho no había nadie. Entraron al salón y una vez seguros de que no había nadie vigilando por los alrededores se quitaron la capa y prosiguieron a buscar el libro. 

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Carol.  

- Aquí – dijo James agachándose y sacando la tablilla falsa del piso. 

- Wow, ingenioso – aprobó Carol. 

- Si… ¿esta allí James? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Si, aquí esta – dijo James aliviado – ahora vamonos antes de que alguien nos atrape aquí, de nuevo. 

- Bien vamonos – dijeron Carol y Sirius a coro y los tres se dirigían a la puerta cuando…

- La capa – dijo susurro James. 

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Sirius.

- ¡Tenemos que ponérnosla! – dijo James como si fuera obvio. 

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Sirius corriendo a tomar la capa para ponérsela. 

- Pero miren quienes rondan por el castillo a estas horas – dijo una voz. Los tres se sobresaltaron y al dar la vuelta la cosa empeoro aun mas. 

- Papa… - susurro Sirius mirándolo con intenso odio al igual que James y Carol. 

- Así es, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama a esta hora Sirius? – dijo el en tono de sermón. 

- Ese papel de padre recto no te queda – dijo Sirius de manera fría. 

- Creo que estas siendo muy duro conmigo Sirius yo no se porque estas actuando de ese modo con… 

- Deja el teatro papa, James y Carol lo saben – dijo Sirius. El Sr. Black borro su falsa y forzada sonrisa del rostro y la cambio por una que reflejaba casi tanto odio y rabia como la de Sirius – ves, ese papel te queda mejor porque es lo que eres.

- Cierra la boca mocoso insolente e inmaduro – dijo entrando al salón y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. 

- Al menos tengo la madurez de ver a través de tus caretas – dijo Sirius. 

- Mira Sirius – dijo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo – estoy harto de tus escenitas cuando estas conmigo, se que me odias pero el resto del colegio no debe enterarse porque… 

- ¿¿Porque eso arruinaría tu reputación de Agror famoso de la tercera Orden de Merlín?? ¿¿o porque realmente son tan tontos de creer que eres un buen padre?? – dijo Sirius soltándose de el y hablando sin una pizca de miedo. 

- ¡Cállate Sirius! – dijo el furioso. 

- O ya se porque… ¿Por qué descubrirían que eres un acecino? – dijo Sirius. 

- He dicho que te calles – dijo avanzando para golpearlo pero cuando estaba a tres pasos de el… 

- ¡Reflex! – gritaron James y Carol al mismo tiempo colocándose frente a Sirius y creando una barrera que los protegía. El Sr. Black después de chocar con la barrera cayó en el suelo. 

- Vamonos – grito James, aprovechando el momento de descuido de Black. James vio que su mano sangraba. Por la tremenda intensidad con que había querido golpear a Sirius – si eso le hubiera dado a Sirius… no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado – pensó James. 

- Vamos Sirius – dijo Carol tomándolo del brazo al ver que no se movía.

Los tres salieron corriendo, James al momento de cruzar la puerta hecho la capa sobre los tres por si acaso al profesor se le ocurría seguirlos y claro llevaba el libro en las manos, después de todo ese era el motivo por el que habían ido a ese salón aquella noche. Corrieron más de cinco corredores en increíble silencio, tanto que ni sus pasos apresurados hacían ruido. Una vez que estuvieran seguros de que nadie los seguía y que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del salón en que habían dejado a Black, James decidió preguntar. 

- ¿estas bien verdad Sirius? 

- Si… no me pasa nada – dijo el con una sonrisa irónica – no pudo hacerme nada gracias a ustedes. 

- Si no nos hubiéramos impuesto… creo que ahora te estaríamos llevando a la enfermería… - dijo Carol. 

- No exageres, no soy tan debilucho – dijo Sirius.

- Si… pero realmente iba con una fuerza extraordinaria… hasta extrahumana – dijo James. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius. 

- ¿no vieron su mano? – pregunto James. 

- No… ¿Por qué? – respondieron ellos.

- Estaba sangrando, imagina con que fuerza quería golpearte – dijo James. 

- ¡Ja! Así me odiara – dijo Sirius – pero el odio es mutuo, jamás voy a perdonarle lo que hizo… 

- Aun no puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo así – dijo Carol. 

- Y para colmo el muy cínico tiene la desvergüenza de seguir viéndome a los ojos y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… como si ella nunca hubiera existido – dijo Sirius triste. 

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Carol colocando su mano en el hombro de Sirius y mirándolo dulcemente. 

- Si… es solo que… es difícil – dijo Sirius.

- Lo se, pero saldrás adelante eres Sirius Black el chico imposible de intimidar, siempre sales adelante – dijo Carol. James prefirió quedarse callado no sabia nada de cómo consolar a nadie. 

- Gracias Carol – dijo Sirius. 

- De nada para que somos los amigos – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿crees que tu padre le cuente esto a alguien?… es decir podrían expulsarnos – dijo Carol después de un gran rato de silencio. 

- ¿y tener un hijo expulsado que arruinara su reputación? No cuentes con eso – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien al menos por ese lado podemos estar tranquilos ¿no? – dijo James.

- Totalmente – aseguro Sirius.

Llegaron por fin al frente de la Sala Común, dijeron la contraseña y deseosos de que por fin terminara esa larga e interminable noche entraron a la Sala Común, desgraciadamente las esperanzas de que la noche terminaría pronto se desvanecieron en dos segundos al ver que en la Sala Común les esperaba una nueva sorpresa… 

Dentro de la Sala Común en el sillón mas cercano al fuego y con aspecto de haberlos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, estaban nada mas y nada menos que: Lily y Remus. Al ver que finalmente ellos tres se habían dignado a aparecer, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- Oh, oh esto no es bueno – dijo Carol.

- Creo que estamos muertos – dijo James. 

- Oh si… ¿creen que al menos tengamos un lindo puesto en el cementerio? – dijo Sirius. 

- No cuentes con eso, tal vez ellos no lo permitan – dijo James. 

- No exageren, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? – dijo Carol.

- Oh si, creerme que si – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Lily en tono de regaño (Nota de la Autora: aunque Lily no tiene mucho que ver aquí es una maniática cumplidora de las reglas…) 

- Afuera… - murmuraron los tres. 

- De eso me puede dar cuenta la pregunta es  ¿Haciendo que? – dijo ella muy molesta.

- Pues… - empezó James. 

- Bueno… - intento ayudar Carol. 

- Es que… - siguió Sirius. 

- Nosotros… 

- Estábamos en…

- Haciendo…

- ¡Estoy esperando! – grito Lily y ellos tres pudieron tener la certeza de que habían vuelto al momento en que la Profesora McGonagall los regañaba por llegar tarde a su clase.

- Pues es que… nosotros estábamos en… - empezó James.

- Haciendo… bueno ya sabes – completo Carol. 

- Pues ese es el problema, ¡Que no se! – dijo Lily. 

- Bueno ya respira y cuenta hasta diez no vale la pena que te pongas así Lily – intento calmar James. 

- Si Lily, te pondrás vieja mas rápido – ayudo Carol. 

- ¡Solo díganme que rayos esta pasando con ustedes! – dijo Lily. 

- Pues… la verdad – dijo Sirius como recordando algo - ese no es tu problema, no eres profesora, ni prefecta ni nada importante solo eres… Lily. 

- ¿Qué diji… – luego guardo silencio a pesar del tono arrogante en que lo había dicho Sirius tenia razón. 

- Con permiso nos vamos a dormir – dijo James con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y escondiendo el libro de Remus envuelto en la capa invisible que llevaba en las manos. 

- Pero… - intento decir Lily. 

- Lily creo que no podemos hacer nada – dijo Remus casi tan molesto como Lily. 

- ¿tienes el libro? – murmuro Sirius mientras se alejaban. 

- Si, lo tengo – dijo James.

- ¿No notaron nada? – pregunto Carol. 

- No lo creo – dijo James – pero mejor dejemos de hablar y separémonos. 

- De acuerdo – aceptaron Sirius y Carol. 

- Adiós – dijeron a Remus y Lily, y los tres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes hacer señas para encontrarse a la mañana siguiente. 

- No puedo creer esto… - murmuro Lily. 

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudieron haber estado haciendo esos tres afuera a esta hora? – pregunto Remus con suspicacia viéndolos subir las escaleras. 

- Bueno… algo pero… parece que tu también – dijo Lily dándose la vuelta y mirándolo. 

- Si… debieron ir a buscar el libro – dijo el. 

- Si eso pensé yo – dijo Lily – pero si pensaste lo mismo ¿porque no los detuviste? Es tu libro no tienen derecho. 

- Ya se… pero hay algo que me dice que debería confiar en lo que me dicen… que tal ves lo que paso entre Sirius y su padre fue algo grave – dijo Remus.

- Si, puede que tengan razón… pero… solo me gustaría que confiaran en nosotros – dijo Lily. 

- Si… tienes razón, aunque no hemos sido los señores confiables exactamente – le recordó Remus. 

- Cierto, siempre tratando de saber… yo mas que todo – dijo Lily. 

- Creo que ya deberíamos clamarnos y… tomarlo mas con clama tal vez nos lo digan cuando sea hora – dijo Remus. 

- Tienes razón dejemos las cosas así – concluyo Lily. 

- ¿crees que nos lo digan? – pregunto Remus. 

- Talvez, al menos eso espero – dijo Lily. 

- Si, pero por ahora dejemos de averiguar, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato ¿No? – dijo Remus.

- Si… bueno entonces dejaremos todo hasta aquí ¿No? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si creo que si lo haremos – dijo Remus. 

- Bien – acepto Lili no muy segura. 

- Bueno, creo que mejor vamos a dormirnos ya es muy tarde – dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo – acepto Lily. 

- Buenas noches Lili – dijo Remus. 

- Buenas noches Remus – dijo Lily. 

Remus fue a su habitación y encontró a James y Sirius completamente dormidos, se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que alguien se podía dormir luego se cambio y se acostó en pocos minutos el también se durmió, Lily por otro lado después de cambiarse iba a acostarse cuando recordó que no escribía en su diario hacia mucho tiempo, entonces, tomo su diario y la linterna que estaban en su maleta y decidió escribir bajo las sabanas lo que había pasado ese día y esa noche, sabia que al escribir siempre encontraba las respuestas a sus problemas ya que escribir es la mejor manera de sacar las cosas que llevamos por dentro cuando no deseamos que nadie mas las sepa. . 

16 de Septiembre

No había escrito en ya mucho tiempo y es por que realmente no había tenido mucho que quisiera contar, sin embargo, hoy no ha sido un día que podamos llamar común. El descontento de Sirius con su padre parece que empeora cada día realmente parece que lo odia, pero eso es posible ¿es posible odiar a nuestros padres de esa manera?, es decir, todos podemos pelarnos con ellos y decir que los odiamos en muchas ocasiones, generalmente por tonterías, pero de hay ha hacer lo que hace Sirius… no se y lo que mas me asusta es que siento que el tiene la razón… pero dios ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haberle hecho su padre? se que Sirius no es alguien que odia por que si, lo puedo sentir, se que debe tener una buena razón… pero, ni la menor idea de que rayos pueda ser. Hoy Remus y yo prometimos que no íbamos seguir a tratando de saber que les pasa, se que James, Sirius y Carol esconden muchas cosas pero creo que dejare las cosas como están, por lo menos por ahora, ya veremos después; aunque ya no es solo las ganas de descubrir este misterio… realmente me preocupa que le pasa a Sirius, siento que esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y que de verdad necesita la ayuda de todos los que podamos brindársela, pero ¿Qué hacer si el me cierra las puertas y me quiere fuera de su vida? Ralamente creí que éramos amigos, pero creo que no me tiene la confianza para decirme que pasa, se que no me he comportado como la chica comprensiva que no necesita que le expliquen para consolar, pero eso es porque yo no soy así ¿eso lo decepcionaría? No lo se…, bien creo que mejor dejo el tema de Sirius por un rato, hoy las chicas estaban hablando de algo que realmente me hizo recordar a Petunia… y ahora que toco el tema de odios familiares ¿Petu me odia? Realmente espero que no eso me derrumbaría pero… y si es así ¿Qué pude haberle hecho para que me odiara? Tal ves estas preguntas estén pasando por la mente del Padre de Sirius también, a veces nos odian y no sabemos por que, o nos odian por un mal entendido, ahora comienzo a dudar que las razones de Sirius sean totalmente valida ¿a quien engaño? No tengo idea de cómo pero algo me dice que mi corazón no se equivoca y que debo apoyar a Sirius… espero que no se este equivocando. 

Lily cerró su diario con las palabras que acababa de escribir aun dando vueltas en su mente ¿y si había dado en el clavo? ¿Y si iba tras la pista correcta? Y en el caso hipotético de que fuera así ¿Qué haría? Inmediatamente a su cabeza vino la conversación que tubo tan solo contados minutos antes con Remus y pensó en ¿Qué haría ahora que había prometido no entrometerse? Debía cumplir su promesa y dejar las cosas como estaban ¿No?, comenzó a dudar sobre lo que debía hacer. 

- De ningún modo Lily – se dijo a si misma – deja todo como esta, deja de pensar y vete a dormir – Después de eso le costo mucho conciliar el sueño finalmente. 


	8. Capitulo 8, Reconciliaciones, El grupo v...

**Hola chicas y chicos! Gracias por estar pendientes de mi ff!! **

**little rikku: muchas gracias por escribirme y bienvenida, te apoyo pobre Sirius... soy muy mala con mi bebe :'(, y lo de James... el tambien tiene sus problemas pero aun no lo sabe jejejeje...**

**Lady: gracias por escribirme, lamento no tener mas Lily/James, lo que pasa es que JK dic q ellos solo se hacen novios hasta 7mo!!!! Claro que hare algo de trampa porq hasta alli no me aguanto... pero el caso es que... me parece que es bueno que ellos conozcan otras personas antes de conocer a la persona que es, y asi valorar con mas fuerza su amor, me entienden?**

**Bueno sin mas aquí les va mi ff! Ojala les guste! ******

**Capitulo 8**

**Reconciliaciones, el Grupo Vuelve a reunirse**

A la mañana siguiente Lily y sus compañeras se levantaron a la hora correcta (a pesar de haber dormido tarde la noche anterior) y se arreglaron, la ultima en levantarse fue Carol, en consecuencia fue la ultima en estar lista, así que Lily decidió quedarse a esperarla y aprovechar de pedirle disculpas por su anterior comportamiento. Espero a que Carol terminara de vestirse y luego le pidió hablar, aprovechando que tenían tiempo suficiente, Carol acepto y decidieron hablar en el camino al Gran Comedor. 

- Carol quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en que me he estado comportando contigo… y los otros, de verdad no soy así, es solo que no soporto que me oculten cosas aunque entiendo que no debo saberlo – dijo Lily bajando la mirada.  

- Escucha Lily, se que piensas que no te lo digo porque no te tengo confianza o algo así pero no es así, es solo que… lo que esta pasando es algo que… bueno, es que mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Están metidos en algo peligroso? – pregunto Lily alterada. 

- No puedo decirte mas Lily, de verdad perdóname, pero no puedo – dijo Carol.

- Yo… - Lily decidió que era mejor cumplir con su promesa – entiendo. 

- Gracias Lily – dijo Carol.

- Mejor cambiamos de tema ¿No? – sugirió Lily. 

- Si, mejor. Sabes el tiempo va pasando muy rápido cuando nos demos cuenta ya estaremos en Halloween y en Navidad – dijo Carol.

- Es cierto, ¿aquí nos permiten ir a nuestras casas en Navidad, cierto? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si… ya extraño mucho a mis padres y a mi hermano – dijo Carol - ¿tú tienes hermanos Lily?

- Si… una, pero no nos llevamos nada bien – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Qué hermanos no se llevan mal? – pregunto Carol. 

- Si, pero no es lo mismo creo que ella no me quiere – dijo Lily. 

- No digas eso, estoy segura de que exageras – dijo Carol.

- ¿tú crees? 

- Definitivamente.

- Espero que así sea – dijo Lily.

- Así es, ni te preocupes – dijo Carol. 

- Gracias Carol, bueno ya vamos al comedor – dijo Lily – alcánzame – dijo y empezó a correr. 

- Oye esperame – grito Carol yendo tras ella. 

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del castillo iban caminando James, Peter y Sirius medio dormidos, cuando a lo lejos se escucharon pasos apresurados, estos provenían de Remus que corría para poder alcanzarlos, James y Sirius al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior intentaron caminar mas rápido para no tener una nueva confrontación con Remus pero, antes de que pudieran hacerlo Remus los alcanzo y los llamo, ellos inseguros de lo que podría pasar de allí en adelante se dieron la vuelta. 

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Remus. 

- ¿De que? – pregunto James adelantándose a Sirius. 

- De lo mal que me he comportado con ustedes – dijo Remus. 

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sirius.

- Al entrometerme en su vida, meterme donde no me llaman, querer saber lo que no debo y… aceptar algo que debí suponer no debía ya que no era para mí – dijo Remus. 

- Bueno… - empezó a decir Sirius.

- Perdonado – se adelanto James – todo quedara en el pasado y no volvamos a tocar el tema por favor. 

- Hecho – acepto Remus.

- Bien – dijo Sirius. 

- Perfecto – dijo Peter – ya estaba harto de andar con unos si y los otros no. 

- Bueno cosa del pasado – dijo Sirius – ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre. 

Después de una rápida comida en el Gran Comedor y una pesada jornada de clases, que corono con las miradas acecinas de Sirius a su padre en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los amigos comenzaron a reunirse tal y como había sido a comienzos del año, Lily se disculpo con James y Sirius también, pero ellos estaban más ocupados en tratar de llegar al comedor (pues era hora de la cena) que en escuchar su disculpa. A la mañana siguiente ni los Merodeadores ni las Lily pudieron encontrar a Remus en ningún lugar del castillo, aparentemente estaba enfermo, pero al ir a averiguar a la enfermería la enfermera no los dejo entrar, no se preocuparon demasiado ya que al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana Remus volvió como nuevo y se excuso por la falta del día anterior (a los chicos les pareció un poco raro pero no prestaron demasiada atención).

Con los Merodeadores mucho mas unidos que nunca y las chicas totalmente inseparables los días en Hogwarts se hicieron mucho mas llevaderos y pasaban con una rapidez asombrosa, antes de que siquiera lo notaran Septiembre se iba de sus manos en un pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos sin mayores sobresaltos a excepción de largas tareas, horas en la biblioteca y largas platicas sin fin, Septiembre se fue sin que ellos lo percibieran y en tan solo, lo que a ellos les pareció muy poco, Octubre estaba a las puertas y la algarabía de Halloween se hizo notar en el castillo, todos murmuraban sobre que pasaría aquel día, sobre todo los de primero que pasarían su primer Halloween en Hogwarts así que morían de ganas por saber que se planeaba en Hogwarts. 

Por otro lado, una vez que los Merodeadores dejaron atrás sus diferencias se concentraron total y completamente en lo que seria su siguiente huella en el castillo algo a lo que llamaban "El Segundo Gran Golpe" y con cuatro mentes brillantes en materia de genialidad de maldades y travesuras  ayudando y pensando en todo le necesario para hacer algo que todos los que estuvieran presentes lo recordaran para siempre, ya contaban con todo lo indispensable, como eran: victimas, plan, lugar, fecha y artículos, en fin todo estaba siendo minuciosamente pensado para no tener ningún error, era lo que ellos creían que seria un "Plan Perfecto"(Nota de la Autora: no estén tan seguros jejeje…), para hacerlo aun mas memorable llegaron al acuerdo de que pasaría durante la celebración de la noche de Halloween. Un día al anochecer Lily, James, Sirius y Remus platicaban juntos en la Sala Común… 

- No puedo creer que estemos en Octubre – dijo Lily. 

- Si, pareciera que fuera ayer cuando estábamos entrando al castillo – dijo James.

- Y ahora estamos a punto de terminar el primer periodo – completo Sirius. 

- El tiempo vuela – dijo Remus. 

- Ni que lo digas, pero al menos ha sido un mes tranquilo – dijo James irónica y sarcásticamente.

- Si, claro – dijo Lily – pero al menos han pasado cosas interesantes. 

- Eso si, ni quien te lo discuta – dijo Sirius. 

- Pero vamos apenas el año comienza ya tendremos mucho mas de que ocuparnos – dijo Remus. 

- No digas eso, no tires la sal – dijo Lily entre risas. 

- Por cierto, ¿Qué piensan que pasara en Halloween? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues dicen que habrá una cena y algo mas – dijo James. 

- ¿algo como que? – pregunto Lily. 

- No lo se, parece que Dumbledore prepara una sorpresa diferente cada año y ni idea de que pueda ser – dijo James

- Bueno pues ojala sea una buena – dijo Sirius – hey me voy, tengo algo que hacer. 

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto James.

- Luego te cuento, pero no es nada de lo que te imaginas, nos vemos – se despidió mientras se dirigía al retrato, al llegar choco con alguien – lo siento. 

- No hay cuidado ya no se ni por donde voy – era Katie. 

- Bueno, nos vamos tengo que irme – dijo Sirius saliendo definitivamente por el retrato. 

- De acuerdo… - murmuro Katie algo decepcionada. 

- ¿te pasa algo, Katie? – pregunto Lily al ver la cara de decepción de Katie.

- No, claro que no – dijo ella rápidamente algo roja – voy a subir tengo que… que… que – no entendía porque pero no se le ocurría nada – ah ya se, tengo que terminar mi trabajo de… 

- ¿Pociones? – ayudo Lily. 

- Si, eso mismo tengo que ir a… a hacerlo, nos vemos – dijo nerviosa y se fue.

- ¿estará bien? – pregunto Remus.

- Eso espero, pero no mucho porque no hay ningún trabajo que hacer – dijo Lily riendo al igual que James y Remus. 

- ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? – pregunto James. 

- Pues… tengo alguna idea de porque – dijo Lily – con permiso voy a ver que le pasa. 

- Bien – aceptaron los otros dos. 

- ¿Que te parece si revisamos de nuevo los planos? – pregunto James después que se fue Lily. 

- James, los hemos revisado 30 veces te puedo jurar que están bien y que me los se de memoria – dijo Remus. 

- Hay es que quiero que todo sea perfecto – dijo James. 

- Lo será, ya no te preocupes – dijo Remus – solo preocúpate por la cara que pondrán. 

- Jajaja… es cierto, deberíamos buscar una cámara y tomarles una foto – dijo James – así podríamos… - una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo en el rostro. 

- ¿ahora que? – pregunto Remus. 

- Tengo una idea, ven – dijo James llevándoselo. 

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Remus cuando caminaban hacia las escaleras que iban a el cuarto de los chicos. 

- Espera y veras – dijo James cuando llegaron al cuarto y rápidamente saco una cámara mágica.

- ¿Para que es eso? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues, ¿no seria divertido tener un recuerdo de nuestras victimas una vez que lleguemos al resultado final? – dijo James.

- ¿Eso para que? – pregunto Remus sin entender. 

- Para difundirlas en la escuela – dijo James con una sonrisa de malicia.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – dijo Remus comenzando a entender. 

- Lo normal, ya sabes volantes, fotos, un artículo en el Profeta – dijo James. 

- Wow, ¿pero no crees que nos pasaríamos un poco de la raya? – pregunto Remus. 

- Si, pero para eso somos los Merodeadores, para quebrantar las reglas – dijo James – de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle tomado una a Donaldsoon en la broma anterior. 

- Cierto, bueno hecho esperemos a que Peter y Sirius vuelvan para contarles – acepto Remus.

- De acuerdo – dijo James y bajaron a esperar a los otros quines llegaron minutos mas tarde y tal y como era de esperarse ellos encantados de la vida aceptaron. 

- Ahora solo hay que rogar para que las 3 semanas que faltan pasen rápido – dijo Peter. 

- Lo harán, no te preocupes – dijo Remus. 

Las palabras de Remus se hicieron realidad, las tres semanas restantes para el Gran día estaban a las puertas y el tan esperado día de Halloween estaba apunto de llegar, ya era 30 de octubre, era de noche y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala común hablando sobre lo que pasaría en el tan esperado Halloween, a los Merodeadores les hubiera gustado no estar tan nerviosos porque se aislaban de la conversación y las chicas lo notaban. 

- ¿Hey que les pasa? – pregunto Mary de repente, por cuarta vez en la noche. 

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Peter haciéndose el que no entendía.

- Nada, olvídenlo – dijo Mary resignándose a no encontrar respuesta. 

- Estoy segura que mañana será un estupendo día – dijo Carol. 

- Si, lo único que lo arruina es que tendremos clases – dijo Katie. 

- No pueden suspender las clases – dijo Lily. 

- Hablo la cerebrito del grupo – dijo Mary riendo los demás hicieron lo mismo. 

- ¡Oye! – dijo Lily. 

- Sabes que es todo en broma nada en serio – dijo Katie. 

- Si claro, ¿pero porque siempre se meten conmigo? – pregunto Lily. 

- Porque eres la Señorita Responsabilidad – dijo Carol. 

- Si, por eso – dijo Mary. 

- Yo… bien suficiente – dijo Lily resignándose, los demás reían de lo que pasaba. 

- Y dicen que nosotros peleamos – dijo Sirius.

- Esto no es pelear es una discusión civilizada – dijo Katie. 

- Si, una discusión de todos contra Lily – completo Carol. 

- Buena esa – acepto James mientras los otros reían. 

- Hey ¿saben que creo? que mejor me voy a dormir temprano – dijo Lily y se levanto. 

- Hay no seas delicada Lily, era broma – dijo Tina, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron ya que se encontraba muy callada aquella noche. 

- Es igual, anoche no dormí muy bien y tengo sueño, adiós – dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

- ¡Lily! – llamaron Mary, Katie y Carol a la vez, pero no hubo respuesta. 

- Bueno creo que nosotros también vamos a dormirnos – dijo James haciendo una seña significativa que los demás captaron. 

- Si, mejor, buenas noches – dijo Remus. 

- ¿tan temprano? – pregunto Carol extrañada. 

- ¿ahora se nos van a meter a niños buenos? – pregunto Katie. 

- Muy graciosa, es solo que tenemos sueño ¿no chicos? – dijo Remus, los demás asintieron. 

- Bien, bien, creo que somos las únicas rebeldes que quedamos en el grupo – dijo Mary. 

- Eso o ellos se están ablandando – dijo Carol. 

- Buen punto – acepto Katie, ellos rieron. 

- Ahora si, buenas noches – dijo James subiendo en primer lugar. 

- Si nos vemos mañana – dijo Peter yendo tras James. 

- Y feliz Halloween adelantado – dijo Remus subiendo tras Peter. 

- Sueñen conmigo – concluyo Sirius subiendo tras ellos. 

- Buenas noches – dijeron ellas a coro riendo por la broma de Sirius. 

Lily llego a su cuarto se cambio y se acostó a dormir no tardo mucho en dormirse placida y tranquilamente, pero a Lily no le esperaba una noche muy tranquila que se diga; por otro lado James no logro dormirse solo pensaba en lo que pasaría mañana y en si su broma resultaría bien, seria su primer Halloween en el castillo y el primero en que los Merodeadores dejarían su huella, mientras James pensaba en como los ovacionarían por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, Lily estaba pasándola realmente mal, su sueño era perturbado por una terrible pesadilla… 

Era de noche, una noche muy fría, oscura y tenebrosa, se podía respirar un aire húmedo en todos lados que indicaba que había llovido o llovería en cualquier momento, Lily se encontraba caminando con un extraño pueblo que ella no conocía, por alguna razón, estaba sola y la niebla cubría todas las sombrías calles y casas cerradas del aquel pueblo extraño y misterioso, ni una sola alma se divisaba a lo largo de esa oscura calle aquella noche, mas que Lily, estaba realmente frío ella llevaba una chaqueta que jamás había visto pero parecía pertenecer a un chico pues era muy grande para ella la aferró mas a su cuerpo pues el frío era insoportable, de repente, el frío comenzó aumentar de manera alarmante, sin que lo pudiera evitar o tener idea de porque a Lily la invadió una sensación de miedo y desesperación, pasos comenzaron a escucharse por la calle cada vez mas y mas cerca de ella hasta que se coloco justo tras ella, Lily intento correr con mas fuerza que nunca en su vida pero ya era demasiado tarde esa persona la tenia fuertemente agarrada del brazo haciendo imposible que ella escapara, Lily quiso gritar pero el miedo ahogo sus palabras, decidió ser valiente y dar la vuelta para ver a su atacante pero en ese instante… 

- ¡Lily! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Katie quien se encontraba al pie de su cama sacudiéndola para que despertara. 

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lily levantándose de golpe empapada en sudor frío y temblando como si acabara de ver un espanto. 

- Estabas moviéndose de un lado a otro, jadeabas como si estuvieses corriendo y además gritaste – dijo Katie. 

- ¿en serio? – pregunto Lily mirando la habitación. 

- Si, me preocupaste – dijo Katie. 

- Lo siento – Lily noto que no había nadie mas en la habitación - ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Qué hora es? 

- Media noche, Están abajo aun hablando subirán en un rato – dijo Katie - ¿seguro que estas bien? 

- Si… solo un mal sueño, nada de que preocuparse – dijo Lily levantándose a lavarse la cara. 

- Bien si tu lo dices – dijo Katie – bajare de nuevo solo subí a buscar esto – dijo tomando un libro – nos vemos mas tarde… ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola? 

- Si, ya te dije que estoy bien, tú baja y no te preocupes – dijo Lily. 

- Bien… - dijo Katie mirándola aun preocupada – si necesitas algo grita ¿OK? 

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily, Katie sonrió y finalmente se fue. 

Después de eso Lily se recostó a pensar en su sueño, cada vez sus sueños se hacían mucho mas incomprensibles y cada vez aparecían con mayor frecuencia, a Lili se le había hecho imposible saber que podrían significar, sin embargo, había algo… algo dentro de ella que le decía que esos sueños querían trasmitirle algo aunque aun no supiera que era, pero algo muy dentro de ella, algo que ella no se podía explicar le decía que pronto lo sabría. Decidió sacar su diario y escribir sobre su sueño, se levanto se acerco a el y cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos… se abrió la puerta de golpe, Lily se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver quien era. 

- Lily, creí que estabas dormida – dijo Carol que entraba en la habitación – disculpa si te desperté. 

- No… no me despertaste – dijo Lily. 

- Voy a cambiarme, algo me dice que mañana será un día interesante, así que mejor que este descansada – dijo Carol. 

- Bien… ¿Por qué dices que será interesante? – pregunto Lily. 

- Yo… nada importante solo que será Halloween así que… será interesante – dijo Carol. 

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – acepto Lily. 

Carol se fue a cambiar, y como Lily sabia que se tardaría bastante decidió escribir un rato en su diario después de todo eso iba a hacer antes de que Carol entrara en el cuarto, y claro apartando que su cabeza se encontraba hecha un lió y escribir tus problemas siempre te ayuda a encontrar la solución a ellos. Encontró su diario y comenzó a escribir. 

30 de Octubre 

Octubre a pasado con gran rapidez y sin contratiempos, al fin el grupo ha vuelto a unirse y cada segundo que paso con ellos es un kilo mas de inseguridad de poder vivir separados, francamente no se que haremos en vacaciones, las chicas son las mejores amigas que podría desear Tina es muy inteligente así que siempre es la que me ayuda a impartir el orden pero no tiene mucho carácter, Mary es genial muy graciosa y divertida siempre esta bromeando y tratando de pasarla genial, Carol… bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir de Carol? Es primera vez que conozco a alguien como ella es una chica súper extrovertida no le tiene miedo nada y todos en Gryffindor la adoran, a veces siento algo de envidia por ella puesto que todos la quieren y tiene un don de ser amiga de cualquiera… don que me gustaría tener, a veces mi carácter es algo fuerte por mi afán de seguir el cumplimiento de las reglas y tiendo a ser algo antipática de vez en cuando…, por otro lado Katie es muy parecida a Carol en ese aspecto de la chica simpatía pero es algo mas reservada con los chicos que Carol y que yo… es muy agradable y graciosa, siempre esta bromeando con todas, realmente la quiero mucho y se que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas. Los chicos en cambio son todos encantadores y todos los aman, aunque tienen personalidades muy diferentes, por ejemplo, Peter es como el sumiso del grupo, mientras que Sirius es el incansable y terco, Remus el encantador y James el líder… son geniales y me caen súper bien. Por otro lado mi vida nunca logra ir del todo bien una pesadilla interrumpió mi sueño esta noche… fue algo muy extraño, me encontraba caminando en un pueblo extraño que jamás en mi vida había visto y aun así se me hacia extrañamente conocido… todo en aquel lugar estaba cubierto de niebla espesa que dificultaba la vista, había un frío infernal, jamás había sentido tanto frío, era realmente insoportable, por cierto, llevaba puesta una gran chaqueta, la cual por cierto ni idea de quien pueda ser se que mía no era parecía ser de un chico, bueno volviendo al tema, el frío comenzaba a hacerse totalmente insoportable entonces, de nuevo los pasos y la sombra que aparece en todos esos sueños se hizo presente, intente huir pero alguien me agarro el brazo haciéndome imposible escapar… cuando por fin reuní el valor para verle la cara… Katie entro y me despertó… me hubiera gustado verle el rostro pero algo me dice que fue mejor así. 

- Lily ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Carol saliendo del baño.

- Nada… - dijo Lily guardando su diario. 

- Bien – dijo Carol – mejor nos vamos a dormir.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Lily. 

- Buenas noches – dijo Carol acostándose. 

- Igualmente – dijo Lily haciendo lo mismo. 

No tardaron mucho en dormirse, pues cuando las chicas volvieron ellas estaban rendidas, a la mañana siguiente…


	9. Capitulo 9, Un Halloween Extraño

**Gracias a Todas (Andre, Sana, Lady, Fleur y si me olvido de alguien disculpas adelantadas)  por sus comentarios significa mucho para mi que les este gustando mi historia, le sigo hoy mismo con el capitulo que pensaba poner mañana pues mañana no podre vebir... bueno espero les guste y recuerden mandarme Review no sean malas/os!!!!!!!!**

**Aquí les va... **

**Capitulo 9**

**Un Halloween Extraño**

Esa mañana todos se levantaron emocionados por la noche que les esperaba, las chicas bajaban por un a desayunar hablando sobre las clases y exámenes que les esperaban (tema puesto por Lily), mientras que los chicos iban demasiado dormidos como para hablar, a excepción de Remus y James, parecía que no habían podido dormir la noche anterior. Finalmente se encontraron todos frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor y entraron juntos a desayunar. Al abrirse las puertas prácticamente se quedaron sin habla, a pesar de que las decoraciones de Halloween apenas comenzaban, se podía ver que cuando terminaran el comedor se convertiría en la cosa más asombrosa que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto, grandes calabazas habían en las cinco mesas del Gran Comedor, las velas generalmente blancas cambiaron por azul oscuro, negro y gris fantasmal, lo que le daba un ambiente terrorífico, a pesar de que había luz del día, los fantasmas de las casas los cuales nunca aparecen durante el día hasta la cena estaban ya en sus posiciones de las respectivas casas, aunque parecía que habían traído a sus amigos porque eran muchos mas que de costumbre, y asustaban a cualquier incauto que pasara por allí lo suficientemente dormidos como para no notar su presencia. Sirius fue uno de ellos pasaba medio sonámbulo por la mesa de Gryffindor cuando uno de los fantasmas se paro frente a él con aparentes intenciones de asustarlos pero como Sirius siguió de largo paso a través del fantasma. 

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! – grito Sirius al ver donde se encontraba – ¡¡asco!! – volvió a gritar saliendo de dentro del fantasma como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que jamás hubiera sentido. 

- Tampoco fue agradable para mi joven Black – dijo el fantasma siguiendo de largo ofendido.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Sirius irónicamente. Los demás rieron de esto. 

- Parece que al fin algo logro despertar a Sirius – dijo Carol entre risas. 

- ¿Podremos llevarnos uno para que lo levante todas las mañanas? – dijo James entre risas también. 

- Ja – Ja – Ja que graciositos están los dos – dijo Sirius aun estremeciéndose. 

- Gracias – dijeron los dos a coro sentándose en la mesa. 

- Pero en serio que serviría cada día se hace mayor odisea levantarte Sirius – dijo Remus. 

- Cierto, el pobre Remus es el que tiene que levantarte todo el tiempo Sirius – dijo Lily. 

- Hay ya no me regañen – dijo Sirius sentándose a comer. 

- Bien – aceptaron todos y comieron con normalidad. 

El día paso sin ningún tipo de contra tiempos, mas bien la gente estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera prestaron atención a las tareas extras que estaban dejando, su ultima clase fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y por primera vez desde que comenzó el año Sirius no hizo ninguna escena con su padre y solo fue una clase mas, afortunadamente el Profesor Black los dejo salir temprano por ser Halloween y todos corrieron con fuerza hacia el gran comedor para ver al fin como había quedado y ansiosamente esperando la maravillosa noche que todos esperaban tener. No tardaron mucho en llegar al gran comedor, las chicas entraron inmediatamente, pero los chicos decidieron quedarse afuera un poco más. 

- ¿Listos? – pregunto James cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. 

- Claro – dijo Sirius – comprobemos posiciones. 

- Bien – dijo Remus moviendo la varita y salió un plano del Gran Comedor – James… tu estarás … 

- Junto a la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Snape y Malfoy para ser exacto dentro de la capa invisible para que nadie me vea – se  adelanto James (quien ya había confesado su secreto de la capa a Remus y Peter). 

- Exacto – acepto Remus comprobando con el plano – mientras Peter, tú estarás…

- En la mesa de Gryffindor creando la distracción que desviara la atención de los maestros – se adelanto Peter.

- Perfecto – dijo Remus – mientras tanto Sirius tu estarás… 

- En las puertas del Gran Comedor, encargándome de las velas para que se cree un apagón – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien – dijo Remus – por ultimo yo me escabulliré por bajo la mesa de Slytherin dando el primer golpe hacia Slytherin. 

- Perfecto – dijo James – todo comprobado. 

- Llego la hora – dijo Peter. 

- Es ahora o nunca – dijo Sirius. 

- Y mejor ahora – dijo Remus - ¿Listos? 

- ¡Listos! – dijeron los tres a coro. 

Abrieron orgullosamente las puertas del Gran Comedor y  entraron, el comedor se veía tan sorprendente como todos esperaban, era una visión realmente sorprendente todos veían hacia su alrededor demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar. Los Merodeadores se sentaron junto a las chicas y la operación "Halloween" finalmente dio comienzo… 

La magnifica cena de Halloween finalmente dio comienzo, todos comían de manera alegre y emocionada, todos estaban encantados con la cena de Halloween y disfrutaban cada instante, mas que todo los alumnos de primer año quienes pasaban su primer Halloween en el castillo. Todos pasaban una encantadora cena a excepción de los Merodeadores, quienes se podía decir estaban algo nerviosos con lo que pasaría, ya que este plan a pesar de haber sido planeado con mayor anterioridad que la broma que le hicieron al profesor de Donaldsoon, tenia muchas mas fallas y cosas que podían salir mal que el anterior. Obviamente las chicas no pudieron dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento de ellos, y como Carol era la única que estaba enterada de la identidad de los Merodeadores, Lily y las demás se pusieron algo curiosas sobre tal comportamiento a pesar de eso dado a la promesa que Lily le hizo a Remus no investigo nada.  

En medio del postre los cuatro se enviaron la seña entre sí y en medio de la confusión del ruidoso comedor todo dio comienzo sin que nadie lo notara, en seis minutos ya todos estaban en posición para atacar, Remus dio el primer golpe bajo la mesa de Slytherin haciendo explotar una bengala pequeña (pequeña para que solo los Slytherin la notaran) esto creo un pequeño alboroto lo que dio tiempo a Peter para hacer su acto de "¡Auxilio me ahogo con la comida!" para que los profesores desviaran su atención y ni por equivocación se les ocurriera ver hacia Slytherin. El tercer golpe fue dado por Sirius quien mediante un simple hechizo hizo que todas las velas del comedor se apagaran exactamente al mismo tiempo, esto ocasiono algo de alboroto ente los alumnos pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo ya James se encontraba tras Malfoy y Snape para dar el golpe final,  James ya tenia la varita fuera y pronuncio las primeras palabras mágicas y… 

¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!!

Las ventanas del Gran Comedor hicieron explosión… un frío infernal se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor muchos alumnos perdieron el control y salieron corriendo por las ventanas rotas o por las puertas del Gran Comedor mientras una risa fría, aguda y escandalosa se hacia notar a pesar de los gritos de los asustados alumnos; los profesores no tardaron mucho en reaccionar e hicieron un hechizo que revirtiera el de Sirius y encendiera las velas de nuevo, al hacer esto los alumnos que aun no habían escapado se tranquilizaron ya que en el Comedor había… nada, poco a poco el orden se fue restaurando y los alumnos que habían escapado volvieron para curiosear… el problema vino cuando se fijaron en la marca que había sobre la mesa de Slytherin… la marca de los Merodeadores… 

Cuando por fin los profesores lograron retomar el control y los prefectos lograron llevarse a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas los alumnos caminaban en un silencio incomodante, nadie se atrevía a decir nada… sin embargo todos pensaban lo mismo: Que habían sido los Merodeadores… En el camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor el silencio aun continuaba, James caminaba junto a Sirius y Carol, ninguno se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra sobre lo recientemente ocurrido, hasta que Mary y Katie quienes iban delante decidieron romper el silencio, aunque tal ves eso fue peor. 

- Esos Merodeadores se pasaron de la raya esta vez – dijo Mary. 

- Es cierto, esto ya no fue cosa de broma – aseguro Katie. 

- Oigan no hablen de lo que no saben chicas – dijo Carol mirando a James y Sirius. 

- ¿Qué hay que saber Carol? Tu estuviste allí y viste lo que paso – dijo Katie. 

- Si pero… pero no sabemos si fueron ellos – insistió Carol. 

- ¡Por dios los tipos están locos! Además ni siquiera sabemos quienes son – dijo Mary. 

- A menos… que tú lo sepas… - dijo Katie. 

- Yo… no claro que no, pero ese no es el punto – dijo Carol algo nerviosa. 

- ¿Entonces para que los defiendes? – pregunto Katie. 

- No los defiendo yo solo…

- Carol, mejor deja las cosas así – dijo James jalándola del brazo y alejándola de las chicas – no es el momento. 

- ¿Qué paso allá, James? – pregunto Carol.

- No tuvimos nada que ver con la explosión si esa es tu pregunta  - dijo Sirius.

- No, se que ustedes comenzaron pero es obvio que ese final no fue uno de los "Finales de los Merodeadores" – dijo Carol – mi pregunta fue: ¿qué paso después? 

- No lo sabemos… todo iba bien hasta que me toco darle el golpe final a Malfoy y Snape – dijo James – después… después no se que paso. 

- Pero no tuvimos nada que ver en lo de… - empezó Sirius.

- Ya lo se, se que ustedes no harían eso – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Si? Pues díselo al resto del colegio – dijo Sirius.

- Hey… - dijo Carol. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto James. 

- Falta gente ¿no? – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Cómo que falta? ¿A quien te refieres? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Pues… por lo menos Lily no esta – dijo Carol mirando alrededor. 

- ¿Lily? Con lo curiosa que es seguramente se quedo para inspeccionar la escena del crimen o algo – dijo Sirius sin darle importancia. 

- Sirius no digas eso, te digo que Lily no esta y ¿si se la llevaron o algo? – dijo Carol preocupada, pero en voz baja para que nadie los pudiera oír. 

- Hay Carol por favor deja de decir… - empezó Sirius pero fue interrumpido. 

- No Sirius… creo que ella tiene razón – dijo James.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu también? – dijo Sirius indignado.

- No solo falta Lily… - dijo James.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La cerebrito no se perdió sola? A ver… ¿quién mas? – dijo Sirius sin darle importancia. 

- Remus… falta Remus – dijo James mirando alrededor. 

- Hay genial hay reunión de cerebritos gran cosa… además ¿no se supone que estaba con Peter? – dijo Sirius.

- No, a Peter se lo llevaron a la enfermería después de lo que paso, se desmayo – dijo James.

- El muy cobarde… - murmuro Sirius.

- Como sea, faltan Lily y Remus… ¿qué debemos hacer? – dijo Carol. 

- Ni siquiera es seguro que hayan desaparecido, relájense – dijo Sirius. 

- Pero… - dijo Carol deteniéndose – ¿y si se los llevaron?

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¿Quién se los iba a llevar? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Tal vez la misma persona que irrumpo en el Gran Comedor… - dijo Carol. 

- La pregunta es… ¿quién? – dijo James.

- Bien, en el remoto caso de que ustedes tengan razón – dijo Sirius viendo que los alumnos no lo vieran – en vez de quedarnos aquí hablando sobre quien hizo que ¿no deberíamos estar buscando a los tórtolos cerebritos por los que están preocupados ustedes dos? 

- Aunque dicho de un modo degradante y ofensivo el tiene razón, debemos buscar a Lily y a Remus – dijo Carol.

- Bien, en ese caso…– dijo James asegurándose de que nadie los veía y sacando la capa invisible que llevaba bajo la túnica – vamos por ellos. 

James echo la capa sobre Carol y Sirius y los tres bajaron por los corredores del colegio rogando por no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Entre los tres decidieron ir hacia el Gran Comedor donde había empezado todo y allí decidirían donde empezar a buscar a Lily y Remus, no tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor ya que todos parecían estar averiguando sobre lo ocurrido, abrieron las puertas con cuidado por si aun quedaba alguien dentro, y así era, dentro estaba el Profesor Black… los chicos guardaron silencio y a pesar de que el parecía sentir su presencia no hizo nada y salió de allí para encontrarse con la Profesora McGonagall afuera, después de esto los chicos estuvieron mas confiados y avanzaron con mayor libertad, se sorprendieron al ver que las ventanas rotas aun seguían iguales, se quitaron la capa una vez de asegurarse que las puertas estaban bien cerradas y comenzaron inspeccionar. 

- ¿Si todos aquí somos magos porque no han arreglado esto? – dijo Carol observando las ventanas. 

- No lo se… tal vez tengan cosas mas importantes que hacer – dijo Sirius. 

- No lo creo… - dijo James acercándose a las ventanas y arrodillándose en el suelo – se siente un conjuro muy fuerte aquí – dijo pasando sus manos por los cristales rotos. 

- James deja eso, te vas a cortar – dijo Carol arrodillándose junto James para ver los cristales. 

- Si ellos no están en el colegio tal vez escaparon junto con otros alumnos por las ventanas… aunque al parecer fueron los únicos que no volvieron – dijo James.

- Entonces… ¿deberíamos ir afuera? – pregunto Carol. 

- Si… supongo que si – dijo James.  

- Bien… entonces ¿que esperan? Vamonos – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien vamos… ¿bajo la capa? – pregunto James. 

- No lo se… ¿deberíamos? – pregunto Carol.

- Lo que sea pero muévanse rápido que no estamos para vacacionar – dijo Sirius. 

- Creo que la capa nos detendrá – dijo James. 

- ¡Entonces no la usen y caminen! – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien vamos, vamos – dijo Carol y los tres salieron a los fríos terrenos del colegio.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí se encontraban despertando unos muy confundidos Remus y Lily, Lily abrió lentamente los ojos sentía como si un autobús le hubiera pasado por encima, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la única cosa en su mente era el cielo estrellado que miraba en ese momento, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo había llegado allí, trato de reunir fuerzas para levantarse pero sus brazos no respondían; miro a su lado y vio a un chico levantándose, era Remus, y en esos momentos se levantaba con aire igual de confundido que el de ella. Remus logro ponerse de pie solo para preguntarse que rayos estaba haciendo allí y como había llegado, se sentía horrible, al mirar a su lado vio que alguien mas se encontraba allí.

- Lily, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – pregunto Remus ayudando a Lily a levantarse. 

- Ni idea, solo se que jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida – dijo Lily levantándose. 

- Pues somos dos – dijo Remus – y lo peor es que ni siquiera recuerdo que estamos haciendo aquí. 

- Yo menos excepto que… - dijo Lily recordando como en una especie de sueño a un tipo encapuchado y un hombre con túnica, el frió invadió su cuerpo y si no hubiera sido por Remus que la tomo en el ultimo segundo ya estaría desplomada en el suelo. 

- ¡Lily! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Remus preocupado. 

- Si es solo… es solo que me pareció recordar algo – dijo Lily levantándose.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Remus aun agarrándola del brazo por si se desplomaba de nuevo. 

- Era algo como… - de repente Lily se detuvo no sabia porque pero sentía que no debía decir eso – nada con importancia… regresemos al colegio ¿no? 

- Bien… vamos – dijo Remus, y ambos comenzaron a caminar con destino al colegio. Mientras tanto… 

- ¿Quieres darte prisa Carol? – dijo Sirius algo desesperado ya que Carol actuaba de una manera extraña. 

- Ya voy… - dijo Carol con la mano fuertemente puesta sobre su pecho como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto James caminando a su lado.

- No es solo que siento… - se detuvo, era mejor no decir nada sobre lo que le estaba indicando su corazón, así que solo dijo: – siento que algo malo pasara. 

- ¿Algo como que? – pregunto James. 

- Déjalo así, tal vez este exagerando – dijo Carol, y aunque eso no tranquilizo a James decidió dejarlo así. 

Y mientras Carol se debatía con sus instintos, Lily lidiaba con el mismo problema tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que esa persona encapuchada que creyó ver minutos atrás ya la había visto, solo que en sus sueños… y si eso era cierto Lily tenia miedo que sus sueños comenzara a hacerse realidad… ella sentía (Nota de la Autora: y estaba en lo cierto) que los próximos minutos serian cruciales para su vida, y en consecuencia sabia que jamás olvidaría esa noche… 

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una niebla espesa y un frío infernal se hiciera sentir entre los extensos terrenos del inmenso colegio, una risa a fría de esas que helaban la sangre se escuchaba a lo lejos, como un silbido lejano, Lily volteo a mirar a Remus quien caminaba de manera normal, se aterro al pensar que tal vez era la única que podía escuchar aquella risa pero luego tubo algo peor sobre que preocuparse, su sueño… su primer sueño… aquel que tuvo aun antes de saber que era bruja el sueño era algo como: "Estaba en medio de un extenso terreno, rodeada de neblina espesa, una risa fría se escuchaba a lo lejos pero iba acercándose lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, hasta que al fin se colocaba junto a su oído y susurraba unas palabras con voz aguda y que helaba la sangre, la Voz decía: "Ven Lily, Ven conmigo…", Lily sintió como que era hipnotizada y era llevada por un personaje encapuchado, lo ultimo que vio antes de despertar fue un muchacho de cabello negro azabache… "

Lily pensó un poco mas en el sueño y se aterro al pensar que este se podría hacer realidad… luego lo pensó y encontró algunas diferencias como que en el sueño ella estaba sola y aquí estaba con Remus, si eso debía ser, no pasaba nada solo era exageración de su parte… o eso quería creer. Lily camino un poco más confiada y repitiéndose a sí misma que nada malo iba a pasar, Remus noto esto más no dijo nada. Por otro lado Carol trataba por todos los medios hacer que James y Sirius se movieran más rápido.

- ¿Por qué el apuro Carol? – pregunto Sirius mientras corrían tras ella. 

- Solo corran, sino lo hacen será demasiado tarde – dijo Carol.

- Demasiado tarde ¿para qué? – pregunto James corriendo a su lado. 

- Solo hazlo – dijo Carol, su rostro reflejaba una increíble preocupación. 

- No, dinos o no correremos mas – dijo Sirius. 

- Es que creo que él esta aquí… - dijo Carol.

- ¿Quién? 

- Él… el que me visita en mis sueños y me persigue todo el tiempo… ¡Él! … Él va tras Lily ahora – dijo Carol.

- ¿Te refieres tipo que intento hacerte daño en vacaciones y en el colegio? – pregunto James.

- Si… él, yo he tenido suerte porque siempre has estado tu… por eso tenemos que ir, ahora… Lily esta en peligro – dijo Carol entrecortadamente como si tratara de no llorar. 

- Bien… vamos – dijo Sirius y los tres corrieron aun más rápido. 

Mientras tanto Lily caminaba con su mente llena de preguntas sin respuesta y asustada pues aquella risa extraña se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, Lily intento acelerar el paso pero parecía que mientras más avanzaba más rápido parecía acercarse la risa. De repente todo se oscureció de golpe y Lily no podía ver ni siquiera las palmas de sus manos mucho menos a Remus, Lily entro en paranoia y comenzó a llamar a Remus a gritos, Remus no contestaba y Lily tenia esa sensación de que no podía escucharla, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y su misma desesperación no le permitía respirar libremente, Lily comenzó a moverse sin sentido gritando por ayuda aun sabiendo que nadie la escucharía. Hasta que de repente una voz comenzó a sonar dentro de su cabeza y a decirle: … 

- "Ven Lily, Ven conmigo…"

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lily asustada mirando a todos lados - ¿Quién dijo eso?

- No es de tu incumbencia saberlo ahora – dijo la voz, una voz muy aguda que sonaba como un lejano silbido.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con…? ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto Lily. 

- Por ahora nada, solo quiero que sepas que voy tras de ti y que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que seas mi servidora – dijo la molesta voz aguda.

- ¿Su servidora? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Lily. 

- Solo recuérdalo… pronto Lily Evans… Pronto… - dijo por ultimo la voz. Lily sin saber como sintió como iba perdiendo el conocimiento. 

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Despierta! – decía Remus quien se encontraba junto a ella tratando de despertarla. 

- ¿Qué…? Yo… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lily confusa.

- Pues… es que de repente te quedaste como paralizada y sin moverte por unos minutos y luego te desmayaste… ¿estas bien? – dijo Remus mirándola a sus brillantes ojos verdes. 

- Si estoy bien… algo confundida pero bien… - dijo Lily levantándose sin los más mínimos deseos de continuar tal conversación. 

- Bien – dijo Remus – pero ¿estas segura de que…?

- Si estoy bien – interrumpió Lily. 

- ¡Carol ya! ¿Qué quieres matarnos? – oyeron la voz de Sirius entre los arbustos. 

- No exageres Sirius – decía James riendo. 

- Si aja ponte de su lado – dijo Sirius de manera sarcástica. 

- Ya les dije que se den prisa – dijo Carol y los tres salieron finalmente de ente los arbustos. 

- ¿Segura que sabes donde están? – pregunto James.

- Pues deberían estar por… - empezó a decir Carol observando el lugar.

- Allá – dijo Sirius – allí están. 

- ¡Lily! – grito Carol corriendo hacia ellos - ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Si… estoy bien… - dijo Lily extrañada.

- Ah… - dijo Carol respirando hondo – creí que llegaríamos tarde. 

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Lily. 

- Nada… lo importante es que están bien les contaremos en el camino – dijo James.

Mientras caminaban les contaron que salieron a buscarlos pues se dieron cuenta de que no habían regresado con el grupo, y ellos les contaron que no habían regresado porque por alguna razón que ellos desconocían habían estado inconscientes en el pasto y se habían levantado apenas minutos antes. Después de eso todos entraron al castillo y…

- ¡Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, Richartsoon! ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes fuera de la cama? – dijo una voz que hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre. 

- Nosotros…

- Estábamos…

- En…

- Haciendo…

- Ya sabe…

- En…

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando – dijo el profesor Donaldsoon.

- Es que nosotros estábamos afuera – dijo Lily – porque…

- Puede notar que estaban afuera señorita Evans, mi pregunta es ¿porque? – dijo Donaldsoon.

- Es que…

- Lo que pasa es que…

- Nosotros fuimos a…

- Afuera porque es que no encontrábamos a…

- Es que se habían desaparecido cuando…

- ¡Jóvenes! – grito el profesor Donaldsoon ya que todo habían intentado explicar lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo – uno por uno. 

- Bien… que lo haga Lily – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Lily se puso nerviosa pero poco a poco intento explicar lo que pasaba, desgraciadamente se tardo demasiado y el profesor se canso de escucharlos. 

- Ya basta de explicaciones entupidas, los 5 estaban merodeando y serán castigados – dijo Donaldsoon y continuo antes de que ellos comenzaran a defenderse – y no quiero repliques o se afectaran aun más los puntos de Gryffindor. 

- Hay vamos, no seas malo Sam – dijo una voz tras él – dale chance a los chicos de que expliquen su punto – era el profesor Balck quien salía de las sombras. 

- No quiero que te metas en mi jurisdicción porque… - empezó a decir Donaldsoon pero fue interrumpido. 

- Si por hay nos vamos estos chicos no son de tu jurisdicción – dijo Black.

- Cierto – dijo otra voz que salía de las sombras – son de la mía – era la profesora McGonagall. 

- Minerva… creo que Sam y yo te dejaremos sola con los muchachos, ¿verdad Sam? – dijo Black.

- Claro que no, yo tengo que contarle a Minerva sobre… - empezó a decir Donaldsoon. 

- No, déjenme sola con ellos, vamos niños a mi despacho – dijo y se los llevo dejando a los maestros solos. 

- Discúlpame si esto te va a ofender porque se que uno de ellos es tu hijo pero… esos niños no son normales… y eso podría significarnos un gran problema – dijo Donaldsoon.

- Lo se, pero ¿Qué sugieres? – dijo Black.

- Eliminémoslos de nuestra vista… antes de que descubran lo que hacemos, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con niños entrometidos mucho menos ahora cuando el plan esta dando resultados – dijo Donaldsoon.

- Lo se… pero Sirius es mi hijo ¿Qué se supone que haga? Dales tiempo – dijo Black. 

- Podría ser… pero ¿sabes? me sorprende que ahora te preocupe dañar a alguien de tu familia cuando antes eso nunca te detuvo – dijo Donaldsoon y se fue sin dejar tiempo de si quiera responder.

- Maldito entrometido, ya me tienes harto, cuidado si al que termino desapareciendo es a ti – murmuro Black de mala gana.  

Por otro lado del castillo los chicos caminaban como si fueran a su marcha fúnebre mientras iban al despacho de McGonagall, generalmente habrían esperado que la profesora fuera todo el camino regañándolos sin embargo ella no les dirigió la mas mínima palabra. Ellos sabían que la profesora tenia fama de temible y estricta, por eso se encontraban tan nerviosos a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo, claro que Remus, James y Sirius tenían sus motivos ocultos para sentirse nerviosos de ir a su despacho, eso era porque ellos eran los Merodeadores de Hogwarts y si los descubrían adiós Hogwarts, y eso los aterraba. Al fin llegaron y McGonagall por fin hablo. 

- Entren y siéntense, yo vuelvo en seguida – dijo ella y salió del despacho. Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio por fin decidieron hablar. 

- ¿Creen que… debamos decirle la verdad? – pregunto Carol.

- Claro que si – respondió Lily de inmediato.

- Pero… ¿que eso no es peor? – pregunto James.

- Por su puesto que no – dijo Lily – primero siempre se debe decir la verdad y segundo no hacíamos nada malo por lo cual podrían castigarnos o peor expulsarnos. 

- Pues si, pero aun así debemos pensarlo – dijo Remus – es decir como explicaremos el hecho de estar allí desmayados si ni siquiera sabemos como llegamos allá. 

- Pues eso si pero… - empezó Lily. 

- Debemos pensarlo, debemos dar una misma explicación o estaremos fritos – dijo Sirius. 

- Insisto en que deberíamos decir la verdad – repitió Lily. 

- Aunque tal vez debamos… - empezó James pero fue interrumpido.

- Sh… cállense hay viene alguien – dijo Carol y todo se callaron automáticamente. 

- Bien, será mejor que se vallan a dormir jovencitos hoy no ha sido lo que se llamaría un buen día – dijo la Profesora. 

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos a coro - ¿así nada más? 

- Pues si los hará sentir mejor los castigare si eso desean – todos negaron con la cabeza – en ese caso váyanse tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que ocuparnos de problemas menores – y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse todos salieron.

- ¿Problemas mayores? – dijo Lily una vez afuera - ¿a que se referiría? 

- Tal vez a lo que paso en la cena – dijo Carol.

- Pero eso fue una broma, una de muy mal gusto debo decir, pero una broma al fin, aunque esos Merodeadores si que se pasaron esta vez – dijo Lily.

- Realmente no creo que fueran ellos – dijo Carol. 

- Si no fueron ellos entonces ¿Quién? – pregunto Lily.

- Eso es lo que deberíamos averiguar ¿no crees? – dijo Carol sonriéndole, Lily devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía. 

- ¿Estas loca? No podemos pedirle ayuda a Lily – susurro Sirius a Carol al tiempo que el y James la detenían tomándola por ambos brazos.

- A ver y ¿porque no? – pregunto Carol.

- No podemos involucrar a Lily, tendríamos que contarle todo – dijo James. 

- Primero ella ya esta involucrada o es que se olvidaron quien es la perseguida aquí, y segundo creo que ya es suficiente de esconder las cosas… no ganamos nada con eso ¿o si? – dijo Carol. 

- Pues puede que tengas razón pero al decirlo nos arriesgaremos más de lo que crees Carol – dijo James.

- Lo se… lo se, pero realmente estoy harta de esconder todo además Lily es una muchacha súper inteligente así que si no se lo decimos lo descubría, misma inteligencia que podríamos tener a nuestro favor para averiguar que es lo que esta pasando en este colegio – dijo Carol. 

- Eso si, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sirius.

- Creo que no nos podemos precipitar… arriesgamos mucho y esta no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera… mejor esperemos – dijo James – ¿de acuerdo? 

- Si… - dijeron los dos y volvieron a caminar con los demás. 

Lily los vio y le pareció sospechosa pero había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día. Después de llegar a la sala común todos quedaron totalmente rendidos hasta la mañana siguiente que gracias a dios era un sábado lo que les permitía dormir hasta tarde… 


	10. Capitulo 10, La Primera Clase de Vuelo

**Hello!!!!! Aquí les va el capitulo 10, Gracias a los que Mandaron Reviews y a los que no, no sean malos anden anden! Si!?? Jejejeje... bueno aquí les va ojala les guste, Opioniones!!!!!!!!! No lo olviden y REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 10**

**La Primera Clase de Vuelo**

Después de levantarse considerablemente tarde los chicos bajaron a comer y se encontraron con las chicas, quienes ya estaban allí desayunando, los decorativos que habían estado presentes en la noche anterior habían desaparecido totalmente, y en lugar de las escalofriantes y naranjas adornos habían vuelto las habituales cosas que eran parte del Gran Comedor. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor relativamente cerca de Lily y sus amigas, y después de un relativamente corto saludo se dedicaron a comer en silencio, los murmullos sobre la culpabilidad de los Merodeadores con respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se hacían esperar, todos parecían estar totalmente seguros de su culpabilidad a pesar de que nadie siquiera sabia su verdadera identidad. Minutos más tarde por las puertas del Gran Comedor entro la profesora McGonagall para dar un anuncio a los alumnos de primero.

- ¡Silencio! – regaño McGonagall a la mesa de Slytherin que no dejaba de hablar – es mi deber anunciarles que hoy los alumnos de primero tendrán su primera lección de vuelo con la señora Roberwool después del almuerzo – los murmullos recorrieron el comedor – esta lección había sido pospuesta por motivos de suma importancia, pero consideramos que ya es hora de que se realice, favor lleguen temprano pues las tardanzas… - dijo mirándolos – no serán toleradas. 

- ¿La primera clase de vuelo? – dijo James emocionado y su voz resonó en la mesa. 

- ¿La primera clase de vuelo? – repitió Lily y tirando su libro de golpe al suelo por la sorpresa algo preocupara, tal ves porque allí no le servirían de nada los libros. 

- Oh dios he estado esperando esto desde que entramos al colegio – dijo James a sus amigos.  

- Lo sabemos era todo lo que repetías durante el verano – dijeron Carol y Sirius a coro. 

- Que lindos son los dos – dijo James sarcásticamente. 

- Pero… ¿tú ya sabes volar James? – le pregunto Katie. 

- Si claro y se jugar Quidditch también, pero claro eso no lo podrán saber hasta el próximo año porque no me dejaran entrar al equipo – dijo James. 

- Si ya sabes volar ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Lily. 

- Pues… porque si, es lo más emocionante que existe… estar sobre una escoba, volar y jugar Quidditch es lo mejor que existe en el planeta – dijo James con la mirada perdida. 

- Hablo el experto – dijo Carol sonriendo. 

- Salve Quidditch–maniático – le dijo Sirius. 

- No empiecen – advirtió James.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – dijo Sirius.

- Ya que… bueno ustedes tampoco tendrán que aprender a volar – dijo James. 

- ¿En serio? ¿Ustedes ya saben volar también? – pregunto Mary. 

- Pues si – dijo Carol algo roja.

- Esa es la ventaja de venir de una larga fila de magos – dijo Sirius asintiendo.

- Creo que yo si tendré muchos problemas en eso de volar – dijo Remus.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Lily.

- Pues… es que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas – dijo Remus.

- Hay por favor peor que yo no puedes ser Remus – dijo Peter en tono de broma, los demás rieron de esto.

- Pues si lo haremos o no bien creo que pronto lo descubriremos – dijo Tina cerrando el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

- Eso es cierto – acepto Sirius – pero tenemos toda la mañana para hacer nada así que vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

- Me parece una excelente idea eso nos quitara de la mente lo de la clase – dijo Lily.

- Bien vamos – dijo James y todos se levantaron para salir al jardín, todos menos Tina. 

- ¿No vienes Tina? – pregunto Lily al ver que no se movía.

- No tengo ganas gracias Lily, vallan ustedes – dijo Tina. 

- Como quieras – dijo Carol – vamos Lily. 

- Bien – dijo Lily caminando hacia las puertas junto con los demás. 

- Ella es muy extraña – dijo Katie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Mary.

- Es que no se… nunca sale con nosotros siempre esta sola – dijo Katie. 

- Es cierto me pregunto porque… - dijo Remus. 

- Tal ves no le agradamos – dijo Peter. 

- O tal vez solo tenga algo que estudiar – dijo Carol.

- O simplemente no tenia ganas de salir – dijo James.

- Bueno, por lo que sea creo que no es exactamente nuestro problema – recordó Lily.

- Es cierto mejor salgamos a divertirnos y olvidémonos de ella – dijo Sirius. 

Pasaron toda la mañana paseando por los alrededores hasta que se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol junto al cristalino lago, al cual decidieron nombrar como su árbol oficial y prometieron siempre ir allá cuando tuvieran algún problema o necesitasen ayuda de sus amigos, algo así como una promesa de amistad. Pasaron una mañana increíble charlando sobre sus vidas antes de entrar en Hogwarts y descubrieron cosas muy interesantes que desconocían sobre sus amigos, también rieron mucho por las historias graciosas de Sirius y James y claro más que todo cuando estos las dramatizaban. Bien es cierto lo que dicen de que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes por que en menos de lo que lo notaran se hizo la hora del almuerzo y después de eso fueron todos juntos a su primera clase de Vuelo al campo de Quidditch. 

- Buenos días alumnos – dijo la profesora  Roberwool.

- Buenos días - respondieron todos.

- Entren a los vestidores y escojan, entre las escobas de practica, la escoba que desean usar dependiendo de sus cualidades – dijo la profesora – los tipos y sus explicaciones se encuentran en aquella hoja pegada en la cartelera, tiene 20 minutos a partir de ahora, apresúrense.  

Al escuchar esto todos se dirigieron rápidamente a los vestidores, ya que todos querían que les tocara la mejor escoba. James fue uno de los primeros en llegar y escogió una "Estrella Fugaz 200" una de las mejores que había allí y perfecta para la contextura y estatura de James, según lo que decía la hoja; a pesar de esto James no estaba del todo feliz continuaba quejándose porque esa no era una escoba adecuada para jugar Quidditch.

- Esto no me duraría ni 10 minutos en el campo, no podría seguirme el paso – dijo James.

- ¿Y quien puede? – dijo Sirius. 

- Ja ja ja – dijo James – pero en serio apenas y se puede volar con estas escobas. 

- ¡¡Hello!! Para eso es que las usaremos – dijo Carol.

- Si, solo necesitamos que vuelen – dijo Remus. 

- Exacto, no vamos a jugar Quidditch – dijo Lily.

- Pues si... pero... – dijo James.

- No te quejes y camina – dijo Sirius y caminaron hacia el campo. Peter se encontraba allí muy nervioso. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Lily. 

- Si es que... – dijo blanco mirando su escoba.

- ¿Qué pasa escogiste una mala escoba o que? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Si... no... bueno no se, no puede encontrar la definición de esta en la hoja – dijo Peter.

- Déjame verla – dijo James. 

- Aquí tienes – dijo Peter poniéndosela en las manos. 

- Oh... es una "Bengala Veloz" – dijo James – muy buena, una de las ultimas versiones, especiales para personas atléticas y para personas que ya tienen conocimiento sobre el vuelo. 

- Oh no... – dijo Peter – no encajo en nada... si ya estaba asustado creo que ahora estoy clínicamente muerto – dijo Peter.

- Hay no seas exagerado Peter – dijo Carol que llegaba con su escoba en las manos. 

- Uh... buena elección – aprobó James – una "Cometa Rojo" especial para principiantes pero con un manejo de expertos. 

- Esta genial ¿no? – dijo Carol emocionada. 

- Exacto – dijo James – esta genial.

- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo Carol – logre que me la diera – dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

- A si... ¿a ver quien? – pregunto Sirius.

- Alguien que esta fuera de su incumbencia – dijo Carol. 

- ¡¡Carol!! – grito Peter.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carol confusa. 

- Cámbiame tu escoba – dijo Peter. 

- ¿Qué?... no, me costo mucho conseguirla – dijo Carol.

- Pero es que... esa escoba es para principiantes y tu ya sabes volar – dijo Peter.

- Si pero apenas y se, no soy experta como James – dijo Carol.

- Claro que no – dijo James.

- ¿Sabes que te pones de lo mas odioso cuando de Quidditch se trata? – dijo Sirius.

- Sip – dijo James - ¿por qué? 

- Solo preguntaba… olvida que lo hice – dijo Sirius resignado. 

- Bien... bueno Peter pero esa escoba no tiene muchas cualidades  para alguien como tu – dijo James. 

- ¿Y cual las tiene? – pregunto Peter.

- Pues… - dijo James observando las escobas a su alrededor – la de Lily.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lily.

- Si… es perfecta para principiantes una de las mas fáciles de manejar y con los mejores frenos para evitar caídas estrepitosas – dijo James.

- ¡Esa es la que necesito! – dijo Peter – ¡Lily por favor, por favor cámbiamela! 

- Es que… también me sirve a mi – dijo Lily. 

- Lily por lo que mas quieras, cámbiamela – insistió Peter. 

Lily medito unos segundos, estaba demasiado nerviosa de aprender a volar, había encontrado la mejor escoba adaptada a sus necesidades y había averiguado todo lo posible sobre el tema, a pesar de que eso no le serviría de mucho, pero ella sabia que Peter era un chico con muchos problemas de aprendizaje y que por muy nerviosa que ella pudiera estar nadie en todo el campo de Quidditch estaba la mitad de nervioso que Peter. Meditando esto tomo una decisión de la que sentía que podría llegar a arrepentirse. 

- ¡Lily por favor! – suplico Peter una vez mas. 

- Hay… bien, de acuerdo ten – dijo Lily dándole la escoba.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto Peter incrédulo.

- Si… creo que le necesitas mas que yo… suerte – dijo Lily.

- Gracias Lily eres la mejor – dijo Peter emocionado y caminando hacia el campo. 

- De nada – dijo Lily aun dudando.

- Se acabo el tiempo alumnos vengan ahora mismo – llamo la profesora.

Minutos mas tarde ya estaban todos listos para empezar, la profesora dio las indicaciones básicas, como pararse al lado de la escoba, gritar "Arriba" y dar la patada con fuerza en el aire para despegar. Así lo hicieron todos, poco a poco todos fueron elevándose, los primeros en hacerlo fueron James, Snape, Sirius y Malfoy, y luego poco a poco el resto de los alumnos. James se sentía totalmente en su elemento, mientras que Lily podía jurar que era la experiencia más desagradable que podía tener, claro que después de unos minutos en el aire se acostumbro y decidió que no estaba tan mal, pero aun así esta no era su actividad favorita. 

La profesora seguida dando instrucciones desde el suelo a los que lo hacían de manera incorrecta y felicitando a los que lo hacían bien, Lily moría por pisar tierra firme, mientras James deseaba nunca tener que bajar de allí de nuevo. La clase transcurrió con suma tranquilidad y para lo que muchos fue muy poco tiempo, la clase dio fin, todos estaban bajando al suelo cuando algo extraño se encontraba a puertas de pasar en cualquier momento. James, Lily y los demás bajaron (James fue el ultimo ya que no quería bajar) pudieron ver que arriba alguien tenia problemas... 

- ¡Tina cuidado! – escucharon gritar a Mary desde el aire. 

- ¡AUXILIO! – gritaba Tina. 

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lily desde abajo. 

- La escoba de Tina esta como loca la tiene de cabeza, como si quisiera que ella se cayera – grito Mary. 

- Intenta acercarte – grito Remus.

- No puedo – dijo Mary.

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Es que me da miedo ¿y si la hago caer? – dijo Mary temblando. 

- Es lo único que puedes hacer… ya se trata de estar cerca por si cae mientras buscamos a la profesora – grito Lili.

- ¿Caer? – oyeron decir a Tina quien de cabeza se agarraba fuertemente de la escoba con las manos para no caer. 

- Yo voy por ella – dijo Katie y se fue. 

- ¿Podrás soportar Tina? – pregunto Lily.

- Si solo dense prisa – dijo Tina casi llorando. 

- ¿¡James que te volviste loco!? – dijo Carol tras ellas.

- Alguien tiene que bajarla de allí – dijo James.

- Si, pero un  profesor no tu – dijo Lily.

- No resistirá, permítanme acercarme – dijo James.

- Claro que no – dijo Lily – podría salir peor. 

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? … - pregunto James – saben que no me importa, voy a bajarla de allí. 

- ¡James no! – grito Lily.

- James baja de allí – dijo Carol. Pero ya era tarde James se encontraba junto a Tina. 

- Tranquila Tina, voy a acercarme y tomaras mi mano para subirte en mi escoba ¿de acuerdo? – dijo James. 

- ¿Tomar tu mano? Para eso tendría que soltarme – dijo Tina – no, de ningún modo, caeré. 

- No caerás, te lo prometo… - dijo James – confía en mi. 

- Yo… - dijo Tina – no lo se. 

- Vamos Tina yo no te dejaría caer... – dijo James – créeme. 

- Es que si me sueltas… caeré y… además le tengo miedo a las alturas – dijo Tina con voz entrecortada. 

- Por favor confía en mi – dijo James mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules, que eran como mirar el océano mismo. 

- Bien, confiare en ti – dijo Tina, comenzando a mover la mano. 

- Eso es, aquí estoy – dijo James acercándose mas. 

Lentamente Tina fue extendiendo su mano hasta tomar la mano de James, después de eso James la ayudo a bajar lentamente de allí y a subirse en su escoba, pero cuando apenas faltaba soltar un brazo la escoba arranco sin previo aviso halando a Tina con ella, ella logro soltarse, pero sin embargo quedo demasiado lejos de James como para que el la agarrara. Tina cayo lentamente y se acercaba cada vez mas al suelo. 

- Tina – gritaron todos, James acelero lo mas que pudo para llegar al suelo pero era inútil... no lo lograría. 

- Dentenius – grito una voz a lo lejos, eso hizo que, sorprendentemente, la velocidad de la caída de Tina disminuyera considerablemente, dándole a James el tiempo suficiente de llegar y tomarla entre sus brazos. 

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto James.

- No lo se… ¿es médicamente posible morir de miedo? – pregunto ella aun asustada.

- Pues no… a menos que te de un paro cardiaco – dijo James en broma.

- No eso aun no pasa… creo – dijo Tina. 

- ¡¡Tina!! – gritaron las chicas corriendo hacia el lugar al que James estaba aterrizando. 

- ¿Ya puedes bajarme? – dijo Tina, algo roja. 

- Claro – dijo James bajándola en el suelo. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – pregunto la profesora quien había sido la que había detenido la caída. 

- Eso creo – respondió Tina. 

- Bien si usted se encuentra bien voy a ver a los demás alumnos – dijo la profesora partiendo. 

- Tina, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Mary mientras abrazaba a su amiga. 

- Si… estoy bien solo que jamás volveré a montarme en una escoba mientras viva – dijo Tina.

- James es un héroe – dijeron todos mofándolo en broma. 

- Hay gracias que lindos – dijo James en el mismo tono. 

- No sabia que las escobas podían hacer esas cosas – dijo Peter. 

- Normalmente las escobas no hacen eso – dijo James - ¿qué le pasaría a la escoba que escogiste? 

- Esa no fue la escoba que yo escogí – dijo Tina. 

- ¿a no? – pregunto Lily.

- No, fue la que le cambie a Peter – dijo Tina observándolo. 

- Yo no le hice nada ¡eh!, a mi me la cambio Lily – dijo Peter. 

- Yo no hice… un momento ¿cambiaste mi escoba? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si es que… - dijo Peter. 

- Yo se lo suplique – dijo Tina. 

- Bueno es igual… ¿pero porque habrá hecho eso? – dijo Sirius. 

- Pues… esas cosas solo pasan cuando son hechizadas – dijo Lily. 

- ¿hechizadas? – dijo James – pero ¿quién querría hacerle daño a  Tina?

- Pues no lo se… - dijo Tina. 

- Vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen mejor – dijo Katie, y ella, Mary, Tina y Lily fueron a la enfermería, Carol por el contrario no se movió. 

- ¿no iras con ellas? – pregunto Remus. 

- No, iré mas tarde – dijo Carol – James, Sirius ¿puedo hablar ustedes un momento? 

- Claro… - dijeron ellos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. 

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto James.

- Es que no se, no me parece que lo que le paso a esa escoba fuera porque alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Tina – dijo Carol.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Bueno… que esa escoba tubo tres dueños – dijo Carol.

- Explícate – dijo James.

- Pues que tal ves eso era para Lily – dijo Carol.

- ¿en que te basas para decir eso? – pregunto James.

- Pues en que tal vez fue él – dijo Carol.

- ¿tu crees? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Pues si… - dijo Carol – aunque no se tal vez solo estoy paranoica.

- Puede ser, pero si no es así… - dijo James.

- Creo que tendremos que encontrar el modo de proteger a Lily como lo hicimos con Carol, ya que parece que él ha cambiado de victima – dijo Sirius. 

- Eso creo – dijo Carol. 

- Bien ya veremos que hacer pero no pienso permitir que le haga nada a Lily – dijo James. 

- Claro que no – dijeron los otros al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar de decir esto una brisa fría, mas que fría helada recorrió su cuerpo, ellos lo interpretaron como que el Sr. Tenebroso había aceptado su reto… 

Entraron  al castillo con esa sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien, y partieron a la sala común, esa tarde fue realmente tensa entre ellos, y cuando se fueron a dormir tuvieron la sensación de que alguien los observaba de cerca (Nota de la Autora: y bueno tan equivocados no estaban). Lily fue la ultima que quedaba en la sala común, y al verse sola busco su diario y comenzó a escribir lo que había estado pasándole, en seguida noto que llevaba mucho sin escribir y mucho que contar así que contó todo desde el secuestro de ella y Remus hasta lo que había pasado ese día con Tina, al escribir esto medito sus ultimas líneas las cuales decían:

"No se que pudo haberle pasado a su escoba aunque sospecho que fue un hechizo o maldición, pero ¿quién querría lastimar a Tina?… bueno aunque pensándolo bien tal ves no era a Tina porque después de todo esa era **mi escoba**, tal vez a la que trataban de lastimar era a mi… pero ¿por qué? Y ¿quién?… ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con el secuestro? ¿o con los sueños extraños? ¿habrá alguien tras de mi? ¿habrá alguien que quiera quitarme del camino? Pero si eso es así… ¿quién? Y… ¿por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie… ¿o si? No lo se la verdad ya no se ni que pensar…" 

Lily no sabia que podría estar pasando pero si sabia que de ahora en adelante tendría que estar muy atenta a lo que pasara y cuidarse pues aun no quería morir, con estas palabras en su mente Lily cerro su diario y subió a su cuarto a tratar de dormir. Aunque no tubo una noche muy tranquila que se diga, se repitió el sueño en que ella caminaba por un pueblo desconocido en una noche fría y con bruma, solo hubo un cambio en todo el sueño pudo ver un letrero con letras doradas que decía: "Valle de Godric", antes de que Katie la despertara a la mañana siguiente, Lily se levanto y por alguna razón todo el sueño se borro de sus pensamientos, aunque había algo, algo que trataba de volver desesperadamente a su cabeza y eso era el nombre de "El Valle de Godric", aun así Lily siguió sin recordar la mas mínima cosa sobre el sueño, después las 5 amigas bajaron juntas a desayunar y allí se encontraron a los chicos que bajaban medio dormidos, así siguieron su día y retomaron la normalita rutinaria de sus vidas, aunque acontecimientos extraños se encontraban a las puertas aunque nadie lo sospechara, su vida tomaría un rumbo que en estos momentos ninguno de ellos imaginaba… excepto tal vez por aquella persona que los observaba desde las sombras y que mantenía su identidad en secreto…


	11. Capitulo 11, Vispera Navideña

**Chicas muchas gracias, deseo disculparme por no poder cristalizar lo q me piden aun, lo q pasa es que este ff ya va muy adelantado en otro foro y por lo tanto no puedo complacerlas aun con eso de que los chicos les expliquen todo a Lily y Remus, pero prometo q en el cap que esta ahorita lo pondre, espero no les desepcione mucho y no abandonen mi ff, gracias por los Reviewa, Paula, Fleur y Laura. Sin mas aquí les va el sig capirulo embienme msg!!!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 11**

**Víspera Navideña**

En poco tiempo la víspera navideña se hizo notar en Hogwarts, y los emocionados comentarios sobre volver a casa se escuchaban en todo el castillo, todos estaban súper emocionados por regresar a casa y estar con su familia aunque fuera por unos pocos días, aunque había quienes querían quedarse en el colegio en vez de irse, James era uno de los mas emocionados por ir a casa aunque también le tentaba quedarse en el colegio ya que seria mucho mas fácil explorarlo sin tanta gente alrededor, pero había decidido ir la noche anterior mientras hablaba con Sirius ya que el no tenia muchas ganas de ir por no tener que pasar las fiestas con su padre pero James logro convencerlo prometiendo que el también iría y que podría huir a su casa y quedarse allí cuando y cuanto el quisiera. Ya faltaban dos días para que abordaran el tren que los llevaría a casa y estaban todos desayunando como de costumbre, el correo llego a la misma hora de siempre pero hubo un cambio en la rutina… 

- ¡¡SI!! – grito Carol de repente con una carta en las manos sobresaltando a todos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Casi me dejas sordo – dijo Sirius. 

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Carol levantándose y dando saltos, haciendo que la mayor parte del gran Comedor se le quedara viendo de manera extraña. 

- ¿se puede saber a que se debe tanta emoción? – le pregunto Lily. 

- Mis mejores amigas de Salen irán a pasar navidad en mi casa conmigo – dijo Carol casi gritando. 

- ¿Qué? – dijeron James y Sirius que casi se ahogan con el jugo. 

- Así es – dijo Carol con una sonrisa maliciosa – prepárense chicos. 

- Déjame ver eso – dijo Sirius quitándole la carta y todos se acercaron  mientras Carol aun saltaba de la emoción. 

- Léela en voz alta – dijo James a Sirius. 

- OK – dijo Sirius y leyó la carta. 

Querida Carol: 

¡¡Hello amiga!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va todo en Hogwats? Esperamos que bien y que no te estén fastidiando mucho, nos referimos claro a James y a Sirius. Solo te escribíamos para saludarte y preguntarte como va todo y claro para decir que realmente te extrañamos mucho la U.L.Q.L no esta completa sin ti amiga CandyMoon.

Bye, besos, 

Miriam, Kathleen y Angie 

Ps: casi se nos olvida nos dieron permiso de pasar la navidad contigo nos vemos en dos días y diles a esos dos que vamos preparadas para todo, si es que nos entienden jajaja… 

- hay dios – dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. 

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto Katie. 

- Mis mejores amigas, las mejores de las mejores y el mayor miedo de James y Sirius es vernos a las 4 juntas – dijo Carol entre risas. 

- Así que serán unas vacaciones interesantes en el valle de Godric – dijo Remus, Lily sintió algo extraño al escuchar esto pero no le presto atención. 

- No pueden dejarnos solas con ellas 4, están locas – dijo Sirius.

- ¡Si!… si ustedes creen que nosotros somos temibles deberían verlas a ellas juntas – dijo James.

- No sean tan bebes – dijo Carol sentándose finalmente,

- Si no volvemos después de navidad díganle a la policía que ellas nos mataron – dijo Sirius, lo que hizo que todos rieran. 

- ¿Qué es la U.L.Q.L? – pregunto Lily después de un rato. 

- Es una pesadilla – murmuro James.

- Significa Unión latinoamericana de Quebrantadoras de la Ley – dijo Carol – principalmente éramos un trío las miembros éramos Kathleen, Miriam y yo pero luego conocimos una chica súper agradable y la unimos también así se formo la U.L.Q.L. 

- Mejor conocido como el grupo de las locas y lunáticas incurables – dijo James, los demás rieron.

- O las delincuentes juveniles incorregibles miembros de los Desquiciados anónimos solo que ellas no son anónimas – dijo Sirius todos estallaron en risas aun mas. 

- Me parecen muy interesantes, me gustaría conocerlas – dijo Lily. 

- A mi también – dijeron los demás.

- Pues hecho – dijo James. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lily.

- Que vengan a pasar navidad con nosotros, mi casa es muy grande y mis padres no tendrán ningún tipo de problema con que lleve a mis amigos – dijo James. 

- ¿lo dices enserio? – pregunto Remus.

- Claro… siempre y cuando les den permiso o quieran escaparse, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas – dijo James - ¿Qué dicen? 

- ¡Genial!, por fa vallan será fabuloso – dijo Carol. 

- Pues tengo que pedir permiso pero me encantaría ir – dijo Lily y uno a uno fueron aceptando y fueron a pedir permiso. 

Esa tarde no pudieron concentrarse mucho en las clases ya que estaban realmente emocionados por ir a pasar las navidades en casa de James, Lily, al igual que los demás, había escrito una carta pidiendo permiso a sus padres, pues aunque tenia muchas ganas de verlos pensaba que ir seria tener unas vacaciones realmente tensas gracias a su hermana y porque le emocionaba mucho la idea de pasar vacaciones con sus nuevos amigos. A la mañana siguiente llegaron las lechuzas de todos y afortunadamente ninguno de sus padres se negó, aunque decían cosas como "bien si prefieres pasar las vacaciones haya y no aquí…" o "de acuerdo pero no será lo mismo sin ti…" o incluso "me moriré al ver la silla vacía durante la cena de navidad, así que si quieres ser el causante de mi muerte esta bien, no me opondré"; claro que todos sabían que sus madres eran unas exageradas y no lo pensaron dos veces para decírselo a James que estaba feliz de poder pasar las vacaciones con sus nuevos mejores amigos. 

Carol paso toda la tarde distraiga porque sabia que la a la mañana siguiente estaría ya con sus amigas, James y Sirius en cambio, se reunieron con los Merodeadores para hablar sobre "Tácticas de Defensa", al ver que nadie podía concentrarse en las clases la profesora Sprout los dejo ir temprano aquel día. Todos subieron inmediatamente a terminar de preparar su equipaje y después de la cena se fueron a dormir temprano, ya no podían esperar, literalmente contaban los minutos que faltaban para el siguiente día… 

A la mañana siguiente el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo mientras los chicos y las chicas despertaron y bajaron a desayunar. 

- Buenos días – saludo Lily a todos con una sonrisa. 

- Buenos días – respondieron los demás y se sentaron a desayunar.  

- ¿listos para irse a mi casa chicos? – pregunto James emocionado. 

- Claro – respondieron Remus, Peter y Sirius. 

- Listos para todo – dijo Sirius con la intención de que Carol oyera. 

- Me alegro – dijo Carol.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto James.

- Bueno… que realmente necesitaran estar listos para todo – dijo Carol.

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Ya lo sabrán – dijo Carol y luego dejo escapar una risa maliciosa. 

- ¿realmente tienen algo preparado? – susurro Lily después de un rato. 

- La verdad no, solo me gusta torturarlos – dijo Carol. 

- Genial – dijo Lily con una sonrisa – sigue haciéndolo. 

- Oh no te preocupes lo haré – dijo Carol.

Lily y Carol rieron lo que llamo la atención de los chicos pero nadie pregunto nada. Después de un rápido desayuno la profesora McGonagall aviso que el tren partiría en una hora, lo que ocasiono gran escándalo en el Gran Comedor y que la profesora McGonagall bajara 10 puntos a cada casa. Los chicos subieron a su habitación y bajaron sus maletas rápidamente, mientras que las chicas se quedaron un rato afinando los últimos detalles (Nota de la Autora: ya nos conocen a nosotras las mujeres jejeje…), Lily fue la primera en estar lista y decidió ir bajando su equipaje, al final de la escalera se encontró con James. 

- hola James, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Lily. 

- No nada… - dijo James algo nervioso, Lily no le creyó ni por un instante.

- ¿esperabas a alguien? – pregunto Lily con suspicacia. 

- Claro que no, ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto caballerosamente para cambiar de tema. 

- Si, por favor, si no es mucha molestia – dijo Lily.

- No lo es – dijo James tomando el equipaje.

- Gracias – dijo Lily y bajaron juntos. 

- Ni lo menciones – dijo James.

- Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por invitarnos a tu casa – dijo Lily.

- No hay porque, gracias por aceptar – dijo James sonriéndole, Lily le regreso la sonrisa - ¿Qué llevas aquí piedras? – pregunto en tono de broma. 

- No, libros – dijo Lily.

- ¿estudiaras en vacaciones? – pregunto James sobresaltado. 

- Si, ¿Por qué? – dijo Lily.

- No por nada, no es algo que yo haría pero… - dijo James. 

- Que puedo decir me gusta estudiar – dijo Lily orgullosa.

- Si me di cuenta – dijo James en broma.

- Que lindo – dijo Lily irónicamente. 

- ¿Dónde pongo esto? – pregunto James cuando llegaron a la estación. 

- Pues no lo se… - dijo Lily.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tal si lo pongo junto al mío? Después de todo iremos al mismo lugar – dijo James.

- Me parece perfecto – acepto Lily.

- Bien entonces aquí lo dejo – dijo James colocando el baúl de Lily junto al de el.

- Muchas gracias James – dijo Lily.

- Para servirte – dijo el haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo a Lily sonreír. 

- ¿subimos? – pregunto Lily. 

- Claro – dijo James y subieron juntos. 

Rápidamente subieron y encontraron a Remus en la sala común, este le pidió a Lily que lo acompañara a quien sabe donde y James se encontró con Carol, ella lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa que el contrarresto y luego la ayudo a bajar su equipaje mientras hablaban sobre lo genial que seria pasar las fiestas todos juntos, James había confesado a Carol que sus amigas le caían súper bien y que las U.L.Q.L eran sus mejores rivales, cosas que acepto y devolvió Carol, bajaron recordando las fiestas pasadas cuando las chicas engañaron a James y a Sirius para que entraran al sótano al inventarles una tonta historia sobre un fantasma y luego los encerraron allí por dos horas. 

- jajaja… pagaría por ver esa expresión en sus rostros de nuevo – dijo Carol.  

- No le veo la gracia, en serio que diabólicas son – dijo James.

- Hay por favor primero ¿Cómo pudieron creerse el cuento de "si en mi sótano hay un fantasma si no me creen suban a ver, a no ser que tengan miedo…ja cobardes" – dijo Carol entre risas.

- Oye tu amiga Kathleen puede ser muy convincente – dijo James riendo. 

- Eso si ni quien te lo niegue – dijo Carol – pero además ustedes fueron los que empezaron esa vez con las bromas pesadas.

- ¿nosotros? – dijo James en un tono "inocente". 

- Si, o ¿Quiénes serian los que echaron tinta azul en el shampoo de Angie? – dijo Carol. 

- Bueno pero eso fue porque Miriam hecho picante en mi pizza la noche anterior – se defendió James. 

- Pero eso fue porque Sirius escondió una serpiente entre mis sabanas y las de Kathleen – dijo Carol.

- Era un regalo de bienvenida, además eran falsas – dijo James riendo. 

- Lo se, pero ya ves ustedes empezaron – dijo Carol sacándole la lengua. 

- Dios si así eran sin magia como será ahora que la tienen – dijo Remus quien estaba tras ellos junto con Lily riendo. 

- Lo resumiré en una frase: la región adyacente a las casas Potter-Black-Richardsoon serán un campo de batalla estas vacaciones – dijo James. 

- Así que mas vale tengan bien definido su bando chicos – dijo Carol. 

- Eso si – dijo James, los demás rieron, al rato bajaron todos y estuvieron con sus maletas listas para zarpar en el viaje que los llevaría a más cosa de las que ellos creían… 

El tren partió a la hora exacta, los chicos entraron al compartimiento más grande de todo el tren, gracias a que fueron los primeros en llegar, el viaje transcurría con una aburridísima normalidad cuando los chicos propusieron a los demás jugar un juego llamado "Quisme", que consiste en un juego de parejas y los primeros en tener cuatro cartas del mismo número o seguidilla de la misma pinta ganan si logran darle a su compañero una seña con la que capte que ya tiene las cartas, claro que en el mundo mágico no podía ser completamente igual que en el muggle la diferencia era que a los perdedores las cartas les roseaban agua y pintura, en fin, los grupos quedaron así: James-Carol, Lily-Remus, Katie-Sirius y Mary-Peter, ya que Tina no quiso jugar y las chicas no quisieron presionarla pues con lo que les había costado traerla era mejor no tentar el destino. 

El juego cómenos muy bien Katie y Sirius ganaron el primer partido, hacían un gran equipo juntos (lo que a Katie ponía realmente feliz), James y Carol ganaron el siguiente, y Sirius alego que ellos hacían trampa, el tercer juego Remus y Lily lo iban ganando cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión y el tren se detuvo de golpe, la parada fue tan fuerte que cayeron unos sobre los otros. Lily cayó sobre James lo que la hizo ponerse muy roja, aunque no sabia porque, se quedaron un rato allí mirándose… Lily sintió algo extraño dentro de su corazón, algo que no se pudo explicar, era como si ella sintiera que conocía a James desde hacia mucho tiempo, sus labios quedaron tan cerca que el pudo robarle un beso en cualquier momento al igual que Lily a el, no sabían porque pero ninguno de los dos hizo la menor intención de levantarse, hasta que al voltear al otro lado James vio a Carol y Sirius prácticamente en la misma situación, mirándose fijamente y con una expresión de embelesamiento, James se levanto de golpe y ayudo a Lily a hacerlo, como todo buen caballero. 

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto James, con la intención de que se levantaran.

- No lo se – dijo Sirius levantándose rojo junto con una muy roja Carol. 

- Tal vez paso algo en las vías – dijo Carol, para evitar la mirada inculpadora de James. 

- Si eso puede ser – dijo Lily. 

- Vamos a ver – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien – dijo James – Remus, Peter quédense con las chicas mientras vamos a ver.

- Estas totalmente equivocado si crees que no voy a ir con ustedes – dijo Lily. 

- Raund 1 – dijo Katie. 

- Hay dios – dijo Sirius – Lily no seas terca.

- Ni creas que yo me quedo, yo también voy – dijo Carol. 

- Pero… es que – intento decir James.

- Es que nada – respondieron las dos a coro – vamos y punto.

- Hey un momento – empezó a decir Sirius.

- Ya váyanse los cuatro que están perdiendo tiempo – dijo Remus. 

- Bien – aceptaron los cuatro y salieron del vagón.

- Ganadoras: Lily y Carol – dijo Mary. 

- ¿por donde? – pregunto Lily. 

- Creo que por aquí – dijo Sirius yendo hacia un pasillo, de repente el tren se coloco en marcha de nuevo pero con una velocidad irregular, iba demasiado rápido, lo que hizo que los chicos se cayeran de nuevo.

- ¿están bien? – pregunto James. 

- Si – respondieron los demás. 

- ¿y ahora que paso? – pregunto Sirius. 

- No lo se – dijo James pero esto esta muy extraño.

- Hay dios – soltó Carol al ver que tanto las luces del pasillo como el resplandor del sol se apagaron de golpe. 

- Hay dios no… ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Lily. 

- No lo se, pero vamos rápido – dijo James caminando para ir corriendo, pero sintió que una mano tomo la suya. 

- James no – dijo Carol.

- No puedo quedarme aquí como si nada – dijo James.

- Si, si puedes – ayudo Lily.

- James… - dijo Sirius de repente. 

- ¿Qué? – soltó James. 

- Mira por la ventana – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿De que hablas? si esta todo oscuro – dijo James. 

- Solo hazlo – dijo Sirius y James se levanto - ¿Quiénes o que son esos? – pregunto al asomarse por la ventanilla. 

- No lo se pero creo que de eso es que se supone que huimos – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Se puede saber de quien hablan? – pregunto Lily. 

- ¿Qué rayos son esos? – pregunto Sirius al ver pasar volando a una de ellas muy cerca de la ventana, Lily y Carol fueron a ver.

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Carol asomándose. 

- No lo se… - dijo James, eran unas criaturas de color azul no menores de dos metros con alas negras y rostros con miradas frías  – pero estoy seguro de que ya había visto esas cosas antes. 

- Claro que si – dijo Lily de repente – en la clase de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Black menciono algo sobre ellas – Sirius hizo mala cara al escuchar ese nombre – pero dijo que las veríamos mas extensamente en tercer curso si es que decidimos tomar Cuidado de Criaturas m… 

- Ve al punto Evans – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien, bien,  se llaman Fonxist – dijo Lily – y son criaturas de la oscuridad, generalmente atacan de noche pero son capaces de alejar con su magia, una magia muy rara, el resplandor que se encuentre a su alrededor, son criaturas casi invencibles si se encuentran en la oscuridad pero si se exponen a la luz pueden ser muy vulnerables, los hechizos comunes no las afectan fácilmente y  siempre atacan en grupos para asegurar su propia seguridad. 

- ¿pero que hacen aquí? – pregunto Carol.

- Bueno… son unas criaturas sumamente astutas así que no atacan solo por el gusto de hacerlo… generalmente tienen que ganar algo o tener algún tipo de beneficio – dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿ellos ganaran algo con atacar el tren? – pregunto James.

- Pues no lo se, pero eso decía el libro – dijo Lily.

- En serio estudias demasiado – dijo Sirius, Lily lo miro de mala manera. 

- Chicos… - dijo Carol de repente – no es por interrumpir su chispeante conversación pero… hay vienen esas cosas. 

- ¿Qué? – soltaron todos al mismo tiempo. 

Fueron retrocediendo poco a poco hasta quedar pegados a la pared, justo a tiempo porque la ventana exploto de repente haciendo que los vidrios volaran por todos lados, la oscuridad que ya existía dentro se hizo cada vez mayor hasta que se hizo absoluta, es decir no alcanzaban a ver mas que negro a todo su alrededor. Lily se aferró al brazo de la persona que estaba junto a ella al igual que Carol, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca las pisadas y el asqueroso aliento de los Fonxist. De repente los chicos retrocedieron tanto que una de las puertas de los vagones que se encontraban tras ellos se abrió y cayeron en el suelo. 

- ¡Lumus! – grito James desde el suelo, apuntando hacia las criaturas. 

Esto creo una luz cegadora que ilumino parte del vagón pero aun no lo suficiente como para hacerlas retroceder, James se levanto y se coloco frente a ellos para tratar de protegerlos, pero aquella pequeña luz no haría retroceder a 5 Fonxist, James debía hacer algo… sentía que su deber era proteger a sus amigos, el no dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño… nadie… 

James uso lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas para concentrar un ataque certero que al menos los hiciera retroceder mientras Lily, Carol y Sirius escapaban, James cerro los ojos y pensó en un hechizo que le había enseñado su abuelo muchos años atrás cuando se quedaron encerados en una cueva, su abuelo era un gran mago y duelista famoso, y aunque James solo era un aprendiz inexperto decidió realizar tal hechizo… - Cualquier cosa por ella – fueron las palabras que sin la menor explicación aparecieron en su cabeza y pudo ver una escena extraña, estaba un chico alto con el cabello negro azabache y revuelto, con lentes y unos hermosos ojos azules que eran capaz de transmitir dulzura a cualquiera que los mirase, en ese momento aquel chico luchaba con un mago encapuchado y repetía exactamente las mismas palabras que el acababa de decir: Cualquier cosa por ella…, James sintió como que despertaba de un trance y recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando. 

- Lumus Extremus Incantetum – grito James, pero su voz no había sido la única que había resonado en aquel vagón. El hechizo ilumino todo aquello que se encontraba alrededor, James pudo ver a la persona que acababa de ayudarlo – Gracias Lily. 

- Cuando quieras – dijo ella dirigiéndola su encantadora sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Carol levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. 

- ¿y las criaturas extrañas donde están? – pregunto Sirius levantándose junto a Carol. 

- Creo que se fueron por la luz – dijo Lily. 

- Pero a ustedes ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto James de manera amenazante.

- No lo se… - respondió Carol – escuche como una especie de zumbido y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. 

- Lo mismo me pasó a mi – dijo Sirius.

- Pensándolo bien, los Fonxist tienen un ataque que hace dormir a todos con su "canto" – dijo Lily.

- ¿pero porque nosotros no nos dormimos? – pregunto James.

- No lo se… - dijo Lily confundida. 

- ¿pero ya se fueron? – pregunto Carol.

- Si, eso creo – dijo James yendo a la ventana justo a tiempo para ver retornar al sol y las luces – si, se han ido. 

- Pues eso es lo que importa – dijo Sirius – lo demás no importa. 

- Es cierto – dijo Carol. 

- Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás ¿no creen? – pregunto Lily.

- Si… deberíamos – dijo James – vamos.

Y partieron en busca de sus demás amigos, al llegar todos se encontraban despertando (todos habían sido afectados por el hechizo de los Fonxist), James y Sirius explicaron lo que había pasado mientras Lily y Carol ayudaban a los demás, el viaje transcurrió como si nada hubiese pasado y todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, en parte fue un alivio porque no hubo a quien explicarle nada, el viaje llego a su fin y desembarcaron en la estación del Valle de Godric a las 2:00pm, bajaron y allí ya se encontraban tanto los padres de James, como la madre de Sirius y los padres de Carol, aunque también habían otras personas allí… 


	12. Capitulo 12, las ULQL

**Gracias chicas disculpen la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar... bue... Laura nesecito hablar contigo cuando puedas plz hablamos, Fleur mi mail es: ****anaisabel713@hotmail.com****, añademe y espero que hablemos pronto ^^, sin mas aquí voy.... **

**Capitulo 12**

**Las U.L.Q.L**

- ¡¡¡Miriam, Angie, Kathleen!!! – grito Carol al bajar del tren. 

- ¡¡¡Carol!!! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras Carol corría hacia ellas. 

- Como las extrañe chicas – dijo Carol abrazándolas. 

- Y nosotras a ti CandyMoon – dijo Angie. 

- Si aunque usted no lo crea, nos hiciste falta – dijo Kathleen. 

- Claro, faltaba la cuarta loca – dijo Miriam y las demás rieron. 

- Cómo que son ellas ¿no? – dijo Katie.

- Eso parece – dijo Mary. 

- Hay dios – dijo Sirius – la guerra a dado comienzo Carol, Miriam, Kathleen y Angie ¡¡juntas!!

- Creo que será mejor que de ahora en adelante estemos listos para todo – dijo James a los chicos. 

- Que exagerados son – dijo Lily – pues yo quiero conocerlas. 

- Yo igual – dijo Katie. 

- Y yo, a ver que tanto es lo que les asusta – dijo Mary. 

- Pues vamos ya y dejen de hablar – dijo Tina. 

- ¿se volvieron locas? – dijo Sirius – esas chicas son sacadas de un sanatorio mental. 

- No seas exagerado – dijo Remus.  

- Bueno mejor voy a saludar a mis Padres – dijo James y eso hizo al igual que Sirius, y Carol lo hizo solo después de saludar a sus amigas. Luego los padres de James, Carol y la madre de Sirius quienes se conocían de toda la vida comenzaron a charlar lo que les dio tiempo a los chicos "para ponerse al tanto".

- Hola James, Hola Sirius – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿nos extrañaron? – pregunto Miriam.

- Claro como no, si somos inolvidables – dijo Kathleen de manera suspicaz. 

- Además Hogwarts a de ser de lo mas aburrida sin nosotras – dijo Miriam.

- No lo dudes – dijo Angie – ¿verdad chicos? 

- Si claro – dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

- Ven como nos han extrañado – dijo Kathleen y las cuatro rieron, al igual que Mary, Katie y Lily que observaban muy interesadas aquella escena.

- O si eso se nota – dijo Angie. 

- ¿y se puede saber quienes son los otros? ¿patéticos amigos de estos niños? – pregunto Miriam viendo a los demás. 

- No, no son patéticos – dijo Carol – al menos no mas que James y Sirius. 

- Nadie podría ser la mitad de patético que esos dos – dijo Kathleen – y si lo hay a de ser una aberración de la naturaleza. 

- Bueno ya basta de bromas – dijo Angie. 

- Como diga señorita prefecta – dijeron las otras tres, lo que hizo que Angie se sonrojara. 

- Chicas ya hablando en serio – dijo Carol – ellas son mis amigas y son… 

- Bueno ya ¿hablando enserio?  Bien, mi nombre es Miriam – dijo la primera, una chica delgada, de ojos negros, pelo negro lacio, hasta los hombros. 

- Yo soy Kathleen – dijo una segunda de cabello castaño oscuro muy lacio, blanca, delgada, estatura media, ojos marrones claros. 

- Y yo soy Angie – dijo la última de  cabello castaño rojizo un poco más arriba de los hombros, blanca y con ojos color miel. 

- Y juntas somos la U.L.Q.L. – dijeron las cuatro haciendo una reverencia de mentiras. 

- ¿y ustedes que? – pregunto Miriam. 

- Digo si es que es su deseo al menos decirnos su nombre – dijo Kathleen. 

- Por que si no ya que – dijo Angie, luego rieron y prometieron hablar ya en serio, después de que todos se presentaron… 

- Mucho gusto – dijo Angie.  

- Si, ojala tengan mas cerebro que ellos – dijo Kathleen. 

- Oh… no te preocupes lo tienen – dijo Carol.

- Gracias a dios – dijo Miriam, haciendo como que levantaba las manos hacia el cielo. 

- Ya dejen de hacer eso – dijo James. 

- Si aun no empieza la parte de las bromas – dijo Sirius. 

- Eso es lo que tu crees – dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo. 

- Chicos creo que ya deberíamos irnos a casa – llamo el padre de James. 

- Nos vemos en el valle chicos, pues creo que ustedes se irán con James… mientras tanto vamos chicas tengo mucho que contarles – dijo Carol. 

- Genial nosotras igual – dijo Angie. 

- Reunión de chicas si y tal – dijo Kathleen – al menos déjennos llegar para luego empezar con los problemas existenciales. 

- Jajajaja… no en serio que dulce eres niña – dijo Miriam. 

Luego partieron hacia el valle de Godric, al llegar allí los chicos quedaron muy asombrados al ver la casa de James, ya que era enorme y muy hermosa y a pesar de que la mayoría de las casas del valle se parecían, la de James no tanto, era una casa blanca de tres pisos con un hermoso jardín con flores y arbustos y tras el techo de la casa se podía vislumbrar copas de los árboles, así que supusieron que había un bosque tras la casa. Entraron y James les mostró sus cuartos, Lily compartiría el cuarto con Katie, mientras que Remus con Peter y Mary con Tina. 

Después de mostrar a todos sus cuartos los dejo solos un rato para que se acomodaran y el entro a su propio cuarto, sintió algo de nostalgia al entrar y ver todo tal y como lo había dejado, luego salto sobre la cama y se quedo allí pensativo por mucho tiempo. Sirius no volvió enseguida, James supuso que había de estar hablando con su madre sobre el asunto de su padre, lo que por un lado le preocupaba ya que sabia que Sirius no se controlaba cuando de su padre se trataba, y por otro lado contento pues también sabia que Sirius necesitaba hablar con alguien y había cosas que a James no le podía o quería contar.

Entre los pensamientos de James apareció algo que había pasado poco antes de llegar al valle en el tren, cuando esas criaturas aparecieron James tubo la oportunidad de mirar algo que no estaba seguro de donde había salido, pero a el le gustaba pensar que era una escena de su futuro, al pensar en esto no pudo evitar pensar en cuando cayo sobre Lily, había sentido algo muy extraño como si sintiese que ella lo completaba, como si sintiese que ella y el estaban destinados a estar jun… ¿Qué te pasa James? – se dijo así mismo – Lily y tu son amigos… nada mas. Repitió varias veces en su mente sin embargo otra voz le respondió: - ¿Amigos? Si quizás por ahora pero luego… - hay dios que me pasa – dijo y decidió pensar en algo mas pero no pudo, y al profundizar el tema mas bien le fue peor, pues recordó que Sirius y Carol habían tenido una actitud similar a esta también y no sabia porque pero esto le desagradaba y de ningún modo podría ser que el estaba celoso… ¿o si? 

- Ya ni yo mismo entiendo lo que pienso – dijo James en voz alta. 

- Vaya así estará tu cabeza – dijo una voz desde la puerta. 

- Oh estas aquí, no lo sabia – dijo James. 

- Pues ahora lo sabes – dijo una muchacha de cabello marrón oscuro ojos verdes y mirada extraña. Esta era Daniela, la prima de James, James no la soportaba y sus amigos menos, era una chica realmente extraña y había cosas que hacia y decía que a James le desagradaban totalmente mas cuando de sus amigos se trataba, sobre todo de Carol. 

- ¿Sirius no ha vuelto? – pregunto James. 

- No, ni el ni "tu amiguita Carol" han venido para acá – dijo Daniela. 

- Bien, pues yo iré a buscarlos – dijo James y se levanto antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. 

- James ¿A dónde vas? – lo llamo alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras, era Lily, quien minutos antes al igual que James pensaba en lo ocurrido en el tren. 

- A las casas de Sirius y Carol, iré a ver porque no han vuelto – dijo James. 

- Voy contigo – dijo Lily – ya termine de ordenar mis cosas. 

- Bien – dijo James y siguió bajando las escaleras. 

- James tus padres dijeron que venían en un rato tenían algo que hacer en el ministerio – dijo Daniela al ver a James y Lily frente a la puerta.

- Lo que sea – dijo James saliendo y cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera seguir hablando – mientras menos hable mejor. 

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Lily – no la conozco. 

- Mi prima, y creerme no quieres conocerla – dijo James – pero no creo que tengas remedio así que solo te advertiré que no confíes en lo que dice.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Lili. 

- Pues es mi prima y aunque no me agrade la quiero, pero… solo digamos que es una mentirosa – dijo James. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lili. 

- Ya te enteraras – dijo James. 

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Lily y decidió fijarse en el paisaje. Vio que James se detuvo frente a una casa así que hizo lo mismo, James se asomo a la ventana y vio a una mujer en la cocina. 

- Genial terminaron de hablar – dijo James. 

- ¿Ah? ¿de que hablas? – pregunto Lily. 

- No de nada – dijo James – ¡¡SIRIUS!! – grito llamando a su amigo y tirando una piedra hacia lo que Lily creyó que había de ser la ventana de Sirius. Entonces la ventana a donde James había estado tirando las piedras se abrió, y por ella salió Sirius - ¿interrumpo? 

- No, en seguida bajo, entren y espérenme en la sala – grito Sirius y cerro la ventana. 

- Bien – dijo James y toco la puerta, por ella salió una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos muy negros al igual que los de Sirius – buenos tardes, Sra. Black – saludo. 

- Buenas tardes James, pasen – dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo James entrando a la casa y al ver que Lily no se movía – Lily, ven. 

- Ah… si voy – dijo ella entrando – buenas tardes – dijo a la madre de Sirius quien le respondió con una sonrisa. 

- Sirius bajara en un momento – dijo la Sra. Black - ¿desean comer algo? 

- No gracias, venimos de paso – dijo James. 

- Ya veo, James dime ¿quién es la encantadora jovencita que te acompaña? – pregunto. 

- Pues… es que unos amigos se están quedando conmigo en mi casa, ella es uno de ellos – dijo James – se llama…

- Lily Evans, un placer – dijo Lily. 

- Lily y nunca deja que hablen por ella – dijo James, a lo que Lily le sonrió. 

- Mucho gusto Jovencita, en cuanto a lo otro mantente así, es lo mejor  – dijo la madre de Sirius y entro en la cocina. 

- Disculpen por la tardanza – dijo Sirius bajando por las escaleras. 

- No importa – dijo James – mejor vamos por Carol y las otras locas.

- Bien, Mamá me voy con James – dijo Sirius colocándose un morral en la espalda.

- De acuerdo hijo – dijo su madre desde la cocina.  

- ¿para que es el morral Sirius? – pregunto Lily. 

- Defensa personal – respondió Sirius. 

- ¿hablaste con ella? – pregunto James en susurro.

- Lo intente pero no quiere oírme – dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta tras el.  

- ¿lo intentaras de nuevo? – pregunto James. 

- No lo se, tal vez, si es que le da la gana de oírme – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿esta es la casa de Carol? – pregunto Lily al ver que los dos se detuvieron frente a una casa pero seguían hablando sin siquiera recordar que ella estaba allí. 

- Si – respondió James.

- ¿Quién entra al campo de batalla? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Pues tu – dijo James como si fuera obvio.

- Oh no de ningún modo – dijo Sirius – ellas son más amables contigo.

- Pero… yo no, no se vale – dijo James. 

- Nada de nada, entra allí James – dijo Sirius dándole un empujón. James llego hasta la casa y toco la puerta. 

- Buenas tardes James – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro, muy parecida a Carol excepto que la mujer tenia el cabello corto y Carol muy largo, por la cintura. 

- Buenos tardes ¿se encuentra Carol? – pregunto James. 

- Si, esta arriba con sus amigas, llevan allí mucho tiempo, desde que llegaron y no dejan que nadie entre – dijo la madre de Carol. 

- Bien, ¿le importa si subo? – pregunto James. 

- No, adelante – dijo apartándose para que James entrara. 

- Bien – dijo James y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya sabia donde estaba el cuarto de Carol pues no era primera vez que iba a su casa y entraba a su cuarto, así que toco la puerta – Carol… 

- ¿si? – dijo una voz tras ella, era Angie. 

- ¿Carol esta allí? – pregunto James. 

- De pende ¿Quién la busca? – respondió otra voz, la de Miriam. 

- No se hagan las graciosas que saben que soy yo – dijo James.

- Especifique nombre, ni que fuera tan importante para que sepamos quien es – dijo la tercera voz, esta vez de Kathleen. 

- Chicas ya déjenlo – dijo Carol y abrió la puerta. 

- Hay no, no seas aburrida – se quejo Miriam. 

- Déjenlo entrar a la boca del lobo y luego lo fastidian ¿si? – dijo Carol, y las otras estuvieron de acuerdo - ¿me buscabas James? 

- Si… Sirius y Lily están abajo y nos preguntábamos si…

- ¿Sirius esta abajo? – dijo Angie asomando la cabeza tras Carol. 

- El muy cobarde no se atrevió a subir – dijo Kathleen, y las otras rieron. 

- Chicas ya – regaño Carol riendo – ya dejen de bromear por un segundo, esperance.  

- Hablo la autoridad – dijo Miriam hacinado como si recibiera una orden de un comandante en el ejército y las tres desaparecieron de la puerta, Carol salió y cerro tras ella. 

- ¿decías? – pregunto. 

- Bien, ¿que si querían bajar con nosotros? – pregunto James. 

- Aun no… estamos en medio de algo importante – dijo Carol. 

- Ya veo – dijo James bajando al mirada. 

- Lo haré mas tarde – dijo Carol y al mirar el rostro de James añadió – lo prometo. 

- Bien – dijo James – estaré con los demás en mi casa, te esperamos – dijo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. 

- James… - llamo Carol corriendo a las escaleras. 

- ¿si? – pregunto James. 

- Es que… - empezó a decir y luego se cayo – no nada… olvídalo, nos vemos en un rato – dijo y desapareció de vista. 

- Si… nos vemos – dijo James, bajando, por alguna razón el hecho de que Carol se hubiera quedado callada lo perturbaba… había algo que le decía que le abría encantado que ella terminara lo que quería decir. 

- ¿ya te vas James? – pregunto la madre de Carol. 

- Si… Carol dice que ira en un rato – dijo James. 

- Ya veo, bueno adiós James – dijo y James salió.

- ¿y bien? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Dice que baja después, esta en reunión – dijo James. 

- Deben estar planeando lo que nos harán – dijo Sirius. 

- Tal vez… - dijo James y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Lily. 

- No nada – dijo James y siguió caminando. 

- ¿viste algo extraño en su habitación? – pregunto Sirius. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño? – pregunto Lily confundida. 

- Pues… no lo se ¿armas? Ellas están locas – dijo Sirius. 

- No mas que tu – dijo Lily asqueada y comenzó a caminar junto a James. 

- ¿Por qué nadie nos cree? – dijo Sirius – ¡¡James!!

- ¿Qué? – pregunto James. 

- ¿te pasa algo? 

- No, ¿Por qué? 

- Te pasaste tu casa, estas frente a la casa de tu adorable primita – dijo Sirius.

- ¿uh? Oh… lo siento – dijo James devolviéndose – por cierto ella esta aquí. 

- ¿Qué? Hay no que fastidio – dijo Sirius, Lily los miro confusa mas no dijo nada. 

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo Katie arriba de las escaleras al verlos entrar en la casa y comenzó a bajar corriendo. 

- Es que Carol no quiso venir, dice que viene mas tarde – dijo Lily. 

- Ya veo pero… ¡¡AH!! – grito Katie pues se tropezó y caía al suelo, pero alguien la sostuvo antes que esto pasara.

- Katie ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lily a su lado. 

- Si… - dijo Katie subiendo la mirada para ver quien la había salvado de caer… y se puso sumamente roja al ver su rostro, aunque solo Lily lo noto – Sirius… - dijo del color mas rojo que creyó que podía existir.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto el soltándola. 

- Si, muchas gracias – tartamudeo ella y trato de disimular el color rojo intenso de sus mejillas. 

- De nada – dijo Sirius y entro junto con James a la cocina. 

- ¿tienes calor? – pregunto Lily una vez que ellos se fueron. 

- No, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Katie mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina. 

- Pues si no es por el calor… ¿entonces porque estas roja? – pregunto Lily de manera suspicaz. 

- Yo… es que… yo… - dijo Katie más roja aun – yo no estoy roja Lily. 

- Oh tienes razón ahora vas para morado – dijo Lily riendo. 

- No seas mentirosa – dijo Katie corriendo hacia un espejo – exagerada – soltó al verse. 

- Amiga, acaso a ti… ¿te gusta Sirius? – pregunto Lily. 

- ¿¡QUE!? – dijo Katie – debes estar bromeando por su puesto que no. 

- Hay por favor, no es la primera vez que te pones así ante su presencia – dijo Lily. Katie se dirigía a contestar pero… 

- ¿la presencia de quien? – pregunto Peter bajando junto con Remus. 

- No nada – se apresuro a hablar Lily ya que Katie ni siquiera podía hablar. 

- Si ustedes lo dicen – dijo Remus - ¿Dónde están James y Sirius? 

- Están en la cocina – dijo Lily. 

- Bien, por cierto Lily me gustaría poder hablar contigo a solas cuando tengas tiempo – dijo Remus. 

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily, halando a Katie para que subiera por las escaleras. Luego recordó algo - ¿pero de que? 

- Ya lo sabrás – dijo el, y ella siguió subiendo y se metieron en su habitación. 

- Sospechoso – dijo Katie. 

- Claro que no, no es la primera vez que estamos solos – dijo Lily, sin embargo su corazón comenzó a latir con mas rapidez. 

- Claro, claro, pero debes saber que… - la voz de Katie fue apagada por una explosión ocurrida en la parte de debajo de la casa. 

Las puertas de los dormitorios se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que se quedaron todos mirándose a las caras y decidieron bajar a ver que pasaba, al llegar a las escaleras las chicas vieron que había una gran cantidad de humo en aquel lugar, bajaron rápido pero con cuidado por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina en donde tampoco encontraron nada, comenzaron a llamar a los chicos ya que ellos se suponía que estaban allí pero nadie respondió, comenzaron a preocuparse, el humo comenzó a disiparse fue entonces cuando vieron…

Las chicas de la U.L.Q.L (llenas de harina por cierto) estaban allí con las varitas levantadas y riendo de algo que se encontraba frente a ellas, al disiparse el humo las chicas pudieron ver que era lo que causaba tanta gracia, los chicos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza con algo verde, que por un lado parecía pintura pero por otro se veía pegajoso y asqueroso, las chicas estallaron en risas apenas los vieron, ya que parecían pequeños hombrecitos verdes. Los chicos no parecían muy felices con esto… 

- Esto es por el regalito que dejaron en mi cocina – dijo Carol dando un paso al frente. 

- ¿de que regalo hablas? – pregunto James haciendo lo mismo. 

- Las bombas de harina o lo que sea que fuese eso que pusieron allí – dijo Carol. 

- ¿de que rayos estas hablando Ca…? ¡Sirius! – dijo James volteándose. 

- Yo… bueno si fui yo – dijo Sirius. 

- Ya ven, pensábamos tener un periodo de transición antes de empezar con las bromas, tal y como quedamos la ultima vez – dijo Angie. 

- Pero ante el claro rompimiento del pacto verbal anteriormente predispuesto, por uno de los miembros contrarios, de su equipo nosotras rehusamos a seguirlo, o sea,  de ahora en adelante no mas tregua – dijo Kathleen. 

- Exacto, solo lamentamos haber hecho que nuestro nivel decayera tanto al hacer una broma tan gastada – dijo Miriam – nos disculpamos con el publico y prometemos una mejor función para la próxima. 

- Ya escucharon, de ahora en adelante es guerra – reafirmo Carol. 

- Hecho – dijo James – esto va a ser genial. 

- Si, ni que lo digan – dijo Carol. Luego todos intercambiaron sonrisas para asegurarse que esto solo seria un juego nada mas, como dicen "todo en juego nada enserio".

- Genial – dijo Mary.

- Seria genial poder participar en eso – dijo Katie. 

- Si… se nota que habrá sangre – dijo Mary. 

- Pues ya hablaron – se adelanto a decir Miriam – si quieren entrar háganlo. 

- ¿en serio? – preguntaron Mary y Katie al mismo tiempo. 

- Si, pero deben hacerlo las cuatro – dijo Angie – porque deben entrar dos de cada lado. 

- Bien – dijo Katie y se voltio a ver a sus amigas, al igual que Mary. 

- Por supuesto que vamos a entrar ¿no? – pregunto Mary. 

- Yo… hay no se, eso podría terminar en algo feo y no se no me parece – dijo Lily. 

- A mi tampoco… seria muy raro, tampoco estoy de acuerdo – dijo Tina. 

- Hay no sean bobas – dijo Katie – no ven que ellos llevan en esto muchos años y nunca se han peleado. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Tina. 

- Pues solo míralos – dijo Mary volteándose en ese momento Carol hablaba con James y Sirius, quizás para que esa competencia no afectara su amistad - ¿te parecen amigos peleados? No, vamos participemos. 

- Si, por favor – suplico Katie. 

- Bueno… pero también esta que acabamos de conocer a esas chicas y… pues no sabemos nada de ellas – dijo Tina. 

- ¿y que? – dijo Katie – si eso es lo que les molesta, ustedes vallan el equipo de James. 

- Y caso de que tocaran en el otro allí esta Carol, no se las van a comer – dijo Mary. 

- Tienen razón – dijo Lily – pero…

- Pero nada – dijo Katie. 

- ¿aceptan o no? – pregunto Mary. 

- Bien, bien, acepto – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Tina? – preguntaron. 

- Si bien acepto – dijo Tina, algo molesta. 

- Hey ¿ya terminaron?, no se ustedes pero nosotras no tenemos todo el día ¿saben? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Si – dijo Mary.

- Las cuatro entraremos – dijo Katie. 

- Bien, ¿en donde quieren entrar chicas? – pregunto Carol. 

- Si, ¿en donde? – repitió James. 

- Pues… yo con ellas – dijo Mary, quien fue la primera en responder e irse con las U.L.Q.L. 

- Muy bien – dijo Carol, quien la recibió. 

- Ahora alguien que quiera irse con ellos – dijo Angie. 

- A menos de que no haya nadie – dijo Kathleen. 

- Vaya que populares son chicos – dijo Miriam. 

- Quieren callarse aunque sea por un instante – dijo Sirius. 

- Nop – dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿y bien? – pregunto James mirando a las chicas. 

- Yo iré – dijo Lily dando un paso al frente. 

- Bien – dijo Remus. 

- Genial Lily – dijo James recibiéndola. 

- Faltan dos – dijo Angie - ¿hacia donde chicas?

- Yo… - dijo Katie mirando hacia ambos lados – con… las U.L.Q.L. 

- Genial – dijo Carol recibiéndola. 

- Y en consecuencia creo que Tina vienes con nosotros – dijo James.   

- Genial, si lo que sea – dijo Kathleen sacando un plano – pero ahora afinemos los detalles y reglas. 

- Bien – dijo James – Remus tu eres el que pega con esas cosas, ve tu. 

- Solo que ten cuidado con lo que pidan eh – dijo Sirius – mejor voy contigo eh. 

- Cierra la boca cabeza de cepillo – dijo Kathleen sacando sus lentes y colocándoselos.

- ¿Y quien lo dice? Una cuatro ojos – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡Ja! Que creativo eres, ese insulto se lo decían a los abuelos de mis abuelos, tonto, pero claro que mas se le puede pedir a tu cerebrito – dijo Kathleen y comenzó a concentrarse en el plano, dejando a Sirius aun pensando en que podía contestar. 

- Mientras tanto – dijo Angie – nosotros afinemos los detalles de las bromas. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto James. 

- Pues que debemos poner un limite para que las bromas no se pasen de la raya – dijo Carol. 

- Bien ya veo ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto James. 

- Pues los de siempre, ya sabes, no armas, no sangre, no animales peligrosos y añadiremos una mas este año – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Cual? 

- Nada de lloriqueos cuando les ganemos – dijo Miriam. 

- ¬¬ bueno ya enserio – dijo James. 

- Bien, pues que hagamos de esto algo así como un torneo – dijo Angie.

- Por lo cual cada parte apostara algo – dijo Carol. 

- Siempre y cuando sea algo que valga la pena eh – dijo Miriam. 

- Bien, acepto – dijo James. 

- De acuerdo, entonces para mañana cada quien deberá traer su objeto y solo allí comenzara la competencia – dijo Carol. 

- ¿pero no acaban de declararnos la guerra? – pregunto Peter. 

- Pues si, pero eso fue por la emoción del momento – dijo Miriam. 

- Así es, ahora afinamos las reglas y decimos que mejor hasta mañana – dijo Carol. 

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo James. 

- Otra regla será: que cada equipo podar pedir treguas a menos que se este ya en medio de una broma y el equipo en infringir la tregua será castigado con la derrota, y en consecuencia el equipo contrario ganara el torneo – dijo Angie. 

- ¿están de acuerdo?  O son demasiado tramposos para aceptar esa – dijo Carol.

- Claro que no, estamos totalmente de acuerdo – dijo James. 

- Bien, entonces eso será todo – dijo Remus levantándose junto con Kathleen y yendo hacia los demás. 

- Así quedaron los limites – dijo Kathleen – la zona neutral será el bosque, zona de batalla será el triangulo Potter-Black- Richardsoon y adyacentes a estos lugares. 

- Durante la noche, o sea desde 7:00pm hasta las 9:00am del otro día, será un periodo neutral para que podamos reunirnos y comentar los acontecimientos del día – dijo Remus. 

- ¿están de acuerdo? – pregunto Kathleen. 

- Claro – dijo James – buen trabajo Remus. 

- Si, genial Kathleen – dijo Carol.

- Bueno yo no se ustedes, pero yo estoy loca por quitarme esta harina de encima – dijo Kathleen. 

- Si yo igual – dijo Miriam – me siento como pastelito. 

- Mejor vamos a cambiarnos – dijo Angie.

- Bien, nos vemos – dijo Carol. 

- Nosotros haremos lo mismo – dijo James.

Fueron a cambiarse y volvieron en 20 minutos, pero en eso dieron tiempo a las chicas para hablar sobre lo ocurrido, luego de que todos volvieron decidieron, dado que el torneo no comenzaría hasta la mañana siguiente,  y aprovechando su tregua temporal decidieron ir a caminar por el valle de Godric.


	13. Capitulo 13, El Valle de Godirc

**Me disculpo infinitamente por mi tardanza, se que no tengo excusa pero estoy muy atareada con eso de la PAA, si no la paso con buenas notas no entro a la Universidad, en fin, es este sabado lo que quiere decir que ya estoy bajándole un poco a la cosa, Fleur espero que podamos hablar muy pornto por el Msn y conocernos, Laura gracias por estar tan pendiente y Andre nah ¿qué paso en el cinturón? Y claro chica locura es FELICIDAD! JAJAJAJAJAJA... **

**Bien aquí va, ojala les guste envíenme Revew **

**Capitulo 13**

**El Valle de Godric **

- Este es un lugar muy hermoso – dijo Tina cuando caminaban. 

- Si, lo es y muy pacifico y silencioso también – dijo Remus. 

- ¿eso crees? – pregunto James sorprendido – bueno tal vez eso digas ahora… 

- pero mañana será otra historia – dijo Sirius, los demás rieron. 

- Bien ¿Por qué no nos cuentan como les fue en Hogwarts? – pregunto Angie – Carol ya nos contó pero también nos gustaría ver que dicen ustedes…

- Porque no confiamos totalmente en Carol – dijo Kathleen. 

- ¬¬ Hey – dijo Carol – después no se quejen si respondo.

- Hay en serio es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? – dijo Miriam. 

- Hay Fanerix no me hagas hablar – fue lo único que Carol dijo mientras las cuatro reían. 

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Lily. 

- Pues… podríamos ir a la entrada a lanzar bombas fétidas a los que entren al valle – dijo Sirius. 

- O podríamos ir al lago que esta en medio del bosque – dijo James. 

- Por favor al lago – dijo Mary,

- Si, por favor – dijo Katie. 

- Bien al lago – dijo James. Y fueron allá al llegar las chicas se sorprendieron al ver lo hermoso que era, era un lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de unas piedras en el borde y había algo así como una especie de pequeña isla en el medio, y había como una especie de camino hacia ella, pero en estos momentos apenas y se veía por el agua. 

- Es hermoso – fueron las palabras de Lily. 

- Si, lo es – dijo Carol con aire nostálgico caminando por el lugar. 

- ¿se puede saber que haremos aquí? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Tu no se, pero yo ya se que – dijo James. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius.

- No nada, Carol… ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto James, ignorando a Sirius. 

- Si, claro… ¿de que? – dijo Carol quien ya se encontraba al otro lado del lago. 

- Ya veras – dijo James llevándosela entre los árboles. 

- ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Carol una vez que el la soltó. 

- De nada en especial – mintió James. 

- ¿entonces que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Carol. 

- Pues… 

- ¿Lily? – llamo Remus al mismo momento en el lago.

- ¿si? – pregunto Lily saliendo de sus pensamientos. 

- Te quedaste muy callada desde que se fueron James y Carol – le dijo Remus. 

- ¿si? No lo note – dijo Lily – este es un lugar muy hermoso… me gustaría ver que hay allá – dijo señalando una pequeña gruta que se encontraba sobre el lago.  

- ¿quieres subir? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues… la verdad si, pero me da miedo subir sola – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Quién dijo que subirás sola? Yo iré contigo – dijo Remus y ofreciéndole el brazo. 

- Genial – dijo Lily tomándolo y subieron juntos. 

- ¿James? – llamo Carol al ver que el no respondía. 

- ¿si? – dijo James.

- ¿para que me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Carol, sentándose en un tronco caído. 

- Pues… - dijo James haciendo lo mismo y mirando hacia el cielo. 

- ¿pues que? – insistió Carol al ver que se había quedado callado. 

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de ser amigos? – pregunto James, fingiendo ser casual, aunque Carol no cayo ni por un instante. 

- Mmm… creo que alrededor 10 o 9 años – dijo ella. 

- ¿es mucho tiempo no lo crees? – pregunto James.

- podría decirse – dijo Carol – pero ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. 

- A mi también – dijo James – ¿acaso sabias… que eres mi mejor amiga? 

- James – dijo ella volteándolo a ver con una tierna mirada – no lo sabia… tu también eres mi mejor amigo – dijo, ahora fijando su vista en el cielo al igual que James. 

- Gracias… - dijo James, como esperando que ella siguiera - Es genial que después de tantos años sigamos queriéndonos igual o más ¿no crees? – dijo James- 

- Pues si – dijo Carol dirigiéndoos su profunda mirada y sus ojos verdes a los de James, lo que hizo que este bajara la mirada y la fijara en sus ojos de nuevo – pero no me trajiste aquí para hablar sobre nuestro pasado… ¿o si? 

- Yo… no lo se… tal vez – dijo James, sentía miedo… pues no sabia que quería decirle a Carol, y menos sabia como, o si debía decir algo, o que palabras debería decir, o como reaccionaria ella, aunque el mayor problema es que no tenia ni idea de que era lo que quería decir. 

- Estas raro – le dijo Carol, después de un momento de silencio. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto James.

- Pues… es que actúas de manera extraña, pero tal vez sea solo mi imaginación – dijo Carol.

- No lo es – dijo James. 

- ¿entonces que te pasa? – pregunto Carol. 

- No lo se – dijo James – ese es el problema. 

- No logro entenderte – dijo Carol. 

- Mejor olvídalo – dijo James.

- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Carol. 

- Espera a que averigüe que me pasa… y luego te lo diré – dijo James. 

- Bien… si tu lo dices – dijo Carol levantándose del tronco – entonces vamos con los demás. 

- ¿segura que quieres irte? – le pregunto James. 

- Pues… si, digo, aquí no haremos mas nada ¿o si? – dijo Carol. 

- No, vamos – dijo James levantándose. 

- Lily cuidado con aquella roca – dijo Remus quien ayudaba a Lily a subir a la gruta. 

- Estoy intentando… - dijo Lily. 

- Bien… así, eso – dijo Remus ya halando Lily dentro de la pequeña gruta. 

- Es muy linda – dijo Lily emocionada, y caminando dentro de ella. 

- Lo es, pero ten cuidado – dijo Remus. 

- Si – dijo Lily – Wow, Mira esto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Remus caminando tras Lily quien ya se encontraba en la orilla de la gruta. 

- La vista – dijo Lily – es preciosa – podía observarse tanto el lago como las personas de abajo, también se veía el bosque y parte del valle, Lili estaba fascinada con aquel lugar, y sabia que era la clase de sitio donde le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida. 

- Este es un lugar realmente hermoso – dijo Remus, acercándose – estamos muy alto – dijo mirando que bajo se encontraba el lago. 

- No tanto – dijo Lily. 

- Lily no deberías caminar tanto en este sitio tan pequeño – dijo Remus – podría derrumbarse parte del suelo. 

- No seas exagerado Remus no va a pasar nada – dijo Lily. Al mismo tiempo en el lago… 

- Sirius ya deja de fastidiar – decía Angie a Sirius quien se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, moviendo el agua con una vara. 

- ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? – pregunto Sirius en un tono que el consideraba inocente. 

- Hay por dios… ¿Qué acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta que nos mojas apropósito? – dijo Miriam. 

- No somos tan babas como tu – dijo Kathleen. 

- No es cierto – dijo Sirius, moviendo mas la vara lo que hizo que el agua le cayera a Miriam – son mas, y no las mojo. 

- Mira niño – dijo Miriam un poco harta – anda siéntate en aquella roca y después que cuentes todas las hojas de los árboles que hay en este bosque sabrás cual es la diferencia entre nuestras inteligencias. 

- No vale Miriam – dijo Kathleen – se supone que la que lo calla soy yo. 

- Hay no, ya no lo aguantaba mas – dijo Miriam. 

- Sirius ya – dijo Angie levantándose a quitarle la vara – dame eso. 

- No – dijo Sirius – si lo quieren quítenmelo. 

- No lo pidas dos veces – dijo Miriam parándose junto con Kathleen – dame ese palo. 

- No les voy a dar nada – dijo Sirius comenzando a correr – vengan por el. 

- Con gusto – dijo Kathleen corriendo tras el. 

- Considérate muerto niño – dijo Miriam.

- Porque vamos por ti – completo Angie. 

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Carol saliendo de entre los arbustos con James, al ver a sus amigas corriendo tras Sirius - ¿Qué les habrá hecho ahora? 

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue el? Tal vez fueron ellas… - dijo James. 

- No lo creo, si hubiera pasado mañana si dudaría pero no lo harían hoy aun no empieza el torneo – dijo Carol. 

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo James – cuidado Carol – dijo quitándola del camino porque Miriam había agarrado a Sirius por la camisa e iban directo a ellos, pero al no tener obstáculos terminaron en el lago. 

- Jajajaja… ahora si te va a molestar el agua ¿no Miriam? – dijo Angie. 

- Alégrate amiga, te tocaba baño – dijo Kathleen. 

- ¿de que me perdí? – pregunto Carol, y le contaron – jajajaja… hay Miri que mal te veo y tu Sirius no te quedas atrás. 

- No si, adelante búrlense todo lo que quieran – dijo Miriam saliendo empapada del lago - ¿feliz fenómeno sin cerebro? 

- No, yo solo quería mojarlas a ustedes no a mí – dijo Sirius.

- ¬¬ bobo – dijo Miriam – y ustedes debieron caer también. 

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Angie – si la pasaste bien solita.

- A conciencia Miriam que te gusto el baño – dijo Carol. 

- Y mas a Sirius, al fin supo que era el agua – dijo Kathleen. 

- Ja, Ja, Ja, pero que risa me dan – dijo Sirius.

- Claro, nosotras siempre – dijo Angie. 

- Eso no es raro en nosotras niño, así que acostúmbrate – dijo Miriam. 

- Bien dicho chica goteante – dijo Kathleen. 

- Cierra la boca Kathleen ¬¬ - dijo Miriam. 

- Hay Miri aprende a aceptar una broma – dijo Carol. 

- Yo se aceptar una broma pero… - empezó a decir Miriam. 

- Lo que digas pero creo que deberías ir a cambiarte – interrumpió Carol. 

- Si, a no ser que quieras atrapar un resfriado – dijo Angie. 

- O que en serio te guste el look mojado – dijo Kathleen. 

- Kata… en serio, mejor cállate – dijo Carol riendo – vamos chicas – Pero tuvieron que darse la vuelta pues se escucho un ruido de agua. 

- Ahora se cayeron otros – dijo Angie, al ver que Lily y Remus se levantaban en medio del lago. 

- En serio, que es maldición ¿o que? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Lily – dijo Remus en medio del lago. 

- No sabia que se derrumbaría – se defendió Lily. 

- Pero te lo advertí – dijo Remus. 

- No, no lo hiciste – dijo Lily – solo dijiste algo de que… 

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto James. 

- Si – respondieron a coro saliendo. 

- Gracias a dios que ese lago no es muy hondo – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Peter. 

- Pues es que si no hubiera sido por eso me habría muerto ahogada o de ataque de nervios – dijo Lily. 

- No exageres – le dijo Katie. 

- Pues parece que Miri no será la única que tiene que ir a cambiarse – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a mi casa comemos algo, ellos se cambian y nos quedamos allí un rato? – sugirió James, todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que así fue. 

James llevo a Lily y a Remus a cambiarse en su casa, mientras que Sirius fue a la suya y Miriam fue con Carol a la de ella, los demás se quedaron a esperar en el jardín de la casa de James a los demás, James salió al poco tiempo y se sentó con ellos en el pasto a esperar.

- Me pregunto como se abran caído Lily y Remus – dijo de repente Peter.

- Es una muy buena pregunta, cuando llegue alguno pregúntaselos – dijo Mary. 

- Cierto, pero yo tengo una pregunta que uno de los presentes aquí podría responder – dijo Katie. 

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Angie. 

- ¿dónde estaban James y Carol mientras paso todo esto? – dijo Katie.

- Cierto James, Responde esa – dijo Kathleen. 

- Bueno… nosotros estábamos en el bosque – dijo James.

- Creo que eso lo pudimos deducir James – dijo Angie. 

- La pregunta es ¿qué hacían allá? – dijo Kathleen.

- Estábamos… hablando – dijo James. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Katie.

- De nada importante, que curiosas son – dijo Carol llegando tras ellos con Miriam y Sirius, quienes ya se habían cambiado.

- Cierto – dijo James levantándose – vamos al patio a esperar a Lily y a Remus. 

- OK – dijeron todos y fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, mientras tanto…

- Lily – llamo Remus mientras tocaba la puerta.

-  ¿si? – respondió Lily. 

- ¿estas lista? – pregunto Remus. 

- Si, en seguida salgo – dijo Lily peinando su larga cabellera roja.

- Bien – dijo Remus recostándose a la puerta – te espero.

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily, y termino de peinarse – ya estoy lista – dijo saliendo - ¿bajamos?

- Bien, bajemos – dijo Remus. Llegaron a la parte de debajo de la casa y encontraron a los demás en la parte trasera. 

- Miren quienes volvieron – dijo Mary - ¿qué estaban haciendo allá arriba? Se tardaron mucho.

- Disculpen, ya saben que tardo mucho peinando mi cabello – dijo Lily. 

- Cierto, casi tanto como yo – dijo Carol.

- Por cierto, hace un momento estábamos haciéndonos una pregunta muy interesante – dijo Mary.

- Si – dijo Peter - ¿cómo se cayeron al lago?

- Pues… eso es culpa de Lily – dijo Remus bromeando. 

- No es cierto – dijo Lily – bueno, no del todo. 

- ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Sirius.  

- Bueno, subimos a la gruta que esta sobre el lago – dijo Remus.

- Y cuando llegamos allí nos pusimos a ver la vista… - dijo Lily

- Entonces el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y supuse que se derrumbaría – dio Remus.

- Y yo estaba justo en el lugar que se caía, porque estaba examinado la gruta, no me había dado cuenta que el suelo se estaba agrietando – dijo Lily.

- Y como sabía que si se derrumbaba iba a ser peor… - dijo Remus – empuje a Lily al agua.

- Así que ambos caímos juntos – finalizo Lily.

- Jajaja… eso es peor que lo de nosotros – dijo Miriam – al menos a mi no me empujaron yo lo empuje a el. 

- Si, pero caímos los dos igual – dijo Sirius. 

- Bueno el caso es que los cuatro se mojaron – dijo James – fin de la discusión. 

- Ya es tarde – dijo Peter mirando al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. 

- Es cierto, tal vez deberíamos irnos chicas – dijo Angie. 

- Si mejor, a planear el gran primer golpe – dijo Carol – eso me recuerda que tal vez Katie y Mary quieran ir con nosotras ya que están en nuestro equipo. 

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Mary. 

- Yo creo que no es una buena idea – dijo Kathleen – que lo hagan a partir de mañana, para que nos vean en acción primero. 

- Es cierto, entonces nos vemos mañana chicos – dijo Carol, comenzando a caminar tras sus amigas quienes ya habían comenzado.

- Yo también me voy James, nos vemos mañana a las 8 AM, una hora antes del inicio del torneo ya sabes porque – dijo Sirius. 

- De acuerdo Sirius adiós – dijo James. 

- Adiós, Carol espérame – grito Sirius a Carol quien lo espero y se fueron juntos. 

- Bien nosotros entremos – dijo James. 

Entraron y se encontraron con que los padres de James ya estaban allí, y habían preparado la cena, después de una animada cena todos se fueron a dormir, pues a la mañana siguiente les esperaba un gran día lleno de sorpresas y bromas, a James solo le preocupaba una cosa… no sabia que podría ser lo que pudiera apostar para el torneo de las U.L.Q.L., pero ya pensaría en algo, después de todo esa era la razón por la que Sirius vendría antes, para decidir que apostar. Mientras tanto Lily platicaba con Katie de lo ocurrido en el lago y Katie parecía muy interesada en ello, después de eso las dos se fueron a dormir y el Valle de Godric quedo envuelto en un pacifico silencio por todo su alrededor.

Al poco tiempo de que todos estuvieran supuestamente dormidos, James se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado durante el día, había estado apunto de decirle a Carol que… ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirle? ¿Cómo podía decir algo de lo que no estaba al tanto? El no sabia que sentía y mucho menos que diría, Carol estaba pasando por la misma situación en aquellos momentos, y mientras ellos se debatían con sus sentimientos Lily no estaba pasando por lo que se llamaría una gran noche… 

Lily comenzó a soñar… un sueño que ya había tenido anteriormente durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ya era la tercera vez que este sueño se repetía en su mente… Era de noche, una noche muy fría, oscura y tenebrosa, se podía respirar un aire húmedo en todos lados que indicaba que había llovido o llovería en cualquier momento, Lily se encontraba  en un lugar que se le hacia extrañamente familiar ahora, por alguna razón, vio una pequeña palta dorada que decía "Valle de Godric", estaba sola y la niebla cubría todas las sombrías calles y casas cerradas del aquel pueblo extraño y misterioso, ni una sola alma se divisaba a lo largo de esa oscura calle aquella noche, mas que la de Lily, estaba realmente frío ella llevaba una chaqueta que jamás había visto pero parecía pertenecer a un chico pues era muy grande para ella la aferró mas a su cuerpo pues el frío era insoportable, de repente, el frío comenzó aumentar de manera alarmante, sin que lo pudiera evitar o tener idea de porque a Lily la invadió una sensación de miedo y desesperación, pasos comenzaron a escucharse por la calle cada vez mas y mas cerca de ella hasta que se coloco justo tras ella, Lily intento correr con mas fuerza que nunca en su vida pero ya era demasiado tarde esa persona la tenia fuertemente agarrada del brazo haciendo imposible que ella escapara, Lily quiso gritar pero el miedo ahogo sus palabras, decidió ser valiente y dar la vuelta para ver a su atacante… 

Lily se levanto sudando y sumamente fría, miro a todos lados y no pudo ver mas que la oscura habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz del pasillo, Lily se seco el sudor y noto lo fría que estaba la noche, pues estaba sudada y era invierno, se levanto de la cama y decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua, al bajar las escaleras se sorprendió al ver lo extraña y misteriosa que podía verse la casa de James de noche y a oscuras, busco la cocina pero no lograba encontrarla, de repente escucho un fuerte sonido que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa, Lily corrió a la ventana mas cercana y se asomo por ella, sin embargo no logro ver nada, pero al darse la vuelta para seguir su camino se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño… 

- Eso no estaba abierto… - se dijo Lily al ver la puerta, de lo que parecía el sótano entre abierta - ¿o si?… no estoy segura de que estaba cerrada… bueno da igual – al fin logro encontrar la cocina y mientras bebía el agua… 

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – resonó una voz tomando a Lily por sorpresa lo que hizo que casi se ahogara. 

- Me asustaste – dijo Lily al voltear y ver que tan solo era la prima de James que había visto en la mañana - ¿Daniela cierto? Mucho gusto Lily – dijo Lily tosiendo aun. 

- Cierto – dijo Daniela - ¿pero que haces aquí? 

- Tomo agua – dijo Lily y luego le dirigió una mirada suspicaz - ¿y tú? 

- Yo… - dijo Daniela comenzando a ponerse nerviosa – eso no te incumbe. 

- Tienes razón – acepto Lily – a mí que me va a importar – y comenzó a subir las escaleras pues no tenia ganas de seguir aquella conversación. 

- ¡Ja! Pero que linda – dijo Daniela sarcásticamente. 

- ¿Lily? – dijo Katie al ver que alguien entraba en la habitación. 

- Si, siento haberte despertado – dijo Lily.

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Katie frotándose los ojos y encendiendo la lámpara - ¿Qué hacías despierta?

- Solo baje por agua – dijo Lily – mis sueños han vuelto.

- Hay Lily – dijo Katie, Katie era la única que estaba al tanto de los sueños de Lily ya que ella se los había contado un día después que Katie la encontró con una pesadilla en la habitación, y se encontraba muy preocupada por ella – será mejor que hagas algo acerca de esos sueños. 

- Pues debería – dijo Lily sentándose junto a Katie – pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de soñarlos? Nada según creo… 

- No te preocupes, ya hallaremos algo que hacer – dijo Katie. 

- Eso espero están comenzando a preocuparme – dijo Lily.

- Hay no, tampoco exageres, solo son sueños – dijo Katie. 

- Si Katie pero… - comenzó a decir Lily pero luego se cayo. 

- ¿pero que? ¿hay algo que no me has estado diciendo Lily? – dijo Katie. 

- Es que… - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué? 

- Es que… en este sueño aparece el nombre de… Valle de Godric – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Y eso que? – pregunto Katie. 

- Pues que si ocurre, como paso con el otro… esta próximo a pasar – dijo Lily. Katie bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. 

- Cuando pase ya veremos que cara ponerle Lily, mientras tanto ni te molestes en preocuparte – dijo Katie entusiastamente. 

- Bien… creo que tienes razón – dijo Lily. 

- Vamos a dormir que ya tengo sueño – dijo Katie bostezando. 

- Bien… - acepto Lily y las dos se fueron a dormir. 

Finalmente todos los chicos se quedaron dormidos, esperando con ansias el increíble día que les esperaba…


	14. Capitulo 14, El Torneo

**Gracias por los mensajes y aquí les tengo el capitulo 14, me disculpo anticipadamente si no les gusta, la verdad ni a mi me gusto del todo, pero ojala lo soporten y envíenme su opinión... **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Capitulo 14**

**El Torneo**

A la mañana siguiente James se levanto temprano y bajo las escaleras aun medio dormido, mientras bajaba recordó que sus padres saldrían temprano al ministerio de magia a arreglar quien sabe que, James ya estaba acostumbrado a esto puesto que sus padres eran aurores, al llegar a la cocina James se llevo una extraña sorpresa. 

- Hola James – saludo sonriente Carol. 

- Hola… - dijo James confuso mirando a las U.L.Q.L. que invadían su cocina. 

- Lindas pijamas capitán – dijo Kathleen desde la puerta. 

- Si… que lindos carritos – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿qué? – dijo James bajando la mirada para ver su pijamas y tapándose. 

- Amanecieron con las pilas cargadas chicas – dijo Angie. 

- Pobre James no le dan tregua ni mientras esta medio dormido – dijo Carol. 

- Oye la enamorada eres tu no nosotras – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿qué? – dijo escapar James sin poder evitar que se le formara una sonrisa. 

- Nada – dijo Carol pateando a Miriam – Miri solo ve fantasmas donde no los hay – afirmo algo nerviosa. 

- Si claro, yo la loca Miriam – dijo Miriam tocándose el pie. 

- Ah… - dijo James algo desilusionado - ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? 

- Pues… - empezó a decir Carol abriendo el refrigerador – haciendo el desayuno, y tu vas a subir en este instante y te vas a cambiar. 

- ¿y dejarlas solas? Si claro – dijo James. 

- Oh, vamos ¿no confías en mi? – dijo Carol. 

- En ti si, en ellas no – dijo James mirándolas.

- No le va a pasar nada a tu cocina mientras yo este aquí – dijo Carol empujándolo escaleras arriba. 

- Pero es que…

- Pero nada sube en este instante James Potter te cambias y te alistas,  bajaras a desayunar y punto – oyeron decir a Carol. 

- Pero le echaran algo a mi comida – dijo James. 

- La tuya la haré yo si eso te hace sentir mejor – dijo Carol cuando ya estaban frente a su puerta. 

- Bien – acepto James y lo siguiente que escucharon fue una puerta cerrarse y a Carol bajar de nuevo.

- Hay niña que controladito lo tienes – dijo Miriam.

- En serio, casi que siéntate y va el perro fiel y lo hace – dijo Kathleen. 

- Tampoco se pasen chicas – dijo Carol.

- Oigan ayúdenme ¬¬ - dijo Angie quien estaba cocinando los Hot Cakes. 

- De acuerdo – aceptaron las tres y al poco tiempo lograron tener el desayuno listo y puesto en la mesa, los demás comenzaron a bajar y se sentaron a comer. 

- ¿qué esta pasando? – pregunto Sirius al entrar y ver a las chicas preparando el desayuno.

- Una pequeña oferta de paz – dijo Angie. 

- Si así que siéntate y come – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿preparado por ustedes? Claro – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. 

- Pues te sientas y aquí esta – dijo Kathleen sentándolo en una silla y colocándole un plato en frente – ya veras si te lo comes o no. 

- Yo no me voy a comer nada que… - empezó a decir Sirius pero no puedo terminar su frase.

- ¿qué tal sabe? – pregunto Carol, ya que mientras hablaba había metido un pedazo del Hot Cake que había en el cubierto dentro de la boca de Sirius. 

- ¿lo hiciste tu? – pregunto Sirius después de tragar. 

- Si, ¿y bien? – pregunto Carol. 

- Nada mal – dijo Sirius comiendo. 

- Creí que no comerías nada que viniera de nuestras manos, fenómeno – dijo Kathleen. 

- De las de ustedes no, las de ella si – dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. 

- Hay pero que lindos – dijo Miriam. 

- Si como la quieren – dijo Kathleen – niños hipócritas.

- Chicas… aun no es hora – recordó Carol. 

- Bueno, ya que lo dicen, dense prisa que son las 8:00am  y la tregua termina a las 9:00am, así que tienen una hora para terminar y buscar su prenda para la apuesta – les recordó Angie. 

- Cierto – recordó James.

- Nosotras ya tenemos a nuestro objeto y nuestra capitana – dijo Carol.

- ¿Capitán? ¿necesitamos uno? – dijo James. 

- Pues nosotros la colocamos… si no quieren no lo hagan – dijo Kathleen. 

- Ya veremos – dijo Sirius – chicos dejen de comer que iremos a decidir que hacer.

- ¿Sirius diciendo que dejen de comer? – dijo Kathleen. 

- A de estar enfermo – dijo Carol. 

- Muy graciosas es en serio, Merodeadores suelten los cubiertos – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Merodeadores? – soltaron las Lily, Katie, Mary y Tina al mismo tiempo. 

- Oh, oh – dijo Sirius – creo que metí la pata. 

- Creo que si – dijo James levantándose – si, nosotros somos los Merodeadores.

- ¿QUÉ? – soltaron ellas.

- Lo sabia – se adelanto a decir Lily. 

- ¿pero ustedes fueron los culpables de lo que paso en el gran comedor? – pregunto Mary. 

- No, ese día tratábamos de hacer una broma pero no pudimos culminarla de manera exitosa – dijo Remus. 

- Lo que paso después no fue nuestra culpa – dijo Peter. 

- Así es, los Merodeadores tan solo somos unos bromistas de primera – dijo James. 

- ¡No secuestradores  eh! – se adelanto Sirius. 

- Bueno pero ahora no hay tiempo para esto – dijo James – Merodeadores y… ¿cómo las llamamos a ellas? 

- Miembros honorarios – se adelanto Carol – así llamamos nosotras a Mary y Katie. 

- Bien – dijo James – como decía Merodeadores y Miembros Honorario vengan conmigo. 

- Bien – aceptaron todos y se fueron al jardín. 

- Mientras ustedes dos vengan acá les contaremos el plan – dijo Angie. 

- Y tendrán una participación muy importante – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿qué haremos? – preguntaron Mary y Katie al mismo tiempo. 

- Primero que todo, lo que apostaremos será esto… - comenzó a decir Carol  sacando algo de su bolso. Al mismo tiempo… 

- Primero que todo debemos decidir que apostar – dijo Sirius. 

- Creo que yo ya se que… - dijo James. 

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntaron todos.

- Lo he estado pesando toda la noche y tome mi decisión – dijo James – lo que apostaremos será… 

- La capa no James – se adelanto a decir Sirius.

- ¿la capa? – preguntaron los demás confusos. 

- Si, la capa invisible que le dio su abuelo, no puedes apostar eso significa demasiado para ti – dijo Sirius. 

- Lo se, pero es solo un objeto… - dijo James mintiéndose a si mismo – además no vamos a perder.

- ¿tienes una capa invisible? – preguntaron los demás. 

- Si – dijo James. 

- Pero ¿y si perdemos? – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿qué oigo? – dijo James – ¿acaso será a Sirius Black diciendo que perderemos contra las U.L.Q.L.? no porque eso no puede ser posible.

- No digo que perderemos solo… que si eso pasa… - dijo Sirius.

- No perderemos así que no hay de que preocuparse – dijo James, tratando de convencerse mas que a ellos a el mismo. 

- Espérense… expliquen lo de la capa antes – dijo Remus. 

- Que no entendemos nada – dijo Lily. 

- Bien – dijo James – mi abuelo antes de morir me regalo esto – dijo James sacando la capa de un bolso – es una capa que tiene el poder de hacerte invisible. 

- ¿entendieron? – dijo Sirius. 

- Wow, eso esta súper genial – dijo Peter acercándose a ella. Después de que todos miraron bien la capa, pasaron al otro tema. 

- Lo otro es… ¿quién será el capitán? – dijo Remus.

- Pues obviamente James – dijo Sirius – el es el que esta haciendo el mayor sacrificio.

- No exageres – dijo James – pero ¿están todos de acuerdo con que yo sea el capitán? – todos asintieron. 

- Bien en ese caso ya esta hecho – dijo Sirius – ya estamos listos.

- No se olvidan de una pequeña cosa genios – dijo Tina. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Sirius.

- ¡La broma! – dijo Lili. 

- ¡cierto! – dijo Remus – ellas ya tienen una, lo se. 

- Nosotros también – los tranquilizo James – no se preocupen. 

- Nos quedan 20min de tregua – dijo Remus. 

- Disfrútenlos – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿disfrutarlos? Que va – dijo James – vengan para decirles la broma, necesitamos su ayuda.

- Es cierto – dijo Sirius y comenzaron a contarles. 

Mientras tanto en la cocina, las U.L.Q.L ya habían dado los toques finales de su broma, y ya estaban listas, al igual que los Merodeadores, 5min antes de la hora planteada se colocaron frente ellos en el jardín trasero. Para esperar la hora. James dio un paso al frente para tomar la palabra primero. 

- yo seré el capitán de los Merodeadores, y nuestra apuesta será la Capa Invisible – dijo James. 

- ¿la capa? – soltó Carol - ¿estas loco? No apuestes eso.

- No perderemos – fue lo único que dijo James mirándola, ella bajo la mirada. 

- Bien, si el quiere perder eso haya el – dijo Kathleen.

- Yo seré la capitana – dijo Miriam – y apostaremos esto – dijo mostrando una roca.

- ¿una roca? – dijo Sirius incrédulo.

- ¿yo apostare mi capa invisible y ustedes una roca? – dijo James algo histérico. 

- No es solo una roca – dijo Angie como si fuera obvio. 

- Es una roca con poderes especiales – dijo Carol, también como si fuera obvio.

- Obviamente… es que en serio, ustedes no piensan ¿o que? – dijo Kathleen. 

- ¬¬, que linda es ella en serio – dijo Remus. 

- ¿pero que hace? – pregunto James.

- Puede mostrarle el futuro al que se lo pida – dijo Miriam – lo ganamos con los últimos bobos a los que les pateamos el trasero.

- Cierto… - dijo Angie – espero que este torneo termine mejor. 

- Si en el otro, terminaron llorando – dijo Miriam. 

- Así es, esperemos que ustedes sean mucho más maduros, chicos – dijo Carol. 

- No pidas tanto Carol – dijo Kathleen – eso es como rogar por un milagro, pero hasta los milagros tienen su limite. 

-  Es que en serio que linda eres – dijo Sirius. 

- Yo siempre – dijo Kathleen. 

- 3… 2…1… - dijo Angie – listo… el torneo a dado comienzo. 

Todos esperaban que al vencerse el tiempo ocurriera una especie de explosión que indicara que las bromas habían comenzado y que diera a conocer a las primeras victimas, pero ninguno de los dos equipos realizo el más mínimo movimiento, cosa que preocupo a sus contrarios. Se hizo una pausa de incomodo silencio donde nadie dijo nada, hasta que finalmente los chicos comenzaron a bajar su guardia…

- ¿no van a hacer nada? – soltó Sirius en medio del silencio al ver que nada pasaba. 

- ¿nosotras? ¿Ustedes que? – dijo Angie. 

- Nosotras no comprometemos nuestro trabajo – dijo Miriam – seria de mal gusto atacar ahora. 

- Así que decidimos esperar – completo Carol.

- ¿Cuál es su excusa… digo razón? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Lo bueno se hace esperar – dijo James. 

- Bien… en ese caso ¿no nos quedaremos aquí viéndonos la cara como bobos no? – dijo Miriam.

- Claro que no – dijo Remus. 

- Entonces ¿que? – dijo Carol. 

- Entremos – dijo James. 

- ¿después de pasada la tregua? – soltó Carol – ni muertas. 

- No tienen otra opción ¿o si? – dijo Sirius empujando a Carol dentro de la casa. 

- Sirius Black cuidado con lo que haces y suéltame – dijo Carol al ser empujada por Sirius. 

- Cary no camines a donde te lleve – advirtió Angie. 

- A menos que quieras ser la primera victima, tonta – dijo Kathleen.

- SUELTAME SIRIUS – grito Carol al ver que Sirius la llevaba de la mano. 

- No lo haré – dijo Sirius.

- Lo siento Sirius pero ella viene con nosotros aun tenemos algo que hacer – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿si? Digo claro – dijo Carol soltándose y caminando con sus amigas. 

Los chicos entraron en la casa y las chicas fueron a la casa de Carol, allí buscaron los implementos para su próxima broma, a pesar de que aun no harían nada, preferían esperar, las chicas salieron de la casa y fueron sigilosamente por el bosque donde escondieron las cosas bajo un arbusto, luego colocaron un conjuro de invisibilidad para que nadie las viera, caminaron hacia la casa de James, y se dirigían a entrar en la casa cuando vieron a los chicos sentados en la mesa del patio de James, ya casi llegaban cuando… el cielo se oscureció de pronto, y se pudo ver una especie de rayo que salía de dos personas que se encontraban sobre la copa de un árbol, pero por la oscuridad no pudieron ver quienes eran, las chicas de la U.L.Q.L empalidecieron, los Merodeadores se habían adelantado y darían el primer golpe, Mary y Katie no sabían que hacer, sin embargo Carol, Kathleen, Angie y Miriam se encontraban con varitas afuera listas para lo que fuera… entonces… 

- Chicas cuidado – advirtió Carol a Mary y Tina al ver que estas no se movían. 

Criaturas extrañas comenzaron a surgir del suelo… las chicas de la U.L.Q.L retrocedieron aterradas, y para su sorpresa los Merodeadores se habían quedado paralizados, estas eran criaturas muy extrañas, de color verde y escamosas, tenían un cierto parecido con las criaturas que habían visto en el tren, pero mucho mas pequeñas, ya que eran un poco mas altas que ellas. 

- Kathleen ¿Qué son esos? – pregunto Miriam desde el frente, ya que como toda buena líder había tomado la delantera. 

- Ni idea – dijo Kathleen, que por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin saber que responder a una pregunta. 

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Angie. 

- Deben ser ellos – dijo Carol a su lado. 

- ¿ellos? ¿será posible? Pero si están allá – dijo Miriam señalando la mesa y adelantándose, las chicas hablaban de manera muy rápido y apenas se entendía que decían. Miriam dio un paso al frente y camino hacia las criaturas, Kathleen las siguió y luego Angie y Carol.

- Miriam cuidado – dijo Kathleen detrás de ella al ver que iba directo a ellos - ¿y si no son ellos? 

- ¿Quien más podría ser? – dijo Miriam.

- Pueden ser reales – dijo Angie. 

- Una de las reglas es no usar animales peligrosos ¿recuerdas? – dijo Angie. 

- ¿y si no son peligrosos? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Si no son peligrosos entonces ¿porque temerles? – dijo Miriam. 

- Bueno hay tiene un punto – dijo Angie. 

- ¿y si no son parte del torneo? – dijo Kathleen. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Miriam. 

- Que a lo mejor son criaturas peligrosas y están aquí por error, quizás ellos no los invocaron, quizás son reales y nos enfrentamos a quien no debemos – dijo Kathleen sin pensar mucho sus palabras. 

- Solo quieren asustarnos, por favor ¿que no es obvio? – dijo Miriam. 

- Pero que tal si…  - empezó a decir Kathleen pero fue interrumpida. 

- ¿van a caminar o no? – dijo Carol llegando tan adelante como Miriam. 

- ¿tu si me apoyas verdad? – dijo Miriam, Carol asintió.

- Bien vamos – dijo Carol. Y las dos empezaron a caminar, casi corriendo. 

- Que tercas – dijo Kathleen, mirando a los chicos que estaban en la mesa, sin moverse, aunque Lily acababa de voltear. 

- Bueno pues ¿y ahora que? – dijo Angie. 

- Pues el juramento es patria o muerte así que… haya voy – dijo Kathleen corriendo para alcanzarlas, tras ella fue Angie. 

Carol y Miriam se abalanzaron sobre las criaturas, eran 4 en total, Carol cayó sobre una mientras Miriam lanzaba hechizos para alejar a las otras tres, Kathleen y Angie llegaron, Kathleen lanzaba hechizos al cielo para que se recobrara la luz y Angie ayudaba a Miriam. A Miriam se le cayó la varita y se dirigía a pegarle un puñetazo a la criatura que tenia en frente cuando…

- ¡SUELTAME SIRIUS BLACK! – la voz de Carol resonó en el lugar. 

Carol estaba peleándose con la criatura que había estado combatiendo, y le había quitado la mascara, efectivamente era Sirius, y trataba de taparle la boca para que ella no alertara a sus amigas del plan inicial, el cual era disfrazarse de criaturas extrañas y hacer que el cielo estuviera los suficientemente oscuro como para que las chicas notaran que eran ellos. 

- Son ellos, son disfraces – dijo Carol antes de que Sirius tapara de nuevo su boca. 

- ¿son ellos? – dijo Kathleen enfadada. 

- Lo sabia – dijo Miriam lanzando un conjuro de inmovilidad y quitándole de golpe la mascara a la que tenia enfrente, la cual resulto ser Remus. 

- Genial – dijo Angie, haciendo lo mismo que resulto ser James. Y finalmente Kathleen pateo al último mientras le quitaba la mascara que resulto ser Peter. 

- ¿pero entonces quienes son esos? – dijo Miriam, corriendo al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraban ellos. 

- Muñecos – respondió Lily volteándose. 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carol caminando hacia allá también. 

- Hay por favor – dijo Kathleen. 

- Debieron ver sus caras – dijo Sirius riendo - ¿y si son reales? ¿y si no son ellos? 

- ¿a esto le llaman broma? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Pero que decadencia, solían ser mejores – dijo Miriam.

- De verdad que decepción chicos – dijo Angie. 

- Si esto va a ser todo lo que harán durante el torneo no será nada difícil ganarlo – dijo Carol. 

- Si hablen todo lo que quieran – dijo James – pero aun no hemos visto que ustedes hagan algo. 

- Eso es porque lo bueno se hace esperar – dijo Kathleen. 

- Y ya verán que la espera si que valdrá la pena – dijo Angie.

- Eso esperamos – dijo James.

- Francamente y perdona que te lo diga James, pero superar eso que acaban de hacer será muy fácil – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Sirius – si esa fue una gran broma. 

- Si – acepto Miriam para sorpresa de los demás – en teoría, pero se cayeron en la práctica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Remus.

- Que les falto el toque de sutileza y gracia que deben tener este tipo de cosas, para ser memorables – dijo Miriam. 

- No te entiendo – dijo Peter.

- Ya verán mas tarde – dijo Angie. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Remus suspicaz. 

- Nada – dijo Miriam pateando a Angie.

- Si nada de nada – dijo Kathleen algo nerviosa – bien, creo que debemos irnos. 

- Si creo que si – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto James al notar el nerviosismo que había en el ambiente. 

- A… a… iremos a… - tartamudeo Miriam. 

- A mi casa – dijo Carol diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. 

- ¿a hacer que? – insistió Remus. 

- Bueno… es que dejamos la cocina hecha un desastre – dijo Carol – y ya saben como se pone mi madre, así que mejor vamos a acomodarla. 

- ¿la cocina? – dijo James mirándola a los ojos. 

- Si, la cocina – dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada. 

- Hey – llamo Miriam al ver que nadie se movía – vamonos, ustedes también – dijo llamando a Mary y a Katie. 

- Si – dijeron y partieron con destino a la casa. 

- ¿te creíste eso? – pregunto James. 

- Ni por un segundo – dijo Sirius.  

- Al menos creo que ya sabemos lo que harán – dijo Lily. 

- Eso si – dijo Remus – podremos estar preparados. 

- ¿entramos? – dijo James ya mas tranquilo, había estado muy nervioso por la broma que harían las chicas pero ahora se sentía mucho mas tranquilo. Los Merodeadores y compañía entraron a casa de James, mientras que en casa de Carol… 

- Bien ya entraron a la casa – dijo Angie. 

- ¿se creerían ese remedo de actuación? – dijo Kathleen. 

- O si, claro que se lo creyeron – dijo Carol. 

- Bien eso facilitara mucho las cosas – dijo Miriam. 

- Ahora solo falta actuar – dijo Angie cerrando la ventana. 

- Empecemos de una ves – dijo Carol dándose la vuelta hacia Mary y Katie. 

Las chicas salieron con dirección al bosque, mientras que los chicos entraron el la sala de James y pusieron a conversar, mientras ellos lo hacían Lily se levanto y dio una vuelta por la sala, comenzó a mirar las fotografías de James, desde que era bebe hasta el día que partió a Hogwarts, las fotos se movían y dejaban mostrar a James su encantadora sonrisa… esa linda sonrisa que tenia James… 

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo Lily de repente al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. 

- ¿te pasa algo, Lily? – pregunto Sirius que estaba justo junto a ella. 

- No nada – dijo Lily y antes de que el fuera a preguntar otra cosa siguió caminando, miro una de las fotografías, en esta James estaba vestido con lo que parecía un uniforme. 

- Estuve en un equipo de Quidditch la mitad del verano, algo así como un campamento – dijo James, sorprendiendo mucho a Lily pues no sabia que estaba allí. 

- Que bien – dijo Lily inclinándose para tomar la fotografía - ¿Cómo se llamaba? 

- Campo de Quidditch para principiantes – dijo James – ya se, ya se no es un nombre muy creativo, pero como se le hace – añadió al ver que Lily se había puesto blanca. Lily soltó el retrato y este callo hecho pedazos en el suelo… - ¿estas bien? – pregunto agachándose  a recoger los pedazos.  

- Yo… - dijo Lily poniéndose pálida. 

- ¿Lily? – dijo James levantándose de golpe y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para que no se fuera a caer. 

- ¡Lily! – grito Tina al ver que pasaba y corrió junto con los Merodeadores a donde estaban Lily y James. Para Lily todo se oscurecían y sentía como que estaba mareada. 

- Lily, contéstame – decía James - ¿estas bien? 

- Si… - dijo Lily reaccionando de repente y dándose cuenta de que pasaba.

- ¿segura? – dijo James. 

- Si… - dijo Lily y se puso muy roja al ver que James la tenia acostada sobre sus piernas y la tenia entre sus brazos, por lo que se paro de golpe, James noto lo que había estado haciendo y también el se puso rojo. 

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues… - Lily prefirió mentir – no lo se, quizás porque no desayune esta mañana.

- Lily no puedes andar haciendo esas cosas – la regañaba Remus, pero Lily no prestaba atención ya tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Al tocar ese retrato Lily había visto una escena muy extraña, estaba ella pero mucho mas adulta junto a un hombre que tenia un espeluznante parecido con James, estaban cubiertos por una especie de luz fantasmal blanca y miraban, con lagrimas en los ojos, a un chico muy guapo, al que le encontró un gran parecido familiar, de aproximadamente 17 años peleando junto con una chica muy hermosa y un chico pelirrojo contra un hombre pálido con ojos rojos y voz aguda, con larga túnica negra. Lily no tenía idea de que podría significar esto, pero de algún modo sabía que no podía ser nada bueno… 

De repente los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de explosión en la parte de afuera, los chicos corrieron a la ventana y vieron una persona alta con una larga túnica negra que arrastraba al caminar, a los chicos se les formo una gran sonrisa en los labios sabían quienes eran: las U.L.Q.L. caminaron hacia la puerta y la abrieron muy confiados, aquel personaje se encontraba justo frente a ellos, la sonrisa de los chicos se hizo mas notoria.

- Buen intento chicas – dijo James.

- Pero no lo suficiente – aseguro Sirius. 

- Deberán esforzarse mas – dijo Remus. 

- ¿a quien le hablan? – pregunto Peter algo confundido. 

- A las U.L.Q.L bobo – dijo Sirius. 

- Oh… ya entiendo – dijo Peter. 

- Bien chicas abajo mascaras – dijo James haciendo una seña a Sirius. 

- ¿mascaras? no querrás decir túnica – dijo Sirius. 

- Es igual entendieron – dijo James - ¿preparados? – los chicos asintieron, ya que habían tomado los distintos puntos. 

- Uno…

- Dos…

- Tres…

- Ahora… - al mismo tiempo halaron los cuatro lados de la túnica lo que debelo… nada… no había nada bajo la túnica. 

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo James confuso. 

- No hay nada hay abajo – dijo Remus. 

- Muy graciosas chicas ¿donde están? – dijo Sirius. 

- Chicos… - llamo Peter poniendo la túnica de nuevo sobre la nada. La cual volvió a tomar forma de persona. 

- Ah… ¡invisibilidad! – dijo James agachándose y pasando la mano bajo la túnica de golpe. 

- ¿y bien? – pregunto Remus. 

- No se siente nada – dijo James levantándose algo blanco. 

- ¿y ahora que? – dijo Sirius.

- Estoy seguro que tras esta túnica están Carol y Miriam – dijo James. 

- ¡ERROR! – se oyeron dos voces de entre los árboles. 

- ¿Quién esta allí? – dijo Peter temblando, Lily y Tina habían vuelto a entrar en la casa, por alguna razón no sentían que eran parte de este juego. 

- James, James gran error amigo mío – dijo Carol llegando justo a su lado. 

- Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con esto – dijo Miriam colocándose del otro. 

- No me chupo el dedo saben – dijo Sirius.

- No, no sabemos, eso solo lo sabes tu – dijo Miriam. 

- Como te dijimos busca otras culpables – dijo Carol. 

- A no ser que… - dijo Miriam retrocediendo – Carol… 

- ¿Si? – dijo Carol. 

- ¡Esta broma es de ellos para nosotras! – dijo Miriam. 

- Por dios… y pensar que casi caímos – dijo Carol, retrocediendo también. 

- Hay por favor esto no es nuestro – dijo Sirius. 

- No finjan – dijo James. 

- No vamos a caer – dijo Miriam y ambas sacaron sus varitas. 

- Esta vez no seremos tan suaves con quien sea que este tras la túnica chicos – advirtió Carol. 

- Esperen – dijo Remus – esta no es una broma nuestra – intento explicar pero antes de que lo hiciera las chicas lanzaron un hechizo al encapuchado.

- Fire-incantetum – gritaron las dos a coro, el hechizo fue directo al encapuchado, el cual se tambaleo y retrocedió un poco. 

- Eso les enseñara a no meterse con las U.L.Q.L. – dijo Miriam molesta. 

- Si, la próxima vez seremos mas duras – advirtió Carol. 

- Ya les dijimos que no fuimos nosotros – dijo James. 

- Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso niño – dijo Miriam.

- En serio, es que nos toman por tontas – dijo Carol y las dos fueron al bosque.

- ¿será que en serio no son ellas? – dijo Remus. 

- Pero si no son ellas ¿Quién? – dijo James. 

- Pues… - dijo Sirius quien tenia la túnica en las manos (se la había vuelto a quitar) – no lo se, pero… tenga su túnica señor… - dijo Sirius con una nerviosa sonrisa. 

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto  Peter temblando. 

- Mejor entremos… - dijo James. 

- Bien – aceptaron los demás. Y cuando llegaban a la puerta, se escucharon carcajadas de diferentes lugares. 

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto James. 

- Aprendan niños – dijo Kathleen saliendo de entre los árboles – a esto se le llama maestría. 

- No puedo creerlo, Cayeron con su propia broma – dijo Angie saliendo tras ella. 

- ¿somos buenas actrices o que? – dijo Miriam saliendo junto con Carol del bosque. 

- A conciencia que nos merecemos un Oscar – dijo Carol riendo. 

- Si, si genial nos engañaron ¿satisfechas? – dijo James. 

- La verdad no – dijeron a coro. 

- Un momento – dijo Sirius cayendo en cuenta de algo – si ustedes cuatro están aquí… ¿Quién esta bajo la capa? 

- Sonrían para la posteridad chicos – dijo Mary, quitándose la capa mientras Katie tomaba una fotografía. 

Después de esto las chicas explicaron su método, el cual había sido en un 90% mágico, habían utilizado a Mary y Katie puesto que los chicos no pensarían en ellas, habían logrado la invisibilidad mediante un hechizo, lo mismo que la levitación y la idea de la actuación fue solo para burlarse de sus caras al creer que esto podía resultar cierto, los chicos supieron que esto era claramente la declaración de Guerra. Los Merodeadores habían quedado algo picados y deseaban fervientemente hacer su próxima broma, desgraciadamente ya estaba cayendo la tarde y era mejor esperar al otro día para causar el nuevo dolor de cabeza a las chicas.


	15. Capitulo 15, Navidad

**De una vez les pongo el siguiente, manera de disculpa por el capitulo anterior, este a mi si me gusto… no se a ustedes si les gustara, pero envíenme su opinión!!!!!!!!! ;) **

****

**Capitulo 15**

**Navidad**

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido entre broma y broma, las cuales comenzaban a mejorar en cuanto a creatividad, por ejemplo, los chicos habían hecho una poción por medio de la cual al que la bebiera le haría soñar su miedo mas gracioso, Kathleen fue la victima mas molesta, puesto que su sueño había sido llegar a un examen sin haber estudiado nada y aun así haber salido bien librada, Lily se alegro de que esta broma hubiera sido de los de su bando puesto que sospechaba que lo mismo le hubiera ocurrido a ella. Por su lado las chicas colocaron entre las sabanas unos animales invisibles que se movían y aparecían de repente casi matando a los chicos del susto (claro que estos eran falsos). En fin, la vida en el valle de Godric se había hecho muy agitada, los días seguían pasando y, como las bromas iban en asenso, ya nadie tenia idea de quien ganaría o que iría a pasar, sin embargo se les estaba acabando el tiempo pues tras año nuevo cada quien tendría que regresar al colegio, a vivir la rutina de nuevo. 

La noche antes de navidad los chicos se habían quedado afuera charlando sobre lo ocurrido durante los pasados pocos días, y rieron mucho, las únicas que no participaban mucho en la conversación eran Tina, pero esto no era extraño ya que ella era una chica muy retraída y tímida, y Lily que aun se encontraba nerviosa y pensativa por los sueños y la visión que había tenido, era muy extraño para una persona como Lily Evans, tener preguntas sin poder encontrar las respuestas. Remus noto esto por eso a mitad de la conversación pidió a Lily hablar a solas, solo en ese momento Lily recordó que Remus había pedido que estuvieran solos desde que llegaron al valle, se levanto de su silla y fue con el, una vez lejos del bullicio de las risas de los demás Remus se detuvo y se voltio hacia ella mirándola fijamente. 

- Te estas comportando de una manera muy extraña Lily… no pareces tu – dijo Remus con un tono de preocupación en su voz. 

- ¿si? – dijo Lily intentando hacerse la que no entendía – realmente no he notado un comportamiento extraño en mi. 

- Pues yo si – insistió Remus – y la verdad comienzas a preocuparme… no participas en las bromas…

- Eso es porque siento como que estoy de mas – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Por qué sientes eso? – pregunto Remus confuso. 

- Pues… es que esto es obviamente una batalla de Merodeadores contra U.L.Q.L los demás estamos sobrando – dijo Lily. 

- Claro que no, han tenido relevancia en nuestras bromas y lo sabes – dijo Remus, inmediatamente Lily cambio de argumento. 

- Puede ser pero… - empezó a decir Lily, luego entendió que decirlo era algo tonto así que solo dijo – las bromas no son la cosa que mas me guste hacer como a ustedes, quizás por eso no me e identificado con el torneo. 

- Puede ser pero… - dijo Remus – como se perfectamente que este torneo no te preocupa en lo absoluto, se que no es por el que estas así. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

- Que lo que te pasa es diferente, y no tiene nada que ver, te pasa algo raro… lo se – dijo Remus. 

- No me pasa nada – insistió Lily con nerviosismo, Remus se aproximo hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros.  

- Bien, si insistes en decir eso, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si es que necesitas alguien con quien hablar – dijo Remus soltándola y comenzando a caminar. 

- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Lily sin moverse, decidió quedarse un rato allí, a pensar. 

Remus volvió, por suerte los demás seguían inmersos en su conversación sin prestar mucha atención al rostro preocupado de Remus, mientras James y Sirius intentaban hacer una supuesta maniobra que habían visto en un partido de Quidditch, llego el padre de James, con la sola presencia de este se hizo total y absoluto silencio, el se rió al ver las caras de los chicos y luego prosiguió ha hablar.

- James, mañana es navidad, estábamos pensando que tal vez seria buena idea que llevaras a tus amigos al pueblo ¿no crees? – dijo su padre en tono amable. 

- Genial – dijo James – claro que iremos ¿verdad chicos? 

- Si – respondieron a coro asintiendo. 

- Bien, me voy estoy en la sala con Joe, el fue el de la idea de que visitaran el pueblo – dijo el padre de James. 

- ¿Mi padre? – dijo Sirius casi cayéndose de la silla. 

- Si, así es, tal vez deberías ir a verlo – dijo el padre de James, Sirius no respondió ni se movió, el padre de James entro de nuevo a la casa. 

- ¿iras? – pregunto James, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. 

- Claro, claro, como no – dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico – solo me gustaría saber ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? 

- Pues… quien sabe – dijo James. 

- Lo descubrirías si vas a verlo – dijo Carol.

- No iré a verlo – repitió Sirius. Los demás comenzaban a verlos de manera inquisitiva. 

- Entonces parece que mañana será un día de paseo – dijo Carol con la abierta intención de desviar la atención. 

- Eso parece – ayudo James. 

Después comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, las chicas y Peter, se mostraban muy interesados por lo que podrían ver en el pueblo al día siguiente, comenzaba a hacerse tarde así que decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir, el primero en subir fue Remus, alegando que no se sentía muy bien, después Peter y las chicas, y por ultimo las U.L.Q.L. se iban a casa de Carol, pero esta decidió quedarse un poco mas. 

- ¿No vienes Cary? – pregunto Angie. 

- Iré mas  tarde, adelántense – dijo Carol. 

- ¿segura? – pregunto Miriam. 

- Si, iré en un rato – repitió Carol. 

Las chicas se fueron y cuando ellos estuvieron seguros de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos…

- Ya entraron a la casa – dijo Carol. 

- Bien… ¿Por qué te quedaste Carol? – pregunto Sirius.

- La verdad, no lo se – dijo Carol levantándose del puesto y colocándose junto a Sirius que estaba sentado en la mesa con James – solo creí que tal vez te gustaría hablar. 

- Exacto… ¿seguro que estas bien Sirius? – ayudo James. 

- Si, exceptuando que mi madre no quiere escucharme y que el ha vuelto… - comenzó a decir Sirius en modo sarcástico, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de sus amigos – estaré bien. 

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Carol – pero quiero repetirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. 

- Conmigo también – dijo James – sabes que no estas solo.

- Lo se – dijo Sirius, luego hubo una pausa. 

- ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? – le pregunto James. 

- Si, por favor – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien, subamos te diré… 

- Déjalo – dijo Sirius – iré solo – luego les sonrió y entro en la casa.  

- ¿crees que estará bien? – pregunto Carol, preocupada. 

- No lo se, pero no podemos hacer mas nada que apoyarlo – dijo James.

- Tienes razón – dijo Carol – bien, creo que me iré a mi casa.

- ¿te acompaño? 

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo Carol – pero si quieres hacerlo yo… 

- Claro, vamos – dijo James y ambos empezaron a caminar. 

- Bien. 

- Te ha hecho mucho bien tener a tus amigas contigo ¿verdad? – dijo James, tratando de buscar conversación. 

- Si, ellas son geniales – dijo Carol con una sonrisa. 

- Se nota, hacia tiempo que no te veía tan feliz – dijo James.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Carol al llegar a su puerta. 

- En serio – dijo el.

- Bueno… pues que bueno – dijo ella riendo – buenas noches James. 

- Buenas noches Carol – nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien. 

- Igualmente – dijo ella entrando y cerrando la puerta. James regresaba a su casa cuando escucho unos pasos. 

- ¿Lily? – dijo James. 

- Si… - dijo ella corriendo hacia el. 

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera? – pregunto James. 

- Oh, es que salí con Remus, pero el volvió y quise quedarme afuera – dijo Lily. 

- Ya veo – dijo James comenzando a caminar, junto con Lily. 

- ¿y tú? – dijo Lily. 

- Acompañaba a Carol a su casa – dijo James. 

- Ya veo – dijo Lily.  Entraron a la casa, James acompaño a Lily a su cuarto y ambos se fueron a dormir 

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y se reunieron (bien abrigados a causa del frío) frente a la casa de James, al llegar las ultimas, quienes fueron las U.L.Q.L, para comenzar a caminar, el pueblo de Stoneville que se encontraba justo bajo el pequeño valle de Godric, quedaba a unos quince minutos de caminata, y con el paisaje tan hermoso que podía verse a lo largo del lugar, era un muy placentero paseo. Los chicos caminaban admirando el paisaje y hablando emocionados, preguntadose que habría en aquel lugar. Sirius y James iban adelante susurrando algo que nadie pudo oír, pero no había de ser nada bueno pues luego se lo comunicaron a Remus y Peter de manera muy sospechosa. 

Llegaron, era un pueblo bastante pintoresco y común, según les pareció, había una gran cantidad de tiendas alrededor de una gran plaza en medio del pueblo con una linda fuente en el centro junto a la cual había un hermoso y gran árbol de navidad. Las tiendas las cuales eran considerablemente pequeñas estaban decoradas con adornos de navidad, luces y demás cosas, también habían algunas pequeñas casas junto a las tiendas, lo que los hizo pensar que podían pertenecer a los dueños de las mismas. En la plaza había gran cantidad de gente, sobretodo jóvenes contemporáneos con ellos circulaban hablando emocionados, patinando e incluso parejas tomadas de la mano. Los chicos se emocionaron bastante al llegar al pueblo y comenzaron a comentar emocionados a donde deberían ir primero. 

- Hay un mirador espectacular por allá, tras aquellas tiendas – dijo Carol señalando un lugar al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban – podríamos ir allá…  

- Esa heladería es increíble tiene todo tipo de sabores extraños – dijo James emocionado – de seguro les encantara… 

- Y por allá – dijo Sirius señalando una colina a lo lejos – esta una casa embrujada, donde se supone aparecen espantos en la noche… 

- Y allá esta el bosque de hombres lobo – dijo James. 

- No es cierto – lo contradijo Carol – ese es solo el nombre que le pusieron ellos. 

- ¡Despierta! Hay aparecen hombres lobos – dijo Sirius. 

- Dios… - dijo Carol girando los ojos. 

- Bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero? – pregunto Lily. 

- Pues lo que ustedes quieran – dijo James. 

- Mmm… pues que esperamos – dijo Katie, y todos comenzaron a moverse. 

Los chicos tomaron camino hacia la "Casa Embrujada", mientras que las chicas curioseaban por las tiendas y emocionadas por los hermosos adornos, afortunadamente Lily traía dinero Muggle puesto que encontró cosas muy lindas para mandarle a sus padres, además de los regalos que ya había comprado, Lily se senita algo culpable por no haber estado con ellos en navidad por esto quería que ellos sintieran que de algún modo ella estaba allí.  Después de aproximadamente dos horas de curioseo las chicas se sentaron en un banco frente a la fuente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran los chicos todos cubiertos de polvo y con caras de desilusión. 

- ¿y a ustedes que les paso? – pregunto Mary entre risas. 

- ¿los arrastro el fantasma? – pregunto Carol riendo también. 

- ¿o les pidió que limpiaran su casa? – dijo Miriam, todas las chicas estaban riendo para cuando los chicos respondieron. 

- No había ningún fantasma – dijo Peter.

- Solo una casa vieja y sucia – dijo Remus. 

- Oh… ¿en serio? – dijeron todas riendo con mas fuerza. 

Después de eso todos fueron a la heladería a comer los helados que Sirius recomendaba, pasaron el día en eso, curioseando, comprando, comiendo y bromeando, cuando ya comenzaba a caer la tarde los chicos estaban sentados en la hierba frente al mirador, observando el precioso paisaje. La noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas se veían imponentes en el cielo, realmente estaba haciendo mucho frió por lo que a pesar de Lily no pedírselo Remus se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a ella, finalmente se levantaron y decidieron que era hora de ir a casa, alrededor de las 8pm, para arreglarse para la cena de Navidad, emprendieron camino hacia el Valle de Godric, cuando… 

- Olvide el regalo de mis padres en el mirador – dijo Lily de repente. 

- Oh… bien, entonces volvamos a buscarlo – dijo James.

- No, no hace falta iré sola – dijo Lily. 

- Esta oscuro no puedes ir sola – dijo Katie – yo voy contigo. 

- No en serio Katie déjalo, suban yo iré en un momento – dijo Lily. 

- Lily esta oscuro será mejor que alguien te acompañe – dijo Mary. 

- Yo iré contigo – dijo Remus. 

- De verdad no hace falta, por favor, déjenme ir sola, será solo unos minutos no creo que me pase algo – dijo Lily comenzó a caminar en el camino contrario antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo mas…

Cuando Lily volvió al pueblo podía jurar que habían pasado alrededor de tres horas, en vez de tres minutos, ya que de ser un pueblo lleno de felices habitantes se había convertido en un pueblo desierto… se podía respirar un aire a humedad que sugería que llovería en cualquier momento, la niebla que hacia rato se encontraba en la copa de las montañas había descendido y cubría todas las sombrías y desiertas calles y casas cerradas de lo que parecía ser un pueblo totalmente diferente al que había visitado minutos antes con sus amigos, Lily no era capaz de divisar ni una sola alma a lo largo de la oscura calle, mas que la suya, el frío aumentaba de manera alarmante, aferró la chaqueta de Remus aun mas su cuerpo pues el frío comenzaba a ser insoportable. De repente una sensación de miedo, ansiedad y desesperación invadió el corazón de Lily, ella ya había visto esta escena con anterioridad en un sueño repetido, apresuro el paso, casi corriendo para buscar el regalo y alcanzar a sus amigos lo antes posible, pero se puso pálida en pocos instantes… pasos comenzaron a escucharse por la  calle cada vez mas y mas cerca de ella, Lily podría jurar que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, volteo para ver a quien pertenecían los pasos pero para su horror ellos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte a pesar de que no parecía haber nadie tras ella, Lily podía escuchar la respiración de esa persona tan cerca de ella que… no pudo soportarlo mas corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo al lado contrario de los ruidos, ya no le importaba encontrar o no el regalo solo tenia algo en mente: Salir de allí, pero antes de que Lily pudiera alejarse demasiado esa persona la tenia fuertemente agarrada del brazo haciendo imposible que ella escapara, Lily pudo notar que quien quiera que fuese ya no era invisible pues había alcanzado a ver el roce de su túnica, Lily quiso gritar pero el miedo ahogo sus palabras, decidió ser valiente y dar la vuelta para ver a su atacante… pero no pudo ver nada, solo una túnica de color negro, como flotando por si sola, Lily se puso mas pálida aun y se desmayo… 

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos se encontraba acostada en uno de los dormitorios de huéspedes en la casa de James, con nadie más que Katie a su lado, la cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Lily había despertado y se encontraba mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. Lily no estaba segura de si quería hablar con alguien en ese momento… de repente recordó lo que había pasado en el pueblo y se paro de la cama de repente asustando a Katie. 

- Lily por dios, creo que ya se cual será tu propósito de año nuevo, matarme antes de que acabe el año – dijo ella en broma aunque su voz se oía agitada. 

- Lo siento – dijo Lily, y cuando se dirigía a preguntar por lo que había pasado, Katie silencio sus palabras. 

- Ya que te levantaste quiero que te cambies y vengas conmigo a la casa de Sirius, los demás están allá – dijo Katie. 

- ¿Por qué no estas tu allá entonces? – pregunto Lily dejando a un lado sus preguntas por un momento. 

- Pues, no iba a dejarte sola, los chicos querían quedarse también pero no los deje, además si iban a cenar a casa de Sirius mejor que fueran a apoyarlo ya viste como se lleva con su padre – dijo Katie. 

- ¿y porque no cenaron aquí? Creí que ese era el plan – dijo Lily. 

- Lo era, pero después de que volvimos la mama de Sirius salió con que no lo iba a dejar venir a cenar y que tendría que hacerlo haya así que los demás fueron también – dijo Katie – bueno pero ya cámbiate te contare en el camino. 

- Bien – dijo Lily y ambas se cambiaron, Lily se puso un lindo vestido rosa, mientras que Katie se puso uno azul oscuro. 

- Bueno bajemos, no queda nadie mas en la casa, los padres de James también están allá, al igual que los de Carol – explico Katie. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – pregunto Lily una vez que salieron de la casa con abrigos puestos. 

- Bueno… primero nos sorprendiste a todos cuando te fuiste así, entonces minutos mas tarde al ver que no volvías fuimos tras de ti – explico Katie – íbamos de lo mas tranquilos hasta que Carol se puso toda rara a decir que corriéramos porque estabas en peligro, nadie se movió por unos instantes y al ver esto Carol corrió por si sola hacia el pueblo. 

- ¿y que paso entonces? 

- Sirius la siguió, porque dijo que no podía dejarla ir sola – Katie dijo esto con un tono que Lily encontró muy extraño – luego fueron sus amigas y James y bueno los demás no tuvimos opción más que seguirla también y bueno… cuando llegamos ya estabas inconsciente tirada en medio de la calle, luego James te cargo hasta aquí.  

Lily no dijo nada, prefirió guardar silencio, no sabia porque pero no tenia ganas de hablar sobre lo que había sentido en aquella calle, tal vez se debiese a que ni ella misma sabia que había pasado…, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sirius, los chicos estaban afuera mucho menos emocionados que la noche anterior en casa de James, Lily se sintió un poco culpable, puesto que tal vez esto se debiese a ella. Estaban sentados en el pasto aparentemente mirando las estrellas, al ver a Lily se levantaron y fueron hasta ella. 

- ¡Lily! – dijo Mary emocionada - ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? 

- Déjala respirar Mary – dijo Tina tras Mary. 

- Estoy bien, chicas, no se preocupen – dijo Lily.

- No puedes estar bien, te encontramos tirada en la calle – dijo Angie que se encontraba junto a Mary con Kathleen. 

- Cierto, uno no se desmaya por cualquier cosa – dijo Kathleen. 

- Estoy bien, en serio – dijo Lily dedicándoles una sonrisa. 

- Si tú lo dices, me alegro – dijo James tras las chicas. 

- Si, que bueno – dijo Remus, sonriéndole. 

- ¡LILY! – se escucho una voz, y una chica con un vestido verde oscuro y cabello muy largo bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la casa de Sirius: era Carol - ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada? – pregunto preocupada. 

- No, no me paso nada, estoy bien – dijo Lily. 

- Que bien – dijo Carol, con sensación de alivio. 

- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? – pregunto Sirius de repente. 

- Bueno… Sirius… lo siento, no pude hacer mucho, mi madre sigue hablando con ella – dijo Carol desviando su vista de Lily a Sirius. 

- Genial – dijo Sirius. 

- Lo siento… aunque, Sirius, mi mama cree que no deberíamos decirle nada a tus padres de… - pero Carol se cayo al mirar alrededor – bueno de ya sabes a quienes trajiste…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Peter.

- Nada – murmuro Sirius pasando una mano por su cabello. 

- ¡Cary! – se oyó la voz de Miriam tras ellas – ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme con el demonio en cuerpo de niña ese? 

- Ejem… bueno – dijo Carol roja – pues es que tenía que ir a hablar con la madre de Sirius. 

- ¬¬ ¿esa es tu excusa? Por que si lo es tendrás que buscar algo mejor – dijo Miriam. 

- Bueno… - dijo Carol – creo que mi madre me esta llamando. 

- Detente en este instante Carol Richartsoon – dijo Miriam corriendo tras ella. 

- ¿Qué esta pasando Sirius? – pregunto Kathleen. 

- Nada, iré a hablar con mi madre – dijo Sirius – Permiso. 

Sirius entro a la casa tras Carol y Miriam, los demás se quedaron fuera hablando y mirando hacia el cielo un poco mas cayados que la noche anterior, Lily se dio cuenta de que de vez en cuenta de la miraban disimuladamente, pero prefirió no prestar atención, después de un rato Sirius salió de la casa y les pidió a los demás que entraran, a pesar de que Lily ya había entrado a esa casa le sorprendió lo grande que era, cuando entro la primera vez no se había fijado mucho, Sirius los hizo pasar a la sala, en donde estaban unas muy molestas Carol y Miriam hablando con una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos verdes y mirada extraña, por las caras que tenían las tres no parecían llevarse muy bien, Lily se fijo en la chica, era la prima de James, Daniela, al verlos Carol y Miriam se pararon instantáneamente como si nunca hubieran estado tan felices de ver a alguien. 

Los padres de Sirius, James y Carol salieron de quien sabe donde, y señalaron el comedor para que los demás entraran, la cena fue tranquila y silenciosa, el ambiente era tenso y pesado, así que lo único que querían era que esto terminara lo antes posible para irse de allí, después de cenar todos se fueron a la plaza que quedaba en el centro del valle, y luego fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente cuando Lily abrió los ojos pudo encontrar reglaos de sus padres y algunos de sus amigos, al levantarse vio a Katie ya cambiada abriendo sus regalos también, Katie se levanto y entrego a Lily un regalo, era una pulsera con pequeñas piedras transparentes en forma de flores alrededor, era una pulsera muy extraña por eso a Lily le gusto tanto, se la puso y agradeció a Katie mientras le daba su regalo, que era un CD de un artista Muggel, como Katie era de madre Muggel le encanto el regalo. Luego de que Lily se cambiara, ambas bajaron las escaleras para ver a los demás, encontraron a James, Peter, Sirius y Remus en la sala abriendo regalos también, ellas se dirigían a ir con ellos cuando Mary y Tina las llamaron desde el comienzo de la escalera, les entregaron dos pequeñas cajitas, lo mismo hicieron Lily y Katie, y luego bajaron con los chicos.

- Feliz Navidad – dijeron los cuatro. 

- Feliz Navidad – respondieron ellas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron las U.L.Q.L. 

- Feliz Navidad a todos – dijeron a coro. 

Después hubo un intercambio de regalos entre todos y cuando eso acabo todos salieron al jardín, Mary y Katie estaban viendo unas cadenas que tenían puestas las cuatro U.L.Q.L, eran negras y al final tenían una especie de roca transparente en forma de luna y según les dijo Kathleen cambiaban de color de pendiendo de sus pensamientos, Katie y Mary estaban fascinadas. James estaba con Peter y Sirius bajo un árbol susurrando cosas que nadie podía oír, mientras Lily estaba sentada con Remus en la mesa del jardín, Remus pregunto que había pasado en la noche anterior, y Lily a pesar de no haber querido decir nada hasta entonces, le contó todo a Remus.

- ¿eso fue lo que paso? – dijo Remus sorprendido y preocupado. 

- Si… pero ni yo misma lo entiendo – dijo Lily. 

- ¿Quién crees que esta persiguiéndote? 

- Ni idea, pero… sentí algo extraño esa noche – dijo Lily recordando. 

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- No estoy segura, no sabría como explicártelo… 

- Bueno lo importante es que no te paso nada y que estas bien ¿no? – dijo Remus. 

- Pues… creo que tienes razón. 

- ¿segura que estas bien? 

- Sip, no me pasa nada, en serio – dijo Lily sonriéndole. 

- Bien – dijo Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

Los días pasaron con gran rapidez y armonía, ya estaba siendo tiempo de que todos partieran a su colegio y despedirse, esta había sido una Navidad que ninguno de ellos olvidaría, pues los había marcado en mas de un modo, la noche antes de irse estaban todos en el jardín de la casa de James cuando recordaron algo, si se irían a la mañana siguiente ¿Quién seria el ganador del torneo?, nunca habían decidido eso a pesar de que no habían parado de hacerse bromas equipo contra equipo durante un solo segundo, sin embargo, aun no había equipo ganador ¿Cómo se decidiría eso?…

- ¿Cómo sabremos quien gana? – pregunto Peter.

- Es obvio ¿no? Cualquiera que tenga ojos sabe que fuimos nosotras – dijo Miriam.

- Claro que no, nuestras bromas fueron a kilómetros mejores – dijo Sirius.

- ¿estas seguro que tu definición de mejor es la correcta? – pregunto Kathleen.

- Porque de lo contrario no sabes de que hablas – completo Angie.

- Sabemos que es y que nosotros ganamos – dijo Remus.

- Claro que no, sigan creyendo eso y se volverán creyones – dijo Carol.

- Claro que no – siguió la pelea Peter.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Remus sobre el bullicio que se había formado.

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Angie.

- Es obvio que nunca vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en un ganador – dijo Remus.

- Así que creo que no podremos decidirlo así… tendrá que haber otro modo – dijo James.

- ¿Por qué nos ven a nosotras? – soltó Kathleen al ver que todos las observaban.

- ¿Cómo que porque? Todo este torneo fue su idea así que ustedes son las únicas que saben como resolverlo – dijo James.

- Bueno…

- ¿bueno que? – pregunto Sirius.

- Es que no tenemos otro modo de resolverlo – dijo Carol.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – soltaron los Merodeadores.

- Es que… estábamos seguras de que no habría necesidad – dijo Angie.

- ¿acaso no se les ocurrió que nunca podríamos ponernos de acuerdo? – pregunto James.

- No eso si, pero nunca se nos ocurrió que de hecho ustedes pudieran llegar a jugar limpio – dijo Kathleen.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius.

- Es que… siempre pensamos que ustedes quebrantarían una de las reglas del torneo – dijo Miriam.

- ¿por qué pensaron eso? – pregunto Remus. Lily, Katie, Mary y Tina se sentaron en la mesa del jardín, ya que pensaron que esto no era de su incumbencia.

- Porque nunca juegan limpio, su misión es quebrantar las reglas – dijo Carol.

- Hey, nosotros no somos las "Quebrantadoras de la Ley" – dijo Sirius.

- Bueno, el nombre es una cosa no tiene que ver con… - empezó Angie.

- Ese no es el punto – interrumpió Miriam – el caso es que son unos tramposos y jamás pensamos que por primera vez en su vida harían algo bien.

- ¿cómo que tramposos? – pregunto Sirius, pero James interrumpió.

- O sea, que por su falta de confianza ¿ya no hay ganador? – dijo James.

- Pues, eso tememos – dijo Carol.

- Genial – dijo James en tono sarcástico.

- ¿y que hacemos? – pregunto Peter. 

- No podemos hacer nada ¿o si? No habrá ganador – dijo James. 

- Aun no puedo creer que ustedes nos creyeran unos tramposos – dijo Remus.

- Aun no puedo creer que no rompieran ninguna regla – dijo Angie.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius.

- Lo que escuchaste ¿o que no te lavaste las orejas? – dijo Kathleen.

- No somos unos tramposos – dijo Sirius – Ganamos y lo saben, de no ser porque ustedes nos creen tramposos seriamos los ganadores y dado a que esto fue su culpa ustedes deberían perder.

- ¡debes estar bromeando! – dijo Miriam.

- No, es obvio que somos los mejores – dijo Peter.

- ¿según quien? – soltó Carol.

- Un momento – dijo Angie sobre el bullicio recordando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron a coro.

- Si teníamos razón – dijo Angie.

- ¿en que? – pregunto James.

- En que son quebrantadores… o al menos uno de ustedes – dijo Angie.

- ¿de que diablos estas hablando? – pregunto Sirius.

- Cierto – dijo Kathleen, los demás voltearon a verla – Angie tiene razón, si hay un quebrantador aquí.

- Ninguno de nosotros es un tramposo – dijo James.

- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura James – dijo Miriam cayendo en cuenta también de lo que pasaba.

- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto Carol colocándose frente a ellas sin tener idea de que pasaba.

- Cary, Cary, que si tenemos un quebrantador – dijo Miriam.

- Uno de ustedes quebranto la regla de no hacer bromas durante la noche – dijo Kathleen.

- Ninguno de nosotros hizo eso – dijo Remus – o les habría pasado algo ¿no creen?

- Ninguno logro hacerlo, pero uno lo intento – dijo Angie.

- Explíquense – dijo James algo harto.

- ¿quién, según ustedes es el quebrantador? – dijo Peter.

- ¿no saben quien? – pregunto Kathleen. 

- Uno de ustedes fue visto por nosotras tres – dijo Miriam – junto a la ventana de Carol hace exactamente tres noches.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Sirius volteando a ver a sus amigos, sin notar que James acababa de bajar la mirada.

- No lo es… - dijo Miriam - ¿o si James? 

- ¿JAMES? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, incluso las chicas que se levantaron de golpe al escucharlo. 

- Si, James, el es el quebrantador – dijo Angie.

- Eso no es posible – dijo Carol mirándolo inquisidoramente con sus profundos ojos - ¿verdad James? 

- Yo… yo no fui allí a jugarle una broma a nadie, menos a Carol – dijo James. 

- ¿entonces si estabas allí? – pregunto Carol, sin obtener respuesta. 

- ¿y como podemos saber que lo que dices es cierto James? – dijo Kathleen. 

- ¿mi palabra no basta? – pregunto James.

- Seguro… pero solo en caso de que nos digas que hacías a esas horas, abiertamente fuera de los limites, en las afueras de la habitación de una de tus enemigas – dijo Miriam.

- Si ¿qué hacías? – pregunto Carol, colocándose junto a sus amigas. 

- Fui a hablar contigo… con Carol – dijo James. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Angie. 

- De algo que no es su problema – dijo James, no podía decirles que había ido a hacer allá porque ni el mismo lo sabia, y si decía eso seria su perdición. 

- No digas nada, si no quieres hacerlo James – dijo Sirius. 

- O nos dices de que querías hablar o pierden, James – dijo Kathleen. 

- Claro que no ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el torneo? – dijo Sirius. 

- Que si no tiene excusa, es porque iba a quebrantar la ley y ha hacernos una broma por lo tanto… - dijo Miriam.

- Lo intento no lo hizo, eso no es una falta ¿o si? – dijo Sirius.

- De hecho… lo es – dijo Remus – fue la ultima que pusimos Kathleen y yo. 

- ¿qué? Pero… - empezó Sirius sin saber que decir. 

- Enfréntenlo, han perdido, acéptenlo con dignidad – dijo Angie. 

- No vamos a aceptar nada – dijo Sirius. 

- Si lo haremos – dijo James al fin hablando. 

- ¿QUÉ? 

- Quebrante una norma y aceptare la responsabilidad – dijo James. 

- Buena decisión James – dijo Miriam – esperamos la capa, mañana en la mañana ¿te parece? 

- Si – dijo James. 

- Espera, no lo hagas James nosotras no aceptaremos que tu… - empezó Carol. 

- Habla por ti – interrumpió Kathleen. 

- Bien, yo no aceptare que hagas esto – dijo Carol – no es justo…

- Aceptare mi responsabilidad, Carol y es mi ultima palabra – dijo James dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa. 


	16. Capitulo 16, El Regreso a Hogwarts

**Hellooooooooooooooo! Disculpen por la demora pero aqyi hay mas! Gracias por los RR! Jejejeje... espero que les guste lo nuevo y manden RR para que pueda continuar, Vale? Okis jejejeje... **

**Capitulo 16**

**El Regreso a Hogwarts**

- ¿no irán a aceptar la capa o si? – dijo Carol a sus amigas.

- Si el acepta dárnosla, la aceptaremos con gusto – dijo Miriam.

- Debes estar bromeando – soltó Carol molesta – no pueden hacer eso…

- El hecho de que sea tu novio no le da inmunidad corporativa – dijo Kathleen, dándose la vuelta junto con Miriam y Angie, comenzando a caminar. 

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Carol corriendo tras ellas. 

Los demás parecían estar demasiados conmocionados para hablar, ninguno se atrevió a subir a ver a James, excepto Sirius, quien solo se quedo allí para constar su apoyo a James y decirle que si decidía no entregar la capa el estaría con el, pero James la entregaría tenia demasiado orgullo para hacer algo diferente, aunque le doliera demasiado, pues era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su abuelo, solo esperaba que su padre no se enterara. Esa noche fue horriblemente difícil para James conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se durmió solo supo de el al sentir el sol en su rostro la mañana siguiente, James se levanto desanimadamente de la cama y se vistió, bajaba las escaleras cuando alguien lo llamo. 

- ¡Buenos días, James! – llamo Lily bajando la escalera casi corriendo. 

- Buenos días – murmuro James. 

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si – dijo James. Lily pensó que era obvio la razón de su estado de animo.

- Lamento lo que paso y que tengas que entregar la capa – dijo Lily. 

- Si… - murmuro James.

- Se que quebrantaste una norma pero… no me parece que deberían quitarte la capa, no es justo – dijo Lily.

- Hay por favor Lily – murmuro James, sin la menor intención de que Lily escuchara.

- ¿Por favor Lily que? – dijo Lily.

- Tu eres de la clase de persona que nunca quebrantaría una regla y que se pone feliz cuando alguien recibe su castigo… tu crees que me lo merezco – dijo James mirándola fijamente, sus ojos ya no reflejaban dulzura, de hecho no reflejaban nada… ni rabia, era una mirada vacía. 

- ¿de que hablas James? Yo no he dicho nada de eso – dijo Lily sumamente ofendida. 

- Pero lo piensas – dijo James alzando la voz.

- ¡Yo no pienso eso – dijo Lily alzando la voz también – yo se que estas molesto James, pero no te pienso permitir que descargues tu furia en mi!

- ¡YO NO ESTOY…! - dijo James pero luego tomo aire y trato de calmarse – lo siento Lily… no fue mi intención descargarme contigo… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie la tiene solo yo. 

Lily no respondió, solo se quedo allí mirándolo fijamente, luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia el jardín, no tenia ganas de hablar con James ahora, James pensó que era mejor que ella se fuera, quería estar solo, sus padres estaban en la sala se sentó un momento con ellos, no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablarles aquellas vacaciones, se sentó y charlo con ellos un rato hasta que se abrió la puerta de la casa, por ella entro Carol.

- Buenos días – saludo a los padres de James, sin verlo a el. 

- Buenos días – respondieron los padres de James levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina. James y Carol se quedaron solos, hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Lo siento – murmuro ella sentándose junto a el. 

- ¿sientes que? – pregunto James.

- Lo que te están haciendo las chicas – dijo Carol.

- No es tu culpa – dijo James – ni de ellas. 

- Si no fueras tu, estaría totalmente de acuerdo con lo que hacen ¿sabes? – dijo Carol con la cabeza baja. 

-  ¿qué diferencia tiene que sea yo? – dijo James acercando su rostro al de ella. Carol se puso roja.

- Ninguna… - murmuro levantándose roja – olvídalo – dijo y salió corriendo por la puerta. 

- Hola Carol – saludo Sirius quien iba entrando, Carol no lo miro solo paso de largo tropezando con el - ¿y a esta que le paso? 

- No lo se…  - dijo James con la mirada perdida. 

Sirius se puso a hablar a James sobre modos para no entregar la capa, James no presto atención miraba a Sirius y de vez en cuando asentía o decía cosas como "claro, como no pensé en eso" para que Sirius no notara su distraída mirada, el estaba pensando pero no en modos para conservar la capa, si no en lo que había dicho Carol… ella había dicho: "Si no fueras tu, estaría totalmente de acuerdo con lo que hacen" ¿acaso tenia alguna importancia para Carol el hecho de que el, James, fuera el afectado? 

- Es mi mejor amiga – susurro James.

- ¿de que hablas? ¿quién hablo de Carol? – dijo Sirius quien había escuchado las palabras de James. 

- No, nada olvidadlo – dijo James levantándose y subiendo las escaleras, oyó que Sirius lo llamaba pero no presto mucha atención. 

Mientras James subía las escaleras Lily estaba sentada con Katie en el jardín, Katie comentaba emocionada a Lily que Sirius la había mirado mucho la noche anterior y que ella había captado su mirada en numerosas ocasiones, pero, Lily no prestaba mucha atención ya que pensaba en la pequeña discusión que había tenido minutos antes con James, Lily estaba molesta con el a pesar de que el se había disculpado, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que esta no era la razón de sus distracciones. En ese momento Katie sacudió fuertemente a Lily por el hombro. 

- ¿me escuchaste? – pregunto roja como un tomate – pensé que cuando lo escucharas caerías en shock, pero no has respondido nada.

- ¿ah? Disculpa no estaba prestando atención ¿qué dijiste? – dijo Lily confundida. 

- ¿qué? Dios no me hagas decirlo de nuevo – dijo Katie.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Lily. Katie dio un gran suspiro y susurro algo tan bajo que Lily no pudo oírle - ¿disculpa? 

- Estoy enamorada de Sirius – repitió Katie.

- ¿Qué tu que? – soltó Lily.

- Así es – aseguro Katie.

- No puede ser… - dijo Lily con los ojos abiertos como cuencas – es decir, sabia que te gustaba pero… ¿enamorada? 

- Si… que te puedo decir, nunca había sentido algo así por un chico – dijo Katie con la cara mas roja que el cabello de Lily.  

- Wow – fue lo único que Lily pudo responder.

- Chicas, salimos a la estación en 20 minutos – informo la madre de James desde la cocina. 

- Mejor entremos a terminar de arreglar el equipaje – dijo Katie, con la abierta intención de cambiar su tema anterior. 

- Bien – acepto Lily – eso te dará el tiempo suficiente de que me expliques lo de Sirius – dijo cuando entraban a la casa.

- ¿yo que? – pregunto Sirius que entraba a la cocina junto con Remus y Peter.

- Este…- tartamudeo Katie sin ser capaz de completar una frase. 

- No hablábamos de ti – aseguro Lily.

- ¿segura? Me pareció escuchar mi nombre – insistió Sirius. 

- Pues escuchaste mal – dijo Lily halando a Katie por el brazo para que caminara. 

- Bien – acepto Sirius algo confundido y sentándose a desayunar con los chicos.

Los 20 minutos pasaron muy rápidamente y una vez que se despidieran de los padres y del valle, emprendieron marcha hacia la estación, James y los demás llegaron algo temprano se sorprendieron al ver que las chicas de la U.L.Q.L. ya estaban allí, abrazadas en circulo como si no fueran a verse en años Carol y Angie estaban llorando, mientras que Kathleen y Miriam teñían una cara extraña que podía estar reprimiendo las lagrimas, James quitándose la mochila se acerco a ellas e hizo un sonido para que ellas supieran que el estaba allí, ninguna pareció notarlo o al menos importarle que estuviera. 

- Disculpen – dijo James, no pudieron eludirlo esta vez, se soltaron y dieron vuelta frente a James aun abrazadas y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos que ya habían logrado salir. 

- ¿Deseas algo? – dijo Miriam con una voz afligida y nostálgica, disfrazada con disgusto. 

- Yo nada, pero supongo que ustedes quieren mi capa – dijo James extendiendo los brazos con la capa en las manos. 

- No queremos tu capa – dijo Angie.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – pregunto James. 

- Agradécele a Carol – dijo Kathleen, James trato de buscar la mirada de Carol, pero esta la esquivo y le dio la espalda fingiendo hablar con Miriam. 

- No quiero que hagan esto – dijo James – la ganaron y es suya. 

- No, en realidad no pensamos seriamente en quitártela, pensamos que te negarías – dijo Angie.

- No es cierto, si pensamos en quitártela, por lo menos yo lo hice – dijo Miriam. 

- Es igual, tengan – dijo James dando un paso hacia el frente y poniéndola en manos de Miriam.

- Ya te dije que no la queremos – dijo Miriam.

- ¿o es que te estas quedando sordo? – dijo Kathleen. 

- Tómala – dijo Angie. 

- No quiero – dijo James tercamente. 

- Que la tomes – dijo Miriam empujando la capa hacia el. 

- Que no, adiós – dijo James devolviéndola y caminando en sentido contrario, en ese momento acababa de llegar el tren así que se subió sin siquiera prestar atención al equipaje (el que luego le subió Sirius).

- Bien – acepto Miriam. 

- No se puede decir que no lo intentamos – dijo Angie.

- Ahora que ni se queje – dijo Kathleen. 

El otro tren arribo. Todos se despidieron de las chicas y subieron, Carol se quedo mucho tiempo con ellas hablando de quien sabe que, abrazadas y con lagrimas en los ojos, finalmente el silbato sonó lo que debelaba la partida de ambos trenes, los chicos entraron al tren y minutos mas tarde entro Carol con la cara roja y secándose las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar en sus ojos, Sirius la abrazo para que se tranquilizara y así siguieron caminando, llegaron al ultimo compartimiento que era el que siempre ocupaban y allí encontraron a James mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Se dio la vuelta al notar su presencia, Carol y Sirius se sentaron junto a el y hubo un silencio incomodo. Luego James se decidió a hablar. 

- ¿Qué les dijiste a tus amigas? – pregunto,

- Nada que no te haya dicho a ti – dijo Carol secándose sus ultimas lagrimas. 

- ¿Qué dijiste exactamente? – pregunto James.

- Que las circunstancias fueron dudosas y que esa capa es el único recuerdo que te queda de tu abuelo y que es algo demasiado importante para ti, de lo contrario estaría de acuerdo con que lo hicieran, como ya te dije, si no fueras tu – dijo Carol mirando hacia el lado contrario para no mirar a James. 

- ¿Por qué Lo hiciste? – pregunto James.

- Porque yo jamás haría algo que te causara algún dolor – dijo Carol levantándose y caminado hacia su baúl. 

- No tenias que hacerlo – dijo James.

- Lo se – dijo Carol dándose la vuelta hacia el con algo en las manos – pero el caso es que lo hice y mas vale que la aceptes. 

- Ya te dije que no la quiero – insistió James, sorprendido de que insistiera.  

- No, se lo dijiste a ellas, pero yo no lo pienso aceptar, tómala – dijo poniéndola sobre sus piernas – yo ya te la di, lo que pase de ahora en adelante es tu problema. 

- Yo…

- No quiero saber lo que harás, con permiso – dijo Carol saliendo por la puerta del vagón. 

- Carol, espera… - dijo James levantándose mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

- No la presiones – dijo Sirius, tomando a James del brazo – después de todo ellas también son sus amigas y esto debe de serle muy difícil, déjalo así. 

- Pero yo no la quiero… - dijo James.

- Acepta la capa James – dijo Peter – es lo mejor. 

- Si ellas te la están dando es porque también creen que es lo justo – dijo Remus.

- No, me la están dando porque Carol se los pidió – dijo James.

- Pues agradécele en lugar de querer devolvérsela – dijo Sirius. 

- Permiso – dijo Lily. Levantándose junto con Katie, Mary y Tina, saliendo del compartimiento. 

- ¿y a esas que les pasa? – pregunto Sirius señalando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

- Lily esta molesta conmigo – dijo James pasándose la mano derecha por su desordenado cabello y dando un prolongado suspiro – las demás no lo se, no es mi culpa.

- Genial ¿cuándo te peleaste con Lily? – pregunto Remus.

- Esta mañana – dijo James secamente sin ganas de continuar la conversación. 

- Estas arrasando amigo – susurro Sirius pero James no le presto la menor atención. 

- Si… - fue lo único que James respondió mientras miraba la capa.

Pensó por mucho tiempo en que debía hacer, incluso se le ocurrió enviar la capa a Miriam y decirle que se la quedara pero que no le dijera nada a Carol, porque esta no lo aceptaría, James se sintió algo conmovido el sabia que Carol no habría en aceptarla si todo hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias. James se quedo allí pensando por mucho tiempo, los Merodeadores respetaron su silencio y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Después de aproximadamente media hora James tomo, finalmente, una decisión: se quedaría con la capa, debía dejar su orgullo a un lado y aceptar la oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo, solo deseaba tener otra oportunidad de darle la revancha a la U.L.Q.L. solo que en esa ocasión lo pensaría dos veces antes de ofrecer su capa, ya que eso tenia mas importancia sentimental que otra cosa. 

Después de tomar su decisión James sonrió para si mismo, y se incluyo en la conversación con los demás Merodeadores, el viaje fue cobrando normalidad y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación y emprender rumbo hacia el castillo, junto a los Merodeadores salieron las chicas, aunque sin Carol, no habían vuelto a verla desde que abandono el vagón, el castillo estaba tan acogedor como siempre, o tal vez solo pensaban eso porque no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo, o mas bien en lo que ellos creían era mucho tiempo. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y se creo el bullicio, el no haberse visto en vacaciones había dado muchos mas temas de conversación de lo que se imaginaban, y por tanto por mucho que se quisiera un poco de paz, esta no se lograría. Durante la cena, en la que James había recuperado su carácter habitual, vio a Lily sentada con Katie y susurrando, recordó que ella estaba algo molesta con el y decidió acercarse a disculparse con ella. 

- Disculpa Katie, me permites hablar con Lily un momento a solas – pidió James. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Lily con la mirada clavada en su plato. 

- Claro, adelante James – dijo Katie levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Mary. 

- Quiero disculparme por lo que paso en mi casa – dijo James. 

- Ya lo hiciste – dijo Lily.

- Tal vez… pero no lo he de haber hecho muy bien, porque sigues molesta – dijo James. 

- No estoy molesta contigo – dijo Lily. 

- ¿en serio? – pregunto James sorprendido – pues no es lo que parece.

- Discúlpame, no se que me pasa últimamente – dijo Lily.

- A mi menos – dijo James.

- Entonces… - dijo Lily después de un rato de silencio - ¿estamos bien? 

- Claro – dijo James - ¿no? 

- Si – dijo Lily.

- Bien – acepto James.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, luego los alumnos subieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, los chicos se dirigieron animadamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se quedaron hablando allí por mucho rato hasta que los prefectos aparecieron diciendo que ya era hora de dormir y enviando a todos a la cama, cosa que fue muy difícil, pues no parecían estar dispuestos a dejar sus interesantes conversaciones por algo como: dormir, pero después de mucho insistir los prefectos lograron su cometido. Las chicas entraron a su cuarto y vieron a Carol ya acostada y tapada con el edredón hasta la cabeza, no dijeron nada y se cambiaron en silencio, mientras que los chicos llegaban con sendo escándalo a la suya y por ello el prefecto tubo que volver a callarlos, se acostaron pero siguieron hablando de manera ruidosa. 

A la mañana siguiente el ritmo de la rutina característica de Hogwarts tardo mucho en restaurarse, los profesores estaban molestos porque muchos alumnos no habían hecho los deberes, así que en cada clase escuchaban el mismo trillado regaño que parecía que todos se habían aprendido ya y que los profesores lo habían ensayado. El ritmo fue recuperándose con el paso de los días y a dos semanas del comienzo del segundo semestre ya todos estaban habituados a la rutina y pedían nuevas vacaciones a gritos. Era viernes y los chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol frente al lago, todos excepto Tina que estaba en la biblioteca y Carol quien, sin ellos tener la menor idea de porque, se había dado a la tarea de evitarlos, a decir verdad, James no había cruzado palabra con ella desde lo que habían dicho en el tren. 

- Que linda esta la tarde – dijo Katie. 

- Tienes razón – dijo Mary. 

- Es  un hermoso atardecer – dijo Lily mirando el sol que se ponía en el horizonte. 

- Es perfecto para dar un paseo – dijo Katie con la abierta intención de que Sirius escuchara, o eso le pareció a Lily. 

- Es cierto – trato de ayudar Lily. 

- Bien, pues vamos a caminar Lily – ofreció Remus.

- ¿qué? Digo si, claro – dijo Lily levantándose y caminando junto con Remus. 

- ¿qué se traerán esos dos? – dijo Sirius

- Será que tendremos romance en puertas – dijo Mary.

- Si… como que el amor esta en el aire – dijo Katie mirando desilusionada a Sirius. 

- Puede ser… - dijo James. 

- ¿alguien ha visto a Carol? – pregunto Mary. 

- Pues… esta mañana estaba con tu hermano, como cosa rara – dijo Katie.

- Es cierto… ¿qué se traerá con Kevin? – dijo Mary. 

- ¿Kevin? – pregunto James. 

- Si, mi hermano, al parecer se hicieron amigos en el tren y quien los ve parece que siempre lo hubieran sido – dijo Mary. 

- Jajajaja… - soltó Sirius, tapándose la boca. 

- ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto James.

- De la cara que traes, de que mas – dijo Sirius. 

- Ja, ja, ja – dijo James sarcásticamente. 

- Bueno pues ve a buscarla – dijo Sirius.

- Yo que se donde están, ni siquiera se quien es el chico – dijo James. 

- ¿te acompaño? – pregunto Mary. 

- De acuerdo – dijo James – Gracias. 

- No hay de que, igual tengo que hablar con mi hermano – dijo Mary levantándose y caminando junto con James. 

- Creo que nos quedamos solos… - dijo Katie.

- Eso parece… - dijo Sirius. 

- ¿de que quieres hablar? – pregunto Katie.

- No lo se, de lo que sea – dijo Sirius. 

- Bueno… - Katie se puso algo nerviosa no sabia que decir.

- Lindo atardecer ¿no? – dijo Sirius. 

- Si… - dijo Katie mientras pensaba "dile algo tonta, estas desperdiciando tu oportunidad" – es perfecta para los enamorados ¿No crees? – dijo muy roja. 

- Si supongo… - dijo Sirius – pero como no tengo ninguna… 

- Eso crees tu – dijo Katie mas como pensando en voz alta. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? 

- Nada, nada – dijo Katie mientras pensaba roja "¡¡bocona!! Si no se había dado cuenta ahora si que lo hizo"

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Sirius al mirar el extraño comportamiento de Katie. 

- Para nada – mintió Katie. Mientras tanto…

- Que linda esta la tarde ¿no crees? – dijo Lily. 

- Si… es perfecta – dijo Remus. 

- Me podría quedar toda la vida mirando un paisaje como este – dijo Lily.

- Pienso lo mismo – dijo Remus. 

- No se porque, pero siempre me a calmado mirar la naturaleza – dijo Lily. 

- Te entiendo… - dijo Remus – acompáñame. 

- ¿Adonde? – dijo Lily.

- Sígueme ya veras – dijo Remus. 

- De acuerdo – dijo Lily, mientras era llevada por Remus, que la había tomado de la mano. 

- ¡Kevin eres un tramposo! – se quejaba Carol, lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Remus y Lily, se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol con un chico y jugaban cartas. 

- ¡No es cierto! – se defendía un chico rubio de ojos verdes riendo.

- Claro que si – insistía Carol.

- No seas mala perdedora, Cary – dijo Kevin. 

- ¬¬ esto es nuevo para mí, deja acostumbrarme – dijo Carol. 

- Bien – dijo el, luego se quedo observándola por mucho rato. 

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Carol devolviéndole la mirada. 

- Estas muy cambiada – dijo Kevin.

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Carol.

- Bueno… es que cuando te conocí, ni siquiera parecías saber que era una sonrisa… quien te ve ahora – dijo Kevin. 

- Ah… eso, gracias, me has ayudado mucho – dijo Carol.

- Yo no he hecho nada… - dijo Kevin en tono modesto. 

- Eso no es cierto… apenas me conoces y te has comportado increíble conmigo – dijo Carol.

- Eso es porque eres alguien con quien uno se lleva muy fácilmente – dijo Kevin, pero antes de que Carol le pudiera contestar…


	17. Capitulo 17, Estrellas, Celos y Confesio...

**Gracias por los mesg para que vean que no son malos aquí ta mas jejejeje... déjeme msg eh!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 17**

**Estrellas, Celos y Confesiones **

- ¡Kevin! – llamo Mary. 

- Carol – dijo James. 

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Kevin? – pregunto Mary haciéndole una seña. 

- Seguro – dijo Kevin levantándose, 

- ¿se puede saber que hacías aquí sola con el? – pregunto James.

- Estábamos hablando – dijo Carol – y jugando cartas. 

- Hay pero que lindos – dijo James irónicamente. 

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Carol extrañada. 

- No, a la que le pasa algo es a ti, con ese tal Kevin, o eso parece – dijo James. 

- Ah… eso – dijo Carol soltando una pequeña risa – no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos, me ha ayudado mucho a superar la lejanía de mis amigas. 

- No necesitaste ayuda la vez anterior – murmuro James.

- Eso fue porque contaba contigo y Sirius – dijo Carol.

- Aun sigues contando con nosotros – se defendió James.

- Lo se… - dijo Carol.

- ¿entonces?

- Tengo un nuevo amigo… ¿cuál es el problema? – dijo Carol.

- El problema es que ya casi ni me hablas solo te la pasas con el – dijo James, no sabia si esto era cierto pero confiaba en que Mary hubiera dicho la verdad. 

- ¿y eso que? – dijo Carol – tu te la pasas con Lily y no me ves a mi montándote una escenita. 

- ¡Eso es diferente! – dijo James. 

- ¿Cómo es eso diferente? – dijo Carol.

- Solo lo es – dijo James – además yo no ando en plan de novios con Lily como tu con… este, ¿ya es tu novio no es así? 

- ¿Sabes que? Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos, ni de mis amistades, si me disculpas subiere a mi habitación – dijo Carol y sin esperar respuesta entro al castillo. 

- Bien – dijo James dándose la vuelta e ignorando las miradas de Kevin y Mary, mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban Sirius y los demás…

- ¿adonde vamos? – pregunto Lily al ver que entraban en el castillo. 

- Al salón de astrología – dijo Remus. 

- ¿Con la tarde tan espectacular que vamos a hacer adentro? – dijo Lily.

- Es que ya va a anochecer… veremos las estrellas – dijo Remus. 

- ¿en serio? – dijo Lily emocionada – Genial. 

- Si… - dijo Remus. Siguieron caminando mientras que en las afueras del castillo… 

- Si claro ahora a de creer que me voy a comer el cuento de que son amigos… ja, amigos como no – decía James mientras caminaba rápido y molesto – amigo el ratón del queso, me gustaría saber de donde le salió semejante… 

- James – llamo alguien tras el. James se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Peter. 

- ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Sirius y los demás. 

- No, me fui antes que tu, pero muy silenciosamente para que no lo notaran – dijo Peter. 

- ¿por qué no querías que lo notáramos? 

- Es que iba a detención con la profesora McGonagall – dijo Peter. 

- ¿y eso que…? – empezó a decir James pero luego se cayo – si que importa. 

- ¿y como esta Carol? – pregunto Peter. 

- Demasiado bien, si me preguntas – dijo James. 

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Peter. 

- No – dijo James – ya es hora de la cena ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? 

- Hecho – dijo Peter y entraron al castillo.

- Sirius… - dijo Katie, en las afueras del castillo bajo el árbol. 

- Creo que ya todos se están tardando ¿no? – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿qué? Si… eso creo – dijo Katie distraída. Acababa de tomar una decisión – Sirius… 

- Creo que mejor vamos al castillo – dijo Sirius levantándose - ¿no crees? 

- Bueno… - dijo Katie levantándose también – Sirius yo… 

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Sirius al ver que Katie se estaba acercando a el. Katie se acercaba mas y mas sin tener una idea muy clara de que estaba haciendo. 

- Oye Sirius… - llamo una chica a lo lejos. Era Hanna Cartter una chica rubia de ojos azules que había entrado en el mismo año que ellos a Gryffindor. 

-  ¿si? – dijo Sirius extrañado de que le estuviera hablando aquella chica. 

- Oh… - dijo al ver a Katie – creí que estabas solo bueno no importa, hablaremos después – dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose  en la dirección contraria. 

- Lo que digas… - dijo Sirius. 

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto Katie. 

- He… no, bueno de vista… y me hablo durante la selección pero mas nada… aunque ahora que lo dices sonríe mucho – dijo Sirius.

- No sonríe mucho, te sonríe mucho – dijo Katie.

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Nada – dijo ella y empezó a caminar.

- Espera… ¿qué hice? ¿estas molesta? – dijo Sirius. 

- No – dijo Katie en un tono poco convincente y entrando al castillo. 

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo Sirius siguiéndola. Entraron al castillo para encontrarse con los demás en el gran comedor, aunque solo James y Peter estaban allí, Mary llego con Tina minutos después de que ellos llegaran. 

- ¿y los demás? – pregunto Peter.

- Lily y Remus fueron a dar un paseo a quien sabe donde – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿y Carol? – pregunto Katie, ya que Lily estaba con Remus le haría bien hablar con alguien en estos momentos. 

- Esta arriba, supongo – dijo James.

- ¿paso algo? – pregunto Sirius, mientras Katie se levantaba y salía por las puertas del Gran Comedor. 

- Si – respondió simplemente James. 

- Bien – dijo Sirius comenzando a comer, era mejor dejar que James se calmara antes de hacer otra cosa. 

- Entra – dijo Remus ya en el salón de Astrología. 

- Nos atraparan – dijo Lily – podría apostar a que lo harán.  

- Vamos Lily por una vez has algo en contra de las reglas – dijo Remus sonriéndole. 

- Bien… pero si me expulsan te las veras conmigo – dijo Lily sonriéndole. 

- De acuerdo – dijo Remus extendiendo su mano para hacerla entrar – ven.

- Bien – dijo Lily tomando su mano y entrando – Wow – dijo Lily al mirar hacia arriba y ver el hermoso cielo que se veía en el techo de cristal del salón. 

- Te lo dije – dijo Remus – ven siéntate aquí – dijo sin soltar su mano. 

- Ok – dijo Lily sentándose en un muro aun con la vista perdida en aquel hermoso cielo azul. 

- Lily… - empezó a decir Remus. 

- ¡Mira! – dijo Lily levantándose de golpe y señalando el cielo con la mano que minutos antes sostenía Remus – una estrella Fugaz. 

- Genial – dijo Remus sin emocionarse demasiado, Lily había interrumpido lo que el quería decir. 

- Esa estrella es Marte ¿no? – pregunto Lily caminando por el salón. 

- Eso creo – dijo Remus levantándose y caminando con ella. 

- Wow, se ven increíbles desde aquí las estrellas – dijo Lily. 

- Si lo se… - dijo Remus, Lily capto que esa no era la razón para estar allí, así que dejo de fijarse en el cielo fijando su mirada en Remus y sentándose en el muro de nuevo. 

- ¿de que querías hablarme? – pregunto Lily.

- Bueno yo… - dijo Remus y sonrojándose y sentándose junto a Lily. 

- Sirius es un tonto – iba diciendo Katie mientras caminaba por los pasillos – apuesto a que Cartter ya le tiene el ojo, con lo regalada que es seguro que ya esta loquita por hacer un movimiento, no y Sirius Feliz… 

- ¿Katie? – se escucho una voz al final del pasillo, Katie se puso súper roja al darse cuenta que iba diciendo todo aquello en voz alta y por estar tan enojada faltaba poco para que lo gritara. 

- Carol, eres tu… - dijo Katie un poco mas aliviada. 

- Si… ¿qué ibas diciendo de Sirius? – pregunto Carol.

- ¿de Sirius? Nada… - intento disimular Katie, aunque se puso aun mas roja. 

- Ya sabia yo que te gustaba – dijo Carol, dejando escapar una leve risa. 

- ¿qué? – dijo Katie roja – no ¿cómo crees? Claro que no. 

- Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo, te delataste amiga – dijo Carol aun riendo. 

- Bueno, bueno si me gusta… pero no mas de lo que a ti te gusta James – dijo Katie, Carol dejo de reír en ese preciso instante. 

- A mi no me gusta James – dijo Carol muy seria.

- Es sorprendente lo buena actriz que eres ¿sabes? Puedes ponerte seria cuando quieres y nadie nota que es fingido – dijo Katie – pero cuando se trata de cosas del amor, eres transparente – Carol aguardo unos minutos antes de contestar eso.

- Bueno ya que… - dijo Carol muy roja – si me gusta James. 

- Lo sabia – dijo Katie y continuo caminando. 

- Bueno, bueno, no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿qué ibas diciendo de Sirius? – pregunto Carol. 

- Es que hoy cuando estábamos en el lago vino a buscarlo la regalada de Hanna Cartter, creo que a ella le gusta el – dijo Katie molesta. 

- ¿el que le gusta es Sirius? Que alivio creí que era James – dijo Carol y al ver que Katie la fulmino con la mirada continuo – lo que pasa es que a estado preguntándome mucho sobre ellos dos, y pues me sospechaba que alguno habría de gustarle. 

- Lo sabia – dijo Katie y luego murmuro cosas como "tonta, estúpida, engreída" entre otros. 

- Yo que tu no me preocuparía mucho por Cartter en particular – dijo Carol después de un rato. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Katie. 

- Bueno… que Cartter no es la única que al parecer se siente atraída por nuestro querido amigo – dijo Carol.

- Explícate – dijo Katie.

- Bueno…es que hay muchas chicas de nuestro año e incluso del año superior que observan mucho a Sirius – dijo Carol. 

- ¿Qué? – dijo Katie deteniéndose de golpe. 

- Bueno… parece ser popular con las chicas – dijo Carol – igual que James y Remus, aunque creo que el que mas llama la tensión sin siquiera proponérselo es Sirius. 

- ¿en serio? – dijo Katie. 

- Si… bueno vamos a estar claras, el condenado esta súper Guapo – dijo Carol.

- Tienes razón es demasiado guapo…pero bien lejos de el Carol – dijo Katie. 

- Tranquila, a mi me gusta otro – dijo Carol. 

- Lo se… - murmuro Katie. Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor… 

- ¿No piensas comer nada James? – pregunto  Sirius de repente.

- ¿qué? – dijo James saliendo de sus pensamientos – digo… no tengo hambre mejor subo…

- ¿no tienes hambre? – dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿James Potter no tiene hambre? ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con James? 

- Muy gracioso Sirius… - dijo James levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor y dejando a los demás con una curiosa mirada. 

- ¿Remus estas bien? – pregunto Lily en el salón de Astrología al ver que este se había quedado perdido en el universo de sus pensamientos. 

- Si… lo siento – dijo Remus levantándose.

- ¿qué ibas a decirme? 

- Yo quería decirte que… - dijo Remus muy rojo y evitando a toda costa mirarla a sus ojos… a esos ojos Verde brillante que por tantas noches le habían hecho perder el sueño… porque a pesar de lo escéptico que era Remus con eso del Amor a primera vista, le paso a el, desde el momento que vio a Lily en el tren no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, al comienzo no lo sabia pero con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta, quien diga que hace falta mucho tiempo para amar a alguien es porque nunca se a enamorado realmente, lo que tarda no es el amor si no el tiempo en el que nos damos cuenta, tal vez Remus se enamoro de Lily a primera vista pero no fue hasta después de conocer la pureza de su corazón cuando por fin lo noto…

- ¿Remus? – insistió Lily.

- Lo siento, es que no se como decir esto – dijo Remus. 

- Solo dilo… a mi me puedes decir lo que sea – dijo Lily mirándolo tiernamente. 

- Bueno es que yo…

- ¿crees que debería decirle a Sirius lo que siento Carol? – pregunto Katie.

- Yo creo que si – dijo Carol meditándolo. 

- ¿y si no siente nada por mi? – dijo Katie. 

- Bueno… - dijo Carol pensándolo – al menos lo habrás intentado. 

- ¬¬, Carol no me parece – dijo Katie. 

- Hay vamos, Sirius es un ángel – dijo Carol. 

- Lo se – dijo Katie suspirando tontamente. 

- Hay dios – dijo Carol haciendo una seña de asco. 

- Carol… - dijo una voz saliendo de el pasillo de enfrente. 

- James – respondió Carol mirando a la otra dirección. 

- Yo mejor me voy – dijo         Katie, suponiendo que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. 

- Katie no… - llamo Carol, pero esta no presto atención. 

- Lo lamento – se adelanto James. 

- ¿lamentas que? – pregunto Carol de manera suspicaz y sin mirarlo. 

- Haberte molestado cuando estabas con Kevin – dijo James tratando de escucharse como si de verdad lo sintiera. 

- Eso no fue lo que me molesto, somos amigos y por tanto puedes buscarme cuando quieras sin importar con quien este – dijo Carol. 

- ¿entonces? – dijo James. 

- No es por eso que estoy molesta – dijo Carol.

- Si no es por eso, entonces ¿por qué? – dijo James.

- Olvídalo – dijo Carol dándose la vuelta.

- No, espera ¿qué pasa? – dijo James. 

- Si no lo entiendes yo no te lo diré – dijo Carol comenzando a caminar y dejando tras ella un muy confundido James. 

- Mujeres – murmuro James.

- Hombres – dijo Carol al mismo tiempo. 

- Remus ya se esta haciendo tarde, me dirás que te pasa ¿si o no? – dijo Lily un poco harta de esperar.

- Ya te dije que esto no es fácil Lily – dijo Remus. 

- Me lo imagino por la eternidad que has tardado, pero vamos solo soy yo ¿qué podría pasar? – dijo Lily. 

- Mucho – dijo Remus. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lily suspicaz. 

- Nada, ni siquiera se como vayas a reaccionar – dijo Remus. 

- ¿entonces que tienes que perder? Inténtalo – dijo Lily. 

- Bien – Remus pensó que ya había postergado mucho esto así que se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y mirándola a los ojos dijo en voz tierna – Lily Evans, Me gustas, me gustas mucho…

- ¿ah? – dijo Lily se había quedado sin palabras… sin saber que decir…

Katie iba llegando al gran comedor cuando Mary, Tina, Peter y Sirius salían, así que decidieron seguir todos juntos hacia las sala común, en el camino Katie iba algo tensa pues acababa de notar la presencia de Hanna Cartter, a su lado caminando con otras chicas, estas señalaban a Sirius y reían como tontas, con todo los distraído que era Sirius aquello no era algo que se ignorara fácilmente así que después de un rato lo noto. 

- ¿tengo algo en la cara o que? – pregunto Sirius a Katie. 

- No – respondió ella. 

- ¿entonces porque no dejan de verme? – insistió Sirius. 

- Porque no tienen cerebro – dijo Katie, sin mucha intención de que Sirius oyera. 

- ¿ah?

- Nada, no me prestes atención – dijo Katie mientras pasaban a través del retrato. 

- Jaime – dijo Sirius al ver que James ya se encontraba allí - ¿te pasa algo? 

Sirius y Peter se sentaron con James mientras este les contaba todo, lo mismo las chicas, aunque Carol no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar por tanto cambio de tema para que hablaran sobre Sirius y Katie, parecía gustarle eso de ser doctora corazón. Y mientras ellos estaban conversando dentro de la segura sala común, Lily y Remus se encontraban aun en el salón de Astrología el cual se encontraba lleno de un incomodo silencio. 

- No tienes que responderme si no quieres Lily – dijo Remus levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. La respuesta de Lily fue aun mas silencio, Remus tomo eso como un no y se dirigía a abrir la puerta con expresión triste y melancólica cuando… 

- No, espera – dijo Lily. 

- ¿para que? 

- No es que no quiera responderte… - dijo Lily.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que no se que responderte… - dijo Lily. 

- No te entiendo – dijo Remus. 

- Yo tampoco me entiendo… lo siento Remus… déjame pensar en todo lo que esta pasando – pidió Lily casi suplicando. 

- ¿qué te deje pensarlo? – repitió Remus. 

- Si… por favor, te lo suplico – dijo Lily. 

- A mi no tienes que suplicarme nada – dijo Remus dándose la vuelta y llegando hasta ella, tomo sus manos y la ayudo a levantarse, Lily se puso muy roja – tomate el tiempo que necesites. 

- Gracias – dijo Lily soltándose lo mas pronto posible y abriendo la puerta del salón – ya es tarde, mejor vamos a la sala común. 

- Bien – dijo Remus, con un tono que Lily noto algo extraño. 

Subieron a la sala común en silencio absoluto, al entrar vieron a los chicos hablando de modo misterioso y, para variar puesto que siempre era al revez, el escándalo lo tenían era las chicas quienes comentaban algo al parecer muy gracioso, aunque se hizo silencio absoluto cuando vieron la cara que traía Lily quien se sentó con ellas con cara de pocos amigos, por otro lado, Remus subió sin si quiera ver a los chicos, se cambio y se acostó en su cama a hacer todo menos dormir, solo se quedo allí… pensando… sin hacer nada mas.

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Mary a Lily, quien se limito a mirarla.

- Definitivamente hoy es el día de los acontecimientos extraños – dijo Carol - ¿a ti que te paso? 

- Yo… - empezó a decir Lily pero luego se cayo, agarro un cojín y se tapo la cabeza – yo ya no se nada. 

- ¿ah? – preguntaron las cuatro a coro. 

- Olvídenlo, ya ni yo misma puedo entenderme – dijo Lily. 

- Lily… -  empezó a decir Katie intercambiando miradas con todas – no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos que te pasa… porque eso es lo que quieres, nuestra ayuda ¿verdad? 

- Si… - dijo Lily quitándose el cojín de la cara – bueno la verdad no se… yo ni se donde estoy parada en este momento. 

- Wow… o te paso algo muy, muy malo ó eres muy, muy exagerada – dijo Carol antes de que Tina la pateara por imprudente – auch… digo lo siento. 

- Esta bien… - dijo Lily levantándose - ¿saben que? 

- ¿qué? 

- Yo mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Lily y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a caminar con destino a las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

- Eso fue muy raro… - dijo Mary.

- Si… me pregunto que le habrá pasado – dijo Katie, preocupada. 

Las chicas hablaron por mucho tiempo de esto, pero luego se agoto el tema y prefirieron seguir molestando a Katie sobre el asunto de Cartter, los chicos dejaron de lado su misteriosa conversación y comenzaron a hablar sobre la próxima broma de los Merodeadores. Después de un rato James subió también a su habitación, allí encontró a Remus quien ni siquiera se molesto en hacerse el dormido cuando lo vio entrar, James se cambio y se sentó en su cama que estaba junto a la de Remus. 

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto James al verlo. 

- Bueno… - dijo Remus dando un gran suspiro - ¿recuerdas lo que te conté ayer? – Remus había pedido el consejo de James la noche anterior. 

- ¿lo de Lily? Si, claro que lo recuerdo – dijo James. 

- Bueno… pues hoy hable con ella – dijo Remus en tono fúnebre.

- ¿¡QUE!? – soltó James con los ojos como platos - Wow… ¿qué te dijo? 

- Nada – dijo Remus después de una incomoda pausa. 

- ¿cómo que nada? 

- Así es, no dijo nada. Solo se me quedo viendo y me dijo que tenia que pensarlo… 

- ¿nada mas? – pregunto James. 

- Nada mas – dijo Remus, suspirando. 

- ¿y que piensas hacer? – la conversación se desarrollaba con gran lentitud, Remus tardaba mucho tiempo en responder lo mismo que James en preguntar. 

- No lo se… - dijo Remus – no tengo la menor idea.

- ¿y como te sientes?

- Bien… supongo… 

- ¿seguro? 

- Si, solo quiero… pensar – dijo Remus. 

- Somos dos – dijo James. 

- ¿cómo? ¿paso algo con Carol? – pregunto Remus feliz de dejar de ser el centro de atención. 

- Si… bueno no, bueno no se – dijo James.

- Vaya, hoy es el día de los confundidos – dijo Remus. 

- Ya lo creo – aseguro James.

Después de eso hubo una pausa, después de la cual ambos intentaron hacerse los dormidos para no seguir hablando, los otros entraron al rato y se acostaron también. Por otro lado, Lily debatía con su mente sobre que debía hacer acerca de Remus. Saco su diario y escribió lo sucedido, se sorprendió al ver que de nuevo esto la hacia sentir mejor. Escribió muchas cosas, como que Remus era un chico muy lindo y que era lo que alguien podría llamar el primer novio perfecto, pero ella no estaba segura que aquello que ella sentía por el fuera amor…

Cuantas veces no había ella escuchado a hablar a Katie, sobre sus sentimientos por Sirius, cuantas veces no había visto esas películas cursis y leído esos libros que derraman pura miel… siempre se decía lo mismo: se veía a la persona, se sentía como si el mundo a tu alrededor se detuviera, el corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, el estomago se sentía como si miles de mariposas aletearan en su interior y se sueña con esa persona a cada momento del día… Lily no sentía esas cosas cuando estaba con Remus… si eso era amor era un verdadero fiasco bien vendido…

- Lily crece, la vida no es como la pintan en las películas – se dijo a si misma.

Además, si eso era o no amor ¿cómo lo sabría? Ella nunca se había enamorado antes, y por lo tanto no tenia como comparar… a demás cada persona tiene un corazón y sentimientos distintos, así que bien eso que ella sentía cuando estaba con Remus, que sobra decir era un sentimiento muy lindo, podría ser amor. La pregunta era ¿qué debía hacer ella con el bendito sentimiento?, no tenia la menor idea…


	18. Capitulo 18, El Misterio del Reloj de Ar...

**Gracias por los mensajes y aquí les va el siguiente capitulo, ojála les guste y mándenme un RR!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Capitulo 18   
  
El Misterio del Reloj de Arena**

- ¡Lily despierta! – decía Katie mientras le halaba la sabana – luego dices que no eres dormilona. 

- ¿qué?… ¿qué hora es?

- Hay, es tarde Lily – dijo Tina saliendo del baño ya vestida con un vestido azul. 

- Pero es sábado – dijo Mary, quien estaba vestida con una falda azul oscuro y una camisa negra – así que no es gran cosa que te quedes dormida, lo que pasa es que Katie esta preocupada. 

- No estoy preocupada… bueno algo – dijo Katie, quien estaba vestida con un short negro y una camisa verde. 

- Es igual, levántate y arréglate Lily – dijo Tina. 

- No quiero levantarme… - dijo Lily. 

- Vamos, Bella durmiente el día esta espectacular – dijo Carol saliendo del baño con unos Jeans negros y una camisa roja – Arriba – le quito la sabana. 

- ¡Déjame! – dijo una muy despeinada Lily. 

- Uh… dejare de decirte bella durmiente jajajaja… anda a peinarte, tu cabello se parece al de Jaime – dijo Carol entre risas. 

- Hay no exageres – dijo Lily levantándose. 

- ¡No exagero! ¿verdad que tengo razón, chicas? – dijo Carol. 

- Si… - dijeron ellas riendo. 

- Claro, claro, y volvemos a la política de todas contra Lily – dijo Lily entrando al baño.

- Como no, siempre se sigue la tradición – dijo Katie. Se rieron un rato mas de esto y luego recordaron el día que habían tenido ayer. 

- Es cierto, Lily ayer estabas muy rara… ¿Qué te pasaba? – pregunto Mary. 

Desde el baño se escucharon caer algunas cosas. 

- ¡Lily! ¿estas bien? – pregunto Katie al oír esto. 

- No fue un sueño… de verdad paso… - dijo Lily tirada en el suelo con cosas a su alrededor – dios… ¿ahora que hago? – se paso las manos por el cabello. 

- ¡Lily! – llamo Katie una vez mas. 

- Te dije que ella no esta bien – dijo Carol. 

- ¿qué hacemos? ¡no responde! – dijo Katie. 

- ¡Lily! – dijo Mary tocando la puerta. 

- Ábrenos Lily – dijo Tina llegando junto con las demás a la puerta también. 

- Lily ¿nos escuchas? – pregunto Carol. 

- ¿te paso algo, amiga? ¿estas bien? ¡por lo que mas quieras contesta! – dijo Katie. 

Lily se quedo allí tirada, escuchando los golpeteos en la puerta y los llamados de sus amigas… ella no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy extraña, se quedo allí por unos minutos hasta que un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, las chicas habían aporreado la puerta tan fuerte que habían logrado abrirla. Katie se arrodillo junto a ella mientras las demás la miraban con curiosidad.

- Lily… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Katie. 

- No… - decidiéndose finalmente a hablar, ya que creía que si no lo hacia estallaría. 

- ¡Sirius¡ ¡Ya despierta! – decía James quitándole la almohada. 

- ¿Cómo soporta esto Remus a diario? – preguntaba Peter. 

- Con paciencia – dijo Remus levantándose al otro lado. 

- Hay… ¿te despertamos? Lo siento Remus… - dijo James. 

- ¿porque no habrían de despertarme? No soy Sirius, odio quedarme dormido – dijo Remus. 

- Bueno… pensé que querías dormir… - dijo James mirándolo significativamente. 

- No, no quiero, pero gracias – dijo Remus entrando a cambiarse. 

- ¡¡James!! – grito Peter exaltado – auxilio. 

- ¿qué pasa? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - soltó James al ver que Peter estaba atrapado debajo de Sirius, había intentado moverlo y este le cayo encima.

- ¡ahys James ayúdame! – dijo Peter tratando de quitarse a Sirius de encima – vale, esta flaco pero como pesa el condenado. 

- Claro, con todo lo que como no – dijo James halando a Sirius por la pijama y tirandolo en la cama de nuevo. 

- Hay… creí que me asfixiaba – dijo Peter. 

- No exageres – dijo James riendo. 

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? 

- Tengo una idea – dijo James corriendo a su baúl y trayendo su varita – te levantaras por las buenas o por las malas Sirius. 

- ¿qué harás? – pregunto Peter. 

- Ya veras… "Waterfall" – dijo James, y la sabana de Sirius se transformo en agua que lo baño de pies a cabeza. 

- ¡¡SE HUNDE EL BARCO!! ¡PRIMERO LAS MUJERES Y SIRIUS! – grito Sirius levantándose de golpe tan sobresaltado como mojado. 

- Jajajajajajajajajaja… esto es el colmo – dijeron los dos arrastrándose de la risa al ver la reacción de Sirius. 

- ¿pero que…? ¿ustedes me mojaron? ¿por qué? – dijo Sirius molesto cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

- ¿cómo que porque? Porque andabas allí dormidote – dijo James. 

- Hay si dormidote, ya veras James, me vengare – dijo Sirius.

Mientras Sirius paliaba con los chicos, Lily contó a las chicas lo que paso la noche anterior con Remus, para su sorpresa ellas no lo tomaron como Lily, quien lo había tomado como algo aterrador y confuso, mas bien se sorprendieron y se conmovieron por la dulzura de Remus, y la suerte que tenia Lily en haber hecho que el chico mas dulce de todos se hubiera enamorado de ella, le dijeron a Lily que no fuera tonta y que buscara a Remus y aceptara ser su novia.

- Si… - dijeron ellas riendo. 

- pero… es que no estoy segura de si yo lo amo – dijo Lily. 

- ¡No seas tonta! Si ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta – dijo Carol. 

- Es cierto, dale una oportunidad al chico Lily – dijo Mary. 

- Si no te hace feliz lo cortas y ya, no es un contrato de matrimonio – dijo Katie. 

- Hay si, lo hacen parecer tan fácil… y no es así, como se nota que no están en mis zapatos – dijo Lily. 

- No es que no estemos en tus zapatos, si no que tu tiendes a darle a las cosas mas importancia de la debida – dijo Carol. 

- ¿estas diciéndome que esto no es importante? – pregunto Lily. 

- No, estamos diciéndote que esto no es razón para que casi te desmayaras en el baño – dijo Katie. 

- Nadie te esta poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para que aceptes a Remus, si no estas segura solo dile que no – dijo Mary. 

- Recuerda que es tu decisión, nadie puede decidir por ti – dijo Tina. 

La dejaron sola ella se vistió y cuando salió nadie estaba en el cuarto, tanto las chicas como los chicos desayunaban animadamente en el comedor, solo dos personas estaban en sus habitaciones aun: Lily y Remus. Cuando ambos bajaron se encontraron frente a frente, y cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la dama gorda fue sencillamente imposible eludir mas una confrontación… tenían que hablar. 

- Eh… eh… buenos días, Remus – dijo Lily tartamudeando y roja como un tomate. 

- Buenos días, Lily… - dijo Remus. Hubo una pausa muy larga e incomoda. 

- Sobre lo que paso ayer… yo quería decirte que… yo… - empezó Lily. 

- No tienes que responderme si no lo deseas – dijo Remus con una mirada triste y perdida – no lo hice con esa intención… yo solo quería que supieras lo que sentía, es todo. 

- Se que no tengo que hacerlo… pero, Remus… yo quiero hacerlo – dijo Lily sonriéndole y roja. 

- ¿de verdad? – dijo Remus levantando la mirada esperanzado. 

- ¡¡James!! – decía Carol riendo en el gran comedor, ya que James no paraba de hacerle cosquillas – suéltame. 

- No quiero – dijo James riendo también – hasta que no me perdones no te dejare de hacer cosquillas. 

- ¡SUÉLTAME! – grito Carol tratando de estar molesta pero seguía riendo. 

- Hay pero que lindos se ven los dos – dijo Katie. 

- Si… me dan ganas de vomitar – dijo Sirius. 

- Hay no seas insensible, Sirius – dijo Katie. 

- Yo no soy insensible, si soy un ángel ¿qué no me ves las alas? - dijo Sirius, los demás rieron con ganas, era una escena muy graciosa, tanto James y Carol como Katie y Sirius. 

- ¡¡Auxilio!! Bien, bien tu ganas – dijo Carol por fin cuando se cayo en el suelo con James aun haciéndole cosquillas - ¡¡te perdono, te perdono, te perdono!! 

- Así me gusta – dijo James al fin soltándola y riendo. 

- Eres… un… te voy a… vas a ver… me vengare… - dijo Carol jadeando por la falta de aire y con la mano sobre el estomago. 

- Con gusto esperare tu revancha, Cary – dijo James comenzando a comer. 

- Eres un malvado tramposo – dijo Carol apenas recupero el aliento – mira que atacarme con cosquillas ¿se podría caer mas bajo? 

- Si… si se puede – dijo Sirius. 

- Hay Sirius, no te metas en eso – dijo Katie.

- ¿por qué no? 

- Discusión de pareja, dos es compañía tres son multitud – dijo Katie. 

- Uh… es cierto – dijo Sirius. 

- Remus… e estado pensando esto toda la noche – dijo Lily muy lejos del comedor, sentada cómodamente en un sillón con Remus. 

- ¿a si? – dijo Remus recuperando el brillo en sus ojos. 

- Si, y bueno después de mucho pensarlo… pues llegue a la conclusión de que si tengo sentimientos por ti… sentimientos mas allá de una simple amistad – dijo Lily. 

- ¿qué clase de sentimientos? – quiso saber Remus. 

-  Eso es lo que no se… oh, es que no estoy segura, lo siento – dijo Lily – perro si puedo decirte que nunca había sentido esto por un chico antes. 

Lily lo miro… lo miro con esos ojos verde brillante que parecían capaces de traspasar el alma con su dulzura, Remus respondió a esto con su tierna y dulce mirada característica, Lily le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo. Remus se armo de valor y se movió del sillón para estar mas cerca de ella, sus manos estaban temblorosas, pero aun así logro tomar las de Lily, lo cual Lily encontró muy dulce y lindo. Ella se sentía bien, se sentía segura cuando estaba con Remus, eso era lo importante, que podía confiar en el. Remus la miro fijamente y dijo…  

- Tal vez esto sea tentar mi suerte, pero… debo intentarlo – dijo Remus, sin soltar sus manos. 

- ¿intentar que? – quiso saber Lily. Remus guardo silencio por mucho tiempo, Lily ya empezaba a preocuparse cuando… 

- ¿Quieresserminovia? – dijo Remus muy rápido e incomprensible al oído humano. 

- ¿¡que?! – soltó Lily. 

- No me hagas repetirlo – dijo Remus con la cara tan roja como la de Lily.

- Juro que no escuche, si no jamás te haría repetirlo – dijo Lily. 

- Bien… - dijo Remus tomando aliento - ¿quieres… ser… mi… novia? 

- Oh… Remus yo… - dijo Lily. 

- ¿no quieres verdad? Lo sabia, sabia que tentaba mi suerte – se adelanto Remus – lo siento, lo siento mucho Lily. 

- Espera – dijo Lily rápidamente, había decidido que haría y no pensaba flaquear – si. 

- ¿si que? 

- Hay… no te hagas, tu ya sabes que – dijo Lily roja. 

- No… - dijo Remus con una sonrisa picara. 

- Tramposo… bien… si quiero ser tu novia – dijo Lily roja como un tomate. 

- ¿en serio? – dijo Remus emocionado. 

- Si… en serio – dijo Lily roja. 

- ¡GENIAL! – dijo Remus. 

- ¡si! – dijo Lily. 

Se quedaron allí, rojos como tomates por mucho rato sin saber que hacer. Después de aproximadamente 20 incómodos minutos decidieron bajar a desayunar con los demás, cuando bajaron el gran comedor era el lugar ruidoso y alegre de siempre, lo que hizo que ambos se relajaran y soltaran unas tímidas sonrisas, en la mesa de Gryffindor, sus amigos hablaban animadamente sobre algo que nunca se enteraron pues tanto las chicas como James abrieron los ojos como platos al verlos juntos a los dos, afortunadamente todos tuvieron la delicadeza de no hacer preguntas embarazosas y el desayuno transcurrió sin mas ni mas. Después de terminar de desayunar los amigos se separaron por un rato en el que Remus contó a los chicos y Lily a las chicas que ya eran novios, lo cual arranco sorpresa en los chicos y emoción en las chicas. Luego se reunieron todos de nuevo frente al lago, bajo su habitual árbol a conversar.

La tarde paso muy rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los amigos estaban cenando en el gran comedor, el cielo del gran comedor era nublado y tormentoso aquella noche, lo cual sugería que aquella no seria una noche muy tranquila, en mas de una forma, los chicos cuchichiaban algo extraño lo cual puso en alarma a las chicas, después de comer subieron a la sala común y se sentaron en unos sillones frente al fuego, las chicas estaban algo suspicaces y los chicos haciéndose los "inocentes", Remus y Lily estaban tomados de manos, lo que no podía pasar desapercibido y acarreo burlas. 

- Lily y Remus sentados en un árbol "B – E –S – A – N – D – O – S – E" – cantaban a cada momento, lo cual hacia que los chicos tuvieran constantes a taques de vergüenza y que todo Gryffindor se enterara de que eran novios. 

Las chicas fueron a dormir muy temprano aquella noche para poder conversar y cuando tuvieron una sorpresita esperando en sus camas. Los chicos se quedaron bajo las escaleras que iban a su cuarto esperando la reacción que acarrearía su pequeña broma en las chicas. Al cambiarse, las chicas hacían su habitual charla antes de acotarse, donde los temas eran variados, pero aquella noche solo había un tema: Remus y su noviazgo con Lily, comentaban y reían alegres sobre este tema cuando… 

- Totalmente de acuerdo chicas, Remus es uno de los mas lindos del curso, y obviamente el mas dulce de todos… especialmente si los comparamos con los… - dijo Mary mientras se metía en la cama, pero al entrar se puso pálida y dejo de hablar de golpe.

- ¿pasa algo Mary? – pregunto Katie mientras se metía también – ¡¡¡AH!!! – grito saliéndose de la cama. 

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntaron las otras tres que aun no habían entrado a sus camas. 

- Algo se mueve – dijo Katie algo histérica – debajo de la sabana, algo muy asqueroso – dijo halándose su pijama azul con asco. 

- ¿se mueve? – dijo Carol – oh… oh no – dijo corriendo a su cama y quitando la sabana de golpe.

- ¡¡Ratas!! – exclamo Tina montándose en el pequeño gabinete que estaba junto al baño. 

- ¿ratas? ¿pero que hacen aquí ra…? – empezó a decir Lily. 

- ¡¡JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER!! – dijeron Lily, Carol y Katie a coro - ¡¡ESTAN MUERTOS!! 

- Primero tienen que atraparnos – gritaron los chicos al tiempo que salían por el retrato. 

- Vamos por ellos – dijo Carol furiosa mientras se ponía la bata. 

- Hecho – dijo Lily haciendo lo mismo – Mary ya levántate – Mary se había quedado paralizada como en shock, Lily le quito la sabana y las ratas salieron. 

- ¡¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!! Jamás volveré a estar limpia de nuevo por el resto de mi vida – dijo Mary con una sensación de asco, frotándose y halándose su pijama rosa como si pensara que esto la limpiaría. 

- "Desvanesium" – dijo Tina con cara de asco lo que hacia que las ratas fueran desapareciendo. 

- ¿qué esperan? Andando que se escapan – dijo Carol al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta seguida por las otras (Lily, Mary y Katie, Tina no se movió) muy molestas chicas. 

Los chicos corrían por los corredores oscuros de Hogwarts muy divertidos por el resultado que su broma había tenido, mientras unas muy molestas chicas corrían (mas fuerte de lo normal, pues al parecer ira aumenta la adrenalina del cuerpo) pisándole los talones a los chicos, ellos si que se habían pasado esta vez, y ellas sabían que se vengarían aun no sabían como pero lo harían. Los chicos disminuyeron un poco el paso, querían que las chicas se acercaran a ellos, eso lo haría mas divertido, en pocos minutos estaban a escasos metros de distancia.

- ¡¡deténganse bola de delincuentes juveniles!! – grito Carol mas que molesta. 

- Sin insultos lindas, además tendrán que atraparnos – dijo Sirius riendo. 

- No lo dudes ni por un segundo – dijo Lily furiosa también. 

- Mucha charla y poca acción – dijo James. 

- Si, no vemos que hagan nada – dijo Remus. 

-  Cierra la boca Remus Lupin – dijo Lily jadeando. 

- Ya verán en cuanto los atrapemos – dijo Mary. 

- Vamos a matarlos, en serio se pasaron con las ratas – dijo Katie.

Las cuatro estaban mas que furiosas, los chicos debían estar preparados.   
Estuvieron persiguiendo a los chicos por mucho rato, pasaron por la mitad de corredores alrededor del castillo hasta que llegaron a uno que ninguno de ellos conocía, no prestaron mucha atención hasta que notaron que no tenia salida, las chicas sonrieron y los palidecieron… estaban atrapados. Se detuvieron y segundos mas tarde llegaron las chicas. 

- Vaya, vaya, pero si están atrapados – dijo Carol con una mirada malvada. 

- ¿a dónde escaparan ahora? ¿ya no son tan valientes? – pregunto Lily con la misma mirada, los chicos no respondieron. 

- Pero miren si están atrapados – dijo Mary de la misma manera. 

- Atrapados como ratas – dijo Katie igual. Los chicos tragaron y contuvieron el aliento. 

- No hay porque ponerse agresivo chicas… - dijo James. 

- Fue solo una… pequeña bromita – dijo Sirius. 

- No sean exageradas – dijo Remus. 

- Cierto… tengan piedad – dijo Peter. Las chicas intercambiaron unas miradas macabras que hicieron a los chicos preocuparse aun mas, caminaron hacia ellos. 

En ese momento algo paso… el piso de donde se encontraban tembló con fuerza y una especie de explosión se escucho a lo lejos, en las afueras del castillo, los chicos se olvidaron de su disputa y corrieron a las ventanas mas cercanas, por allí vieron que algo brillaba… parecía que estaba incendiándose algo en el bosque oscuro… ¿qué estaría pasando?

- ¿son esas… llamas? – pregunto Lily. 

- Eso parece… - dijo Katie.

- ¿el bosque se incendia? ¿acaso es eso posible? – dijo Mary.

- Por lo que se ve… si – dijo Carol. 

- Esto es muy extraño… - dijo Peter.

- ¿creen que deberíamos avisar a alguien? – pregunto Remus. 

- Si es importante ya deberían saberlo, ¿no crees? – pregunto Sirius.

- Y lo saben ¡Miren allá van! – dijo James apoyándose en la ventana – esos son… McGonagall, Black… Donaldsoon y… 

- ¿Dumbledore? – dijo Sirius impactado.

- Wow, si que debe de ser serio si Dumbledore va – dijo Katie. 

- Es cierto… - dijo Remus. 

- ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Carol. 

- ¿cómo qué que hacemos? Ir a la sala común, aquí puede ser peligroso eso por no mencionar el castigo que nos caería y los puntos que nos bajarían si nos encuentran fuera de la cama a esta hora – dijo Lily.

- Yo no pienso ir a la sala común – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿cómo que no piensas ir? – pregunto Lily.

- Así es, iremos a ver que pasa – dijo James. 

- Es su decisión seguirnos o no – dijo Sirius comenzando a alejarse con James, hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos pensaron lo que harían. 

- Yo voy – dijo Carol – espérenme chicos.

- También yo – dijo Remus. 

- ¿tu también? – dijo Lily incrédula. 

- Es mejor saber que pasa a quedarnos esperando en la sala – dijo Katie comenzando a caminar también. 

- ¡No me dejen aquí! – dijo Peter corriendo tras ellos. 

- Bueno… no importa, somos solo tu y yo, Mary – dijo Lily – ya se arrepentirán cuando…

- Debes estar bromeando – la interrumpió Mary – yo voy. 

- Rayos… bien ustedes ganan iré… pero si nos expulsan… - dijo Lily corriendo junto con los demás. 

Corrieron por los oscuros corredores hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, donde tuvieron que volver a esconderse, pues casi fueron vistos por los profesores de Herbología, Encantamientos y Astrología, que conversaban misteriosamente en una esquina, aquello que pasaba debía de ser algo muy serio, los chicos trataron de escuchar lo que decían mientras se escondían tras una de las paredes de la esquina en la que ellos se encontraban, alcanzaron a oír parte de la conversación… 

- Dumbledore dijo que intentan encontrar lo que escondieron en el castillo en el pasado – dijo una voz de mujer.  

- ¿lo que escondieron en el pasado? ¿qué quieres decir? – dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina,

- no estoy segura… creo que ni el mismo Dumbledore los sabe con certeza – dijo la primera voz. 

- Aunque los rumores no se han hecho esperar… sobretodo desde el ataque que hubo recientemente en el instituto de Salen – dijo una tercera voz, también de mujer.

- ¿en Salen? – dijo Carol con una voz fina y entrecortada, James le tapo la boca para que no los fueran a oír. 

- Es cierto, ese ataque alarmo mucho a la comunidad – dijo la segunda voz – a pesar de que se a ocultado el suceso a la luz publica.

- Se sabrá, así como también se llegara a saber este, no podrán ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, solo me gustaría saber ¿qué buscan en los castillos? – dijo la primera voz. 

- Eso es algo que tal vez nunca sepamos, pero mejor vamos con Dumbledore y los demás – dijo la segunda voz. 

Se escucharon pasos y se alejaron, hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿atacaron Salen? – dijo Carol casi sin voz.

- Pero… ¿para que? – dijo Lily. 

- Ni ellos lo saben… - dijo Katie. 

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Mary.

- Volvamos – dijo Lily. 

- De ningún modo – dijo James. 

- Ahora mas que nunca tenemos que saber que pasa – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿qué? – dijo Lily. 

- Claro, imagina lo grande que es que lo ocultan a la luz publica – dijo James. 

- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea que entremos al bosque y menos si es algo peligroso lo que hay allí – dijo Lily. 

- Ella tiene razón… hay hombres lobos, arañas y cosas allí – dijo Peter temblando. 

- Pero tenemos que saber que pasa – dijo Katie – esta vez atacaron el bosque pero que pasa si a la próxima van por el castillo. 

- No oyeron que lo que sea que creo la explosión y el incendio buscaba algo – dijo Lily. 

- Y no oíste tu que ya ataco un colegio, que mas le da atacar el nuestro – dijo Carol. 

- Esa no es razón para…

- Escucha Lily – dijo James volteándose hacia ella – nadie te esta obligando a que vayas al bosque es mas nadie te dijo siquiera que n7os siguieras aquí, ya estas grandecita para tomar tus decisiones y tu decisión fue venir, así que si sigues o no realmente me tiene sin cuidado, pero yo voy a ir. 

- También yo, tu has lo que quieras – dijo Sirius. 

- Yo… - Lily cerro el puño y guardo silencio. 

A pesar de esto todos se aventuraron a entrar al bosque, allí todo estaba muy oscuro y frío, había neblina por todos lados como si estuvieran en lo alto de una gran montaña, se escuchaban muchos ruidos extraños y a la vez el silencio era insoportable, a Lily esto le recordó mucho la noche en que se había quedado sola en el pueblo bajo el valle de Godric, al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche un escalofrió de nerviosismo y temor recorrió su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar mas lento y tropezó con alguien. 

- ¿Pasa algo, Lily? – pregunto Remus mirándola de manera preocupada. 

- No es solo que… - dijo Lily.

- ¿solo que, que? – pregunto Remus. 

- Esto me recuerda mucho a… no tiene importancia, solo que no me gusta – dijo Lily.

- ¿quieres que volvamos? Puedo hacerlo contigo si quieres – dijo Remus dulcemente, aunque Lily pudo notar un tono suplicante para que ella no aceptara. 

- No, se nota que quieres ver que pasa, así que vamos – dijo Lily tomando su brazo y caminando mas rápido. 

- Bien – acepto Remus. 

- Silencio – dijo James desde el frente – escucho algo. 

Todos guardaron silencio, y se colocaron tras James quien se encontraba tras un árbol tratando de ver algo que ellos aun no sabían que era, James tenia la vista perdida entre la oscuridad, pero el parecía ver algo mas que oscuridad pues se encontraba muy interesado en lo que sea que veía, luego de unos minutos susurro un leve: "abajo, escóndanse", los chicos obedecieron y fracciones de segundo mas tarde se escucharon unos pasos y unas voces que hablaban en susurro. Los chicos no supieron quien era hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de ellos, eran Black, McGonagall, Donaldsoon y Dumbledore. 

- Yo creo que lo que planeas hacer es definitivamente un error, Albus – dijo Donaldsoon. 

- Estoy de acuerdo, esto no debe abandonar Hogwarts – dijo Black.

- Les recuerdo profesores, que la única persona capacitada para decidir eso es el profesor Dumbledore – dijo McGonagall.

- Gracias Minerva, así es profesores – dijo Dumbledore - si él esta buscando el Reloj de Arena…

- No sabemos si el esta buscando el Reloj de Arena – interrumpió Black. 

- Es lo único que tiene sentido, Joe, ¿o acaso es que se te ocurre otra cosa? – pregunto Dumbledore. 

- No pero…

- Entonces te agradezco que guardes silencio, gracias – dijo Dumbledore – vayamos a mi oficina aun hay muchas cosas por discutir.

- Así es Albus – dijo McGonagall, comenzando a caminar junto con el. 

Black y Donaldsoon intercambiaron misteriosas señas el uno con el otro en cuanto Dumbledore les dio la espalda, y apenas se alejo lo suficiente, tuvieron una corta conversación en susurro. 

- ¿crees que busque el Reloj de Arena? – pregunto Donaldsoon. 

- No lo se… no lo creo al menos – dijo Black. 

- ¿entonces? ¿debemos ayudar a Dumbledore? 

- ¿tenemos alternativa? 

- Bueno…

- Camina antes de que sospeche – y diciendo esto tanto Black como Donaldsoon, caminaron hasta alcanzar a Dumbledore y McGonagall. 

Los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que los profesores se habían alejado y entrado en el castillo, en ese momento todos respiraron hondo y las preguntas sin respuesta estallaron en sus cabezas, preguntas como: ¿Qué era el Reloj de Arena?, ¿quién lo buscaba? ¿dónde estaba escondido? ¿por qué Black y Donaldsoon parecían llevarle la contraria al director?, entre otras. Los chicos ni siquiera sabían que decir, por tanto el viaje fue en silencio indescriptible e incomodo. Entraron a la sala común y con la misma cada quien fue a su habitación. Tina ya estaba dormida así que las chicas se fueron directo a la cama, al igual que los chicos.


	19. Capitulo 19, Develando Misterios

**GRACIAS LE SIGO! JEJEJE.. MANDENME RR!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo 19**

**"Develando Misterios"**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron, no muy seguros si lo que habían escuchado la noche anterior había sido un sueño o realidad, cuando se encontraron todos en la sala común, se limitaron a saludarse y seguir de largo, el desayuno fue cayado, todos tenían preguntas, todos tenían dudas, todos se morían de deseos por saber que era lo que pasaba, pero nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en traer el tema, y mas aun porque parecía que con excepción de ellos y de los nerviosos profesores, nadie mas se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. 

Los chicos se dirigían a su primera clase del día cuando tropezaron con Snape y Malfoy, esto hizo que estallara una pequeña pelea que no llego a mayores, aunque fue extraño que ningún profesor llegara a detenerlos, entraron en silencio a clase de Transformaciones, la clase comenzó algo tensa pues la profesora cada tres segundos miraba a la ventana en dirección al bosque, claro que los chicos no dejaron de notar esto, lo que aumento aun mas su curiosidad, cuando estaban a mitad de la clase la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Minerva, reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore, ¡Ahora! – dijo Donaldsoon casi gritando y llevándose a la profesora que solo tubo tiempo de decir: 

- Tienen la hora libre, pero si algún Gryffindor se mete en problemas será expulsado antes de que pueda preguntar porque  – antes de ser llevada por Donaldsoon. 

Hubo un murmullo colectivo en el que todos comentaban y especulaban que podría estar pasando para que los profesores mas estrictos y correctos de todo Hogwarts se comportaran de tal modo, lentamente todos fueron recorriendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la sala común las especulaciones seguían, los amigos esperaron a que estos se fueran para hablar. 

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo de anoche? – pregunto Lily de repente.

- Claro, estoy seguro – dijo James. 

- ¿pero que es eso del Reloj de Arena? – pregunto Carol. 

- Ni idea, creo que eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar – dijo Remus. 

- No, lo que tenemos que averiguar es donde esta el despacho de Dumbledore – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿el despacho de Dumbledore? ¿para que quieres saber eso? – dijo Katie. 

- Porque hay es donde están los profesores – dijo James.

- ¿y eso de que nos va a servir? – pregunto Lily. 

- Nos servirá a averiguar que rayos es lo que esta pasando – dijo Sirius. 

- Pues si, pero también es importante saber que es el Reloj de Arena y si paso algo mas en el bosque prohibido – dijo Remus.

- Es cierto – acepto James. 

- ¿qué haremos? – pregunto Peter.

- Bien, Remus, Lily y Tina vayan a la biblioteca y traten de buscar en todos los libros posibles a ver que es eso del Reloj de Arena – dijo James.

- De acuerdo – aceptaron los tres. 

-  Peter y Katie vayan a las afueras del bosque a ver si ocurrió otra explosión o si hay alguien vigilando allí, pero recuerden tener cuidado por que se supone que no debemos ir allá – dijo James. 

- Bien – dijeron ellos. 

- Carol, tu y Mary suban a la lechucearía y envíen una nota a tus amigas, incluso si es posible trata de hablar con ellas por el fuego de la sala común – dijo James.

- Bien – dijo Mary.

- ¿para que quieres a mis amigas? – pregunto Carol.

- Ayer dijeron que paso algo así en Salen ¿no? Conociéndolas ya debieron haber averiguado algo que te digan que es – dijo Sirius. 

- Bien – acepto Carol. 

- Sirius y yo iremos al despacho de Dumbledore para tratar de ver que pasa – dijo James – ahora rápido, todos a actuar ¡ahora!

Todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones menos Sirius y James, que tenían un pequeño problema no sabían donde estaba el despacho de Dumbledore, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pues de un salón salió Black, y por lo apurado que iba supusieron a donde se dirigía, el ni siquiera noto su presencia, ellos se escondieron tras una gárgola mientras James sacaba de su bolso la capa invisible (fue una suerte que aquella mañana hubiera recordado traerla, pues pensó que era mejor estar listo para todo, y no se equivoco), el Profesor parecía sentir que lo seguían pero como no lograba ver a nadie termino creyendo que era su imaginación y siguió adelante. 

Mientras James y Sirius seguían a Black, Lily, Remus y Tina, se internaron en la biblioteca a buscar como locos en docenas y docenas de libros, menos mal que eran súper rápidos para leer por eso no se tardaban mucho, aunque por mas que buscaban no parecían encontrar nada que sirviera. Katie y Peter tuvieron algunos problemas para llegar a las afueras del bosque, porque profesores parecían estar vigilando la zona y Hagrid estaba fuera de su cabaña,  lograron burlar a los profesores pero cuando llegaron cerca de Hagrid este los llamo. 

- Jóvenes, ¿qué están haciendo tan cerca del bosque? ¿no saben que es peligroso? – pregunto Hagrid. 

- Señor nosotros… - empezó a decir Peter, pero Katie lo interrumpió. 

- ¿al bosque? No Hagrid, como crees, eso es muy peligroso para nosotros solos – dijo Katie. 

- Me alegro que lo sepa, señorita Jhonson – dijo Hagrid. 

- Aunque si usted nos acompañara… - dijo Katie. 

- ¿acompañara?  Claro que no señorita – dijo Hagrid. 

- Por favor, es que… - dijo Peter, ya que Katie lo empujo para que dijera algo. 

- ¿qué quieren hacer en el bosque niños? – pregunto Hagrid suspicaz. 

- Es que…

- Es que… a Peter le gustan mucho los animales – dijo Katie.

- ¿qué a mi que? – dijo Peter incrédulo – ¡¡Auch!! – soltó porque Katie lo piso.

- Si Peter, te encantan los animales – dijo dándole una mirada significativa. 

- ¿es cierto eso? – pregunto Hagrid. 

- Si, claro me encantan, los amo – dijo Peter mirando a Katie con ganas de matarla.

- Lo ve, por favor queremos entrar a ver, sabemos que si vamos con usted nada nos va a pasar, ¡Por favor! – suplico Katie. 

- Generalmente lo haría pero es que… - dijo Hagid. 

- ¿es que? ¿acaso paso algo en el bosque? – dijo Katie fingiendo, y muy bien, sorpresa. 

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no – dijo Hagrid. 

- ¿entonces? – pregunto Peter - ¿cuál es el problema en entrar? 

- Cierto, ¿cuál? – insistió Katie.

- Es que… - dijo Hagrid.

- ¿qué…? – insistieron ambos. 

- Bueno esta bien – dijo Hagrid después de un rato al fin rindiéndose – pero no se lo digan a nadie. 

- No te preocupes – dijo Katie en tono triunfante. 

- Somos una tumba – dijo Peter. 

Mientras ellos se internaban en el bosque Carol y Mary terminaban de enviar la carta e iban ahora al fuego de la sala común, desgraciadamente aun había gente allí, así que tendrían que ingeniárselas para sacarlos, Carol y Mary subieron a su habitación y Carol saco algo de su baúl que dijo las ayudaría a sacar a los demás de allí, bajaron y mientras Mary distraía a los demás, Carol acciono lo que traía en las manos, una bomba de humo, los chicos comenzaron a salir gritando "Incendio", apenas todos abandonaron la sala y solo quedaban ellas dos corrieron al fuego sabían que no había tiempo que perder. 

- Al menos pudiste decirme que ibas a hacer, casi salgo corriendo yo también – dijo Mary. 

- Lo siento – dijo Carol mientras sacaba de su túnica un pequeño bolsito lleno de polvos Flu – Instituto las Brujas de Salen, tercera torre empinada lado norte, habitación 25, Miriam Fanerix.

- ¿no es la primera vez que llamas verdad? – dijo Mary algo impresionada por la precisión. 

- Claro que no – dijo Carol – ahora viene lo que no me gusta – dijo Metiendo la cabeza en el fuego.

Carol pudo ver una habitación muy hermosa que se encontraba en una acogedora mazmorra, iluminada con antorchas y velas, habían tres camas con doseles y cortinas de color azul Rey, junto a una había una gran pila de libros, la otra estaba completamente ordenada y la ultima algo desordenada pero no demasiado. Junto a esta ultima había una chica alta, de cabello negro corto por los hombros y piel morena, vestida con una falda negra, una camisa blanca y túnica azul oscuro sobre esto, la chica se encontraba en el escritorio leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea y sonrió ampliamente al ver el fuego. 

- ¡¡Carol!! – dijo soltando el libro y alzando la vista. 

- Hola Miriam – dijo Carol. 

- Y este milagro, tienes como dos semanas sin llamarnos – dijo Miriam.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, pero no tengo tiempo solo llamaba para preguntarte algo – dijo Carol. 

- Claro, el interés tiene pies – dijo Miriam. 

- Miriam…

- Bien, bien ¿qué quieres preguntarme? 

- ¿Es cierto que hubo un atentado en Salen? – pregunto Carol. 

- ¿cómo supiste eso? – pregunto ella suspicaz. 

- Ese no es el punto, ¿es cierto o no? – pregunto Carol. 

- Bueno… - dijo Miriam levantándose del escritorio – si, lo es. 

- ¿qué paso? – pregunto Carol en seguida. 

- Pues, al parecer alguien intento entrar al castillo y robarse algo, nuestra profesora de Pociones salió lesionada en ese atentado – dijo Miriam.

- ¿y que intentaron robarse? – pregunto Carol.

- Pues supuestamente eso nadie lo sabe – dijo Miriam.

- Nadie lo sabe excepto tu, Kata y Angie – dijo Carol suspicaz - ¿o me equivoco? 

- Nop, no te equivocas, claro que la U.L.Q.L. no se iba a quedar con la duda, escuchamos a los profesores y a los prefectos hablar sobre lo que paso aquella noche – dijo Miriam. 

- ¿y? 

- Al parecer alguien en el pasado escondió algo en uno de los castillos antiguos que ahora son utilizados por los colegios de Magia – dijo Miriam – aun no sabemos que pueda ser eso, pero sospechamos que es un objeto llamado…

- El Reloj de Arena – interrumpió Carol.

- Así es – dijo Miriam - ¿esta escondido en Hogwarts? 

- No lo se – dijo Carol – puede ser. 

- Tampoco se si esta aquí – dijo Miriam.

- Oye ¿dónde están las otras dos? 

- Kathleen en la biblioteca y creo que Angie esta en la sala común – dijo Miriam.

- Será mejor que me vaya, envíales saludos y en la noche volvemos a hablar ¿vale? – pregunto Carol.

- Vale, bye niña – dijo Miriam. 

Carol saco la cabeza y volvió a la realidad de la Sala común de Gryffindor.

- al fin, te has tardado años – dijo Mary. 

- Lo siento – dijo Carol.

- ¿Sabían algo tus amigas? – pregunto Mary. 

- No mucho – dijo Carol.

- ¡Sirius  me pisaste! – se quejo James. 

- Lo siento – se disculpo Sirius, habían llegado a lo que parecía era el lugar pues Black se paro en seco. 

- "Grageas de Betty Botts" – dijo Black a una gárgola y mientras los chicos lo miraban como si hubiese perdido lo que le quedaba de mente, la gárgola se movió dejando ver una puerta secreta, esta se abrió y por ella salió Donaldsoon. 

- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Donaldsoon. 

- No preguntes – dijo Black pasando hacia adentro, pero Donaldsoon la agarro el brazo - ¿qué? 

- ¿qué estabas haciendo? 

- Este no es el momento para…

- ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Bien, encontré información sobre el Reloj de Arena – dijo Black. 

- ¿qué clase de información? 

- Valiosa ¿bien? ahora déjame entrar – dijo Black. 

- ¿lo contaras? – dijo Donaldsoon. 

- No – dijo Black - ¿entro? 

- Bien – dijo  Donaldsoon entrando. 

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y trataron de seguirlos adentro por la puerta secreta, pero apenas entraron los profesores esta se cerro de golpe, dejándolos a 20 cm de la entrada la gárgola volvió a su lugar, ellos se miraron y decidieron volver a buscar a los demás, de todos modos dudaban que hubiera algo mas de utilidad que pudiera ser oído a través de un enorme muro de concreto. Mientras tanto una molesta Katie iba con un asustado Peter y un fascinado Hagrid. 

- No hay absolutamente nada aquí – se quejo Katie de mala gana, en el bosque prohibido, pues no habían encontrado nada. 

- ¿cómo que no señorita? Aquí hay muchas cosas interesantes – dijo Hagrid. 

- ¿interesante? ¿es aso como llama a todos estos animales aterradores y asquerosos? – dijo Peter algo histérico. 

- Creí que a ti te gustaban los animales – dijo Hagrid. 

- Pues mentí – dijo Peter halando a Hagrid por el brazo – ahora por favor sáquenos de aquí. 

- Bien, bien tranquilo, volvamos – dijo Hagrid.

- Bien – dijo Katie pensando "¿para que vinimos a meternos en este bosque? Para nada, que perdida de tiempo".

- Salgamos de aquí, salgamos de aquí – repetía Peter una y otra vez.

- Peter – dijo Katie halando a Peter por el brazo. 

- ¿Qué? – dijo el de mala gana. 

- Mira eso – dijo Katie señalando a su derecha.

- ¿qué cosa?

- ¿qué mas? Aquello que brilla cerca de aquel claro – dijo Katie. 

- Oh… ¿Qué es eso? 

- Ni idea – dijo Katie. 

- Chicos, muévanse – dijo Hagrid - ¿no que estaban desesperados por salir? 

- Eh… si claro – dijo Katie caminando y halando a Peter. 

- Es inútil les dije que esa clase de información no se encuentra aquí – dijo Tina haciendo al lado el onceavo libro que leía. 

- Pero tenemos que encontrar algo sobre el tema, y no tenemos muchas opciones mas en la biblioteca – dijo Remus. 

- Pero no esta aquí – dijo Lily – es decir, prácticamente me he leído la mitad de estos libros durante el año y esta noche, no hay nada aquí, afrontémoslo. 

- Tal vez – acepto Remus – pero no nos queda otra opción que seguir buscando. 

- Supongo que tienes razón – acepto Lily. 

- Bien, devolvamos estos y busquemos mas – dijo Tina levantándose y dirigiéndose al estante con sus libros, Remus y Lily la imitaron. 

- ¿buscan algo en especial, chicos? – pregunto la encargada, ellos intercambiaron miradas. 

- No, nada – dijeron los tres a coro. 

Se separaron y comenzaron a ojear prácticamente todos los libros del ala norte de la biblioteca, cada uno tomo un lado y se puso a revisar, cuando Lily llego al lugar que le toco su vista se clavo, prácticamente como por arte de magia, en un libro en particular era plateado y con letras doradas, parecía ser un libro muy antiguo, de la edad media aproximadamente, Lily se acerco al libro y lo tomo entre sus manos, fue como si cayera en un sueño profundo, la biblioteca desapareció por completo y ante sus ojos apareció un bosque, pero no cualquier bosque, el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, había alguien a unos cuantos metros de ella, llevaba capa y túnica negra y estaba frente a una especie de objeto brilloso, Lily cerro los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca, agarrada fuertemente del estante, con Remus y Tina a su lado. 

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Tina. 

- Si… ¿qué paso? – pregunto Lily. 

- No lo sabemos – dijo Remus – solo te tambaleaste y te agarraste del estante, fue como si perdieras el conocimiento, ¿segura que estas bien?

- Si, solo fue un mareo, no desayune bien esta mañana y ya paso la hora del almuerzo – dijo Lily. 

- ¿segura?  A mi no me pareció que… - pero Lily nunca supo que le pareció a Remus porque en ese momento entraron dos muy agitadas personas a la biblioteca. 

- ¡Lily! ¡Remus! ¡Tina! – gritaban Katie y Peter casi sin aire. 

- Guarden silencio niños – regaño la encargada. 

- Lo sentimos – dijeron a coro y luego se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos – vengan. 

- Bien – acepto Remus y todos comenzaban a salir cuando Lily recordó algo aun tenia aquel libro en sus manos.

- ¿llevara eso, Srta. Evans? – pregunto la encargada. 

- Eh… bueno yo… - dijo Lily no parecía tener las menores intenciones de llevarse el libro pero tampoco de soltarlo – si, me lo llevo. 

- Bien, déjeme anotarlo por aquí – dijo la encargada buscando un libro. 

- Lily no es el momento de llevarte lectura para la cama – dijo Katie- 

- Sh… - dijo Lily de manera severa. 

- Esta nunca cambia – dijo Katie.

En unos cuantos minutos la encargada registro el libro y Lily se lo llevo, ni siquiera dejo que la encargada lo tomara entre sus manos, no sabia porque, pero no quería soltar el libro, al salir por el pasillo venían cuatro personas en diferentes direcciones, por un lado Carol y Mary, y por el otro Sirius y James. Los 9 hablaban al mismo tiempo así que en consecuencia nadie entendía nada, después de unos minutos se logro el silencio y decidieron ir a un aula vacía para hablar con tranquilidad, no hubo problema en encontrar una vacía pues todas lo estaban, entraron y se acomodaron en el escritorio para comenzar a contar, todos contaron lo que habían averiguado, entonces…

- bueno, esto no fue del todo provechoso – se quejo Sirius pasándose las manos por su cabello. 

- Al menos estamos mejor que antes – dijo Carol. 

- Si a eso se le puede llamar mejor… - dijo James. 

- Bueno, animo – dijo Katie. 

- Si, tenemos que seguir adelante – dijo Lily. 

- Creí que tu no querías quebrantar las normas – le recordó James. 

- No quiero – corroboro Lily con una mirada severa – y no estoy haciendo nada malo, leer no es delito. 

- Tal vez no para ti – dijo Sirius. 

Esa noche los chicos se fueron a dormir tarde especulando sobre las posibles funciones del Reloj de Arena, James guardo su capa en su bolso sin las menores intenciones de sacarla de nuevo, sabia que en cualquier momento la iba a necesitar y era mejor tenerla a la mano, Lily por otro lado guardo en la mesa de noche aquel extraño libro, era muy extraño pues ni siquiera tenia titulo, solo el nombre del autor: A. Smith, Lily dejo el libro en su gaveta y se olvido por completo de el, sin saber que allí encontraría la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas. Al día siguiente todo en Hogwarts volvió, relativamente, a la normalidad, los días fueron pasando y los chicos pasaban largas horas en la biblioteca buscando información sobre el Reloj de Arena o sobre castillos antiguos, pero su búsqueda era totalmente en vano, pues sin importar cuanto buscaban no lograban encontrar nada. 

Las semanas pasaban con una rapidez abísmante, tanto así que los chicos ni siquiera estaban muy seguros de cómo hacían para entregar los deberes a tiempo, el final del segundo periodo estaba cada vez mas cerca, lo que hacia que cada vez se hiciera mas difícil pasar tiempo revisando información en la biblioteca, las vacaciones de Semana Santa se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque aquí tuvieron un poco mas de tiempo para leer, aunque sin éxito. En fin los días, semanas e incluso meses pasaban a la velocidad de la luz convirtiendo los días de Hogwarts en días totalmente monótonos y rutinarios, claro excepto por el día que las chicas causaron un pequeño incidente, en venganza a lo de las ratas, en la habitación de los chicos que inundo media torre (Nota de la Autora: algo del todo normal jejeje…) y esto causo que fueran sentenciados a recoger el desorden. Esa tarde mientras recorrían el desorden… 

- chicas para todo hay un limite inundar la torre ya fue el colmo – se quejaba Remus. 

- Como digas, pero prefiero agua que ratas cualquier día – dijo Carol y las demás la apoyaron.

- Así, pues ten tu agua – dijo James tomando uno de los balde con los que se llevaban el agua y bañándola de arriba abajo. 

- ¡James Potter! Me las vas a pagar – grito Carol mientras corría tras el en medio de la pequeña piscina. 

- Hay van otra ves… - se dijo Peter. 

- ¿por qué tenemos que hacer este trabajo a la antigua O_o? – pregunto Katie. 

- Porque si lo hiciéramos con magia, técnicamente no seria un castigo – dijo Lily.

- ¿y lo malo extraía en…? – susurro Mary como sin muchas intenciones de que la oyeran, pero los que lo hicieron rieron de esto.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es porque nos castigaron a nosotros también, o sea, nosotros no inundamos la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor – dijo Sirius. 

- No, pero lo que hicieron ustedes fue mucho peor – dijo Tina estremeciéndose – ratas… 

- Hay por favor, son unos animalitos indefensos ellas estaban mas asustadas que ustedes – dijo Peter. 

- Son asquerosas – dijo Katie. 

- Delicadas – dijo Sirius.

- ¿qué dijiste? – pregunto Lily. 

- Nada, nada – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡ah! Auxilio, Carol esta loca – escucharon decir a James. 

- Hay no seas bebe – escucharon decir a Carol a su vez. 

- ¿dónde están? – pregunto Mary. 

- Por allá – dijo Remus. 

Allí encontraron a James y a Carol mojándose el uno al otro y tratando de hundir al otro en el agua, los chicos rieron al verlos y luego pidieron que mejor terminaran de limpiar, luego de terminar se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar, era la primera tarde que tenían libre aquella semana, y eso se debía en parte al castigo, entonces Tina, Remus y Lily decidieron ir a la biblioteca a investigar, mientras que los demás salieron del castillo y se sentaron bajo su árbol habitual frente al lago, llevaban rato ya sentados allí sin hablar cuando apareció una linda chica de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules. 

- Hola Cartter – saludaron ellos sin muchas ganas. 

- Hola chicos, y llaméenme Hanna, Sirius… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? – pregunto la chica sonriendo tontamente y jugando con un mechón de su cabello. 

- Bueno… ¿para que? – pregunto Sirius.

- Ya veras – dijo ella suspicazmente - ¿vienes? 

- Si, supongo – dijo Sirius levantándose y alejándose con ella. Al ver esto los chicos quedaron totalmente desconcertados y Katie se puso roja de furia, se levanto y salió corriendo.

- ¡Katie! – llamaron Carol y Mary. 

- ¿qué le paso? – pregunto James.

- Bueno es que… mejor vamos por ella – dijo Carol levantándose. 

- Si mejor – dijo Mary.

- No, espera – llamo James.

- ¿qué pasa? 

- Tengo que hablarte – dijo el. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Carol sorprendida. 

- No puedo decirte, pero necesito que me acompañes a… un lugar – dijo James - ¿vale?

- Pero es que Katie…

- Déjalo Carol, yo voy – dijo Mary.

- ¿segura?

- Si – dijo Mary alejándose. 

- Bien…

- En ese caso… vamonos – dijo Carol. 

- Perfecto – dijo James halándola por el brazo – vamos por allá. 

- Por allá esta el bosque – le recordó Carol. 

- Lo se – dijo James.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer en el bosque? 

- En el bosque nada – dijo James. 

- ¿entonces? – pregunto Carol confundida.

- Ya veras, no seas curiosa – dijo James. 

- Pero es que…

- Nada, solo camina – dijo James. 

- Bien… 

Mientras tanto Katie iba muy afligida y triste por los pasillos del colegio, no sabia bien a donde iba ni porque, solo sabia que se estaba muriendo de los celos y de la rabia, en cierto modo a ella le hubiera encantado ser así de hábil con los chicos, pero ella era muy tímida para eso, iba tan rápido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de adonde se dirigía, sin darse cuenta llego al pasillo de la biblioteca.

- Lily – recordó ella, y así decidió entrar a buscarla. 

Lily estaba sentada frente a Remus leyendo interesada un libro antiguo, Remus por el contrario tenia un libro en las manos mas no lo estaba leyendo, solo se quedo mirando a Lily, viéndola cambiar de pagina, viéndole sus hermosos ojos brillar al encontrar algo interesante, viendo como tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba tras su oreja, tan solo el mirarla era el mejor regalo que la vida podría darle, por eso odiaba tanto cuando una vez al mes tenia que alejarse de ella, y pasar todo un día sin verla. 

- ¿Remus? – llamo Lily. 

- ¿Si? – dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos. 

- ¿por qué me observas tanto? – dijo Lily. 

- Porque sencillamente no me canso de mirarte – dijo Remus y Lily se puso muy roja. 

- No digas esas cosas, me haces sonrojar – dijo Lily mas roja que su cabello. 

- Solo digo la verdad – dijo Remus. 

- ¡¡Lily!! – dijo una chica de cabello marrón, ojos grises, en este momento llorosos, entrando a la biblioteca.

- ¿Katie? ¿qué paso? – pregunto Lily. 

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Katie con voz temblorosa. 

- Si claro – dijo Lily levantándose. 

- Pero Lily… - llamo Remus. 

- Lo siento Remus – dijo Lily saliendo de la biblioteca con Katie. 

- De acuerdo… - murmuro Remus. Fuera de la biblioteca las chicas encontraron a Mary y las tres subieron a la sala común a hablar. 

- ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Lily. 

- Cartter se llevo a Sirius a dar un paseo – respondió Mary al ver que Katie no lo hacia.

- ¿y? – dijo Lily.

- ¿cómo que y? ¡se llevo a Sirius! ¡MI Sirius! – dijo Katie. 

- Pues… no es exactamente Tu Sirius – dijo Lily. 

- Ese no es el punto – dijo Katie - ¿por qué tiene que irse con ella? ¡y mas en mi presencia!

- Bueno… hay que admitir que Sirius no sabe nada de lo que sientes por el – dijo Mary. 

- Exacto no puedes pedirle que sea adivino, y mas, con lo despistado que es de por si – dijo Lily. 

- Pero… 

- Pero nada, Katie, tranquilízate – dijo Lily. 

- ¿tranquilizarme? ¿cómo me pides eso? – dijo Katie. 

- No ganas nada poniéndote así – dijo Mary. 

- Además, no sabes que esta pasando allá, quizás no este pasando nada – dijo Lily. 

- Es una posibilidad sumamente remota… - dijo Katie – pero supongo que es una opción – Al mismo tiempo por el pasillo. 

- Si se supone que daríamos un paseo ¿qué hacemos dentro del castillo? – dijo Sirius. 

- Es que en las afueras hay mucha gente – respondió ella, estaban justo frente a la entrada de Gryffindor. 

- ¿y el problema seria que…? – dijo Sirius. 

- Que quiero estar sola contigo – dijo ella acercándose mas a el. 

- ¿por qué? Es decir, no te ofendas, pero apenas y te conozco – dijo Sirius extrañado. 

- Precisamente… estoy tratando de que eso cambie – dijo Hanna, cada vez acercándose mas. 

- ¿a si? – pregunto Sirius, sin prestarle mucha atención. 

- Si… - dijo Hanna aun acercándose mas y finalmente plantándole a Sirius un beso en los labios. 

- Bueno… creo que mejor vuelvo con Remus y Tina – dijo Lily levantándose dentro de la sala común. 

- Si, y nosotras afuera – dijo Mary.

- Si tengo que buscar a Sirius – dijo Katie. 

- Veraverium – dijo Lily y la puerta se abrió…

Al hacerlo, vieron a Hanna y a Sirius en pleno beso, Katie cuando vio esto casi se desmaya, si no hubiera sido por Lily y Mary que la agarraron por los brazos, Sirius empujo instantáneamente a Hanna y esta, ofendida, hizo lo mismo (Nota de la Autora: aunque no se quería separar de Sirius ¬¬, llaméenla boba). Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que nadie hablo, al ver esto Lily sintió que debía reaccionar.

- Será mejor que me valla, Remus esta esperándome – dijo Lily roja y comenzando a caminar. 

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Mary – nosotras vamos contigo – corrigió luego halando a Katie que parecía incapaz de volver a moverse jamás. 

- Creo que yo también debo irme – dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta también. 

- ¡espera! Tu no puedes irte – dijo Hanna. 

- ¿por qué no? – pregunto Sirius. 

- Acabamos de besarnos, no crees que esa es una razón – dijo Hanna ofendida.

- Tal vez si nos hubiéramos besado como tu dices, pero yo no correspondí ese beso, es mas, ni siquiera quería que lo hicieras – dijo Sirius. 

- Pero… 

- Pero nada, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo Sirius.

- Creí que te gustaba – dijo Hanna, con lagrimas en los ojos. 

- ¿de donde sacaste eso? Es decir, eres una linda chica y muy guapa debo añadir, pero en ningún momento te di alas para esto ¿o si? – dijo Sirius. 

- Bueno… no pero… yo creí que… - dijo Hanna.  

- Lo siento mucho si, en algún modo, tuve culpa en esto – dijo Sirius. 

- Déjame en paz – dijo ella secándose las lagrimas.

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, ten – dijo el dándole un pañuelo.

- ¡No quiero nada tuyo! – dijo Hanna – ¡Perdedor! – grito mientras se perdía por el castillo. 

- Mujeres – gruño Sirius dándose la vuelta y entrando a la Sala Común. 

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Lily unos pasillos lejos de allí a su amiga. 

- ¿Katie? – dijo Mary, llevaban mucho rato hablándole y esta no respondía. 

- Si me disculpan – dijo de repente deteniéndose – quiero estar sola – y sin esperar respuesta se desapareció corriendo. 

- Cierra los ojos – le decía James a Carol, mientras la llevaba de la mano por los terrenos del colegio. 

- Bien – dijo Carol haciéndolo.

- No hagas trampa.

- No estoy haciendo trampa – se defendió ella.

- Mas te vale – dijo el en broma.

- ¿a dónde me llevas?

- No seas curiosa.

- Me conoces de toda la vida, ya sabes que soy curiosa – dijo Carol.

- Pues si – dijo James – pero tranquila casi llegamos. 

- Si esta es tu venganza – dijo Carol de repente – mas te vale que…

- No es eso – dijo James – eso vendrá mas tarde. 

- ¿Qué? 

- Es broma.

- Bien. 

- Ahora.

- ¿Ahora que? 

- Abre los ojos.

- ¡ah! De acuerdo – dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

- ¿qué tal? – pregunto James expectante. 

- Wow… que vista tan hermosa – dijo Carol, deslumbrada. 

- ¿verdad que si? – dijo James.

- Si… - dijo Carol.

James la había llevado a una especie de mirador de allí se podía ver por un lado todos los terrenos, el castillo y el lago de Hogwarts, y por el otro, se podía observar el pueblo de Hogsmade, sus pequeñas casas y negocios con chimeneas humeantes, era una vista realmente hermosa y muy romántica, pues comenzaban a mostrarse los primeros rayos del atardecer, que anunciaban la próxima llegada de la noche. Carol se sentó en el pasto a observar tan hermosa vista, y junto a ella se sentó James. 

- ¿qué te parece? – pregunto el.

- Hermoso… - fue lo único que Carol fue capaz de decir. 

- Sabia que te gustaría – dijo el. 

- No veía algo tan hermoso desde que salimos del valle – dijo Carol con la vista perdida. 

- Entiendo – dijo James. Guardaron silencio por un rato y cuando ya caían los últimos rayos del día, rompieron el silencio. 

- ¿solo me trajiste para mostrarme esto? – pregunto Carol.

- Bueno…

- No es que no sea suficiente, por que si fue solo para eso yo entiendo que…

- Espera.

- Eso sea todo, es decir, no tienes nada que explicarme.

- Carol, escúchame… 

- Yo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Carol y no pudo seguir pues James se adelanto y le planto un beso en los labios.

- ¿ahora me escucharas? – pregunto el. 

- Yo… este… bueno… - tartamudeaba Carol muy roja. 

- Carol, últimamente he estado teniendo… sentimientos confusos respecto a ti – dijo James muy rojo. Carol guardo silencio – y bueno… pensé que debías saberlo. 

Carol, de nuevo, se hundió en un silencio incomodo. 

- eso era todo… ahora podemos volver al castillo – dijo James levantándose mientras pensaba "tonto, metiste la pata".

- Espera – dijo Carol.

- ¿si? 

- Yo también… he estado teniendo sentimientos confusos por ti – dijo Carol muy roja. 

- ¿en serio? – pregunto el. 

- Si… - dijo Carol – desde hace mucho ya – dijo perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje de nuevo. 

- ¿entonces? – dijo James - ¿quieres ser mi novia? 

- ¡que pregunta! – pensó Carol, pero solo respondió – claro.


	20. Capitulo 20, El Libro

**Aquí tienen mas, recuerden mandarme un RR y gracias por loa que ya me mandaron!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ojála les guste!!!!!!!! **

**Capitulo 20**

**El Libro**

- ¡¡CAROL!! – se escucho la voz de Lily tras ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a unas muy agitadas Lily y Mary que corrían hacia ellos.

- Al fin, nos ha costado demasiado encontrarte – dijo Mary. 

- ¿qué paso? – pregunto Carol. 

- Es Katie – dijo Lily jadeando.

- ¿qué pasa con ella? 

- Es… hay ven y te contamos – dijo Lily. 

- Bien – dijo ella levantándose junto con James. 

- Nos vemos en la sala mas tarde – dijo James. 

- Bien – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

- Adiós – dijo el sonriendo y comenzando a caminar.

- ¿paso algo que nosotras no sabemos? – pregunto Mary con una sonrisa picara.

- Si…, pero les cuento luego ¿qué paso con Katie? 

- Lo que paso es que… - le contaron todo las chicas, mientras iban caminado hacia el castillo, después las tres decidieron buscar a Katie y aunque les costo mucho finalmente la encontraron.

Estaba apoyada en uno de los muros del castillo arrodillada con las manos en el suelo, tenia los ojos rojos, parecía que estaba  o había estado llorando. Las chicas pasaron mucho rato calmándola y hablándole hasta que finalmente ella las interrumpió con un gesto de impaciencia, ellas guardaron silencio y Katie hablo. 

- dejen de consolarme – dijo rápida y orgullosamente – si el no es para mi, no es para mi y punto.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero he decidido que como sea intentare olvidarme de el – dijo Katie. 

- Katie…

- Katie nada, espero que apoyen mi decisión ¿lo harán? 

- Si… - dijeron las tres, aunque de mala gana.  

- Bien – acepto Katie – ¿subimos a la sala?

- Bien – dijo Lily. En el camino Katie intento por todos los medios de buscar tema de conversación.

- ¿y como vas con Remus, Lily? – dijo Katie. 

- No muy bien… - dijo Lily – creo que terminaremos muy pronto… 

- ¿por qué? 

- Creo que fue un error ser su novia desde el comienzo – dijo Lily.

- No seas tan dura Lily – dijo Mary.

- Es la verdad, aunque cueste admitirla – dijo Lily. 

- ¿qué te pasa, Carol? – pregunto Katie. 

- ¿de que hablas? 

- De la sonrisa que tienes en el rostro y que no has podido quitar – dijo Katie.

- Ah… eso – dijo Carol roja.

- ¿qué paso? – preguntaron las tres a coro.

- Jejejeje… bueno… - dijo Carol y comenzó a contarles. 

- No puede ser – dijo Lily.

- Increíble – dijo Katie.

- Genial – dijo Mary. 

Las chicas entraron ruidosamente a la sala común y bromearon durante mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, los chicos fastidiaban a James. Así se paso la hora de la cena y cuando todos volvieron a la sala común, se reunieron, como siempre, frente al fuego. Katie al ver que Sirius estaría subió a su habitación, las chicas al notar esto hicieron un plan (Nota de la Autora: ya saben como nos ponemos cuando se meten con una de nuestras amigas jejejeje…), se llevaron a Sirius para hablarle, sin estar muy seguras de que le dirían. 

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado Sirius. 

- ¿te besaste con Cartter? – pregunto Carol.

- Ah, es eso, yo no la bese, ella me beso – dijo Sirius.

- Pero tu le correspondiste – dijo Lily. 

- No, no es cierto – dijo Sirius. 

- Hay si nos dirás que estabas de lo mas asqueado que ni te moviste – dijo Mary. 

- Tampoco iba a empujarla – dijo Sirius.

- No nos negaras que te gusto ¿o si? – dijo Lily. 

- ¿a que se debe todo esto? – dijo Sirius. 

- A que Katie te vio – dijo Mary. 

- ¿y eso que? 

- Pues que tu le gust… - empezó a decir Carol pero al darse cuenta se tapo la boca de una sola vez.

- ¿yo le que? – dijo Sirius. 

- Nada, nada – dijo Lily. 

- ¿qué iba a decir?

- Olvídalo – dijo Mary. 

- No era nada – dijo Carol. 

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Sirius – tu ibas a decir que… - abrió los ojos como platos - ¿ella gusta de mi? 

- Eh…

- ¿ella gusta de mi? – repitió Sirius mirándolas. 

- Nosotras… nosotras no dijimos eso – dijo Lily. 

- Pero tampoco lo negaron – dijo Sirius. 

Y sin esperar respuesta Sirius subió a su habitación, las chicas aguardaron en silencio, cuando Katie se enterara se iba a morir, y las iba a matar a ellas también. Hubo una incomoda pausa, ya que nadie sabia que decir, al fin con una mirada entendieron que pensaba la otra y decidieron subir a decirle a Katie que la habían regado y que ahora Sirius lo sabia… Subieron las escaleras como si fueran en marcha fúnebre y entraron a la habitación, mientras tanto los chicos se preguntaban que rayos había pasado. 

- ¿y eso que fue? – pregunto Peter. 

- ¿por qué habrá subido Sirius? – pregunto Remus. 

- Esto es extraño… tal vez deberíamos subir a preguntarle – dijo James. 

- ¿crees que es lo mejor? – pregunto Peter. 

- Si, creo que si – dijo James. 

- Bien vamos – dijo Remus. 

- ¿y esas caras? – pregunto Tina, cuando las demás entraron en su habitación.

- ¿Quién se murió? – pregunto Katie en broma. 

- …nosotras, dentro de poco… - murmuro Carol mientras Lily la pateaba por imprudente. 

- Nadie… - dijo Lily – pero… creo que tenemos que hablar. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto Katie. 

- Pues… hablamos con Sirius – dijo Mary. 

- ¿qué ustedes que? – dijo Katie levantándose - ¿Qué le dijeron? 

- Pues… - dijo Lily y le contó lo que paso. 

- Lo sentimos – se adelanto Carol. 

- No quisimos decirlo – dijo Mary. Katie se agarro el pecho y se sentó en la cama con los ojos como platos y sin poder decir palabra. 

- Katie…  ¿estas bien? – pregunto Lily. 

- ¿Sirius…? ¿Sirius lo sabe todo? – dijo Katie. 

- No todo solo que gustas de el – dijo Carol. 

- ¡Carol! – dijo Lily dándole un codazo. 

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Carol. 

- Pero en nuestra defensa y la de el dijo que no le gusto el beso y que no quería besarla – dijo Mary. 

- Claro, claro, y le voy a creer – dijo Katie sarcásticamente. 

- Katie no sabes si el… - dijo Lily. 

- No es de piedra Lily, esa chica es la mas bonita del curso y todos matarían por un beso de ella – dijo Katie. 

- Todos menos Sirius, el no es así – dijo Carol – al menos no aun. 

- Ahora seré motivo de burla – dijo Katie. 

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Lily. 

- Nadie se burlara de ti – dijo Mary.

- Eso no lo saben – dijo Katie saliendo por la puerta y cerrando de un golpe. 

- Al menos seguimos vivas – dijo Carol. 

- ¿deberíamos ir por ella? – pregunto Mary. 

- No, déjenla tranquilizarse – dijo Lily. 

- Bien, y harían el favor de explicarme bien que pasa, porque la verdad no entendí – dijo Tina. 

Las chicas le explicaron mientras los chicos hablaban con Sirius y Katie vagaba por los corredores. Esa noche fue muy pesada para todos, James sugirió a Sirius pensara bien sus sentimientos y eso era lo que hacia Sirius, le costaba mucho tomar una decisión. Cuando Katie finalmente volvió a la habitación era muy tarde y en consecuencia las chicas estaban dormidas, Katie había pensado mucho y decidió evadir a Sirius a como diera lugar, no quería tener que pasar por la vergüenza del rechazo, mientras Sirius aun no se decidía a que hacer respecto a esto.  

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas dejaron dormir a Katie hasta tarde, era sábado así que no había problema además seguramente había pasado una noche muy difícil, las chicas se cambiaron en silencio para no despertarla, las chicas se sentían mal por ella, y se preguntaban que haría Sirius al respecto. Finalmente se terminaron de arreglar y bajaban a desayunar cuando… 

- Lily ¿no vienes? – pregunto Carol. 

- No, me quedare a esperar que despierte Katie, bajen ustedes – dijo Lily.

- Bien, nos vemos mas tarde – dijo Tina. 

- Adiós Lily – dijo Mary. 

- Al fin, un día en el que no cuesta tanto levantarte Sirius – dijo Remus.

- Ja – ja – ja – dijo Sirius entrando en el baño para cambiarse. 

- Que humorcito te traes hoy Sirius – dijo Peter. 

- Bueno hay que entender que… - en ese momento una lechuza negra entro en por la ventana depositando una carta frente a el. 

- ¿no es algo temprano para el correo? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues si – dijo Peter. 

- Es Brezee – dijo James – la lechuza de Carol. 

- Hay cierto… tu amooooooooor – dijo Peter. 

- No es cierto – dijo James rojo. 

- Claro, claro – dijo Remus. 

- Tu no hables que también tienes cola que te pisen, Remus Evans – dijo James – además ¿qué no fastidiaron suficiente ayer? 

- No – dijo Sirius saliendo del baño - ¿qué quiere tu amor? 

- No lo se, solo dice: "Baja, tengo que decirte algo importante, Carol" – dijo James. 

- Pues baja y averigua – dijo Remus. 

- Cierto, nos vemos abajo – dijo James.

- ¿qué vas ha hacer aquí Carol? – pregunto Mary.

- Tengo algo que hacer – dijo Carol.

- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto Tina. 

- No sean curiosas – dijo Carol – bajen y nos vemos mas tarde. 

- Pero… 

- Carol… - dijo James bajando.

- Oh… - dijo Mary – Por eso es que quieres que bajemos, bien nos vemos. 

- Bien – dijo Carol – James, tenemos que hablar. 

- ¿de que? – pregunto James. 

- De Katie y Sirius. 

- Oh… ¿qué quieres que te diga? – pregunto James. 

- ¿Sirius a sentido en algún momento, al menos, atracción por Katie? – pregunto Carol. 

- Bueno… la verdad no lo se, se que piensa que es muy bonita, pero ya sabes como es todas les parecen bonitas de algún modo – dijo James. 

- Pues si… es un mujeriego – dijo Carol con cierto tono extraño en su voz.

- Tampoco mujeriego solo que le gustan muchas – dijo James – pero no entabla relaciones con nadie. 

- Si, de paso le tiene miedo al compromiso – dijo Carol – pero bueno… ¿crees que podrías ayudar a Katie?

- ¿en que sentido? 

- Bueno… eres su mejor amigo, ayúdala a saber que siente Sirius por ella – dijo Carol.

- Bien haré lo que pueda. 

En ese momento bajaron los Merodeadores y bajaron a desayunar, ni Lily ni Katie bajaron en toda la mañana. James intento en innumerables ocasiones hablar con Sirius, pero este no tenia las menores intenciones de escucharlo, el ya había tomado su decisión y no quería comentarla con nadie. Mientras los demás desayunaban Lily se había quedado escribiendo en su diario, al terminar no le quedo mucho que hacer así que se puso a pensar, había decidido que aquella tarde hablaría con Remus, lo sentía mucho pero no tenia sentido seguir con aquella relación. Mientras pensaba abrió su gaveta para introducir su diario y lo vio… ese extraño libro plateado, lo tomo entre sus manos ahora que tenia tiempo debía leerlo, quien sabe, a lo mejor encontraba algo allí. Lily abrió el libro y leyó. 

"La Magia de lo indescifrable ¿qué hacer cuando parece que un problema no tiene solución?¿qué hacer cuando parece que nunca encontraras lo que buscas?, si este libro esta en tus manos y estas leyendo esto, considérate afortunado, ya que en estas paginas encontraras respuestas a tus preguntas" A Smith.

- ¿respuestas a mis preguntas? Eso me vendría bien – dijo Lily. Abrió una pagina que decía…

- Lily… - dijo un voz, era Katie quien se estaba levantando. Lily cerro el libro. 

- ¿estas mejor? – pregunto. 

- Algo, voy a cambiarme – dijo Katie y en unos minutos salió ya vestida. 

- ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que paso? – pregunto Lily. 

- Me haría bien – dijo Katie y comenzó a contarle a Lily, pasaron mucho tiempo en eso.

Cuando finalmente bajaron ya era hora del almuerzo, Katie lo paso evadiendo a Sirius al igual que este a ella. Lily, por estar pensando en como decirle a Remus lo que tenia que decirle se olvido por completo del libro (Nota de la Autora: Mal hecho Lily, lee ese libro de una vez!!!). Los chicos se dirigían a investigar en la biblioteca cuando…Lily decidió que era ahora o nunca, y si vamos por esas mejor ahora.

- Remus, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Lily. 

- ¿de que, Lil? – pregunto el. 

- Solo acompañadme ¿si? – dijo Lily. 

- Bien. 

Se fueron a los jardines, los chicos al no tener a Lily para presionarlos a ir a la biblioteca fueron a la Sala Común, todos excepto Tina, quien en serio fue a la biblioteca, los chicos estaban bromeando en la sala común, la tensión se había eliminado casi por completo, por tanto el día iba de lo mas normal, mientras tanto Remus y Lily se encontraban en medio de un silencio incomodo y largo. Remus no sabia porque pero sentía que lo que iba a oír no le gustaría, Lily no sabia como decir lo que quería decir, después de todo, ella quería mucho a Remus y no quería ser la causante de algo que lastimara al chico mas dulce de todo Hogwarts. Le tomo mucho tiempo tomar la decisión de hablarle. 

- Remus… he estado pensando y… - Lily cayo, no sabia como continuar. 

- ¿y? – dijo Remus ya cayendo en cuenta de que pasaba, por lo que mirada se transformo súbitamente de confusión a tristeza. 

- Remus yo… - Lily sin saber porque estallo en lagrimas, las siguientes palabras que dijo ni ella misma las planeo solo salieron de su boca – Remus… tu eres el chico mas dulce, mas lindo y mas increíble que jamás he conocido, eres una persona admirable y te quiero mucho…

- Yo también te quiero – dijo Remus enternecido y con unas ganas enromes de abrazarla y secarle sus lagrimas, pero hacer algo así le haría a Lily mas difícil la situación. 

- No tengo la menor idea de porque mi corazón no responde a todas esas lindas cosas que tu representas – dijo Lily aun con delicadas lagrimas a su rostro – no se como puedo ser tan tonta Remus, pero… pero mi corazón solo logra verte como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. 

- Entiendo… 

- Remus, lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho – dijo Lily limpiándose sus lagrimas y mirándolo con esos ojos que el tanto amaba. 

- No tienes porque sentirlo – dijo el amablemente, pasando su mano dulcemente por el rostro de Lily limpiando el resto de sus lagrimas – en el corazón no se manda Lily, si lo sabré yo. 

- No entiendo, realmente no entiendo porque no puedo amarte como te mereces Remus – dijo Lily ya algo mas calmada pero aun lagrimas eran derramadas de sus brillantes ojos. 

- Ya te lo dije, en el corazón no se manda bonita – dijo Remus mirándola fijamente – entiendo que quieras terminar con esto, ya me lo esperaba… 

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que Lily fue capaz de decir. 

- Ya te dije que no lo sientas – dijo Remus – el que debe sentirlo soy yo. 

- ¿tu? ¿por qué?

- Por esto… - dijo Remus tomándole la barbilla y besándola dulcemente.

- Remus yo… - dijo Lily en cuanto la soltó. 

- Sh… - dijo Remus poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Lily – no digas nada, solo te pido disculpas por haberte robado ese beso, solo quería llevarme como recuerdo un beso, mi primer beso, de la que seguramente fue, es y será la chica mas importante de mi vida. 

- … - Lily no fue capaz de decir nada, solo le reprocho mentalmente a su corazón, por no haberse enamorado de aquel chico.

- Nos vemos en la sala común, Lily – dijo Remus levantándose he hiendo hacia el castillo.

Lily se quedo allí pensando por mucho tiempo, después de un rato no quiso pensar mas y solo se tiro en la hierba a mirar el hermosos cielo azul que se encontraba sobre ella. Después de un rato los chicos bajaron de la sala común (Remus no apareció), sin embargo James se despidió de los chicos y fue al jardín, no sabia bien porque, la razón del porque quería salir al jardín en aquel preciso instante era para el desconocida, solo sabia que su corazón se lo estaba exigiendo y el lo obedecería. Al salir vio porque su corazón estaba tan insistente, el tenia que hablar con Lily. 

- ¿Qué estas haciendo tan solita aquí, Evans? – pregunto James. 

- Pensando – dijo Lily.

- ¿en serio? – dijo James sentándose junto a ella - ¿no habías salido con Remus? 

- Sin comentarios, por favor – dijo Lily. 

- ¿lo cortaste? – dijo James – porque estoy seguro que el no te corto a ti… 

- No me hagas sentir mas culpable – dijo Lily.

- Auch, eso fue un si, pobre Remus – dijo James. 

- ¡James! – Dijo Lily. 

- Lo siento, Lily – dijo James acostándose en el pasto junto a ella. 

- ¿sabes que es el amor? – dijo Lily después de mucho rato en silencio. 

- Mmmm… no, no lo se – dijo James. 

- Tampoco yo – dijo Lily. 

- Solo se que no era lo que sentía por Remus – dijo Lily. James no respondió - ¿es lo que sientes por Carol? 

- … - James no sabia que responder – Carol… es una chica muy linda, muy agradable, muy guapa, me gusta mucho, hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria y es mi mejor amiga… pero… yo pienso en el amor en como algo mas fuerte. 

- Te entiendo, yo no creo haber encontrado el amor – dijo Lily. 

- Tampoco yo – dijo James – tal vez se supone que debemos conocer muchas personas equivocadas antes de conocer a la correcta, para que realmente la apreciemos cuando la tengamos frente a nosotros. 

- Eso creo yo también – dijo Lily – solo espero no tener que conocer muchas personas equivocadas, romper con Remus ha sido muy traumático para mi. 

- … - James no respondió, guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que – mejor entramos ¿no crees? 

- Si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Lily, James la ayudo a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron al castillo. 

James y Lily ya se dirigían al comedor cuando notaron que no tenia caso pues ya era tarde y todos debían estar en la sala común, por esta razón subieron al cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda lo primero que vieron fue a Katie y a Sirius tomados de la mano en un sillón, Lily sonrió y se dirigió directamente a su amiga, James en cambio solo intercambio una mirada significativa con Sirius y se sentó en medio de Peter y Carol. Pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche molestando a Sirius, Remus no apareció en todo ese rato, cuando ya las chicas habían subido para su habitual charla y solo quedaron en la sala común Peter, James y Sirius, apareció Remus, al ver su rostro todos comprendieron lo mal que se sentía, se sentó junto a Sirius y todos guardaron silencio, nadie sabia que se debía decir en aquella situación. 

- Remus… ¿estas bien? – pregunto Peter. 

- No lo se… - dijo Remus. 

-  ¿ah? – soltó Sirius. 

- Es en serio, de verdad no lo se – dijo Remus. 

- Lily me dijo lo que paso – dijo James. 

-  ¡oh! Es por Lily ¿te corto? – alcanzo a decir Sirius antes de que James lo pateara por imprudente – auch… 

- si, me corto – dijo Remus. 

- ¿y estas triste? – pregunto Peter. 

-  Claro que estoy triste – dijo Remus resaltando lo obvio. 

- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti? – dijo James. 

- No lo creo… - dijo Remus. 

- ¿seguro? Ya sabes que somos tus amigos y que estamos aquí para ayudarte – dijo Sirius. 

- Claro, somos los Merodeadores – dijo Peter. 

- ¡unidos hasta el final! – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡juntos a través de la adversidad! – dijo James. 

- Imparables por naturaleza – dijo Peter. 

- Uno para todos y todos para uno – dijo James. 

- Lo que acontece a uno preocupa a los cuatro – dijo Sirius. 

- Ya se me acabaron los dichos chicos – dijo Peter. 

- Jajajaja… - soltaron los Merodeadores.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí – dijo Remus. 

- Bien sabiendo todo eso ¿seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda? – dijo James. 

- Bueno… podrían ayudarme a distraerme para no pensar en ella – dijo Remus. 

-  Hecho – dijo Sirius. 

- Mantendremos tu cabeza llena de ocupaciones – dijo James. 

- Mas de las normales – dijo Peter. 

-  Bien, muchas gracias chicos – agradeció Remus.   
Y todos subieron a su habitación para quedar casi instantáneamente dormidos, a diferencia de Lily que se quedo por mucho rato escribiendo sobre lo que paso, sobre Remus… y sobre James, había dicho palabras muy sabias, Lily estaba impresionada, tal vez no se había fijado mucho en James pero seguramente a partir de ahora lo haría. A la mañana siguiente la que tuvo problemas para levantarse no fue Lily precisamente. 

- ¡¡KATIE!! – gritaba Lily por novena vez tratando de que su amiga se levantara de la cama. 

- Ahmamamama… - dijo Katie en lenguaje desconocido por la sociedad humana. 

- La tuya por si acaso – dijo Carol. 

- Katie ya despierta son las 12 y por el hecho de que sea domingo no vas a dormir todo el día – dijo Mary. 

- Ahmamamamama… - repitió Katie dejando a las otras en la luna. 

- Ya levántate que tenemos que hacer 3 trabajos para mañana y estudiar para el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Tina. 

- Ahmmamamama… - dijo Katie. 

- Por dios… oh, ya se – dijo Lily – Katie, Sirius esta buscándote en la puerta. 

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Katie levantándose de golpe – dios y yo así – dijo entrando de golpe al baño. 

Las demás estallaron en risas por lo que Katie volvió a salir del baño. 

- Muy graciosita tu Lily - dijo Katie. 

- Lo siento, pero sabia que eso te despertaría – dijo Lily.

Después de eso pasaron el día en la biblioteca haciendo sus trabajos y estudiando, a diferencia de los chicos que lo pasaron planeando bromas y haciendo de las suyas por toda la sala Común, Remus agradeció esto porque sabia que lo hacían para ayudarlo a distraerse pero luego puso orden y pidió que fueran a hacer el trabajo a la biblioteca también, el día se fue sin mayores contra tiempos y los chicos terminaron todos sus deberes, a la mañana siguiente…

- La clase mas aburrida de mi vida – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿aburrimiento? Eso no es nada, siento que envejecí 10 años es esa clase – dijo James. 

- Exijo que me devuelvan las ultimas 2 horas de mi vida pues fueron un completo desperdicio – dijo Carol. 

- No se quejen – regaño Lily. 

- La clase estuvo bien – dijo Remus. 

- Bien aburrida – corrigió Peter. 

- Historia de la magia, deberían llamarla Técnicas de sueño… - dijo Mary. 

- Bueno… si estuvo algo tediosa – dijo Remus.

- Pero tampoco exageren – dijo Lily. 

- ¬¬ - los chicos los miraron con cada de "interpreta mi Silencio".

- Sirius acompáñame a la sala común que olvide mi libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Katie, después de un rato. 

- Bien – dijo Sirius deteniéndose y yéndose con ella. 

- Mmm… parece que nuestro querido Sirius a mejorado mucho en su actitud referente a esa clase – dijo Carol. 

- Pues ya que, tubo todo el año para acostumbrarse ya que casi terminamos nuestro primer año – dijo James. 

- Nunca nos dijeron que problemas tienen Sirius y su padre – dijo Lily recordando lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe. 

- Em…

- Este…

- Bueno… 

- Lo que pasa es que… 

- Dios, ya van a empezar – dijo Lily. 

- Lo sentimos, pero ya saben que eso no nos concierne ni a mi… ni a James – dijo Carol. 

- Es cierto, la única manera de que lo sepan es por boca de Sirius – dijo James. 

- Bueno al menos podrían darnos un adelanto ¿no? – dijo Remus. 

- Bueno… - dijo James intercambiando miradas c0n Carol. 

- No lo se… 

- Vamos solo algo – dijo Peter. 

- Bien – acepto James – pero no se lo digan a Sirius porque nos cuelga de la torre de astrología.

- Hecho – dijeron a coro. 

- Solo digamos que los padres de Sirius no son del todo normales… ni mucho menos comunes – dijo Carol.

- Tienen serios problemas con la gente que no es de sangre pura, si es que me entienden – dijo James. 

- Y Sirius realmente odia eso – dijo Carol – ya que a el no le importan esas cosas. 

- Su madre no parece importarle que a Sirius le desagrade su comportamiento y mucho menos a su padre, mas bien trata de que Sirius se vuelva como ellos y como su hermano – dijo James. 

- Ya veo… - dijo Mary. 

- Así que era eso – dijo Peter.

- ¿es todo? – pregunto Remus. 

- O falta algo mas… - dijo Lily, James y Carol intercambiaron miradas una vez mas. 

- Hablen con Sirius – dijeron a coro y caminaron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. 

- Mmm… pues algo es algo – se conformo Lily siguiéndolos. 

Algo les dijo a los chicos que en ese momento se iniciaría un periodo de respuestas, que pronto los chicos estarían listos para decirles… todo, y ellos estaban ansiosos, sin saber que tentaban al destino, sin saber que tal vez era mejor que ellos no supieran nada… sin importar nada, los misterios que hasta ahora han permanecido ocultos comienzan a debelarse, bien sea para bien o para mal, la hora de las respuestas ha llegado al fin… 

El día paso muy lenta y tediosamente, lo único interesante que paso fue cuando Sirius mando un hechizo que le bajo los pantalones al profesor Black, aunque este nunca supo quien lo había hecho, el salón entero estallo en carcajadas a pesar de encontrarse en pleno examen. James, Sirius y Carol pasaron el día  cuchichiando, los demás por primera vez no se sintieron incómodos con esto, sabían que James y Carol trataban de convencer a Sirius de decirlo todo de una buena vez… cada vez se encontraban mas cerca de saber que pasaba… 

Los días que siguieron a esto fueron de mucha tensión, nadie sabia porque pero la convivencia se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pesada y tensión rodeaba el ambiente, finalmente un día por la noche llego el momento que habían estado esperando desde comienzos de año, el momento de la verdad. Ese día mientras iban hacia el gran comedor para la cena, los chicos se detuvieron y pidieron ir al jardín, los demás obedecieron y al salir hubo una pausa muy incomoda, ninguno sabia como empezar. 

- ¿y bien? – trato sin éxito de apresurar Lily. 

- ¿quién empieza? – pregunto James. 

- Sirius – dijo Carol.

- Eso no es justo – dijo Sirius molesto. 

- Creo que tiene razón empieza tu Sirius – dijo James. 

- Yo no quiero empezar que lo haga ella – dijo Sirius. 

- Yo no empezare – dijo Carol – entonces que lo haga James. 

- ¿yo porque? Los que tienen cola que le pisen son otros – dijo James. 

- Hay ya basta – dijo Lily – ¿por qué no mejor preguntamos lo que queremos saber y ya?

- Me parece bien – dijo James mirando a los otros quienes asintieron. 

- Bien, creo que la primera pregunta debe ser ¿por qué odias a tu padre Sirius? – dijo Remus. 

- … - Sirius guardo Silencio por un momento – mi padre es una mala persona. 

Sirius sabia que esa pregunta aparecería en cualquier momento, pero no importaba cuanto se intentara preparar el no estaba listo para hablar sobre esas cosas… a Sirius le dolía decir esas cosas… después de todo el era su padre, sin importar que tan malo fuera, la sangre es mas densa que el agua. Lo que pensaba debió notársele en el rostro porque Remus hablo antes que el. 

- James y Carol ya nos dijeron que tus padres sienten repulsión por las personas que no son de sangre pura y que eso te molesta – dijo Remus. 

- Así es – dijo Sirius – pero… eso no es todo.

- Eso nos imaginamos, ¿qué mas Sirius? – dijo Lily de manera comprensiva y mirándolo dulcemente. 

- Es muy difícil para Sirius hablar de esto – dijo Carol adelantándose a alguien mas con mirada preocupada.

- Esta bien, tengo que decirlo. Mi padre… mi padre ha hecho muchas cosas malas, tengo sospechas de que esta unido a un grupo de magos locos que quieren causar problemas en el mundo mágico… y hasta conquistarlo – dijo Sirius, la reacción fue instantánea. 

- ¿cómo? – soltó Remus. 

- ¿qué? – dijeron Lily, Mary y Tina al mismo tiempo. 

- Debes estar bromeando – dijo Katie. 

- Me gustaría – dijo Sirius y volteo a mirar a sus amigos en suplica de ayuda. 

- Eso no es todo – dijo James. 

- Su padre hizo algo mas… - dijo Carol. 

- ¿qué puede ser peor que eso? 

- Es un acecino – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – soltaron todos a coro. 

- Así es, el acecino a alguien muy importante para mi, acecino a alguien a sangre fría – dijo Sirius y hubo un silencio incomodo. 

- ¿Quién? – dijo Lily después de mucho rato en el cual logro reunir el valor que necesitaba. 

- … - Sirius guardo silencio. 

- Creo que no es momento, aun, de decirles eso – dijo Carol mirando preocupada a Sirius.  

- Esta bien – se adelanto Sirius – acecino a… Rosse, mi hermana mayor. 

A partir de ese momento nadie supo que decir, Sirius hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, Katie se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba allí para el. los demás se limitaron a observarlos con una enorme mezcla de sentimientos; sentimientos como pena, tristeza, pesar, rabia, confusión y desconcierto aparecieron reflejadas en sus rostros que ya eran abrazados por los primeros rayos de la luna, que anunciaba la llegada de una tranquila noche ¿tranquila? ¡Ja! Quizás para el resto del mundo pero seguramente no para ellos. Como nadie sabia que mas decir el silencio se hizo casi insoportable, alguien tubo que hacer algo. 

- ¿Y bien? ¿acaso era todo lo que querían saber? – pregunto Sirius, levantando la mirada. 

- Bueno… 

- Adelante pregunten ahora – dijo James. 

- … - los chicos guardaron silencio, pensando en cual seria la mejor cosa que preguntar, entonces Lily recordó algo. 

- Carol… 

- ¿yo que? – pregunto Carol pareciendo casual pero había nerviosismo en su voz. 

- Tu también tienes algo que contarnos – dijo Lily. 

- ¿yo? – dijo intercambiando miradas con los otros. 

- Si, de ataque que te dio hace unos meses en la sala común y eso de que puedes sentir cuando le pasa algo malo a alguien – dijo Lily. 

- Yo no puedo sentir cuando le pasa algo malo a alguien – corrigió Carol. 

- ¿entonces como sabias que yo estaba en problemas la vez que me secuestraron junto con Remus y la vez que intentaron atacarme en el Valle de Godric? – pregunto Lily. 

- Corrección, p0uedo sentir cuando es él quien trata de acercarse a ti, no tengo la menor idea de porque, tal vez porque también fui perseguida por él… – dijo Carol, bajando la mirada. 

- ¿él? ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Lily.

- El tipo encapuchado que te persigue – dijo James. 

- ¿tipo encapuchado? – dijo Remus. 

- ¿qué tipo? – preguntaron Mary y Tina. 

- ¿el que te ataco en el valle? – pregunto Katie a Lily. 

- Si… supongo, Carol – dijo ella tomando fuertemente a Carol del brazo – ¿tu sabes quien es ese tipo? 

- ¿yo? – Carol soltó una risa irónica – no, no se quien es él.

- ¿ah? 

- Solo se que esta buscando algo… que es una mala persona, con mucho poder y que ya no me persigue ahora va tras de ti – dijo Carol. 

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? 

- Ese tipo, el que te ataco en el Valle Lily, según sospechamos nosotros, es el jefe de mi padre – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿el jefe de tu padre? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Remus. 

- Pues el que lo envía a hacer todas esas cosas en su nombre, prometiéndole… que se yo ¿dinero? ¿poder? No lo se – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿por qué estaba el persiguiéndote? – pregunto Lily. 

- No lo se… - dijo Carol – tal vez nunca lo sepa con certeza. 

- ¿y porque me persigue a mi? 

- Ni idea – dijo Sirius. 

- Creemos que el busca algo – dijo James.

- ¿algo como que? – pregunto Katie. 

- No lo sabemos – dijo James. 

- ¿y porque dejo a Carol en paz? – pregunto Tina. 

- No lo sabemos – dijo Sirius – tal vez no consiguió lo que quería y cree que lo conseguirá en Lily. 

- … - hubo un momento de Silencio en el que nadie hablo. 

- ¿es todo? – pregunto James. Los demás se miraron entre si y al ver que no se les ocurra nada mas asintieron.

Esa noche Lily tubo tantas cosas en que pensar que el dormir parecía algo imposible para ella. Decidió escribir en su diario, después de todo tenia que contar ¿Un tipo loco persiguiéndola sin que ella sepa porque? Eso si era tema de conversación, sin embargo al abrir la gaveta para sacar su diario vio algo mas que llamo su atención … el Libro. 

Era muy extraño como cada vez que intentaba abrir ese libro algo pasaba y distraía su atención, era como si el destino y la fuerza del universo se opusiera a que ella lo leyera, pero Lily Evans no era alguien que se rindiera con mucha facilidad, así que volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos y lo abrió, releyó lo que había leído anteriormente: 

"La Magia de lo indescifrable ¿qué hacer cuando parece que un problema no tiene solución?¿qué hacer cuando parece que nunca encontraras lo que buscas?, si este libro esta en tus manos y estas leyendo esto, considérate afortunado, ya que en estas paginas encontraras respuestas a tus preguntas" A Smith. Y luego siguió leyendo en las demás paginas. 

"La magia es un cofre de misterios que nunca será abierto del todo, sin embargo mediante estas paginas quiero trasmitirle a la persona que lo esta leyendo tanto mi vida como las cosas que pude descubrir de magia mientras estudiaba en este colegio ¡apuesto que eres un Gryffindor! ¿cómo lo se?  Te preguntaras, pues se supone que este libro, o mejor dicho bitácora, solo podría ser encontrada por alguien que de verdad se lo mereciera y ¿Qué mejor que un Gryffindor para seguir mi legado? Por eso fue parte del conjuro…"

- ¿conjuro? – murmuro Lily y siguió leyendo. 

"Te felicito tanto por haber roto mi conjuro mental, como por ser capaz de merecer leer esto. Soy una bruja muy interesante, te aseguro que no te aburrirás, también te revelare cosas de Hogwarts que jamás imaginaste. Bueno sin mas preámbulos empieza con la bitácora, te aconsejo que leas con la mente abierta y no creyendo que esto es un juego ni una broma infantil, porque no lo es" 

"Junio, 28

El profesor Dumbledore me coloco de pareja con esa odiosa chica de Slytherin, se la pasa mirándose las uñas y checando su maquillaje ¡como me molesta! Ojala se consiguiera un cerebro a ver si eso la ayuda. Bueno eso no es lo importante, el caso es que me metí en el deposito del profesor de Pociones para tomar la piel de serpiente que necesito para mi poción, se que esta prohibida quizás eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido. Bien querido amigo o amiga que estas leyendo esto, la poción que estoy tratando se hacer es parte de mi venganza contra una personita que me ha estado molestando... veras resulta que yo soy muy curiosa y por eso me encanta descubrir cosas pero resulta que a esta personita también y se esta inmiscuyendo en mi camino; primero: aunque puedo no voy a matarlo, no entres en pánico; Segundo: solo es un pequeño susto que voy a darle para que mantenga su bocota cerrada. Me encontró merodeando por el armario del salón de transformaciones ¡y amenazo con decirlo!, no es que me moleste lo que vayan a creer de mi, pero ¡por dios! si alguien se llega enterar de que la Señorita Smith prefecta estrella hace cosas en contra de las reglas comenzaran a vigilarme y eso seria: adiós averiguaciones, y no puedo darme ese lujo, menos ahora cuando estoy a punto de descubrir que traman en este colegio…" 

-  Se me hace que esta chica esta loca – dijo Lily para si misma. 

"No estoy segura de que pasara de ahora en adelante, por eso deje esto en el colegio por si acaso no descubro nada, para que tu tengas las pistas y lo descubras, aunque la verdad no creo que haga falta, soy fabulosa no creo que este misterio haga que renuncie a mi trabajo de detective jajajaja…" 

- No solo esta loca, es una presumida… - dijo Lily. 

"Bueno… dios que incomodo es escribir, me gustara poder contarte esto en persona pero no se cuando esto llegue a manos de alguien así que posiblemente este muerta… aunque ¿qué es la muerte? Es solo otra aventura mas, y me encantan las aventuras, disculpa me desvió del tema. Al comienzo te prometí darte respuestas, no creas que solo bromeaba realmente se cuales son tus preguntas… en parte, ¿cómo? Te preguntaras pues solo se podría encontrar esto cuando se viviera una situación como la que vivo yo en estos momentos en el colegio, si tienes razón, parte de mi hechizo también ¡soy lista o que! Es cierto aun no te explico por completo en que consistió mi hechizo"

- Así es, explícalo de una vez – dijo Lily. 

"Bueno, necesitaba un hechizo que cumpliera mis expectativas las cuales fueron, entre otras: que solo un Gryffindor lo encontrara, que solo lo encontraran si las circunstancias que se daban en aquel momento en Hogwarts eran parecidas a las mías, que fuera una mujer (si, si, soy feminista), debe ser inteligente, no debe tener miedo a quebrantar las reglas siempre y cuando no la descubran claro (o si no debe aprender eso) y lo mas importante ¡TENER MENTE CURIOSA! ¿cubres con todas las expectativas?" 

- Yo que se – dijo Lily. 

"Claro que si, de otro modo no hubieras podido encontrar esto. Seguramente esto ya paso por tu mente: tal hechizo no existe. Y he de admitir que tienes toda la razón, ese hechizo no existe, por lo tanto lo tuve que crear yo misma, así es, cree mi propio hechizo y… ¿qué crees? ¡funciono!" 

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Lily. 

"Si quieres saber como recita esto en voz alta, pero te advierto, solo hazlo si estas segura: "sodio sim ne ehcucse es zov ut euq ajed, orbil led las etreconoc oreiuq" 

Lily medito un segundo si debía o no repetir aquellas palabras extrañas, lo pensó y… 

- Bueno aquí va… "sodio sim ne ehcucse…" 

- ¿Lily? – escucho que la llamaba la voz de una chica. ****

- Eh… si… - dijo Lily guardando el libro y acostándose en su cama. ****

- ¿qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto Tina suspicaz. ****

- Nada, solo… leía – dijo Lily. ****

- ¿leías que? ****

- Un libro – dijo Lily. ****

- Pero estabas hablando… ¿hablabas con un libro? ****

- Ehm… no, eso seria extraño es solo que… me puse a leer en voz alta… si, eso – dijo Lily sin las mínimas intenciones de seguir hablando. ****

- Pero… ****

- Que duermas bien Tina, adiós – dijo fingiendo dormir. ****

- Bien… adiós – dijo Tina no muy convencida. 


	21. Capitulo 21, A Smith

Hello disculpen la tardanza pero es que se me borro el ff, como ya les dije y fue una odisea para tenerles este capitulo -_-.... bueno espero les guste, gracias por los rr y mandenme mas ;) 

Aquí va!!!!!!!!!! 

Capitulo 21

**A. Smith**

A la mañana siguiente Lily salió con sus amigos un rato, ya que las chicas insistieron hasta que lo hizo. Lily solo quería quedarse a saber que era lo que esa chica quería decirle. Vagaron un rato por el jardín y se sentaron frente al lago bajo el mismo árbol de siempre. Todos se acostaron y se limitaron a mirar el hermoso cielo azul que yacía sobre sus cabezas. James y Carol se pararon después de un rato y se alejaron sin decir palabra, Katie se soltó de Sirius (que la tenia agarrada de la mano) y fue hasta donde estaba Lily.

- creo que anoche después de que hablamos ellos dos tuvieron una pelea – dijo al oído de Lily. 

-  ¿ah? – soltó Lily. 

- Si, James y Carol, creo que están peleados – dijo Katie en susurro. 

-  ¿cómo van a estar peleados? No viste como se fueron – dijo Lily. 

- Si ¿y no notaste que no dejo que el le tomara la mano? 

- ¿quién? 

- ¡CAROL! – soltó Katie en voz alta. 

- ¿les pasa algo? – pregunto Remus. 

- No…para nada - dijo Katie. 

- De todos modos ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mi? – pregunto Lily a Katie. 

- Hay… ¿sabes que? Olvídalo – dijo Katie volviendo con Sirius.   
- Bien… - dijo Lily.

- ¿estas molesta? – pregunto James a Carol, lejos de allí. 

- No – dijo Carol sentándose en la hierba. 

- Si lo estas – dijo James sentándose con ella. 

- Si sabes para que me lo preguntas… - dijo ella mirando el cielo. 

-  Aun no entiendo porque estas molesta – dijo James. 

- Por la misma razón que tu lo estas – dijo Carol. 

- Yo no estoy molesto – dijo James. 

- Claro que lo estas – dijo Carol. 

- Bueno… - dijo James. 

- Esto no esta funcionando ¿verdad? – dijo Carol. 

- Mmmm… creo que no – dijo James. 

- Esto de ser amigos y novios la verdad no va nada bien… - dijo Carol. 

- Lo se… - dijo James – podría llegar a arruinar nuestra amistad. 

- Y nadie quiere eso – dijo Carol. 

- Entonces… ¿deberíamos…? 

- Si, creo que si – ambos bajaron la mirada. 

- Entonces eso es todo – dijo James después de un rato de silencio – ¿Amigos? 

- Hasta la muerte – dijo Carol abrazándolo. 

- Lily no pudo esperar mas, sencillamente quería saber, se levanto se excuso con los chicos y subió a su habitación. Llego allí cerro con llave (no quería que nadie la molestara) y tomo el libro entre sus manos, lo observo por unos minutos, no estaba segura de que pasaría a partir de aquel momento pero esto era algo que, sencillamente, ella tenia que hacer. Respiro hondo, abrió el libro en la pagina que se había quedado y se dispuso a decir las palabras…

- Espero que realmente tengas respuestas A. Smith, bien aquí voy… "sodio sim ne ehcucse es zov ut euq ajed, orbil led las etreconoc oreiuq" – dijo Lily. 

Que paso después de eso, nunca estaría del todo segura, solo recordaba que había recorrido una fuerte r á f a g a de viento que había arrebatado el libro de sus manos y la había tirado al suelo, una especie de polvo había entrado por la ventana y se poso delicadamente sobre el fuego encendido (a Lily le sorprendió que con semejante viento no se hubiera apagado, pero habían cosas mas importantes). Después de esto todas las cosas se c a lmaron, las ventanas se cerraron y el viento desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Lily, sintiéndose un poco extraña se levanto del suelo y observo su habitación. 

- ¡que gran perdida de tiempo! – dijo para si, algo decepcionada – en vez de respuestas conseguí… ¡polvo! 

- Hay por dios… que niña mas quejumbrosa me vino a encontrar – dijo una voz aguda tras ella. 

- ¿quién dijo eso? – pregunto Lily algo pálida mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba al responsable de la voz. 

- Hay por dios… además de quejumbrosa, tonta la niña – dijo la voz – soy Smith… A. Smith. 

- ¿QUÉ? Esto debe ser una especie de broma de mal gusto ¿no? – dijo Lily aunque aun buscaba la fuente de la voz disimuladamente.

- - Hay por dios… además de quejumbrosa, tonta la niña – dijo la voz – soy Smith… A. Smith. 

- ¿QUÉ? Esto debe ser una especie de broma de mal gusto ¿no? – dijo Lily aunque aun buscaba la fuente de la voz disimuladamente. 

- Deja de buscarme, no estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? ¡chica muerta! ¡hello! – dijo la voz. 

- ¡JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! – grito Lily. 

- ¡DIOS! ¡CA-LLA-TE! Me aturdes – dijo la voz – en primera sabrá tu abuela quienes son esos y en segunda ¿para que me llamas si ni siquiera me vas a creer? 

- Oh por dios… - dijo Lily sentándose en la cama. 

- ¿por qué me toco una tonta? ¡específicamente deje en claro que no quería tonta! – dijo la voz. 

- No soy tonta – se defendió Lily. 

- Pues pareces – dijo la voz. 

- Tal vez si me explicaras que rayos pasa no actuaría como tonta – dijo Lily. 

- ¿tengo que explicarlo todo? ¡dios también la pedí inteligente! Estoy empezando a creer que ese hechizo fue un fracaso total… 

- podrías usar tu voz para algo mas productivo y explicarme lo que pasa – dijo Lily de mala gana. 

- ¡al fin! ¡algo de carácter! – dijo la voz.

- Me vas a explicar ¿si o no? – dijo Lily. 

- Bien, bien – dijo la voz – primero que todo, esta es la voz de Anette Smith, prefecta de Gryffindor de… 

- No te burles – la corto Lily quien sabia que lo hacia por burla. 

- Bien, tu hiciste un hechizo para que mi voz llegara a tus oídos ¿recuerdas? – dijo la voz. 

- ¿qué hechizo? 

- Dios… ¡dije inteligente, dije inteligente! – dijo con voz de reclamo - "sodio sim ne ehcucse es zov ut euq ajed, orbil led las etreconoc oreiuq", por si no lo notaste al revés dice: "Quiero conocerte sal del libro, deja que tu voz se escuche en mis oídos" 

- ¿eso dice? – dijo Lily corriendo al libro para comprobarlo – dios, que tonta… 

- lo se – dijo la voz – ¿seguro que eres inteligente? 

- Cállate – respondió Lily con fastidio. 

- Bien, bien – dijo la voz. 

Lily se quedo un momento analizando que debía preguntar entonces recordó que al comienzo del libro decía algo sobre que ella respondería a sus preguntas, así como también había dicho algo que el libro solo podría ser encontrada si "se encontraban en circunstancias similares a las suyas" así que tal vez A. Smith pudiera explicarle algo de lo que no entendía. 

- ¿Te vas a quedar pensando allí todo el día? – pregunto Smith. 

- Que odiosa eres – dijo Lily. 

- Gracias ¿Querías algo o no? 

- Es que no estoy segura de que preguntar – dijo Lily. 

- Pues lo que sea pero date prisa que me aburro – dijo Smith. 

- Bien ¿qué situaciones vivía el colegio cuando escribiste este libro? – pregunto Lily. 

- Bueno… eso es algo difícil de explicar – dijo Smith. 

- Trata – dijo Lily. 

- Bien… hubo un… un ataque en Hogwarts que cobro muchas vidas tanto en estudiantes como profesores – dijo Smith. 

-  ¿un ataque? 

- Si, pero todo paso tan lentamente que solo unos pocos lo notaron.

- ¿qué quieres decir? 

- Que no atacaron de golpe, al menos no al comienzo, fueron haciéndolo poco a poco durante las noches hasta que un día fueron descubiertos, durante Halloween y mataron a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino – dijo Smith. 

- ¿quiénes? 

- Eso no lo se… supongo que morí antes de descubrirlo o… o tal vez no me dio tiempo de ponerlo aquí – dijo Smith. 

- ¿y porque atacaban el colegio? 

- Estaban buscando algo… - dijo Smith – algo que supuestamente estaba oculto en alguno de los castillos antiguos… 

-  ¿qué cosa? 

- Estaban buscando… 

- El Reloj de Arena… - dijo Lily. 

- Si ¿cómo lo sabes? 

- Porque al parecer no lo encontraron, lo siguen buscando, atacaron Salen buscándolo y hubo una explosión hace poco en el bosque… lo están buscando de nuevo – dijo Lily. 

- Esto no esta bien, tienen que hacer algo o la historia se repetirá de nuevo – dijo Smith. 

- ¿qué?

- Esto no esta bien, tienen que hacer algo o la historia se repetirá de nuevo – dijo Smith. 

- ¿qué? 

- No puedes permitir que todas esas muertes inocentes se repitan, tienes que detener a quien sea que quiere ese Reloj – dijo Smith. 

- ¿muertes inocentes? 

- Si, ya te dije que fueron demasiadas… mis amigos incluidos… 

- ¿qué? 

- Veras, mis amigos y yo éramos muy curiosos y la noche en que atacaron Hogwarts Richard y yo, que éramos los prefectos de Gryffindor, durante la ronda nocturna vimos a un hombre en el bosque… 

- ¿y? - Y al parecer era el, o uno de los, causantes y pues tratamos de detenerlo… no recuerdo que paso después solo recuerdo que desperté en la enfermería y Richard… murió esa noche – dijo Smith con voz nostálgica. 

-  Wow… lo siento… 

- Eso no es todo, cuando salí de allí y me dirigí a la torre vi el castillo casi en ruinas; cuando llegue a la torre el profesor Dumbledore me dio la noticia de que… 

- ¿Qué? 

- Mis otros amigos, Kelly y Brad, se haban escapado de la torre para buscar a los causantes de la destrucción y… los habían encontrado muertos en el jardín…

- Dios y… ¿qué paso después? 

- Me concentre en descubrí quien diablos le había hecho esto a mis amigos y busque Venganza a cualquier medida – dijo Smith. 

- ¿Venganza? 

- Si, ese día me jure a mi misma que me vengaría o moriría en el intento. 

- ¿y lo conseguiste? 

- Ese día fue el ultimo que actualice este libro así que no tengo modo de saber si c u m plí mi venganza o no – dijo Smith. 

- ¿y no hay modo de saberlo? 

- Pues… podrías tratar de averiguarlo en los viejos diarios de el Profeta – dijo Smith – te aseguro que si hice algo fue asombroso y si no veras cuando fue mi muerte. 

- Bien, tratare de ir mañana – dijo Lily. 

- Bien – se hizo una larga e incomoda pausa - ¿era todo lo que querías saber? 

- No se me ocurre nada mas por ahora – dijo Lily. 

- Bien, si se te ocurre algo lo único que tienes que hacer es decir el hechizo en voz alta y podremos hablar – dijo Smith. 

- Bien lo haré. 

- ¿te llamas Lily no? 

- Si, ¿por qué? 

- Disculpa por ser tan odiosa antes, adiós – dijo y se dejo de escuchar la voz al tiempo que se cerraba el libro.

Lily tomo el libro y lo coloco dentro de su mesa de noche, no sabia porque, pero sentía que ese libro iba a ser mas útil de lo que creía hasta ahora, entro al baño tomo una ducha y se cambio luego bajo las escaleras encontró a los demás abajo en la Sala Común. Las chicas estaban sentadas hablando en susurro con Carol, mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo con James (Nota de la Autora: no les gusta el chisme pero les entretiene). Lily soltó un suspiro mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban las chicas. 

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Lily al ver que las chicas acosaban a Carol. 

- Carol rompió con James – soltó Katie enseguida. 

- No es cierto – dijo Carol – yo no rompí con el… fue algo mutuo mas bien… 

- No hay rompimientos mutuos Carol – le dijo Mary. 

- Pues este si – dijo Carol. 

- No es cierto – dijo Katie. 

- Claro que si – dijo Carol. 

- ¿pues vas a contarnos si o no? 

- No. 

- ¡¡Carol!! – llamaron las chicas mientras esta salía por el retrato. 

- Adiós… - dijo Carol yéndose. 

- Ella es muy delicada… - dijo Katie. 

- Tal vez era que no la dejabas en paz y ella no quería decir nada… y si, es delicada – dijo Tina. 

- ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Lily.

- Carol y James rompieron – se adelanto Mary. 

- ¿por qué? 

- No sabemos… 

- CELOS – dijo Katie – 99% segura de que fue por celos. 

- ¿de parte de quien? – pregunto Lily extrañada. 

- Ambos – dijo Katie. 

- No es cierto Lil – dijo Mary – aparentemente rompieron porque el noviazgo estaba arruinando su amistad… 

- Pero nadie creerá eso… - dijo Katie. 

- ¿quién rompió con quien? – pregunto Remus a James cerca de allí. 

- La verdad fue mas bien como un… 

- Carol, obviamente – dijo Sirius. 

- Oye ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que no pude ser yo? – dijo James ofendido. 

- ¿tu? ¡Ja! – dijo Sirius. 

- cierra la boca – dijo James – fue un acuerdo, nadie rompió con nadie. 

- Claro… - dijo Sirius. 

- Cállate – dijo James.

- Voy afuera – dijo Lily de repente levantándose. 

- Espera aun no… 

- Sabes que no me gusta el chisme Katie – dijo Lily. 

- Esto no es chisme – se defendió Katie. 

- Lo que digas – dijo Lily saliendo por el retrato. 

Lily camino un poco por los pasillos, no tenia ganas de ayudar a Katie a descubrir porque habían roto Carol y James, había que admitir que Katie era algo chismosa… cosa que le parecía a Lily algo inmadura, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar a los demás? Nadie. Así que mejor dejaba todo por la paz. Camino sin rumbo unos momentos hasta que llego a la entrada del castillo. Vio a Carol sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, escribiendo una carta. 

- ¿qué haces? 

- Le escribo a mis amigas… - dijo Carol. 

- Ya veo… tienes mucho que contar ¿no? – pregunto Lily. 

- La verdad no… es solo que me gusta contarle mis cosas a las personas en quienes mas confió, así que Mirian tendrá que soportar mi crisis existencial de nuevo jeje…- dijo Carol. 

- ¿por eso no le quisiste decir a Katie? – pregunto Lily sentándose a su lado. 

- No es que no le tenga confianza es solo que… 

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Carol – dijo Lily. 

- Me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente… salvo algunas excepciones – dijo Carol. 

- Entiendo… a mi también… - dijo Lily. Hubo una pausa. 

- ¿me acompañas a la lechucearía a enviar esto? 

- Si claro, vamos – dijo Lily.

- La verdad no… es solo que me gusta contarle mis cosas a las personas en quienes mas confió, así que Mirian tendrá que soportar mi crisis existencial de nuevo jeje…- dijo Carol. 

- ¿por eso no le quisiste decir a Katie? – pregunto Lily sentándose a su lado. 

- No es que no le tenga confianza es solo que… 

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Carol – dijo Lily. 

- Me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente… salvo algunas excepciones – dijo Carol. 

- Entiendo… a mi también… - dijo Lily. Hubo una pausa. 

- ¿me acompañas a la lechucearía a enviar esto? 

- Si claro, vamos – dijo Lily. 

Caminaron con camino a la lechucearía, entraron y Carol busco su lechuza Brezee, una lechuza negra con las puntas de las plumas blancas. Enviaron el mensaje y cuando salieron se escucho un sonido. Carol tomo a Lily del brazo y la empujo instintivamente a la lechucearía en donde ambas se quedaron en silencio, parecía que habían dos personas en el corredor…

- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo? – dijo la primera voz, la cual a las chicas se les hizo conocida. 

- Hasta que te decidas a c u m plir con lo que debes – dijo la segunda. 

- Yo hago las cosas a MI modo, a mi nadie me obliga a hacer nada – dijo la primera. 

- Pues siempre hay una primera vez y yo te voy a hacer cumplir por las buenas o por las malas – dijo la segunda. 

- ¡A MI NO ME AMENACES! ¡No soy uno de tus sirvientes! 

- Lo se, los sirvientes son mas competentes. 

Lily y Carol intercambiaron una mirada de confusión e intentaron seguir escuchando.

- ¿por qué no te vas a lamer el suelo que tu "jefe" pisa y me dejas en paz de una buena vez? 

- Bien, me iré, pero volveré mañana a ver el progreso de tu misión… 

- ¡Incendio! – dijo la primera voz algo harta. 

- ¡Reflex! – se defendió la segunda. 

- ¡vete! 

- Eso fue completamente innecesario… 

- ¡he dicho que te vayas! 

- Se escucharon pasos hacia la lechucearía. 

- ¡Al suelo! – susurro Carol, nerviosa. 

- ¿a dónde? 

- ¡Allá! Detrás de aquella jaula. 

Se escondieron detrás de una gran jaula con muchas lechuzas y eran cubiertas por un montón de paja que se encontraba a su alrededor, se escabulleron por el suelo y asomaron sus cabezas una vez que estuvieron seguras de estar fuera de vista. Al mirar, pudieron observar a dos personas, un hombre de túnica negra y otro con una verde oscuro; estaban demasiado abajo para poder ver sus rostros. Sin embargo, al levantar un poco mas sus cabezas pudieron ver que en la túnica negra de una de las personas había un signo de Hogwarts… eso solo podía significar una cosa… ese hombre era un profesor.

- ¿cómo piensas marcharte? – dijo la voz del profesor, ahora estuvieron 100% seguras de que habían escuchado esa voz antes, aunque no estaban seguras de donde. 

- En escoba – dijo el otro hombre – en este maldito colegio no me puedo desaparecer. 

- Te lo advertí. 

- Ahórrate los sermones. 

- Vete de una vez antes de que me descubran aquí contigo. 

- Bien – saco una escoba y monto en ella – nos vemos mañana… 

- ¡VETE! 

El hombre salió volando por la ventana y entonces pudieron ver su rostro, era un hombre moreno de contextura gruesa, parecía ser joven, tenia el cabello de color marrón y los ojos oscuros, Lily tuvo que taparle la boca a Carol para que no gritara al ver su rostro. Sin embargo, se escucho un sonido, sonido que el profesor no pudo dejar de notar.

- ¿quién esta allí? 

Las chicas se acostaron aun mas en el piso, Lily empujando a Carol esta vez, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban… se pusieron nerviosas. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas a ellas… 

- Se que hay alguien allí, no me engañan… - dijo. 

- ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Carol en voz casi omisa. 

- ¡cállate! Nos puede escuchar – dijo Lily. 

- ¡Respondan! – dijo el profesor. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca… lo mejor seria que se movieran de aquel lugar. 

-  ¡Carol! – susurro Lily. 

- ¿qué? 

- Movámonos hasta allá. 

- ¿por qué? 

- Viene hacia acá… - se movieron hacia la jaula de junto. 

El profesor cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la jaula en la cual estaban ellas ahora, debió escuchar cuando se cambiaron de lugar… se acercaba cada vez mas…las chicas aguantaron la respiración y…

El profesor cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hacia la jaula en la cual estaban ellas ahora, debió escuchar cuando se cambiaron de lugar… se acercaba cada vez mas…las chicas aguantaron la respiración y…una lechuza entro por la ventana posándose justo arriba de la jaula donde estaban escondiéndose las chicas… 

- Lucky… - murmuro Carol. 

-  ¿Qué? 

- La lechuza de Angie… 

El profesor observo la lechuza por unos momentos, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la lechucearía. Las chicas esperaron unos momentos antes de moverse, mientras el silencio era solo roto por los pasos que se alejaban. Después de unos minutos ambas se levantaron. 

- Lucky gracias por rescatarnos – dijo Carol acariciándola. 

- Si, casi nos descubren por su culpa también – dijo Lily. 

- ¿qué haces aquí? Acabo de escribirle a Miri, debiste cruzarte con Brezee en el aire – dijo Carol a la lechuza ignorando a Lily. 

- Claro habla con ella en vez de conmigo – dijo Lily. 

- Lo siento Lil – dijo Carol mirándola – ese hombre… 

- Si, casi gritas cuando lo ves, se puede saber ¿Quién es? – pregunto Lily. Carol desvió la mirada.

- Ehm… el… el es… 

- ¡No de nuevo! – se quejo Lily - ¿mas cosas que no dirás? 

- Voy a decírtelo – dijo Carol. 

- Estoy esperando… - dijo Lily. 

- Su nombre es… Evan… Evan Richardsoon – dijo Carol. 

- ¿ Richardsoon? – dijo Lily. 

- Así es… - dijo Carol – mi padre. 

- Al fin aparecen – dijo Katie entrando con Mary y Tina – Carol estuve pensando y… 

- Ahora no – dijo Carol saliendo con la carta en las manos. 

- ¡Carol espera! – dijo Lily corriendo tras ella. 

- ¿Si? – dijo Carol sin detenerse. 

- ¿estas bien? 

- Bien, no es la palabra que yo utilizaría – dijo Carol, sin detenerse. 

- ¿quieres hablar de eso? 

- Si, por eso busco a James y a Sirius… - dijo Carol. 

- Oh…- dijo Lily deteniéndose.

- Ven, rápido – dijo Carol halándola por el brazo para que caminara mas rápido. 

- ¿quieres que yo vaya? 

- Claro, sino fuera así habría corrido – dijo Carol - ahora muévete, tengo que encontrarlos. 

- Están en la sala común. 

- Lo se, rápido. 

- No es por ser pesimista… pero no te ves del todo afectada con eso de que tu padre ayude a alguien como el profesor Black – dijo Lily. 

-  Digamos que esto solo confirmo mis sospechas – dijo Carol. 

- ¿y estas bien con eso? 

- Digamos que mi padre y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien – dijo Carol. 

- Tal vez… pero aun así… 

- Tienes razón, no estoy bien ¿Ok? ¿eso era lo que querías saber? 

-  Bueno… 

- Lily, hablaremos de esto cuando haya tiempo ¿bien? ya tendré tiempo de lloriquear porque mi padre es un cretino, cosa que ya sabia – dijo Carol con una voz fría que sorprendió a Lily.

- Carol… ¿por qué estas hablando así? – dijo Lily. Carol se detuvo, y volteo a mirar a Lily, una lagrima corría por su rostro – Carol… 

- Digamos que ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Carol. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lily preocupada. 

- Camina, te cuento cuando lleguemos – dijo Carol. 

Ambas guardaron silencio por largo rato hasta que llegaron al retrato. 

- Por cierto ¿estas segura de que era Black? – pregunto Carol antes de decir la contraseña. 

- Pues… ¿quién mas podrid ser? 

- No lo se… 

Entraron, los chicos estaban allí, se voltearon al verlas y…

- Entraron, los chicos estaban allí, se voltearon al verlas y… 

- Cary, Cary, Cary – dijo Sirius levantándose y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Carol – queremos que nos ayudes con una pequeña duda ¿Quién rompió con quien? 

- ¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACRES? – pregunto la voz de Katie que entraba con las chicas. 

- Ehm… nada, solo…- Sirius estaba nervioso. 

-  ¡entonces suéltala! 

- Ehm… si, claro – dijo Sirius soltando a Carol. 

-  James – interrumpió Carol. 

- ¿si? 

- Mi padre esta en esto – dijo sin rodeos. 

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto James, todos se sentaron a su alrededor a hablar en susurro. 

-  De… - Carol no pudo seguir hablando así que Lily tubo que salir al rescate, mientras Lily hablaba Carol tomo la carta de sus amigas entre las manos y la abrió. 

- Estábamos en la lechucearía, enviando una lechuza – empezó Lily – cuando escuchamos voces, voces de dos hombres que hablaban de una misión… algo muy extraño pero nunca dijeron que, uno de los hombres quería que el otro se fuera… y uno de ellos era un profesor de Hogwarts…

- ¿mi padre? – dijo Sirius instantáneamente. 

- Es lo mas posible – dijo Lily – estaba echando al otro hombre que es… 

- Mi padre – dijo Carol. 

- ¿tu padre? ¿el también esta en esto? – pregunto Sirius impresionado. 

- Así es… - dijo Carol. 

- Tampoco hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Cary… - dijo James. 

- No hay mucho de que especular James… es verdad – dijo Carol – ahora todo tiene sentido. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? 

- Sus padres están separados desde que ella era muy pequeña – dijo Sirius – y su padre no es muy comprensivo con… 

- Me odia – interrumpió Carol leyendo la carta – y me ha odiado mas desde que decidí entrar a Hogwarts. 

- ¿te odia? ¿por qué te odia? 

- Porque soy la única que lo confronta – dijo Carol casi en susurro – juraría que el tiene que ver con eso de los sueños y las persecuciones del maldito encapuchado… las cuales han cesado desde que entre en Hogwarts, ahora que lo pienso. 

- ¿tu crees? – dijo James - ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con la persecución? 

- Si – dijo Carol, simplemente y luego guardo silencio. 

- ¿y que hay de mis perseguidores? – pregunto Lily después de un rato.

- Eso sigue siendo un misterio, supongo – dijo Remus. 

Hubo un silencio que fue roto de repente. 

- ¿LA DAMA DEL RELOJ DE ARENA? – dijo Carol confundida. 

- ¿Ah? – dijeron los demás. 

- Eso dice… - dijo Carol. 

- ¿qué cosa? 

- Esto… lean – les paso la carta y comenzaron a leer. 

_Querida Carol: _

_Todo aquí va bien, hasta que cumples tu promesa de escribir seguido, niña. Te cuento que a Angie la nombraron delegada va en camino a ser prefecta ¿qué tal? Pero no es tan bueno porque se pierde por horas, Kathleen se pasa horas en la biblioteca para mantener su puesto de primera de la clase (lo que no es difícil porque ¿Quién le haría competencia?) y yo estoy bien, como siempre claro. _

_Bueno el motivo principal de mis líneas es decirte que hemos, bueno Kathleen descubrió en una de sus largas horas de estudio obsesivo, es algo que tal vez les interese a ti y a tus amigos. Descubrimos que la leyenda del Reloj de Arena dice algo como:_

_"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la magia era prohibida y sus practicantes perseguidos, fue escondido algo, algo que seria capaz de cumplir el deseo de una persona en particular, pero esa persona tendría que cumplir con una cualidad: No conocer el amor verdadero. La Dama del Reloj de Arena es la encargada de juzgar quien es digno de hacer la misión que ella le tiene encomendada…"_

_¿Quién demonios es la Dama del Reloj de Arena?, te preguntaras y pues querida ya vamos cuatro con la misma pregunta, la respuesta: ¡NI IDEA!, se los dejamos a ustedes, si descubrimos algo mas te avisaremos, hagan lo mismo ustedes. _

_Saludos de las otras niñas, Angie te manda a decir que cuides a Lucky bien. _

_Bye, cuídate… _

_Miriam _

_P.S.: Kata insiste en que tiene algo que ver con la leyenda de la Dama del Lago… pero Angie y yo no estamos tan seguras, aunque ya sabes ella es la mente del grupo así que tal vez debas averiguar eso. _

Después de terminar de leer la carta… 

- ¿la Dama del Reloj de Arena? ¿de donde sacaron eso? – pregunto Remus. 

- Dice que lo encontró Kata en sus horas de biblioteca – dijo Carol. 

- Nosotros también pasamos horas allí y no encontramos nada – dijo Lily. 

- ¡gente! No es el momento – vayamos a averiguar algo mas sobre esto – dijo James. 

- Ehm… los alcanzo en un momento – dijo Lily subiendo a su habitación. 

- ¿y a esta ahora que le pasa? 

- Ni idea… 

Se fueron a la biblioteca y Lily corrió a su habitación. Lily tomo el libro lo lanzo en la cama y dijo entre jadeos: - "sodio sim ne ehcucse es zov ut euq ajed, orbil led las etreconoc oreiuq".

- - ¿si? – dijo la voz de Smith. 

-  ¿qué sabes sobre la leyenda del Reloj de Arena? – pregunto Lily sin rodeos. 

- No mucho a decir verdad… - dijo Smith. 

- Dios… bueno, dime lo que sepas – dijo Lily. 

- Al parecer esta custodiado por una bruja de la antigüedad – dijo Smith – creo su nombre era: Catherine McQueen, aunque era mas conocida por su sobre nombre… 

- ¿la Dama del Reloj de Arena? – adivino Lily. 

- Así es – dijo Smith – ella era su guardiana y era la encargada de buscar a la elegida/o destinado a usar sus poderes. Una noche de tormenta se quedo encerrada en el castillo donde debía custodiar el Reloj. 

-  ¿y que paso? 

- Hay varias teorías, algunos dicen que murió de inanición, pero hay otra (y si me preguntas a mi es la correcta) intento utilizar los poderes del Reloj y fue consumida por su poder, manteniéndola en este mundo presa dentro del cristal por mas siglos de los que debía, hasta que el elegido finalmente aparezca y decida liberarla, pero no tiene muchas posibilidades, según creo. 

- ¿qué quieres decir? 

- Según la leyenda, debe ser alguien que no conozca el Amor Verdadero, y para mi esa seria una persona de corazón frió ¿por qué abría de liberar a alguien que retardo su regreso por tantos siglos?

- - … - Lily no dijo nada y bajo la mirada. 

- Una cosa mas – dijo Smith. 

-  ¿si? 

- Si las cosas pasaran esta vez como pasaron en mi tiempo, yo que tu me quedaría con mis amigos. 

- ¿por qué? 

- Yo me entere de todo esto la noche del ataque… 

-  ¿qué? 

- Así es, si la historia esta destinada a repetirse, tendrá lugar hoy… 

- … - Lily guardo silencio… 

-  ¿algo mas? – pregunto Smith. 

- No, debo irme, debo contarle todo esto a los chicos. 

- No debes hacer eso – dijo Smith, Lily cerro el libro. 

- Pues lo haré… 

Lily salió de la habitación con el libro en las manos, su destino: la biblioteca. Corrió por los corredores, lo que le acarreo llamadas de atención de la profesora McGonagall en dos ocasiones. Llego y entro de golpe, la bibliotecaria la regaño. Busco entre los estantes y las demás y… nada. No había rastro de los chicos, llego hasta la recepción.   
- Sra. ehm… mis amigos… ¿los ha visto? 

- ¿Sus amigos? ¿se refiere a los Sres. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y las Srtas. Richardsoon, Jhomson, y O'neal? – pregunto la mujer. 

-  Si… ellos. 

- Estuvieron aquí hace rato y se llevaron media biblioteca, dijeron que tenían que hacer un trabajo muy amplio y como me dijeron que era para el profesor Donaldsoon los deje llevarse todos los libros que quisieron – dijo la bibliotecaria. 

- Oh… ¿sabe a donde fueron? 

- Lo siento, Srta. Evans, pero temo que no – dijo la mujer – aunque yo que usted buscaría en la sala común ¿dónde mas podrían haber ido? 

Lily le dio las gracias a sabiendas de que no la había ayudado en nada y camino de nuevo hasta la sala común. Entro y sin sorprenderse se dio cuenta que en efecto los chicos no se encontraban allí, subió las escaleras de su habitación y se acostó en su cama preguntándose ¿dónde estaban sus amigos? 

No muy lejos de allí, en la habitación de los chicos…

- Insisto que esto es caso perdido – dijo Remus – he leído la mitad de estos libros y nunca he encontrado nada sobre una tal Dama del Reloj de Arena. 

- Pues si tienes una mejor idea se escuchan sugerencias – dijo Sirius. 

Remus guardo silencio, se quedaron allí mucho rato todos buscando información pero esto fue en vano. 

- ¡ESA BENDITA DAMA DEL RELOJ NO EXISTE! – dijo Katie algo harta. 

- Tiene que existir – dijo Carol – mis amigas… 

- Mira Carol, No me importa lo que te dijeron tus amigas, es mas, me vale lo que digan tus amigas. Esa mujer ¡no existió, no existe, ni existirá! ¡y ya estoy harta de estar averiguando sobre una estúpida leyenda que NO EXISTE! – dijo Katie levantándose en una voz muy fuerte tanto que parecía que había gritado. 

- ¡No recuerdo haberte pedido, en ningún momento, tu ayuda! – dijo Carol en levantándose y en voz muy fuerte también - ¡y a mi no me grites, que no soporto que me griten! 

- Y yo no soporto andar metida en estos estúpidos libro para buscar algo que no existe, por culpa de unas bromistas que seguramente lo han inventado todo – dijo Katie sin bajar la voz. 

- Mis amigas no harían eso, son leales – dijo Carol. 

- ¿a si? ¡no fueron muy leales cuando quisieron quitarle la capa a James! – dijo Katie subiendo la voz. 

- ¡no le quitamos la capa a James, la devolvimos! – dijo Carol también subiendo la voz.

- ¡IGUALMENTE SE LA QUITARON! 

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES! ¡A MI NADIE ME GRITA! 

- ¡PUES YA HUBO ALGUIEN! ¿QUÉ VAS HA HACER AL RESPECTO? 

- ¡SIGUEME GRITANDO Y TE JURO QUE TE HARE TRAGAR EL LIBRO QUE TENGO EN MIS MANOS! 

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! – dijo Sirius levantándose y poniéndose en el medio. 

-  ¡díselo a ella que fue la que empezó! – dijo Carol en voz molesta volviendo a sentarse. 

-  Yo no… 

- ¡Katie! – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿Qué? – dijo este ofendida. 

- Ambas ya basta – dijo James. 

- ¿vas a tomar su lado Sirius? – pregunto Katie ofendida. 

- Yo no estoy tomando ningún… 

- ¡SI LO HACES! ¡y estas tomando el suyo! 

- Katie eso no es cierto… 

- ¡bien! ¿sabes que? Quédate con ella y tus estúpidos amigos, yo me voy – dijo Katie saliendo por la puerta de un portazo. 

-  ¿se puede saber que demonios le pasa a ella? – pregunto Sirius a los demás. 

- Esta loca – respondido Carol volviendo a su lectura. 

Katie esperaba que Sirius saliera tras ella sin embargo este no lo hizo. Mientras tanto Lily estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo en su habitación, un sueño extraño… Estaba en medio de un claro de agua, a las puertas de un castillo, pero no cualquier castillo sino un castillo del cristal mas puro y hermoso que jamás hubiese visto, llevaba puesto un vestido impecablemente blanco que le llegaba poco mas debajo de los tobillos, no traía su varita y no estaba en ningún lugar que hubiese visto antes. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y por ellas salió una mujer alta de cabello rubio muy largo y de unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo de la mañana, la mujer era muy hermosa, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

- - Ha sido tardía vuestra llegada al Domo de Cristal, doncella, pero lo importante es que estáis aquí al fin y llevareis acabo vuestra misión. 

- Disculpe pero… ¿de que me habla? 

- Las explicaciones serán dadas luego de entrar al castillo, os aseguro que todas vuestras preguntas hallaran respuesta. Sígame doncella. 

- ¿seguirla a donde? 

- Por favor doncella, entre al Domo de Cristal conmigo – dijo la mujer en tono de suplica. 

- ¿por qué tanto interés? – respondió Lily suspicaz. 

- Por favor doncella, entre al Domo de Cristal conmigo – repitió la mujer. 

- … - Lily lo pensó por unos instantes, no tenia nada que perder – esta bien, entrare con usted. 

- Buena decisión, doncella, pase usted adelante – dijo haciendo una reverencia para que Lily pasara. 

- Gracias… - dijo Lily pasando adelante y entrando al Castillo de cristal la mujer la siguió, después de esto la puerta se cerro con gran estruendo - ¿qué fue eso? ¿por qué la puerta se ha cerrado con tal violencia? 

- Por una simple razón doncella, las sagradas escrituras decían que vuestra persona debía entrar por voluntad propia, así ha sido. Ahora mi misión es informarle que vuestra persona jamás podrá abandonar las puertas de este castillo nunca mas… 

En ese momento Katie se encontraba entrando en la habitación, vio a Lily acostada en su cama, se sentó a su lado dispuesta despertarla para contarle su disputa de minutos atrás, sin embargo, Lily se batió con fuerza y dio un grito prolongado que hizo retroceder a Katie, cuando esta volvió a acercarse una luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Lily y esta desapareció…


	22. Capitulo 22, La Dama del Reloj de Arena

**Disculpen la demora mándenme RR y aquí tienen mas jejejeje... posiblemente me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo o lo suba en dos partes ojála no se molesten mucho (A) bueno aquí les va...**

**Capitulo 22**

**La Dama del Reloj de Arena******

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba acostada en una hermosa cama con doseles, con sabanas blancas y pilares de plata. Estaba vestida con el mismo vestido impecablemente blanca como la nieve. Se levanto de la cama, había un enorme ventanal con vista a un lago enorme que rodeaba completamente aquel castillo de cristal. Todo era exactamente igual a como había sido en sus sueño… porque había sido un sueño… ¿No? No, no había sido un sueño, tal cosa había pasado… aunque ella no entendiera como ni porque. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, debía salir de allí… 

- Puedo ver que habéis despertado, doncella – dijo al voz de la mujer al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella. 

- ¿qué esta pasando? ¿por qué estoy aquí? 

- No estáis mas que en el lugar en donde debéis estar – dijo la mujer. 

-  ¿me esta reteniendo? 

- Temo que eso hago, doncella. 

-  ¿por qué? ¿por qué me retiene aquí? 

- Porque he esperado por mucho tiempo el poder tenerle frente a mi, por tener vuestra presencia en el Castillo de Cristal. 

- ¿por qué? ¿qué demonios hago yo en este castillo? 

- Porque usted es la elegida, doncella, usted es la elegida – dijo la mujer. 

- ¿la elegida? – repitió Lily confundida - ¿de que me esta hablando?

- ¡SIRIUS! ¡JAMES! ¡REMUS! – grito Katie al tiempo que entraba hecha una bala en la habitación de los chicos. 

- ¿qué? – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto James. 

- ¡LILY! ¡LILY! – dijo Katie respirando con dificultad. 

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily? – pregunto Remus aun leyendo su libro. 

- ¡SE LA LLEVARON! ¡NO ESTA! 

- ¿Qué? 

- ¡DESAPARECIO! 

- No se puede aparecer ni desaparecer en los terrenos del colegio – dijo Carol, tras un gran volumen de "Leyendas Increíbles II". 

- ¡SI SE PUEDE! – dijo Katie algo histérica. 

-  No, ella tiene razón, eso sale en "La Historia de Hogwarts" – dijo Remus. 

- Es cierto – dijo Tina. 

- ¡escuchen! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SE PUEDE O NO! El caso es que eso paso ¡LILY DESAPARECIO!

- Katie, quieres tranquilizarse – dijo Lily levantándose y tomando a Katie fuertemente por los hombros. 

- ¡NO PUEDO! MI MEJOR AMIGA DESAPARECIO. 

- Bien, bien. Tranquilízate y cuéntanos con calma que ha pasado – dijo James. 

- … - Katie tomo un momento para tranquilizarte – después de que me fui de aquí , entre muy molesta a la habitación para hablar con Lily. 

- ¿Y? 

- Entre y Lily estaba dormida. 

- Aja… 

- Entonces me acerque a ella y… 

-  ¿Y…? – dijeron todos expectantes. 

- De repente Lily se batió con fuerza y dio un grito prolongado, luego una luz blanca-plateada cubrió el cuerpo de Lily y desapareció… 

- ¿desapareció? – repitió James. 

- Si, desapareció. 

- ¿así como así? – pregunto Remus. 

- Si, así como así – dij0 Katie. 

- Eso es increíble… 

- ¡NO LO ESTOY INVENTANDO SABEN! 

- No hemos dicho tal cosa…

- El Reloj de Arena es un artefacto creado por cuatro antiguas brujas poderosas – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿cuatro brujas poderosas? 

-  Así es, cuatro brujas antiguas que no creían en el amor, tal vez porque no lo habían contenido o tal vez porque fueron decepcionadas por el. 

- ¿es por eso que el supuesto elegido no debe conocer el Amor verdadero? 

- En parte si. 

- ¿en parte? 

- Puesto que estas mujeres no creían en el amor, pensaban que este era una gran distracción y que si el elegido tenia tal cosa en su mente y en su corazón no seria capaz de llevar a acabo su misión. 

- ¿misión? ¿qué misión? 

- La misión que te tocara llevar a ti acabo – dijo Catherine. 

- Francamente, o es mas clara o nunca entenderé nada – dijo Lily, algo harta.

- Bueno… creo que es cierto, Lily no esta aquí – dijo Carol una vez que ella y las demás chicas salieron del cuarto de las chicas. 

- Se los dije – dijo Katie – desapareció y en vez de estar aquí sin hacer nada debemos ir a buscarla. 

- Es cierto – dijo James – pero ¿adonde? 

- A mi no vean, yo solo la vi desaparecer – dijo Katie. 

- Creo que debemos hablar con alguien – dijo Remus. 

- ¿con quien? – dijo Sirius. 

-  No lo se, pero definitivamente con alguien – dijo Remus. 

- Tal vez el director… o alguno de los profesores – sugirió Mary. 

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Cristal Lily estaba llegando a su limite de paciencia. La mujer se había levantado y la había dejado encerrada en ese cuarto hacia ya 5 minutos. Lily, que de por si no era una persona muy paciente, llego a su limite. Se levanto y fue hasta la puerta de cristal a pedir a gritos que la sacaran de allí.

- ¡¡DEJENME SALIR!! – repitió Lily varias veces hasta que vio una sombra acercarse – ¡DÉJEME SALIR! 

- Me pides algo que me es imposible darte – dijo Catherine entrando. 

- ¿por qué? 

- Le ruego que me permita terminar mi historia, sin interrupciones, doncella – dijo Catherine. 

- Bien… - acepto Lily no muy segura. 

- Como ya le dije, llevo mucho tiempo esperando vuestra llegada – dijo Catherine. 

- Si ya lo dijo, pero no me dice lo que quiero saber. 

- La razón por la cual esperaba vuestra llegada – siguió sin prestar atención al comentario sarcástico de Lily – es porque usted es descendiente de una de mis amas, de una de las cuatro brujas antiguas que dio su vida para crear el Reloj de Arena. 

- ¿QUÉ YO SOY QUE? 

- Descendiente de una sacerdotisa antigua, doncella – dijo Catherine 

- Eso no es posible, soy la primera bruja que ha tenido mi familia… 

- Lamento contradecirle, doncella, pero este ancestro es tan antiguo que es imposible que usted lo o alguien de vuestra familia supiera sobre ella – dijo Catherine. 

- Tengo un ancestro con magia… una sacerdotisa… eso es nuevo… 

- Sobre vuestros hombros ha caído el legado de liberar el poder del Reloj de Arena – dijo Catherine. 

- Ya comenzó a confundirme de nuevo. 

- Es la única de las descendientes que c u mplió con todos los requisitos – dijo Catherine – y con el mas importante… el no conocer el amor verdadero. 

- … - Lily bajo la mirada, sin decir nada. 

- Acompáñame, doncella – dijo la mujer caminando hacia la puerta. 

- ¿adonde? 

- A encontrar tu destino – dijo Catherine.

Lily dejo que la mujer la guiara por medio de los pasillos de cristal helados, podía jurar que ese cristal era hielo pues el clima se prestaba para ello. La mujer la hizo bajar por unas escaleras y de repente el clima cambio por completo, ya no había rastro del castillo de cristal, ni de cristal, solo veía piedras y el interior de una especie de cueva… hasta que llegaron a una especie de lago subterráneo. 

- ¿qué es esto? – pregunto Lily inmediatamente. 

- El lugar donde esta escondido el Reloj de Arena – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿escondido? ¿dónde? 

- Allí… - dijo la mujer señalando el lago. 

- ¿adentro? 

- Si… 

- Si esta pretendiendo que yo entre a buscarlo… 

- No, se que le tienes miedo al agua – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿cómo sabe usted eso? 

- Yo vigilaba a las descendientes. 

- ¿vigilaba? – dijo Lily sorprendida. 

- Si, para saber si cumplían con todos los requisitos. 

- … ¿sabe usted quienes son las demás descendientes? – pregunto Lily suspicaz. 

- Así es. 

- ¿y porque no las escogió a una de ellas? ¿por qué yo?

- Ya te dije porque, porque eres la única que no ha conocido el Amor Verdadero. 

- Otra vez con eso… - murmuro Lily. 

- Esa es la razón, doncella – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿quiénes son las demás? 

-  Creo que usted sabe eso… 

-  ¿Ah? 

- ¿realmente cree que es casualidad la amistad que se formo entre usted y vuestras amigas? 

- ¿qué se supone que ha de significar eso? 

- Ustedes estaban predestinadas a nacer todas en el mismo año, rondando la misma fecha, y conocerse en su juventud, entablar una amistad que fortalecería el poder del Reloj hasta que una de las cuatro cumpliera los requisitos necesarios – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿quiere decir que…? 

- ¡ya me estoy desesperando! – dijo Katie algo harta mientras los chicos se separaban y buscaban por todos lados a Lily – NO ESTA EN HOGWARTS, NO ESTA EN HOGWARTS ¡¡NO ESTA EN HOGWARTS!! ¿qué tan difícil es entender eso? 

- Lo sentimos Katie, pero tenemos que eliminar toda posibilidad – dijo Remus en tono de disculpa.

- ¿qué parte de "Lily no esta en Hogwarts, desapareció" es la que no entienden? – dijo Katie ya harta. 

- Tranquilízate quieres, todos estamos preocupados por Lily pero no ganamos nada perdiendo la cabeza… - dijo Carol. 

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no es tu mejor amiga la que esta perdida… 

- ¡Lily también es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que le pase! 

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡no es el momento! – dijo Mary, mientras volvía con Tina de su trigésimo séptima búsqueda en la biblioteca. 

-  Es que… 

-  Pero… 

- Pero nada, dejen de pelear y punto – dijo Mary en tono de sermón. 

- Esta bien… - murmuraron las dos a coro. 

- ¿mis amigas? ¿mis amigas son las otras descendientes? – pregunto Lily mas que impactada. 

- Si. 

- Pero… yo tengo cuatro amigas y son cuatro descendientes, contándome. 

- Bueno, las descendientes son Katie Jhomson, Carol Richardsoon y Mary O'neal. 

- ¿QUÉ? Pero… pero…

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo Katie, ya estaba harta de esperar. 

- Bueno… Sirius y yo iremos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ustedes sigan buscando a Lily – dijo James. 

- Bien, nos vemos de vuelta aquí en 20 minutos dijo Remus. 

- Hecho – dijeron todos y se fueron cada quien por su lado. 

- Oye James – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿si? 

- ¿qué exactamente piensas decirle a Dumbledore? 

- Que Lily esta desaparecida – dijo James. 

- Oh, pero ni siquiera nosotros sabemos eso con seguridad – dijo Sirius. 

- Bueno, esperemos que el sepa que hacer – dijo James. 

- Pues si – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿a dónde vas, Tina? – pregunto Katie al ver que su amiga subía las escaleras de las habitaciones de nuevo. 

- Es que… hay algo que ha estado molestándome – dijo Tina. 

- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto Mary. 

- Bueno es que hace unas noches vi a Lily leyendo un libro muy extraño y cuando le pregunte que era no quiso decírmelo – dijo Tina. 

- ¿y eso que tiene de especial? – pregunto Carol. 

- No lo se… pero de algún modo siento que deberíamos averiguar que leía… tal vez sea la clave para averiguar donde esta – dijo Tina. 

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! – se quejo Katie – deja de estar buscando en libros estúpidos, donde no encontraras nada, y bajemos a buscar a nuestra amiga. 

- Espera Katie – la interrumpió Carol – tal vez Tina tenga razón, tal vez eso nos de una pista. 

- Pero… 

- Subamos – dijo Mary. 

- ¿tu también? – dijo Katie indignada. 

- Ellas tienen razón – dijo Mary, las tres continuaron su camino escaleras arriba hasta la habitación.

- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO TIEMPO! Quien sabe que le pueda estar pasando a Lily mientras ustedes están leyendo ¡UN LIBRO! – dijo Katie. 

- ¿Ellas son elegidas también? – pregunto Lily a la Dama del Reloj. 

- Así es – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿es por eso que Carol podía sentir cuando estaba en peligro?  

- Así es, las otras lo hubieran sentido también si no fuera porque te encontré – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿qué quiere decir?

- Cuando yo las buscaba eso creaba un vinculo entre ustedes. Pero solo entre en la mente de la señorita Caroline antes de entrar a la suya, doncella.

- ¿quiere decir que tengo una conexión con Carol? – pregunto Lily, la mujer asintió - ¿una conexión que usted creo? 

- Temo que si. 

- ¿y si hubiera tardado mas tiempo en encontrarme también la tendría con Katie y Mary? 

- Si. 

- ¿dijo usted que las cuatro estábamos… destinadas a conocernos? 

- Eso dije, doncella, en el juego de la vida no existen las casualidades, todo pasa por una razón, incluso las cosas que a veces nos parecen insignificantes y sin importancia – dijo Catherine. 

- … - Lily guardo silencio. 

- La amistad que entablaran ustedes fortalecería el poder del Reloj, al igual que tiempo atrás la unión de sus antepasados lo creo – dijo Catherine. 

- _"Esto no me gusta… tengo un mal presentimiento"_­ se dijo Lily en sus pensamientos, llevándose la mano al corazón. __

- ¿en que piensas, doncella? – dijo la mujer como si contara con el don de leer su mente. __

- El encapuchado…- dijo Lily de repente - ¿tiene él algo que ver con todo esto?__

- Si y no. __

- Explíquese. __

- Tiene que ver porque el desea el poder del Reloj, el poder que solo tu debes tener, y no porque el no conoce todo acerca de esto… solo sabe que puede destruirlo o hacerlo mas fuerte. __

- ¿Y bien? – trato de apresurar Katie. __

- ¿¡quieres controlarte aunque sea por un rato!? – dijo Carol algo harta. __

- No, no quiero – dijo Katie. __

- ¡No vayan a empezar a pelear de nuevo! – dijo Mary atravesándose en el medio de las dos. __

- Claro que no… - dijo Carol – no es el momento. __

- ¿de cuando acá te preocupa el momento adecuado de abrir tu bocota? – dijo Katie alzando la voz. __

- Mira Katie, ya te lo dije y te lo repito ¡Deja de gritarme! O te juro que te haré comer la almohada en TU propia gran bocota – dijo Carol. __

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Mary - ¡dejen de actuar como niñas chiquitas! __

- Ella empezó – dijeron las dos a coro. __

- ¡me importa un comino quien empezó! ¡Katie deja de provocarla! ¡Carol no le sigas el juego! ¡ambas tienen culpa así que CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – dijo Mary saliéndose de sus casillas lo que tomo a las otras dos por sorpresa. __

- Lo sentimos… - dijeron las dos a coro. 

- ¿se comportaran? 

- Si… 

- Bien. 

- "sodio sim ne ehcucse es zov ut euq ajed, orbil led las etreconoc oreiuq" – se escucho decir a Tina, las chicas se sorprendieron. 

Un viento frío y fuerte azoto con fuerza la habitación ocasionando que las cuatro cayeran al suelo, de repente, para impacto de las cuatro la voz de una chica se comenzó a escuchar. 

- Lily dime que no les dijiste nada por favor – dijo. 

- ¿Lily? – soltaron las cuatro a coro con tono de gran sorpresa. 

- Oh, genial, ustedes no son Lily… - dijo A. Smith – oh, oh, esto no es bueno… 

- ¿ESTA HABLANDO? – soltó Katie. 

- ¿qué es esto? ¿esa voz salió del libro? – dijo Mary. 

- ¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Carol.

- Oh, genial, genial sencillamente genial – dijo la voz – apuesto a que esa niña descuidada dejo el libro a la vista de todos… oh, diablos sabia que ella me traería problemas. 

- ¿de que esta hablando? – pregunto Tina. 

- Olvídate de eso, primero lo primero ¿quién eres? – pregunto Carol. 

- Ah no, no hay modo de que yo me presente de nuevo, además solo estoy destinada a  hablar con esa molesta y descuidada niñita. 

- ¿Lily? – preguntaron las cuatro a coro. 

- Si, Lily. 

- Bueno pues no puedes hablar con ella. 

- ¿por qué no? 

- Porque esta desaparecida – dijo Katie. 

- ¿desaparecida? 

- Si. Yo la vi desaparecer de la cama – dijo Katie. 

- ¿desaparecer? No se puede desaparecer o aparecer en los…

- En los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya sabemos – la corto Carol. 

- Pero el caso es que lo hizo y punto – dijo Katie. 

- … - Smith guardo silencio por unos momentos - ¿pueden confiar en su palabra? – pregunto a las otras tres. 

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Carol antes de que Mary la pateara. 

- Si, claro que pueden – se adelanto Katie. 

- Les preguntaba a las otras niña – dijo Smith. Katie se diría a responder pero se le adelantaron. 

- Si, creo que si podemos – dijo Tina. 

- ¿crees? – pregunto Katie ofendida. Tina la ignoro. 

- Mmm… - se escucho hacer a Smith. 

- ¿quién eres? – pregunto Carol de nuevo.

- Eso a ninguna de ustedes le incumbe. 

- Que odiosa… - murmuro Katie. 

- ¿hablaste con Lily hoy? – pregunto Mary. 

- Si… 

- ¿de que? ¿cuándo? 

- No estoy conciente de el tiempo que ustedes están viviendo… - dijo A. Smith. 

- ¿cómo? ¿por qué? 

- No lo entenderían – murmuro Smith. 

- ¿por qué no? – pregunto Katie. Todas la ignoraron. 

- ¿de que hablaste con Lily? – pregunto Carol. 

- Carol, la verdad no creo que eso nos pueda ayudar en este momento – dijo Katie en tono de superioridad. 

- Tal vez nos de una pista – dijo Carol – por favor, dinos. 

- No estoy obligada a decirles nada. 

- Por favor – suplico Mary.

- Tal vez lo que nos digas pueda ayudarnos a saber donde esta – dijo Tina. Smith lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se rindió. 

- Me pregunto sobre la leyenda de la Dama del Reloj de Arena – dijo Smith. 

- ¿Qué mas? 

- Le conté lo que sabia, luego cerro el libro y me dijo que iría a buscar  a sus amigos para decirles todo lo que sabia, incluido el hecho de mi existencia – dijo Smith. 

- ¿Qué mas? 

- Es todo lo que me dijo, cerro el libro y se fue – dijo Smith – aparentemente a buscarlos a ustedes. 

- Pues nunca llego… - dijo Mary. 

- Es todo lo que puedo decirles, siento no haber sido de ayuda – dijo Smith. 

El viento frío que un principio les trajo la aparición de A. Smith ahora se la llevo como la trajo. La voz dejo de escucharse y las chicas solo se limitaron a mirarse las unas a las otras antes de bajar a la sala común, los 20 minutos estaban por terminar y ya debían estar por volver. En otro lugar del castillo James y Sirius peleaban casi a gritos con la gárgola de la oficina de Dumbledore, habían pasado horas tratando de encontrar la oficina y para colmo ahora la gárgola no los dejaba entrar. 

- Apártate que esto es importante – dijo Sirius. 

- Creemos que nuestra amiga puede estar en peligro – dijo James. 

- No me importa, no los dejare pasar sin la contraseña – dijo la gárgola. 

James y Sirius siguieron peleando con la gárgola por unos minutos mas, hasta que finalmente se dieron la vuelta con apariencia vencida para volver a la sala común. Pero cuando apenas se habían movido unos pasos la puerta de la gárgola se abrió y por ella salió el director. 

- Prof. Dumbledore – dijeron los dos a coro. 

- Me pareció escuchar a mi gárgola pelear con alguien así que salí a ver – dijo Dumbledore - ¿tienen algo que decirme, jóvenes? 

- Si – dijeron ellos. 

- ¿qué esta haciendo? – pregunto Lily a Catherine que se dirigía hacia el lago. 

- A hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. 

- ¿qué quiere decir? – pregunto Lily suspicaz. 

- A esto… - camino sobre el agua, lo que sorprendió mucho a Lily, y una vez adentro dijo un extraño conjuro el agua comenzó a salir en forma de hilos y rodearon completamente a Lily dejándola incapaz de escapar. 

- ¿qué esta pasando? – pregunto Lily al verse rodeada por el agua que parecía estar amarrándola como si fueran cuerdas. 

- Vuestra persona se encuentra en mi camino doncella – dijo Catherine – solo me queda una opción y es eliminarla…

- ¿QUÉ? – soltó Lily. 

- Lo siento mucho doncella – dijo Catherine – pero tengo que apartarte de mi camino. 

- ¿QUÉ? ¿por qué? ¿por qué estas haciendo esto?– soltó Lily algo histérica y batiéndose con fuerza para intentar soltarse de las cuerdas de agua. 

- Estoy haciendo esto porque es mi única opción – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿opción? ¿de que opción me estas hablando? – dijo Lily aun batiéndose. 

- Mi única opción para controlar el poder del Reloj y ser libre de una vez – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿libre? – pregunto Lily - ¿qué esta atrapada aquí o que? 

- Si… la única oportunidad que tengo de salir es controlando el poder del Reloj y mientras la elegida siga con vida eso no será posible – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿va a matarme? – pregunto Lily sintiendo como una sensación de miedo comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. 

- Temo que si – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿QUÉ? 

- Lo siento, doncella.

- ¡Espera! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO!

- Puedo y lo haré. 

- ¡¡NO!!

- Lo siento…

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! 

Catherine dijo unas palabras inentendibles. El agua soltó a Lily encerrándola dentro de una enorme burbuja que comenzó a moverse hacia arriba. Lily golpeo el agua con fuerza pidiendo a gritos que la sacaran de allí. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba flotando sobre el centro del lago. 

- Disfruta tus últimos treinta minutos – dijo Catherine. 

- ¿treinta minutos? – pregunto Lily. 

- Si, en treinta minutos esa burbuja se romperá y caerás al lago – dijo Catherine.

- ¿AL LAGO? Pero yo no se nadar…

- Ese es el punto. Se que le temes al agua y se que no sabes nadar. 

- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! – pidió Lily a gritos golpeando lo mas fuerte que podía la burbuja y moviéndose de un lado a otro. 

- Si yo fuera tu no haría eso – dijo Catherine – podría acortar aun mas tu tiempo. Eso por no mencionar que hará la burbuja mas pequeña – al decir esto la burbuja había  reducido su tamaño. 

- Déjeme salir de aquí – dijo Lily casi sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a llegar a sus ojos. 

- Llorar no te servirá de nada – dijo Catherine comenzando a ir a la salida. 

- ¿a dónde va? 

- Al castillo de cristal. 

- ¿a que?

- Nada que te importe – dijo subiendo

- ¡ESPERE! ¡NO PUEDE DEJARME AQUÍ! ¡¡SAQUEME!! – grito Lily aun sabiendo que su esfuerzo era inútil. 

Lily sentía como la burbuja se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y como el aire comenzaba a escapársele… aun no estaba segura si moriría por asfixia o por ahogamiento… pero por cualquier lado que lo viera seria malo, muy malo… aunque preferiría no tener que morir en algo que involucrara agua… eso hacia la experiencia aun peor. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Lily sentía que su hora había llegado, en medio de su desesperación lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin remedio y el aire solo le alcanzo para decir… 

- Déjenme salir …

No muy lejos de aquí alguien sintió su dolor… 

- ah… - soltó James como una especie de suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón. 

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Sirius. 

- No… no lo se… yo… solo… 

- ¿tenían algo que decirme? 

- Si… - dijo Sirius, al voltear y ver a James con cara de confundido decidió contar lo ocurrido el mismo, una vez terminado el Prof. Dumbledore se paro sin decir palabra y salió del espacio - ¿estas bien? – pregunto a James. 

- Si…bueno no… bueno no lo se… 

- James no te entiendo. 

- Ese es el problema, ni yo me entiendo.

- ¿ah?

- Sentí como si mi corazón diera un salto… no lo se, fue como un fuerte dolor en el pecho – dijo James preocupado aun con la mano en el corazón. 

- Hay por dios James, ya estas como mi abuelita teniendo "presentimientos". 

- Sirius, esto es serio… 

- ¿cómo puede ser serio si ni siquiera sabes que es? 

- Pues no lo se… solo lo siento… 

- ¿Pasa algo Carol? – pregunto Mary al ver que la chica se había quedado parada con la mano en el pecho incapaz de moverse. No hubo respuesta. 

- ¡Carol! – dijo Katie. Tampoco hubo respuesta. 

- ¿Carol? 

- Esto no es bueno… - escucharon decir a Carol. 

- ¿qué no es bueno? ¿de que hablas? 

- Lily… 

- ¿qué pasa con Lily? 

- Creo, creo… creo que esta en problemas, no esperen no lo creo… estoy segura – dijo Carol. 

- ¿cómo demonios podrías saber tu eso? 

- No estoy segura… pero… 

- ¡deja de inventar cosas Carol! – dijo Katie. 

- ¡no estoy inventando nada!

- Katie recuerda que tuvo razón la ultima vez… en el valle de Godric… solo me gustaría saber como demonios lo hace.

- Ya les dije que no lo se… pero hay algo que si se, esta en problemas y cree que va a morir… 

- ¿Morir? – dijo Katie.

- Eso es lo que siento… 

- Tenemos que buscar a los chicos – dijo Mary y las cuatro comenzaron a correr. 

- No es justo a ella le creyeron mas rápido – dijo Katie. 

- Como tu lo dijiste: no tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo Tina. 

- Oye… 

- Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra – murmuro Mary. 

- ¿dijiste algo? – pregunto Katie suspicaz. 

- Nada, nada – dijo Mary en tono inocente. 

- Se me hace que te estas imaginando cosas James – dijo Sirius. 

- Claro que no, si hubieras sentido lo que yo sentí me entenderías – dijo James aun con la mano en el pecho. 

- ¿por qué no te quitas la mano de allí?

- No lo se… me duele el pecho. 

- ¡¡James, Sirius!! – grito Carol al ver a los dos chicos caminando por un corredor y corriendo hacia ellos. 

- Carol hazme el favor de decirle a James que no hay modo de que el pueda sentir lo que siente alguien mas – dijo Sirius. 

- No puedo hacer eso, porque diría una mentira – dijo Carol. 

- ¿de que estas…? – vio la mano en el pecho de Carol – ¡no me digas que tu también!

- Siento decepcionarte. James es Lily…

- ¿Lily? – soltó James con gran sorpresa. 

- Si – dijo Carol – Lily… ella, esta en peligro… 

Mientras tanto Lily seguía en su burbuja con presencia casi nula de aire y 100% segura de que moriría aquella noche… este seria el fin… no había otra opción… 

- ¡Déjenme salir! – gritaba Lily reuniendo la poca energía que le quedaba. 

No hubo respuesta. La mitad de su tiempo se había cumplido ya ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No había nada que ella podría hacer esa cosa se rompería y la soltaría al agua… lamento por todo el tiempo en que se había negado a aprender a nadar, aunque dudaba que eso le sirviera de algo pues aquel lago parecía que ni siquiera tenia fondo… caería… solo lo sabia… caería… sintió su corazón dar un vuelco mas, su miedo comenzaba a aumentar. 

- ¿en peligro? – pregunto James a Carol.

- Si… tiene miedo mucho miedo… creo que… es como si… ¡dios! ¿cómo demonios explico esto? 

- Trata – dijo James – pero primero trata de tranquilizarte Carol. 

- Lo intentare – dijo Carol tratando de calmarse. 

- Bien ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa? 

- Cuando la paranoia llego al mundo… - dijo Sirius en susurro. 

- Es como si la enfrentaran a su máximo miedo… - dijo Carol después de pensarlo mucho. 

- ¿máximo miedo? – repitieron todos. 

- Si… ¿hay algo a lo que Lily le tenga mucho miedo? ¿qué haga que la paralice y no lo pueda controlar? 

Todos se pusieron a pensar. Llegaron Remus y Peter de su búsqueda externa. 

- ¿pasa algo? 

- Si… - dijo Mary mientras les contaba todo. 

Todos se sumieron en pensamientos ¿qué era aquello a lo que Lily temía? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos allí sin saber que cada minuto perdido acercaba a Lily mas a su muerte pronunciada. Unos minutos mas tarde finalmente James lo recordó. 

- ¡AGUA! – dijo seguro de lo que decía. 

- ¿agua? – repitieron los demás. 

- Si, Sirius ¿recuerdas que el día que llegamos a Hogwarts ella no quería subirse al bote? – dijo James.

- Si…

- ¡Es el agua! Se cayo de un bote de niña y eso la dejo traumatizada de por vida ¿recuerdas? ¡por eso te tiro al lago! Porque la obligamos a subir y, claro, el hecho de que hacías turbulencia falsa – dijo James. 

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Sirius. 

- ¡a eso es a lo que le tiene miedo Lily! – dijo James. 

- ¿agua? – repitió Carol confundida.

- Si…

- Bueno eso no es de gran ayuda… ¿cómo demonios sabremos donde esta? – pregunto Carol.

- Es cierto… - dijo James. 

De algún modo Lily sabia que el único modo que ella tenia para salir de allí era con ayuda de las otras elegidas… ¿pero como podría avisarles? Su única esperanza era contactar a Carol, Katie y Mary… ¿pero como? Es decir… Carol una vez había sentido que Lily estaba en peligro y había ido en su ayuda, pero ella no había hecho nada por ello así que no sabia como repetirlo, no sabia como hacerles sentir en la situación que se encontraba que necesitaba desesperadamente de su ayuda. La única idea que se le ocurrió fue concentrarse en ellas y en su dolor para tratar de trasmitírselos… tratar de decirles donde ella estaba… cerro los ojos usando todo su poder mental en contactarse con sus amigas deseando mas que nada que ellas escucharan su lamento… 

- Chicas… - logro decir Lily. 

- Ah… - soltaron Katie, Mary y Carol con la mano en el corazón Habían sentido como si su corazón se encogiera, sus piernas les flaquearon y su vista se nublo, su respiración estaba fuera de control, cayeron sin remedio al suelo. 

- Carol, Mary, Katie ¿están bien? – preguntaron James y los demás arrodillándose junto a ellas. 

- Es… Lily… ella… esta… - empezó a decir Carol mientras jadeaba y respiraba con enorme dificultar. 

- Ella… ella… ella esta… - dijo Katie en la misma situación. 

- Llamándonos… ella…esta… llamándonos… - dijo Mary sin una gota de aliento. 

- ¿llamándolas? – dijo Tina.

- ¡LA PARANOIA AUMENTA SEÑORES! – dijo Sirius. 

- Sirius… esto… no es gracioso… - dijo Carol tomándolo fuertemente del brazo. 

- ¿cómo saben que esta llamándolas? – pregunto Remus. 

- No… lo… se… - dijo Mary tomando a Remus del brazo – solo… lo… sentimos… 

- Vamos, tenemos que llevarlas a la enfermería – dijo James, tomando a Katie por la cintura y levantándola. 

- Es cierto – dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo con Carol. 

- Vamos – dijo Remus haciéndolo con Mary. 

- ¡no… esperen…! – dijo Katie. 

- A la enfermería no… - dijo Carol. 

- Tenemos que… buscar a Lily – dijo Mary. Las tres los empujaron. 

- ¿qué están haciendo? Se caerán – dijo James. 

- ¡Ahora si se terminaron de volver locas! – dijo Sirius. 

- ¿quién terminar en el suelo? – dijo Remus. 

- ¡Suéltensenos! – dijeron las tres dándoles un fuerte empujón. 

- ¿por qué hicieron eso? – pregunto James. 

- ¡tenemos que buscar a Lily! – dijo Katie. 

- No hay tiempo de ir a una enfermería – dijo Carol.

- Lily podría morir – dijo Mary. 

- ¿qué tonterías dicen? 

- James tu lo sentiste… sentiste a Lily… entiéndenos – dijo Carol. 

- Pero… 

- Por favor chicos… - dijo Katie. 

- Tenemos que hacer algo… - dijo Mary.

- Pero ni siquiera saben donde esta – dijo Remus. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada significativa. 

- Creo que si lo sabemos… - dijo Mary. Recuperaron el aliento. 

- Y vamos por ella – dijo Katie. 

- Adelante – dijo Carol. Las tres sacaron sus varitas. 

- ¿a dónde creen que van, locas? – pregunto Sirius.

- ¿no escuchaste, querido? Creo que fuimos muy claras – dijo Carol. 

- Si, pero así vayan al mismo infierno de aquí no se mueven sin mi, querida – dijo Sirius.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo James. 

- Igual yo – dijeron Remus, Peter y Tina, últimos dos que habían permanecido muy callados. 

- ¿a dónde iremos?

- A un claro – dijo Carol comenzando a caminar. 

- Esta en el medio del bosque prohibido – dijo Katie – Peter y yo una vez lo vimos brillar pero lo tomamos como si se tratara de nuestra imaginación. 

- Creemos que esa es la entrada al lugar donde se encuentra Lily – dijo Mary. 

- La Fortaleza de Cristal – completo Carol. 

- ¿cómo saben todo esto? – pregunto Remus. 

- Lily nos lo dijo – respondieron ellas simplemente.

- ¿cómo pueden sentir esas cosas? – pregunto Tina. 

- No lo se… es como si tuviéramos una conexión antigua – dijo Mary. 

- Un mismo corazón – dijo Katie. 

- Una misión conjunta – dijo Carol. 

- Se pusieron filosóficas… - dijo Sirius. 

- Bueno, es ahora o nunca – dijo James frente al bosque. 

- Adentro chicos – dijo Katie.

- Vamos por Lily! – dijeron todos mientras se internaban en el bosque prohibido, en busca de lo desconocido, en busca de Lily…


	23. Capitulo 23, El Poder de las Herederas

**Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero les guste y que no los mareen mucho los cambios de escenario jejejeje… Mándenme su opinión, Besos, Isabel Black. **

**Capitulo 23**

**El Poder de Las Herederas **

El bosque era oscuro y tenebroso, lo que hacia que se les helara la sangre, aunque no les importaba, estaban preocupados por su amiga y finalmente tenían una pista, aunque vaga para algunos, sobre ella. Los chicos se internaron en lo profundo del bosque en busca de aquel claro que Katie insistía, estaba allí.

Mientras tanto Lily pensaba con desespero en una salida para su enorme problema, La Dama del Reloj tenia ya mucho tiempo de haberse ido lo que le daba una clara idea de que a ella le quedaba poco tiempo antes de hundirse en aquel helado lago de agua cristalina, solo esperaba que sus amigas pudieran ayudarla... mantenía viva la esperanza...

Los chicos buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero cada cosa que sentía Lily (su desesperación, desespero y debilidad) era transmitida a las chicas, por lo cual ya casi ni podían caminar solas, por lo que lo chicos las ayudaron a avanzar. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, encontraron el famoso claro del que tanto hablaban. Era muy hermoso, un pequeño y delicado lecho de agua, frente a el habían 4 piedras trabajadas de un mármol negro muy fino, eran brillantes, o eso era lo que se daba a entender al rozar con ellas el hermoso reflejo de la luna, sobre cada una de las piedras de mármol había una especie de cristal de color (negro, verde, rojo, azul, respectivamente) las chicas se separaron de los chicos lentamente.

¿Que pasa- pregunto James.

- Este es... este es el claro que vi - dijo Katie.

- Genial ¿ahora que- pregunto Sirius.

- Creo... que debemos ir... allí - dijo Carol, señalando el lugar donde estaban las piedras.

¿a que- pregunto Remus.

- No sabemos - dijo Mary.

- Es una sensación extraña - dijo Katie.

- Es solo lo que sentimos que debemos hacer - dijo Carol.

Se soltaron de los chicos, Katie de James, Carol de Sirius y Mary de Remus. Caminaron lenta e inseguramente hacia aquel sitio. Katie se coloco donde estaba el primer cristal (negro), Carol en el segundo (Verde), el cristal siguiente quedo en solo, era el Rojo y era de Lily, y por ultimo Mary se coloco en el Azul.

¿Y ahora que- pregunto Mary.

- Creo - dijo Katie - que debemos...

- Tomar el cristal - completo Carol.

¿Que van a hacer- pregunto James a los chicos.

- Ni idea... - dijo Remus.

- Me parece que la cuerda de niñas aquellas ya perdieron la cordura - dijo Sirius.

- Por favor, Black, esto es serio - dijo Tina en tono muy serio.

- Bien, bien, ya uno ni una bromita puede decir por aquí porque le quitan el brazo - dijo Sirius.

¡SH- los regaño Remus.

- Ay si, salve Rey Petardo - dijo Sirius en susurro antes de que James lo golpeara en el estomago con el codo.

- Guarda silencio, Sirius - dijo James.

- Esta bien, diablos, que sensibles son todos - dijo Sirius.

¿Las tomamos- pregunto Katie.

- Creo que eso es lo que debemos hacer - dijo Carol.

¿que pasara cuando lo hagamos- pregunto Mary.

- Supongo que... bueno, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo - dijo Carol.

- Bien - dijo Katie respirando hondo - adelante.

Respiraron hondo al tiempo que intercambiaban miradas de nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca, y Lily no tenía tiempo que perder así que seria ahora.

- A la cuenta de tres - dijo Carol.

- Uno - dijo Katie.

- Dos - dijo Mary.

¡TRES- dijeron las tres.

Tomaron los cristales exactamente al mismo tiempo y...

- No paso nada - dijo Katie con frustración.

- No puedo creer esto - dijo Mary.

- Esperen... - dijo Carol mirando hacia el claro.

El agua había empezado a ponerse turbulenta.

¿Que esta pasando- preguntaron los chicos corriendo hacia ellas.

- No sabemos... - dijeron las chicas.

De repente todo se torno confuso. El agua se alzo abriendo un portal en su interior que despidió una luz cegadora que sin pensarlo los llevo dentro...

James abrió los ojos lentamente... para encontrarse entre penumbras, debía de ser muy noche. Le dolía todo el cuerpo así que juraría que había caído violentamente al suelo, aunque no recordaba porque...

- Esperen un minuto... - dijo James - el portal... - recordó lo ocurrido ¡SIRIUS¡CAROL¡REMUS¡PETER¡KATIE¡MARY¡TINA!

A pesar del llamado que hizo a sus amigos, no hubo respuesta. Se levanto torpemente jurando que sus piernas no lo sostendrían. Camino zigzagueando entre la hierba (Ahora es que vino a notar que estaba en una especie de bosque).

?CHICOS- llamo una vez mas, sin respuesta.

No muy lejos de allí, Mary se encontraba abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se encontró la luna frente a ella y estaba frente a un claro de agua (Nota de la Autora: es lo mismo que vio Lily en su "sueño"). Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo se sentó en la hierba y observo la silueta de un castillo medieval a lo lejos. Sintiendo que su cuello se partiría si hacia aquello, volteo a buscar a sus amigos. Vio a Katie aun inconciente a orillas del claro o lago. Y a Carol apoyada junto a un árbol, despierta.

- Carol... - llamo Mary. Carol asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se callara, parecía que escuchaba algo...

A lo lejos llegaba un murmullo lejano de voces...

_¿Que hacer, que hacer? Esa niña es muy fuerte - decía la voz de una mujer - y el reloj... el reloj... no quiere matarla ¿porque¿Porque me traiciona ahora- la mujer se frotaba las manos... parecía estar a las puertas de la locura. _

Se escucharon pasos... la mujer se había alejado. En ese momento Katie abrió los ojos.

¿Alguien anoto la matricula del tren que me arrollo- pregunto adoloridamente mientras se sentaba.

- Creo que llegamos aquí por las malas - dijo Mary levantándose.

- Caída violenta, si me preguntas - dijo Carol apoyándose en el árbol para levantarse.

- Bueno... estamos vivas ¿no- pregunto Katie levantándose también, aunque le costo trabajo.

- Supongo... ¿que escuchabas, Carol- pregunto Katie. Carol miro hacia el castillo en silencio.

¿Me perdí de algo- pregunto Katie confundida.

- Creo que Lily esta allí - dijo Carol señalando el castillo a lo lejos.

¿Como lo sabes- pregunto Mary.

- La mujer que escuchaba hablaba sobre el Reloj de Arena... o al menos eso creo yo - dijo Carol.

¿y eso que- pregunto Katie.

- Pues no se ustedes pero yo creo que aquí hay una conexión entre esa leyenda y el secuestro de Lily - dijo Carol.

¿porque crees eso- pregunto Mary.

- Llámenlo sexto sentido - dijo Carol.

¿entonces que sugieres hacer, chica lista- pregunto Katie.

- Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Lily... al castillo - dijo Carol.

¿nosotras solas- pregunto Katie.

¿No deberíamos buscar a los chicos- pregunto Mary.

- Tal vez pero perderíamos tiempo... - dijo Carol.

- No podemos entrar solas allí - dijo Katie.

- Bien… busquemos a los chicos.

¡SIRIUS- gritaba James llamando a su amigo - Demonios, porque será que siempre se pierde el condenado...

James siguió llamando a sus amigos hasta que...

¿James- se escucho una voz y James juraría que era...

¿Remus- dijo corriendo hasta el lugar en donde había escuchado la voz.

- Si... - dijo Remus. Estaba apoyado a un árbol e intentaba levantarse. James lo ayudo.

¿Que esta pasando aquí¿Donde están los demás- pregunto James.

- Ni idea... yo acabo de volver en conciencia - dijo Remus.

¿Remus¿James¿son ustedes- dijo Sirius apareciendo y ayudando a Peter y Tina.

- Si - dijo James mientras ayudaba a Remus (Nota de la autora: hay pero que lindos son mi Sirius y mi James ayudando a los desamparados).

¿En donde están las chicas- pregunto Tina.

- Ni idea - dijo Sirius - Peter ponte a dieta que pesas hombre...

- Creo que no es el momento para quejas Sirius - dijo una voz tras el.

- Claro tu lo dices porque no lo tienes que sostener, Carol... un momento - dijo Sirius dándose cuenta ¿CAROL?

- Si, genio - dijo Carol.

¿Donde estaban- pregunto Remus.

- Cerca del claro de agua - dijo Katie.

- bueno pero no hay tiempo para esto - dijo Mary.

- Es cierto - dijo Katie.

¿que pasa- pregunto James.

- Tienen a Lily en ese castillo - dijo Carol señalando el castillo a lo lejos.

- Tenemos que ir por ella... - dijo Mary.

- Ahora - dijo Katie.

- Andando - dijo Carol y las tres comenzaron a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

¿y eso que fue- pregunto Sirius.

- Ni idea, pero mejor vamos con ellas - dijo James.

Llevaban ya rato caminando cuando llegaron al castillo de cristal. Las chicas se detuvieron y observaron aquel hermoso castillo de cristal, maravilladas ante la estructura y... no tenían tiempo para esto, siguieron su camino. Los chicos ya se estaban hartando de ser tratados como marionetas.

- Suficiente. No nos movemos mas hasta que no se dignen a contarnos que demonios es lo que sucede - dijo Sirius.

- Si lo supiéramos tal vez podríamos decírtelo - dijo Mary.

- Además no hay tiempo que perder, Lily esta en problemas - dijo Katie.

- Así es, no podemos sentarnos aquí a hablar sobre que pasa cuando ella esta mal - dijo Carol.

- Esa es otra cosa - dijo Peter ¿como saben que esta mal?

- Lo sentimos - dijeron las tres - y ya les dijimos que no podemos esperar.

- Bueno hablen mientras caminen, pero hablen - dijo James.

- Ya te dijimos que no sabemos que pasa - dijo Mary.

- Tiene que haber una razón que las llame a hacer lo que hacen - dijo Remus.

- La hay - dijo Katie - el problema es que no podemos explicarla. Solo lo sentimos y punto.

- Esto es muy extraño - dijo Sirius mientras todos caminaban hacia el castillo.

Cuando estaban ya a punto de llegar escucharon un ruido que los hizo voltear, varias figuras encapuchadas comenzaban a aparecer en aquel lugar, sin motivo aparente, los chicos retrocedieron ¿Que harían ahora?…

**En algún lugar del Instituto de las brujas de Salen… **

Una chica de cabello negro camina por los pasillos con un libro en las manos, estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que casi no noto cuando tropezó con una chica de cabello castaño que se acercaba corriendo.

- Lo siento - dijeron las dos.

- Deberías fijarte por donde corres Kathleen - dijo Mirian recogiendo su libro que estaba en el suelo.

- Lo siento, es solo que te das unas perdidas y... tenemos que hablar - dijo Kathleen - Angie ya esta esperando en la sala común, ven.

¿pasa algo?

- Tú camina.

Llegaron a un callejón y dijeron la contraseña a la gárgola (Excalibur) esta se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la sala común. Una chica de cabello rojizo estaba sentada frente al fuego, la sala común estaba oscura a pesar de ser plena tarde. Las otras dos se sentaron junto a ella.

¿Se puede saber a que se debe tal despliegue de exasperación- pregunto Mirian.

- No hay nadie en la sala común - dijo Angie ¿donde has estado Mayra? Algo paso.

- Estaba en el lugar de las reuniones, leyendo, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo... ¿donde están todos?

- Ha habido un ataque en el colegio - dijo Kathleen - todos están en el comedor esperando instrucciones.

- Nos quedamos porque... tiene algo que ver con el Reloj, al parecer lo encontraron, esta en Hogwarts - dijo Angie.

- Oh... - dijo Mirian ¿y porque tienen esas caras de velorio si no es aquí?

- Han secuestrado a Lily Evans, la amiga de Carol - dijo Angie.

¿como lo saben?

- A diferencia tuya que andabas dormida en los laureles, nosotras fuimos a escuchar a los profesores - dijo Kathleen.

- Ya veo... - dijo Miriam.

¿que haremos ahora- pregunto Angie.

- No hay mucho que podamos hacer ¿o si- dijo Kathleen.

- Pues algo tenemos que hacer - dijo Miriam levantándose - encontré esto.

Les paso un libro. Las chicas lo abrieron. Decía:

_"La Leyenda del Reloj de Arena es, sin duda, una de las mas misteriosas del Mundo Mágico. A pesar de ser sumamente interesante el hecho de su desaparición, es aun mas interesante el hecho de su aparición, ya que este Reloj fue creado por Cuatro brujas antiguas hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, tales mujeres no conocían el amor verdadero y creían que este era una gran perdida de tiempo. Se cree que la profecía que envuelve el relato dice: que solo una persona que no conozca el amor verdadero y que se descendiente directo de alguna de las creadoras podría dominar el poder del Reloj, el cual es ilimitado y único"_

_"El Reloj se encuentra escondido en uno de los castillos medievales mas antiguos, donde se encuentra protegido por muchas trampas y encantamientos. La puerta ínter dimensional que le da entrada al llamado "Castillo de Cristal" hogar del Reloj, solo se habré mediante la utilización de los cristales los cuales solo podrán ser manejados por las elegidas, descendientes. Los cristales son repartidos por varias razones, en un específico orden, de acuerdo a las actitudes y capacidades de las elegidas._

_**Cristal Negro**: Sociable y divertida, propensa a la envidia y a los celos, capaz de controlar enorme poder. _

_**Cristal Verde:** misteriosa y enigmática. Corazón lleno de desconfianza y propensa a tomar venganza. Poder alto e inteligencia aguda. _

_**Cristal Rojo**: Corazón dividido entre el bien y el mal. Solitaria e introvertida. Inteligencia incomparable y poder limitado. _

_**Cristal Azul**: corazón lleno de bondad y dispuesta a regarla. Impulsiva e ingenua, fácil de engañar. Propensa a actuar cegada por algo. _

**Volviendo al castillo de cristal...**

Los chicos se quedaron observando a las figuras recién aparecidas. Eran magos con una marca en el brazo.

- Mortifagos - dijo Sirius.

¿Que- soltaron todos.

- Larga historia... en resumen así les llaman o al menos mi padre - dijo Sirius.

¿De que hablas- pregunto James.

- Creo que no es el momento - dijo Remus.

- Parecen peligrosos - dijo Peter - tal vez deberíamos irnos.

¿Y Lily que? no podemos irnos - dijo Katie.

- Si, si podemos - dijo Peter.

- NO ES EL MOMENTO DE PELEAR - dijeron todos.

Los Mortifagos se dieron vuelta hacia ellos...

- Oh, Oh...

**En el lago del Reloj...**

Lily estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando lo que la sostenía finalmente desaprecio, rompiéndose con un ruido ensordecedor... Lily caía al lago... solo tuvo fuerzas para gritar...

**Volviendo con los merodeadores. **

¿Escucharon eso- dijo Carol.

¡ES LILY!

En el momento que Lily caía irremediablemente al lago una luz cubrió el lugar y el cuerpo de Lily, sin tener la menor idea ella sobre que pasaba.

- TENEMOS QUE IR- grito Katie. Todos habían comenzado a correr.

¡Alto- grito una de las figuras encapuchadas que acababa de aparecer.

- Oh, oh... ¿y ahora que hacemos- pregunto Mary.

- Tenemos que atacar ¿que mas- dijo Sirius sacando su varita.

- Sirius no podemos hacer eso - dijo Carol - Lily esta en peligro no tenemos tiempo que perder con estos payasos.

- Es cierto - dijo Katie.

- No tenemos ningún tiempo que perder con ellos¡Lily esta en peligro- dijo Mary.

- Bueno a menos de que ustedes sepan donde esta escondida ella no tenemos otra opción - dijo Sirius - que defendernos de esta bandada de idiotas que no nos dejara ir...

¡CUIDADO- grito Carol corriendo hacia el y derribándolo al suelo justo a tiempo pues un encantamiento aturdidor paso exactamente sobre ellos.

- Vamos tenemos que pelear - grito James desde el suelo, había derribado a Katie para evitar que le dieran a ella.

- Pero... ¿y Lily- pregunto una muy roja Mary al ver que seguía sostenida por Remus.

- No le seremos de ayuda si nos morimos aquí - dijo Tina levantándose junto con Peter.

- Buen punto... - dijo Katie sacando la varita.

¡AL ATAQUE- ordeno James.

- No tenemos ningún tiempo que perder con ellos¡Lily esta en peligro- dijo Mary.

- Bueno a menos de que ustedes sepan donde esta escondida ella no tenemos otra opción - dijo Sirius - que defendernos de esta bandada de idiotas que no nos dejara ir...

¡CUIDADO- grito Carol corriendo hacia el y derribándolo al suelo justo a tiempo pues un encantamiento aturdidor paso exactamente sobre ellos.

- Vamos tenemos que pelear - grito James desde el suelo, había derribado a Katie para evitar que le dieran a ella.

- Pero... ¿y Lily- pregunto una muy roja Mary al ver que seguía sostenida por Remus.

- No le seremos de ayuda si nos morimos aquí - dijo Tina levantándose junto con Peter.

- Buen punto... - dijo Katie sacando la varita.

¡AL ATAQUE- ordeno James.

Lily vio que estaba siendo sostenida por una pantalla de luz, bajo ella podía ver el lago esperando que ella se sumergiera en el... se quedo embelesada observando el fondo, algo brillaba allá abajo.

Y no cualquier luz una luz fuerte y cegadora de color rojo que ella juraría la dejaría ciega en cualquier momento, miro hacia bajo y, para su horror, el agua se estaba levantando.

?OH POR DIOS, VOY A MORIR- grito Lily mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una vía de escape.

Los chicos se separaron en grupos y se lanzaron al ataque con el plan de escapar pues era bastante obvio que no podrían ganar, tenían que encontrar el modo de entrar a buscar a Lily. Las chicas se las arreglaron rápidamente para salir del camino y entrar al castillo, gracias a una fantástica pinta hecha por Remus, James y Sirius, ya que Peter estaba en un rincón temblando, Las chicas entraron y corrieron por el frío castillo, aun llevaban en las manos los cristales que habían recogido frente al claro, aunque, se que parecerá extraño, pero no se habían dado cuenta. Cuando notaron que sus cristales seguían en sus manos se detuvieron.

- Pensé que esto se había caído cuando caímos - dijo Mary.

- Somos dos, no me había dado cuenta que aun lo tenia - dijo Katie con aire distraído.

- Que raro... - aseguro Carol observando su cristal.

- No hay tiempo - dijo Katie - por donde...

- Por... - empezó a decir Mary, el cristal que tenia en la mano se acababa de mover hacia la derecha ¿que demonios...?

- Vamos - dijo Carol - a donde nos señala el cristal.

Corrieron hacia la derecha.

Las chicas dejaron que los cristales las guiaran y finalmente llegaron a una oscura cueva que tenia un lago al final, allí se encontraba Lily flotando sobre una pantalla de luz y bajo ella de una luz cegadora se rebelaba un enorme reloj de arena...

A partir de ese momento todo lo ocurrido se torno confuso se podría decir que todo se volvió confuso. La luz se extendió por todo el lugar haciendo imposible que las chicas vieran con claridad. Lily seguía flotando allí impresionada como si no pudiera moverse. La luz se hacia mas y mas fuerte y de repente se empezó a escuchar un susurro de cantos…que decían, las chicas nunca lo supieron, pero entre los cantos y la luz se estaban volviendo locas.

Tan rápido como llego, todo se esfumo el reloj siguió flotando mágicamente allí, pero la luz había desaparecido y los cantos habían cesado. Hubo un momento de silencio como secuela de aquella confusión.

¿Lily te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kattie quien fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Si… creo que si… - dijo Lily ¿Podría alguien ayudarme a bajar de aquí?

- Seguro – dijo Carol – Brinabesa – una especie de puente de energía de color verde se creo bajo los pies flotantes de Lily y esta camino por el hasta llegar al suelo de la cueva.

¡Que bueno que estés bien, amiga! – dijo Kattie corriendo a abrazarla.

- Si…

¿Qué eran esas voces? – pregunto Mary.

- No lo se… - respondió Carol mirando alrededor.

- Me pusieron los pelos de punta – dijo Mary.

- Se a que te refieres – dijo Kattie.

¿te pasa algo, Lily? – pregunto Carol.

- No, es solo que… dios, llámenme loca pero creo que esas voces venían de allí – dijo señalando el reloj.

¿del reloj? – pregunto Mary.

- Tienes razón te llamaremos loca – dijo Kattie.

- Es en serio… - dijo Lily.

- Lily, no hay modo de que voces salgan de un reloj – dijo Mary.

- Pero… - empezó a decir Lily, antes de decidir que era mejor callarse.

- Mejor vamos a buscar a los chicos – dijo Carol, aunque su sugerencia duro solo unos segundos pues una de las paredes de la cueva fue derrumbada por una gran explosión y por ella entraron los hombres encapuchados junto con los merodeadores, que seguían peleando.

¡quítate del camino niñito altanero! – le decía uno de los hombres encapuchados a James.

- Mejor quítate tú, idiota – dijo James empujándolo y lanzándole un encantamiento aturdidor.

¡demasiado lento! – dijo Sirius mientras empujaba a otro al lago – para ser tan fanfarrón eres bastante patético.

- Aquí estoy… no aquí… aquí… ¡vamos no es tan difícil atrapar a un niño de 11 años ¿o si! – decía Remus mientras escapaba continuamente de su hombre encapuchado.

- Bueno, parece que ellos tienen eso controlado – dijo Mary.

- Si… ¿Dónde esta Peter? – pregunto Kattie.

- Allá… - dijo Carol señalando a Peter y Tina que pelaban contra otro encapuchado.

¡Expeliarmus! – dijo tina mientras el hombre volaba por los cielos y caía al agua también – uno menos… ¡Por dios, Peter!

¿Qué? Lo estas haciendo bien sola – dijo el chico que estaba algo alejado de la acción.  
- Ese niño tiene un problema – dijo Carol con la mano en la frente – igual, mejor vamos a ayudar.

- Si… pero, creía que eran mas encapuchados – dijo Mary mientras los contaba.

- Es cierto eran como cincuenta y ahora hay diez… ¿habrán derrotado a los demás? – pregunto Kattie.

¿ellos cuatro y Peter? No lo creo – dijo Lily.

- Cierto… ¿estarán buscando algo? – pregunto Carol.

¿buscando algo¿Qué podrían estar buscando? – dijo Lily para entenderlo inmediatamente – ¡CATHERINE!

¿Quién es Catherine? – pregunto Mary mientras subían la colina.

¡la guardiana! – se adelanto Carol – pero ¿a ella para que la quieren?

- Creo que ese es el misterio… - dijo Lily.

- Tal vez para saber como utilizar esa cosa – dijo Kattie.

- Creo que nunca lo sabremos – dijo Mary – ahora ayudemos a los chicos y salgamos de aquí.

Las chicas se unieron en la batalla y, al igualar el número aproximadamente, fue fácil derrotar a los que quedaban.

¡Encontraron a Evans, genial! – dijo Sirius ¿te sacaron de un cuento de hadas o que? – pregunto a ver el vestido.

- No tengo ni idea de donde salio… en serio – dijo Lily.

- Claro, su majestad… - dijo James.

- Salve princesa Lily, reina de los cerebritos – dijo Sirius.

- Que comience su mandato de orden y… - James no pudo terminar su frase.

¡CALLENSE! – dijo Lily sonrojada.

Después de asegurarse de que todos se encontraban bien se disponían a salir, sin embargo al cruzar el umbral de la cueva y dirigirse a la salida del castillo, ya que la pared derrumbada fue imposible de escalar, escucharon ruidos en el domo de cristal donde habían tenido cautiva a Lily.

¿Qué son esos ruidos? – pregunto Peter.

- Creo que son personas hablando… - dijo James acercándose al domo.

¡NO, MEJOR NO VAMOS ALLI! – dijo Peter.

- Peter tiene razón… - dijo Remus – solo vinimos a buscar a Lily y aun tenemos que averiguar como diablos salir de… ¡JAMES¡SIRIUS! – James y Sirius no se habían quedado a escuchar el resto del discurso de Remus y ya se dirigían al domo.

¡tengan cuidado! – dijo Lily siguiéndolos – no debemos hacer ruido.

¿tu también¡vuelvan los tres aquí! – dijo Remus. El resto también los siguió – nadie me escucha… - soltó antes de seguirlos también.

En el domo de cristal había dos personas. Una era Catherine y la otra un hombre alto y encapuchado, completamente vestido en negro…

- Hay que reconocer que eres sumamente hábil… 40 Mortifagos de un golpe. Estoy impresionado – dijo la voz de un hombre que sonaba fría y calculadora, distante y como un silbido de serpiente…

¿Quién es la chica y el tipo de la capa con la voz aguda? – pregunto James a Lily.

¡es Catherine! – le dijo Lily a los chicos – la guardiana loca que me dejo en medio del lago… y el… no tengo idea…

- OH… ¿Qué diablos son "Mortifagos"? – pregunto Sirius.

- Ni idea… ¿los hombre encapuchados, tal vez? – sugirió Kattie.

- Eso explica mucho… - dijo Sirius.

- 40 Mortifagos no son nada para mí… y lo sabes – dijo Catherine.

- Tal vez… pero yo no soy como ellos y tu también sabes eso… - dijo el hombre, su voz helaba la sangre de los chicos.

- Este tipo me para los pelos… - dijo Mary.

- Si… es espeluznante – dijo Kattie.

- Sh… nos van a oír… - dijo Lily, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

¡QUIEN ESTA ALLI! – dijo la voz del hombre ¡Brokeglassento! – el vidrio se rompió dejándolos al descubierto – vaya, vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- Lily…

¿Quiénes son?

- ALEJATE DE ELLOS, ALEJATE DE MÍ Y DE MI CASTILLO ¡AHORA! – dijo Catherine al tiempo en el que le apuntaba con un cristal que tenia colgado al cuello.

¡No me apuntes con esa cosa, Catherine! – dijo Voldemort molesto.

Catherine soltó una risa y no dejo de apuntarlo.

¿Quién es esta niña? – pregunto.

- No - te - importa – dijo Catherine.

¿es ella la heredera?

- No - te - importa – repitió Catherine.

- Ya veo… así que es ella… - dijo pasando la vista por los demás – veo cuatro chicas mas, así que supongo que tres de ellas también son las descendientes… ¿Cuáles me pregunto?

Catherine le mando una mirada asesina

– Vaya… pero si son nada mas y nada menos que el joven Black y la Srta. Richardsoon – dijo fijando su vista en ellos que estaban justo detrás de Lily y James.

¿Cómo sabe quienes somos? – pregunto Sirius tomando a Carol del brazo para que retrocediera tras el, aunque ella no se movió y se mantuvo a su lado.

¿Cómo no conocer a los hijos de dos de mis mejores partidarios?

Carol y Sirius intercambiaron unas miradas antes de enviar al hombre una mirada de intenso odio.

- Vaya… que miradas – dijo el hombre – me recuerdan a alguien…

- Lárgate de aquí – dijo Catherine.

- No hasta que me digas lo que deseo saber – dijo el hombre.

- Pues entonces supongo que te quedaras hasta la siguiente era glasear, Voldemort – dijo Catherine – lo que no pienso permitir…

- No me iré sin saber lo que quiero saber – dijo Voldemort – Tal vez esta niña sepa como…

¡NO!

- Entonces dime lo que sabes.

- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo Catherine. El hombre no respondió pero se paseo por la habitación.

¿Quiénes son estos niños?

- No lo se.

¡no me mientas! Hablaste de una – dijo el hombre.

- Conozco a unos y a otros no – dijo Catherine.

¿A quien conoces?

- No tengo porque decirte nada…

¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LOS ESTRIBOS! – grito el hombre.

¿te harte tan rápido? Pero si apenas comienzo…

- Te dije… - dijo el acercando su varita al pecho de Catherine y arrinconándola a la pared de cristal al punto de quedar casi en el suelo – que no me tientes… no me temblara la mano para matarte…

- Lo se, eres un asesino en masa – dijo Catherine.

- Si sabes eso… ¿Por qué insistes en jugar conmigo?

- Primero: me quitas la varita de encima, Voldemort – dijo Catherine apartando la varita y poniéndose de pie – segundo: a mi me dejas de amenazar, que eso no tiene efecto conmigo. Y tercero¡LARGO DE MI CASTILLO! No tienes nada que buscar aquí…

¡CALLAD! – dijo enviando un hechizo directo al brazo de Catherine.

- Oh vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso… - dijo Catherine.

¡YA BASTA! – dijo Voldemort corriendo a ella y tomándola del cuello mientras le apuntaba el rostro con la varita – nadie, repito, NADIE me habla de ese modo y MENOS me dice que hacer… si vuelves a hacerlo yo…

¿vas a matarme? Anda inténtalo – dijo Catherine de manera arrogante.

¡SEÑOR NO LO HAGA! – dijo la voz de un hombre tras el – recuerde que no podemos hacer nada sin ella señor…

- No lo haré, grandísimo animal – dijo el hombre, Voldemort, de manera severa ¿me crees tan idiota¡haz el favor de no meterte donde no te llaman… a no ser que quieres ser el muerto tu…

- No, no, no… señor… - dijo el hombre tembloroso.

- Me alegra que tengas eso claro – dijo Catherine soltándose – ahora deja de maltratarme…

- No… el hecho de que no pueda matarte no quiere decir que no pueda torturarte, mi querida Dama – dijo Voldemort.

¿Qué? – dijo Catherine con aparente sorpresa, había olvidado ese detalle.

- Oh si… así como no me tiembla la mano para matar tampoco lo hará para torturar… CRUCIO… - dijo Voldemort.

¡NO! – grito Lily ¡Esta prohibida¡LO EMBIARAN A AZKABAN!…

- Tu… la niña a la que hablo Catherine… ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – dijo Voldemort.

- No… - intento decir Catherine.

¡TU CALLATE¡CRUCIO! CRUCIO! – dijo Voldemort – ¿y bien niña? – Lily tenía una mirada horrorizada, al igual que los demás.

¡Déjela! Va a hacerle daño – dijo Lily.

¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!

- Soy Lily… Lily Evans – dijo temblando al escuchar aquella voz.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- No… no lo se… - se cohibió Lily al ver la mirada de Catherine.

¿Cómo?

- No lo se…

¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! – grito Voldemort.

- No… no estoy mintiendo…

¡SI LO ESTAS¡no me gusta que me mientan niña! Tal vez tu también necesites una lección…

¿Qué?

¡CRUCIO!

¡LILY!… - grito James corriendo y atravesándose en el espacio existente entre el hechizo y la pelirroja.

¡JAMES! – grito Lily a su vez arrodillándose junto al convulsionante cuerpo de su amigo.

- Oh, pero que bonito… el novio protege a su amada – soltó Voldemort con una risa fría.

¿Te encuentras bien, James? – pregunto Lily levantando la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

- Si… estoy bien – dijo James levantándose y colocándose frente a Lily para protegerla.

- Bien si el niño quiere sufrir… ¡CRU…! – no pudo terminar la frase.

- ALEJATE DE ELLOS, ALEJATE DE MÍ Y DE MI CASTILLO ¡AHORA! – dijo Catherine al tiempo en el que le apuntaba con un cristal rojo que tenia colgado al cuello.

* * *

**Me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener, veran, la pagina me esta dando problemas. **

**Ojala les guste, y envienme un RR!**


End file.
